I'm Sorry, I Love You
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Sequel 'The Mess I Made'. Sasuke kembali dengan sifat berbeda. Ia menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk mendapatkan Naruto, mantan kekasihnya. Sasuke bisa bersikap begitu lembut, penuh cinta namun sekejap mata berubah menjadi possessive, angkuh dan tak terbantahkan. Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan? Berlari dari jaring emas itu atau tetap bertahan? Warn : SasuFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hello... Fict ini merupakan sequel dari fict saya yang berjudul 'The Mess I Made'. Saya sarankan untuk membaca fict dengan judul diatas terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca fict ini ^-^**

**Saya tidak bisa menjanjikan untuk bisa update cepat. Itu pun jika readers masih ada yang berkenan untuk membaca kelanjutan fict ini. Mood saya tidak bisa ditebak dan saya tidak bisa fokus dalam satu hal, karena itulah saya lebih sering mempublish fict baru daripada menyelesaikan fict yang masih belum selesai. Selain itu, beberapa bulan terakhir ini merupakan bulan sibuk bagi saya. Pekerjaan menggunung, biasanya sampai Imlek datang. Tapi saya akan berusaha menyempatkan waktu untuk menulis agar bisa update fict, minimal satu kali dalam satu bulan. Begitulah, mohon maklum.**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel berjudul **_**Fifty Shades of Grey**_**. Ada dua tokoh fictional yang membuat saya jatuh cinta, Edward Cullen dari **_**Twilight**_** dan Mr. Christian Grey. Mereka terlampau romantis dengan segala kegelapan dan kekurangannya. **_**Is it normal to have a crush on a fictional character?**_** Hah, sudahlah... saya terlalu bertele-tele. ^^**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **** I** **don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M+ (Mature Content!)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**I'm Sorry, I Love You**

**Chapter 1 : He's Back**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Enam tahun sudah berlalu sejak pesta reuni itu. Pesta dimana Naruto melihat Sasuke secara langsung untuk terakhir kali.

Sehari setelah pesta reuni, Sasuke menyampaikan berita yang begitu mengejutkan. Pria muda berumur dua puluh empat tahun itu mengumumkan jika dia mengundurkan diri dari dunia keartisan yang sudah membuatnya begitu terkenal.

Dia mengundurkan diri di puncak ketenarannya. Seketika, wajah tampannya menghiasi layar kaca dan sampul depan majalah juga koran dalam negeri. Beritanya pun menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat di dunia maya.

Fansnya yang tidak rela akan keputusan idolanya sempat menggelar unjuk rasa, berharap jika idola mereka merubah pendiriannya. Namun Sasuke tetap bergeming, keputusannya sudah bulat dan dia tidak pernah menjilat ucapannya sendiri.

Pria muda itu mengasingkan diri ke Seattle, Amerika Serikat. Memutus hubungan dengan teman dan kerabatnya yang berada di Jepang. Dia memulai bisnis kontruksinya di kota itu. Dia juga seorang pemain saham yang ulung. Otak cerdas dan insting tajam dalam berbisnis sukses membuatnya kaya dalam sekejap.

Setelah enam tahun, bisnis kontruksinya berkembang, merajai pasar Amerika. Sharingan Corp, nama yang ia pilih untuk menamai perusahaannya, berubah menjadi perusahaan raksasa karena kegigihan, bakat dan kerja kerasnya.

Dia bahkan tidak memakai nama besar 'Uchiha' untuk memulai usahanya. Ia memulai semuanya dari nol, dan kini dia menikmati kesuksesannya.

Sasuke benar-benar berubah, dia bukan lagi seorang idola yang menyukai gemerlap lampu, hentakan musik keras dan teriakan fans yang mengelu-elukan namanya. Sekarang dia seorang pria dewasa, begitu tertutup, misterius dengan kekuasaan dunia dalam genggamannya.

Sasuke seorang dominan, pekerjanya sudah tahu akan hal itu. Semua harus dikerjakan secara sempurna, dan mereka mendapat bayaran sepadan untuk itu. Karena hal itu jugalah banyak sekali calon pekerja yang mengantri untuk bisa bekerja di perusahaannya, namun seperti perusahaan besar lainnya, tidak mudah untuk bisa bergabung dalam keluarga Sharingan Corp.

Pria berusia tiga puluh tahun itu berdiri begitu angkuh di dalam kantornya siang ini. Kantornya di lantai dua puluh lima begitu besar, nyaman dengan pemandangan kota Seattle di depannya. Kantor Sasuke begitu khas Sasuke, dengan kaca, baja dan lantai dari marmer putih. Ruangan ini begitu klinis, rapih, berkesan mewah dan jauh dari kata sederhana. Ruangan ini benar-benar mencerminkan kekuasaannya.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu gandanya tidak membuatnya bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Seorang wanita berusia empat puluh tahun masuk ke dalam ruangannya, penampilannya tanpa cela, begitu efisien, dan sangat profesional.

"Mr. White sudah tiba, Sir." Wanita itu melapor dengan nada suara tegas.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatapnya dengan mimik datar. "Suruh dia masuk," katanya membuat wanita berambut coklat itu mengangguk dan berbalik untuk membawa masuk sang tamu.

Tidak lama kemudian, tamu yang dimaksud berjalan masuk ke dalam. "Mr. Uchiha." Pria itu menyapa penuh hormat dengan tangan kanan terulur.

Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan itu dan mempersilahkan pria paruh baya di depannya untuk duduk di sofa kulit berwarna putih berbentuk huruf L. Sofa itu mampu menampung enam orang dewasa untuk duduk nyaman di atasnya.

"Vodka?" tawar Sasuke dari balik bar kecil di sudut ruangan kerjanya. Meja bar itu terbuat dari acrylic dengan rak penuh botol vodka berkualitas di belakangnya, juga bermacam-macam jenis _wine_ mahal yang menjadi koleksi bar mini milik Sasuke.

"Boleh, terima kasih." Sahut Mr. White dengan senyum ramah.

Sasuke kembali dengan dua gelas vodka di tangannya. Dia meletakkan sebuah gelas di atas meja dan menggenggam yang lainnya. "Anda sudah mendapatkan informasi yang saya inginkan?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk ditebak.

Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop manila dari dalam tas kerjanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Tentu, saya tidak mungkin datang dengan tangan kosong."

Sasuke tersenyum puas dan meraih amplop manila coklat itu, dia membukanya dengan tidak sabar. Ia membaca sekilas laporan dari pria itu dan kembali meletakkannya di atas meja, sementara pria di depannya menyesap vodkanya nikmat. Vodka berkualitas dengan harga tinggi, lagi-lagi, benar-benar khas Sasuke.

"Ini bayaran untukmu," Sasuke menyerahkan selembar cek dengan nominal besar pada pria di depannya yang menyeringai puas.

"Senang berbisnis dengan anda, Mr. Uchiha." Kata pria itu, tangannya sibuk memasukkan cek ke dalam saku blazer hitamnya yang rapih.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar. Ia duduk dengan satu kaki bertopang pada kaki lainnya. Terlihat sangat angkuh, superior dan tak tersentuh.

Sasuke kembali membaca kertas laporan dari detektif swasta yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kantornya. Laporan itu berisi informasi mengenai Naruto. Ya, Naruto, mantan kekasihnya.

Namikaze Naruto, dua puluh sembilan tahun, _single,_ saat ini tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun. "Jadi kau masih sendiri, _Dobe_?" mulut pria itu tertekuk ke atas saat membaca informasi penting ini.

Detektif itu merinci secara lengkap latar belakang gadis itu, dari mulai keluarga, pekerjaan, alamat rumah hingga jumlah nominal di dalam rekening banknya.

"Kau pasti kembali padaku, Sayang." Sasuke berbisik lembut, matanya menatap lurus photo gadis itu yang juga terdapat di dalam amplop manila. "Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Dulu aku masih terlalu muda untuk berpikir jernih, tapi sekarang, jaring emasku tak akan pernah bisa kau lepaskan."

.

.

.

**24 Mei 2014**

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan lama yang dilakukannya saat gugup ataupun gelisah. 'Shit, kenapa dia terlihat begitu seksi?' Naruto mengumpat dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Ino mengintip majalah yang sedang dibaca oleh rekan satu timnya. "Uchiha Sasuke-huh?" wanita berambut pirang itu mendengus, menyandarkan diri dengan nyaman pada meja kopi di belakangnya. "Dia memang tampan, tapi sangat menyebalkan." Naruto bersumpah jika dia mendengar suara gemertak gigi Ino saat ini.

Naruto melirik ke arah Ino, tertarik mendengar nada kesal dari mulut rekannya. "Kau mengenalnya juga?" tanyanya terdengar biasa.

Ino mengangkat bahu acuh, berbalik untuk mengambil gelas plastik dan menuangkan air mineral dari galon ke dalam gelas. "Aku tidak mengenalnya secara pribadi," sahut Ino setelah jeda singkat. Naruto tidak yakin kenapa dia merasa lega mendengar jawaban darinya. "Kau tahu, aku berniat untuk mewawancarainya untuk edisi spesial bulan depan." Lanjut Ino, wanita itu meletakkan gelas plastik yang kini berisi setengahnya ke atas meja dengan keras membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan melap tumpahan air dengan lap kering.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto lagi berusaha untuk tidak terlalu antusias.

"Dia menolakku!" seru Ino keras. Wajahnya berubah masam dengan kedua tangan diangkat ke udara.

Naruto nyaris syok mendengar penuturan Ino. Sasuke menolak Ino? Yang benar saja. Sejak kapan pria itu menolak permintaan wanita cantik? Ino sangat menarik, tubuhnya berisi, nyaris membuat iri seluruh karyawati di sini. Dia juga sangat gigih, pesonanya yang memikat selalu berhasil memuluskan jalannya untuk meraih apa yang diinginkannya.

"Mungkin dia sibuk," Naruto menutup majalah di tangannya dan membuat kopi untuknya sendiri. "Mau?" tawar Naruto pada Ino.

Ino memijit keningnya yang berkedut sakit dan menjawab pelan. "Tentu, aku perlu caffein untuk meredakan sakit kepalaku." Ujarnya terdengar frustasi. "Sejak dia pulang ke Jepang satu bulan yang lalu, dia selalu menolak menerima wawancara dari manapun. Benar-benar menyebalkan." Dengusnya kasar. "Tim Lee juga hanya mampu mengambil fotonya dari jarak jauh, keamanannya sangat ketat, melebihi keamanan seorang Perdana Menteri."

Naruto terkikik mendengar penuturan Ino, ia menggelengkan kepala pelan dan menuangkan kopi ke dalam dua buah cangkir. "Sejak menjadi artis, dia memang sudah menyebalkan. Bukan begitu?" katanya dengan satu alis terangkat.

Lagi-lagi Ino mendengus keras, bibirnya meniup kopi panas miliknya sebelum menyeruputnya pelan. "Argh, pahit." Ujar Ino meringis.

"Bukankah kau memerlukan caffein untuk sakit kepalamu?" mata Naruto berbinar jahil saat mengatakannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menikmati kopi sepahit ini?" Ino mengernyit lalu memasukkan satu sendok teh gula pasir ke dalam cangkir kopinya dan mengaduknya pelan. Gadis itu menatap kosong cangkir kopinya yang mengepul, sebelum menjawab dengan suara parau. "Dulu aku hanya fans yang menggilainya, aku tidak peduli jika dia menyebalkan. Menurutku dia keren," Ino terkekeh geli mengingat masa lalunya. "Tapi sekarang, sifat meyebalkannya itu bisa membuatku dalam masalah."

"Oh, Ino." Naruto mengerang, simpati. "Tidak akan seburuk itu, kan?"

Ino tertunduk, kembali mengamati cangkir kopi di tangannya yang mengepul. Aroma kopi tercium kuat saat ini. "Buruk, sangat buruk." Ino terdiam untuk sesaat lalu kembali bicara, suaranya nyaris hilang. "Aku bisa dipecat jika gagal mewawancarainya."

"Hei, itu tidak mungkin." Sahut Naruto, ia meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja dan mengelus pundak Ino untuk menenangkannya. "Kau pegawai terbaik yang dimiliki perusahaan ini. Jiraiya-sama tidak mungkin memecatmu."

Ino mengeleng cepat. "Beliau pasti memecatku. Aku sudah menjanjikan wawancara eksklusif itu padanya, tapi ternyata aku gagal membujuk Tuan Uchiha yamg sangat arogan." Gadis itu sedikit terisak saat mengatakannya. "Perusahaan ini bisa untung besar jika berhasil mewawancarainya. Karena seperti yang kau tahu, Uchiha-san juga menolak tawaran dari stasiun TV, radio, majalah, dan koran lainnya."

Naruto memeluk Ino, mencoba menenangkan rekan timnya ini. "Semua pasti baik-baik saja. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa mewawancarai bajingan jelek itu."

"Bajingan tampan," ralat Ino dengan senyum miris.

Naruto memutar bola matanya dan menjawab cepat. "Yeah, bajingan tampan."

.

.

.

Naruto bekerja lembur malam ini, Ino pulang lebih awal karena sakit kepala yang mendadak dideritanya. "Sial!" Naruto kembali mengumpat. Sepertinya dia memiliki kesenangan baru, mengumpat. Ruang kerja yang digunakan bersama dengan Ino terasa sangat sepi. Hari ini malam Minggu, karyawan lainnya juga sudah pulang untuk kencan. "Malam Minggu yang menyebalkan," keluhnya semakin kesal.

Naruto menyandarkan punggung pada punggung kursi, kepalanya mendongak menatap langit-langit kantor di atasnya. Dia terus berpikir sepanjang hari, bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa membantu Ino keluar dari masalahnya. Ino merupakan rekan sekaligus teman baiknya sejak dia pindah ke Tokyo dari Konoha dua tahun yang lalu. Gadis itu juga kerap membantunya jika Naruto ada kesulitan dalam pekerjaannya.

Gadis itu kembali mengklik _mouse _komputernya, matanya dengan lincah mencari berita mengenai Sasuke dari setiap _website_ yang dikunjunginya. Naruto harus mengakui, Sasuke memang terlihat sangat menggiurkan di umurnya yang ketiga puluh. Sosok remajanya hilang tak tersisa, sekarang hanya ada sosok pria dewasa yang mengeluarkan feromon yang begitu kuat.

"Tiga bulan?" Naruto berbisik, membaca baris kata di layar komputernya. "Dia berada di Tokyo hanya untuk tiga bulan?"

Naruto menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, matanya menatap lurus foto Sasuke dalam setelan jas abu rapih di layar komputernya. Sorot mata pria itu terlihat lebih tajam, garis wajahnya keras, kulitnya tidak sepucat dulu dan lihat dada bidang itu, begitu kokoh dan seksi seperti dewa-dewa yang berdiam di Olympus.

'Aku sudah gila,' Naruto menggerutu dalam hati. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengagumi mantan kekasihmu, Naruto mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya keras. Sasuke, dulu dia pernah menyakitinya begitu dalam hingga Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupan pria itu. 'Ingat, dia itu brengsek!' batinnya lagi marah.

Naruto beberapa kali melakukan kencan buta untuk mencari penggantinya hingga dia bertemu Gaara secara tidak sengaja. Gaara menyelamatkannya saat Naruto hendak diperkosa oleh pria asing yang menjadi teman kencan butanya malam itu. Sejak hari itu mereka menjadi dekat, ia bahkan membawa Gaara saat pesta reuni enam tahun yang lalu.

Namun, sepertinya hubungan mereka hanya bisa sebatas sahabat saja. Saat itu ia masih tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke. Dan Gaara, pria itu akhirnya bertemu dengan wanita baik bernama Matsuri dan menikah dengannya dua tahun yang lalu. Kini mereka menetap di Suna dengan kedua putra kembarnya yang berusia sebelas bulan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Naruto mengerang frustasi. "Aku tidak mungkin menghubungi Sasuke," Naruto meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menghela napas keras. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil di tangannya ke meja, membuat suara ketukannya memantul pada dinding yang sepi.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto berteriak keras. Tersenyum puas akan ide cemerlang yang melintas di otaknya. Ia bergerak, berdiri dari kursinya, secepat kilat menyambar telepon genggam _touch screen_ miliknya dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia langsung menghubungi Shikamaru.

Naruto berjalan bolak-balik, tidak sabar. Tangan kirinya diletakkan di pinggangnya yang ramping. "Sialan Shikamaru, jawab teleponku!"

"Aku menjawab, Naruto. Mendokusai!" sahut Shikamaru terdengar malas.

Naruto tertawa kering, menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya. "Apa aku mengganggu?" ia bertanya basa-basi.

"Tidak biasanya kau menghubungiku tengah malam seperti ini. Sebenarnya kau mengganggu rapat pentingku. Apa ada masalah?" Shikamaru kini terdengar khawatir. Naruto sudah seperti adik baginya, hubungan mereka semakin dekat karena kedekatan Naruto dengan keluarga istrinya. Ya, Shikamaru memperistri Temari empat tahun yang lalu. Sayangnya, mereka masih belum dikaruniai anak hingga sekarang. "Naruto?" Shikamaru kembali memanggil saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari gadis itu.

Naruto menarik napas panjang, jantungnya mendadak berdebar kencang saat ini. Mulutnya yang biasanya begitu cerewet mendadak kelu. Gadis itu lagi-lagi mengerang, kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Dia memijat tengkuknya yang terasa berat lalu kembali bicara pelan. "Shika, kau masih di sana? Kau masih bernapas, kan?" ok, Naruto mulai ngaco.

Shikamaru berdecak dan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Tidak, aku sudah tidur tenang selamanya." Sahutnya ketus membuat Naruto kembali tertawa kering. "Ada apa? Kau mabuk?"

"Aku tidak mabuk!" bantah Naruto keras. "Aku masih terjebak di kantor, tidak bisa pergi kencan karena banyak pekerjaan gara-gara Kakuzu sialan itu." Naruto bicara panjang lebar tanpa arah dalam satu tarikan napas, dia menghentakkan kaki, kesal akan kebodohannya sendiri. Dan kencan? Wow, sejak kapan dia pergi kencan? "Ok, maaf. Sebenarnya, aku... aku perlu bantuanmu."

"Ah, begitu rupanya." Shikamaru menggeleng kecil. "Jadi, apa yang bisa aku bantu? Kau mau aku menjemputmu?"

"Bukan itu." Naruto kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup, dia sangat gugup. Udara sekitarnya mendadak terasa dingin, membeku. "Aku minta tolong."

Shikamaru menghela napas pelan, berusaha untuk sabar. Menyesal dia mengkhawatirkan gadis ini tadi. "Ok, jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu?" dia kembali bertanya untuk kesekian kali.

"Aku minta bantuanmu untuk bicara dengan Sasuke," sahut Naruto dalam satu tarikan napas. Jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang.

"Sasuke?" beo Shikamaru dengan satu alis terangkat. "Kau mau bicara dengan Sasuke?"

"Iyah, eh... bu-bukan, maksudku-"

"Sasuke, Naruto ingin bicara denganmu." Ujar Shikamaru santai sambil menyerahkan telepon genggamnya pada pria yang duduk di sampingnya. Shikamaru bahkan tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto hingga selesai bicara.

"Halo?"

Naruto terbelalak ngeri mendengar suara berat dari sambungan teleponnya, suara Sasuke. 'Kenapa dia bisa berada bersama Shikamaru?' pikirnya. "Arghhhh?" gadis itu berteriak sekuat tenaga. Teriakan yang berasal dari dalam paru-parunya. Dia terlalu kaget untuk menjawab balik suara yang menyapanya dingin. Naruto bahkan tidak sadar saat dia melempar telepon genggamnya ke lantai hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Dilain tempat, Sasuke mengernyit menatap layar telepon genggam milik Shikamaru. Perasaan cemas merayap ke dalam hatinya dengan cepat. "Apa Naruto mengatakan dimana dia berada sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Tangannya sibuk menekan tombol redial untuk menghubungi Naruto.

"Dia masih di kantor," sahut Shikamaru. "Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?" selidiknya lagi.

"Aku pergi," Sasuke berkata tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dia meraih jas miliknya yang tersampir di kursi dan memakainya cepat.

"Sasuke, apa Naruto mengatakan sesuatu?" Shikamaru kembali bertanya setengah berteriak. Dengan langkah cepat dia berjalan untuk mendahului Sasuke yang kini sudah berada di teras depan rumahnya. Shikamaru sedikit kesal karena Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dia minta dijemput," dusta Sasuke pada akhirnya. Dia melakukan itu untuk menutup mulut Shikamaru.

"Ternyata benar dia meminta dijemput." Shikamaru bersandar santai pada tembok rumahnya. "Kau akan pergi menjemputnya?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. Lampu mobilnya mengerjap dua kali saat dia menekan remote kuncinya.

"Semoga berhasil," tukas Shikamaru yang dijawab suara deru mesin mobil Sasuke yang terdengar dasyat memecah keheningan malam.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Pikirannya tertuju pada satu hal, yaitu Naruto. Dia bisa menyembunyikan keresahannya dengan baik. Naruto menjerit di telepon tadi. Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya? Sasuke benar-benar panik dibuatnya. Pria itu menekan pedal gas semakin dalam, mobilnya meraung, membelah jalan raya kota Tokyo yang mulai sepi.

Naruto tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat ini. Dia baru saja keluar kantor saat melihat sebuah Audi R8 GT Spyder berwarna silver berhenti tepat di depannya, lalu Sasuke menyusul keluar dari dalam kendaraan keren itu dengan lengan kemeja putih linen digulung hingga siku, celana jeans, sepatu kets dan rambut yang acak-acakan. _Wow, he looks so yummy._

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke sambil berlari ke arah Naruto.

Naruto memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi dan mengernyit bingung. "Memangnya aku kenapa?" dia balik bertanya.

"Kau berteriak di telepon tadi," sahut Sasuke masih dengan nada cemas.

"Ah, itu-" Naruto mundur satu langkah saat sadar jika posisi mereka terlalu dekat saat ini. "Aku hanya kaget," lanjutnya terdengar santai.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menyipitkan mata, menatap intens gadis yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku kaget mendengar suaramu," ujar Naruto cepat dengan nada menantang. Bukan salahnya jika pria ini datang tengah malam buta hanya karena jeritannya, iya, kan? Begitu isi pikiran Naruto saat ini.

"Jadi, kau kaget karena mendengar suaraku?" Sasuke berdesis marah. Naruto merinding ngeri mendengar tiap patah kata yang diucapkan mantan kekasihnya ini, kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri untuk melindungi diri. "Lalu, kenapa telepon genggammu tidak bisa dihubungi?"

"Teleponku hancur," sahut Naruto. "Hancur berkeping-keping," tambahnya dramatis. "Dan itu karena kau!" Naruto balik marah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menuntut penjelasan.

'Ya ampun, aku sulit berkonsentrasi jika suaranya seseksi ini.' Batin Naruto mulai gila. "Karena kaget aku melempar telepon genggamku ke lantai hingga hancur." Dan harga dirinya hilang sudah saat melihat kilat geli di mata Sasuke. 'Sial, kenapa aku harus bicara jujur?' sesalnya dalam hati.

"Dan itu karena aku?" Sasuke mencondongkan tubuh ke depan hingga hidungnya menyentuh hidung gadis itu. Naruto bahkan bisa mencium aroma mint dari napas pria di depannya.

"Ten-tentu saja itu karenamu," kata Naruto kembali mundur satu langkah. "Jika kau tidak menjawab telepon milik Shikamaru, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja."

Sasuke kembali berdiri tegak, mendengus dan menekuk bibirnya ke atas. Kilat geli itu masih menari-nari di matanya yang gelap. Menatap gadis di depannya dengan intens. "Aku antar kau pulang," dia kembali bicara setelah keheningan yang terasa bagai satu abad lamanya.

Naruto jelas kaget mendapat tawaran murah hati dari Sasuke. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa naik taksi." Ia menolak halus. Harus berada di dalam satu mobil dengan mantan pacar? Tidak, terima kasih.

"Masuk!" bentak Sasuke, tegas, keras, tak terbantahkan. Ia mencengkram erat tangan Naruto, menariknya paksa untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Sementara Naruto yang terlihat syok, mematuhinya dengan mulut terkatup rapat, bingung akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mobil pun kembali meluncur membelah malam.

"Kau tidak menanyakan kabarku, setidaknya katakan 'halo'?" Sasuke buka suara setelah terdiam cukup lama, memutus keheningan diantara keduanya. Sekilas pria itu melirik ke arah Naruto, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat stir mobilnya.

"Hai," kata Naruto tanpa melihat Sasuke. Matanya menatap ke luar jendela yang gelap.

Sasuke mendesis, moodnya kembali buruk mendapat sambutan dingin Naruto. "Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, dan sambutanmu hanya sebatas itu?"

"Lalu, apa maumu?" Naruto balas melotot. Suaranya tinggi, menantang.

"Mauku?" sahut Sasuke dengan ekspresi marah. Dia menghentikan kendaraannya di depan gedung apartemen Naruto dengan bunyi decitan keras. "Aku menginginkan sambutan hangat, dan juga ini." Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke meraup wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang terawat. Ia menarik kasar kepala gadis itu ke arahnya dan mendaratkan bibirnya dengan keras pada bibir Naruto.

Ciuman itu tidak lembut, ciuman itu begitu menuntut, keras dan sensual pada saat bersamaan. Naruto mengerang, memprotes tindakan Sasuke dengan memukul keras dada bidang pria itu. Tapi Sasuke bergeming, penolakan mantan kekasihnya ini terasa bagai morfin untuknya, terlarang namun nikmat.

Mata Sasuke kembali berkilat, ia melepas ciumannya dengan tidak rela, memberi waktu bagi Naruto untuk menghirup udara, mengisi kembali paru-parunya dengan rakus. Mata Sasuke berkabut penuh gairah saat melihat bibir gadis itu membengkak akibat ciumannya.

"Brengsek!" maki Naruto marah. Namun Sasuke malah tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku memang brengsek, dan kau tahu hal itu sejak lama." Ia kembali memasang ekspresi angkuh, menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit ke belakang dan bersandar begitu santai.

"Buka pintunya, sialan!" seru Naruto berusaha membuka pintu mobil yang terkunci. Dia harus melarikan diri dari kurungan predator di sampingnya.

Sasuke mengamatinya dengan geli, bagaimana bisa mood pria itu berubah begitu cepat? Oh, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Setengah mati aku mengendarai mobil karena mengkhawatirkan mu." Sasuke mulai menghitung dengan jari tangannya. "Aku harus menghentikan rapat penting malam ini dengan Shikamaru karena kebodohanmu," lanjutnya membuat Naruto mendengus tidak suka. "Aku bahkan mengantarmu pulang," Sasuke mengangkat tiga buah jari tangannya ke depan wajah Naruto. "Dan yang kudapat hanya cacian darimu, Nona Namikaze?"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, menunduk menatap jari tangan yang tersimpul di atas pangkuannya. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukan semua itu! Lagi pula, bagaimana bisa kau tahu alamat rumahku?" tanya Naruto melirik gedung apartemennya.

"Aku mengetahui segalanya tentangmu." Sahut Sasuke mengagetkan Naruto dengan jawabannya.

"Penguntit," desis Naruto sinis.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil menaggapi tatapan marah Naruto. "Apa yang kau inginkan dari Shikamaru?" Sasuke kembali bertanya, menambah ketegangan diantara keduanya.

Naruto kembali menatap nyalang ke arah Sasuke, napasnya memburu menahan marah. "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Katakan padaku!" bentak Sasuke penuh penekanan. Dia tidak suka ditentang, dia seorang dominan, semua orang harus tunduk pada perintahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu, urusanku dengan Shikamaru. Bukan denganmu."

"Tapi kau membawa namaku serta disana." Sasuke mengingatkan, membuat Naruto kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Hentikan! Berhenti menggigit bibirmu!" Sasuke kembali menatapnya dengan mata menyipit.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku menggigit bibirku sendiri?" Naruto membalas ketus.

"Karena kau membuatku bergairah, _Women_!" sahut Sasuke keras. "Jadi hentikan itu atau aku akan membuatmu mengerang, menjerit di bawah tubuhku, di sini, saat ini juga." Tambahnya lagi terdengar seperti ancaman.

"Dasar brengsek!" desis Naruto marah. Dia benar-benar ingin menampar keras wajah tampan pria ini. Mereka memang pasangan kekasih dulu, namun tidak pernah berbuat sejauh itu. Mereka terlalu muda dan takut akan resikonya. Setidaknya bagi Naruto, dan tidak tahu kenapa, Sasuke menyetujuinya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sayang." Ujar Sasuke terdengar lembut. "Aku tidak main-main!"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang mendadak memerah, jantungnya berdebar cepat mendengar nada sensual itu. Tangannya kembali mencoba untuk membuka pintu, namun kembali gagal. "Buka pintunya!"

Sasuke menggeleng, keras kepala. Dia tidak akan melepaskan buruannya dengan mudah. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku. Kenapa kau meminta hal itu pada Shikamaru?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bicara jujur. "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat mendengarnya, ia tersenyum misterius. "Bantuan apa?"

"Begini," Naruto memulai ragu. "Rekan setimku, Yamanaka Ino, dia menghubungimu, hingga beberapa kali." Gadis itu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang kini memasang wajah datar. "Untuk mewawancaraimu-"

"Ah," seru Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto. "Aku menolaknya." Lanjutnya begitu santai.

"Wawancara itu sangat penting untuknya," ujar Naruto.

"Kenapa aku harus peduli?" sahut Sasuke dengan acuh. Tubuh Naruto terasa menciut di bawah tatapannya yang menusuk.

"Dia teman baikku, karena itu aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mengabulkan permohonannya."

"Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Kumohon, anggap saja untuk pertemanan kita di masa lalu." Ucap Naruto memelas, dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap lurus manik onik di depannya.

"Kita bukan sekedar teman, Nona Namikaze." Sasuke mengingatkan dengan nada merdu. "Kita mantan kekasih, ingat?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mencemooh.

"Kumohon, untuk kali ini saja, tolong kabulkan permintaanku." Naruto kembali menunduk dalam. Tangannya berkeringat karena gugup, dan tatapan intimidasi dari Sasuke sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Hm..." Sasuke menyentuh dagunya, memasang pose berpikir. "Aku bisa membantumu."

"Benarkah?" Naruto berbinar bahagia.

"Tentu saja tidak gratis," lanjut Sasuke menohok telak gadis itu, membuat binar matanya kembali meredup, senyumnya seketika lenyap dari bibirnya yang masih sedikit bengkak.

"Apa imbalan yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto memberanikan diri.

"Kau," Sasuke menjawab dengan suara dalam, begitu berat, dan berkuasa. "Aku menginginkan dirimu seutuhnya." Jawab Sasuke sensual. "Aku mau kau mengerang, panas, dan menjerit di bawahku."

Dan jawaban Sasuke kembali membuat emosi gadis itu meluap hingga titik tertinggi. "Jangan bercanda, Tuan Uchiha!"

"Aku tidak pernah main-main untuk masalah seks, Nona Namikaze." Mereka benar-benar bersikap formal, dan itu sangat menyebalkan untuk Naruto.

"Kenapa aku harus menyerahkan keperawananku padamu?" teriak Naruto melotot marah.

"Perawan?" beo Sasuke. Matanya berbinar senang mendengar pengakuan ini. "Kurasa itu harga yang adil, Nona Namikaze."

Naruto terbelalak tak percaya melihat perubahan ekspresi Sasuke yang selalu berubah dengan cepat. Ia takut, Naruto merasa takut terhadap pria di depannya ini. Dia bukan Sasuke yang dikenalnya, dia orang lain yang berwajah menyerupai mantan kekasihnya.

"Pikirkan penawaranku, aku memberimu waktu dua hari." Jelas Sasuke. "Dua hari lagi, supirku akan menjemputmu jam lima sore di tempatmu bekerja."

"Aku mungkin bekerja lembur."

"Kau tidak akan bekerja lembur," sahut Sasuke penuh misteri. "Untuk sekarang, pergilah tidur. Sampai jumpa, dua hari lagi." Sasuke membuka kunci otomatis mobil. Naruto segera meloncat turun dan berlari masuk ke dalam lobby gedung apartemennya.

Naruto terlalu takut untuk menengok ke belakang. Tangannya bergetar saat memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang kunci pintu. Ia bahkan tidak menyalakan lampu kamar, dia terlalu lelah dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Naruto memejamkan mata, berharap jika semuanya hanya mimpi buruk yang akan segera berlalu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai...hai... Saya datang lagi ^-^**

**Sebelumnya, saya mau sapa salah satu Guest dulu. Tapi, itu pun kalau Guest saya yang satu itu masih mau lanjut baca. Hehe...**

**Amoral, berlebihan dan tidak ada harga diri? **_**Come on, Sweety!**_** Ini **_**Fanfiction**_**, tempat para author bisa bebas berimajinasi liar. Saya membuat cerita rated 'M' pasti dengan suatu alasan. Kalau alur ceritanya sweet dan aman, saya akan kasih rated 'K', bukan 'M'. Tapi saya juga harus mengucapkan terima kasih, karena Anda membuat saya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat membawa review Anda, pagi itu ^-^**

**Untuk fict ini, rencananya mau saya buat panjang, hingga berchapter-chapter. Saya berusaha membuat alurnya pas, tidak terburu-buru. Untuk yang tidak terlalu suka fict dengan banyak chapter, saya sarankan untuk tidak memilih fict ini sebagai bahan bacaan.**

**Ada yang merasa gaya menulis saya berubah? Sepertinya memang benar. Di fict ini umur Sasuke dan Naruto hampir tiga puluh tahun. Rasanya aneh jika memakai kalimat santai dan tidak baku. Dan gaya menulis saya akhir-akhir ini memang banyak terpengaruh oleh novel terjemahan. Apa itu buruk?**

**Terima kasih untuk dukungan, masukan dan flamernya. Kalian semua membuat hari saya jadi lebih berwarna.**

**Ok, selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **** I** **don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M+ (Mature Content!)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**I'm Sorry, I Love You**

**Chapter 2 : Because I Can**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

**25 Mei 2014**

Mungkin keadaan akan lebih baik jika Naruto tidak menghubungi Shikamaru tadi malam. Gadis itu masih berjalan bolak-balik di dalam dapurnya yang sederhana. Suara raungan ceret menghentikan langkahnya, dengan cepat dia mematikan kompor, dan menuang air panas ke dalam cangkir. Dia perlu mengkonsumsi caffein dengan dosis tinggi hari ini. Permintaan Sasuke kemarin malam terdengar begitu gila, dan Naruto benar-benar sinting jika menyetujuinya.

"Argh..." Teriak Naruto frustasi, dia mengabaikan perutnya yang berbunyi minta diisi. Gadis itu mencoba mengingat kapan dia makan, ah, dia terakhir kali makan kemarin siang, hampir dua puluh empat jam yang lalu, dengan menu sebuah waffle kacang dan secangkir kopi pahit. Naruto menunduk menatap perutnya yang berbunyi semakin nyaring. "Ada hal yang lebih penting daripada mengisi perut," ujarnya kacau. Padahal perutnya memerlukan asupan karbohidrat saat ini.

Naruto membawa kopi pahitnya ke ruang tengah. Dia ingin melupakan permasalahannya dengan Sasuke untuk sejenak. Gadis itu menepuk jidat, saat teringat jika kartu teleponnya tertinggal di kantor. "Aku benar-benar sial," ujar Naruto patah semangat. Gadis itu duduk, mencoba santai di depan televisi.

"Membosankan," keluh Naruto sebal setelah berada di depan TV hampir satu jam lamanya. Saluran TV hanya menampilkan opera sabun yang membosankan menurutnya. Naruto baru saja akan meyesap kopi miliknya saat bel pintunya berbunyi. Dia melihat penampilannya yang kacau di depan kaca besar yang tergantung di ruang tamu. Dia belum menyisir rambutnya, tapi setidaknya dia sudah mencuci wajah dan menyikat gigi pagi tadi.

Gadis itu melirik sekilas ke jam dinding, masih jam sebelas siang. Siapa yang datang bertamu di hari libur pada jam ini. Naruto menyeret kakinya menuju pintu. Seorang pria muda pengantar paket berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. "Nona Namikaze?" tanya pria itu terlihat lega melihat Naruto.

"Ya," jawab Naruto dari celah pintu yang hanya terbuka satu perempat bagian.

"Tolong tandatangani ini," kata pengantar itu, menyodorkan surat tanda terima dan sebuah pulpen hitam padanya.

Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah, "paket untukku?" tanya Naruto terdengar tidak yakin bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pengantar paket itu membaca surat pengantar dan kembali menatap Naruto dengan senyum profesional. "Benar, ini ditujukan untuk Nona Namikaze."

Naruto menerima surat tanda terima itu, tidak ada nama pengirim. Benar-benar aneh. Gadis itu menandatangani dan menyerahkan kembali surat tanda terima pada pria di depannya. Pria itu mengangguk dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dengan sampul coklat rapi. "Ini paket Anda. Saya permisi." Pria itu berbalik pergi setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang mengirim paket untukku?" gumam Naruto penasaran. Wajahnya menekuk dalam saat membolak-balik kotak di tangannya. Ia lalu menghela napas panjang sebelum merobek sampul pembungkus kotak dan membuka isi di dalamnya. "Apa-apaan ini?" Naruto mengangkat telepon genggam yang ada di dalam kotak, sebuah Apple Iphone 6 ukuran 5,5 inci dibalut dengan badan aluminum karbon yang mempesona.

"Bukankah barang ini belum diluncurkan di pasaran?" Naruto berkata dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Belum juga rasa kagetnya hilang, telepon genggam di tangannya berbunyi nyaring. Ternyata telepon genggamnya dalam keadaan aktif. "Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto membaca nama yang tertera pada layar teleponnya. "Jadi ini ulahmu?" raung Naruto galak setelah menyentuh layar _touch screen,_ menerima panggilan itu.

"Kau suka?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya dengan nada santai.

Andai saja pria itu ada di hadapannya saat ini, dia pasti sudah melempar wajah tampan pria itu dengan benda terdekat. Ok, coret kata 'tampan', batinnya mencoba untuk menyangkal. "Apa maksudmu mengirim benda sialan ini padaku? Mau menyuap, hah?"

"Benda sialan itu sebagai pengganti telepon genggammu yang rusak," Sasuke masih menjawab dengan santai. Naruto bisa membayangkan jika pria itu sedang menyeringai puas saat ini.

"Kenapa kau menggantinya dengan benda mahal seperti ini?" bentak Naruto. "Benda sialan ini pasti sangat mahal, bahkan masih belum diluncurkan di pasaran." Naruto memijit keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Karena aku bisa," sahut Sasuke datar. Memesan produk yang belum dipasarkan langsung dari pabriknya di Amerika, mengantar pesanannya dengan jet pribadi serta mengancam pada ekspedisi yang ditunjuk untuk mengantar paket itu walau di hari libur dan sampai ditujuan tepat pukul sebelas siang merupakan hal mudah untuknya. Atau mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan _gila_?

Naruto mendesis tidak suka mendengar jawaban angkuh dari mantan kekasihnya itu. "Katakan dimana alamat rumahmu!"

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah mendengar nada perintah Naruto. "Kenapa aku harus mengatakan dimana rumahku?" ia membalas dengan nada dingin, tidak suka.

"Jangan membuat hal ini menjadi sulit, Tuan Uchiha." Gemertuk gigi Naruto terdengar keras.

"Mau menyerahkan diri?" goda Sasuke setengah berharap, moodnya berubah begitu cepat.

"Jangan berharap dasar brengsek!" teriak Naruto marah.

"Kalau begitu lupakan!" dan sambungan telepon pun diputus sepihak oleh Sasuke menyebabkan suara teriakan keras kembali terdengar dari dalam apartemen Naruto siang ini.

.

.

.

**26 Mei 2014**

"Wajahmu jelek sekali," ujar Ino saat melihat wajah suram rekan kerjanya pagi ini. Wajah Naruto benar-benar kusut, lingkaran hitam terlihat jelas di matanya, kulitnya pucat karena kurang tidur. Bagaimana dia bisa tidur jika hari ini merupakan batas akhir untuknya memberi jawaban pada Sasuke. Pria itu mengatakan jika supir akan menjemputnya tepat pukul lima sore. Hah, untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya, Naruto berdoa untuk memiliki setumpuk pekerjaan agar bisa bekerja lembur hari ini.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu ceria?" Naruto balik bertanya melihat wajah berseri-seri Ino.

"Aku, bahagia?" Ino tertawa canggung dan mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku ceria dengan masalahku?" dia pura-pura sedih, dasar _drama queen_.

"Semuanya gara-gara si Tuan Arogan Brengsek itu!" ujar Naruto dengan wajah keras. Rahangnya mengeras, dengan mata berkilat-kilat marah.

"Ah, dia tidak seburuk itu." Sahut Ino membuat Naruto kembali melirik padanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa?" dengus Naruto keras. "Kemarin kau setuju jika dia itu- brengsek."

Ino berdecak dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan genit. "Setiap orang bisa berubah." Katanya santai.

"Cih, ternyata dia juga mempengaruhimu, Ino." Ujar Naruto menutup pembicaraan mereka pagi ini.

Ino merasa bersalah pada teman baiknya ini. Dia sudah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat penting dari Naruto. Kemarin pagi dia mendapat telepon dari sekretaris Sasuke, mengatakan jika bosnya berubah pikiran dan bersedia untuk diwawancara.

Otak tajam wanita itu pun langsung waspada, terlalu aneh karena pria itu berubah pikiran. Setelah jeda cukup lama, suara sang sekretaris pun berganti dengan suara dalam milik seorang pria. Suara milik Uchiha Sasuke. "Jadi, apa yang ingin Anda ketahui?" Sasuke langsung bertanya tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Terlalu aneh jika Anda merubah pikiran begitu cepat, Uchiha-_san_." Sahut Ino mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

"Aku melakukannya karena rekan setimmu merengek-rengek padaku," jawab Sasuke berlebihan.

"Rekan setim?" Ino mengernyit. "Maksud Anda siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Namikaze Naruto."

"Naruto?" Ino terlonjak dari kursinya, beruntung telepon genggamnya tidak jatuh karena gerakan mendadak itu. Ino terlalu kaget dengan berita yang di dengarnya di hari Minggu yang cerah. Benar-benar tidak bagus untuk jantung.

"Saya belum mengatakan apapun tentang ini padanya," sahut Sasuke formal. "Rahasiakan masalah ini darinya! Saya ingin memberi kejutan pada teman lama." Dusta Sasuke lihai. "Dan pastikan dia bisa pulang pukul lima sore besok." Perintahnya tegas.

Bagaimana mungkin Ino bisa menolak permintaan atau perintah seseorang yang menjadi dewa penyelamat karirnya. Kawan lama? Ino mengernyit, tentu saja Naruto dan Sasuke saling kenal. Naruto satu sekolah yang sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke saat SMA. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa akan hal sepenting itu. "Baik, saya mengerti."

"Sekretaris pribadi saya akan segera menghubungi Anda untuk mengatur janji." Dan sambungan telepon pun diputus. Ino bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan sekarang, di hari berikutnya dia merasa bersalah karena harus menyembunyikan hal ini dari Naruto.

.

.

.

"Ugh…" Naruto bergumam. Ia menggeliat, melenturkan otot-otot punggungnya yang kaku. Naruto menatap meja kerjanya yang sudah bersih dari tumpukan pekerjaan. Ino benar-benar baik hati hari ini, rekannya itu mengambil seperempat pekerjaan milik Naruto.

"Ino, kau yakin tidak ada yang bisa kubantu?" Naruto bertanya penuh harap. Hatinya menggerutu karena waktu berjalan sangat cepat hari ini.

"Tidak ada, Naruto." Sahut Ino tanpa menatap wajah Naruto. "Pekerjaanku juga sudah hampir selesai," tambahnya. Kesepuluh jari tangannya sibuk menari di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya.

Naruto menyeringai, "bagaimana jika kita pergi karaoke pulang kerja nanti?" usulnya cepat. "Kali ini aku yang traktir."

Tarian jemari tangan Ino terhenti, gadis itu berbalik dan memasang wajah bersalah saat menatap Naruto. "Maaf, hari ini tidak bisa." Ujar Ino pelan. "Aku ada janji kencan dengan Sai."

"Begitu?" suara Naruto terdengar kecewa. Ia mendesah pelan dan menepuk pelan tangan Ino. "Ck, kalau begitu mungkin lain kali."

"Tentu, dan biar aku yang membayar tagihannya."

"Kau serius?" tanya Naruto riang. Ino mengangguk dengan memasang senyum terbaiknya. "Ok, kalau begitu lain kali."

Tepat pukul lima sore, Naruto mengambil tas kerjanya, pamit kepada Ino lalu melangkah keluar gedung kantornya. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil Audi SUV, seorang pria berusia awal empat puluh tahun berjalan menghampirinya dan membungkuk hormat sebelum bicara. "Nona Namikaze?"

"Benar," jawab Naruto pendek. Dia mengamati pria di depannya ini dengan intens. 'Apa dia supir yang dimaksud Sasuke?' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Saya Tenzo Yamato, supir dari Tuan Uchiha." Yamato memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, ternyata dugaanku benar." Alis Naruto berkedut, sedikit kesal. "Katakan padanya, aku tidak mau datang untuk menemuinya." Yamato masih bersikap begitu tenang menanggapi kekasaran Naruto. "Tunggu apa lagi? Pergi!" bentak Naruto.

"Maaf, saya tidak akan pergi tanpa Anda." Sahut Yamato masih dengan sikap tenangnya.

Naruto berkacak pinggang, menatap Yamato sengit. "Yamato-_san_, kenapa Anda harus begitu keras kepala?" Naruto berdecak sebal, pria di depannya ini bukan musuh yang mudah untuk ditangani. Pria di depannya sama menjengkelkan dan keras kepala seperti Sasuke.

Gadis itu baru saja akan berbalik pergi saat mendengar dering telepon genggamnya berbunyi keras. Ia merogoh ke dalam tas kerjanya, matanya menyipit marah melihat nama yang tertera di layar smartphonenya. "Apa?" bentak Naruto menjawab panggilan itu.

"Kau sudah bertemu Yamato?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada tujuan. Tidak ada sapaan maupun basa-basi keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak akan datang menemuimu," desis Naruto.

"Yakin?" Naruto bersumpah jika dia mendengar nada geli pada suara Sasuke. "Jika Yamato tidak bisa membawamu, aku akan memecatnya."

"Apa?" teriak Naruto lagi begitu keras. Ujung matanya melirik gugup ke arah Yamato yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Kenapa kau melibatkan orang lain dalam masalah kita?" rahangnya kembali mengeras.

"Aku tidak memerlukan pegawai yang gagal dalam pekerjaannya." Sahut Sasuke enteng. "Lagipula, aku bisa mencari penggantinya secepat kilat."

"Dasar licik!" raung Naruto menutup pembicaraan mereka.

"Silahkan," Yamato sudah berdiri di depan pintu belakang mobil, saat ini. Ia mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk. 'Sejak kapan dia berada di sana?' pikir Naruto. Setelah pertimbangan yang cukup sulit, gadis itu akhirnya melangkahkan kaki dan masuk ke dalam mobil dengan wajah ditekuk. Dia pasti akan merasa sangat bersalah jika menyebabkan orang lain kehilangan pekerjaan karena ulahnya. Lagipula, dia memang harus menghadapi Sasuke.

Perjalannya terasa begitu singkat bagi Naruto. Padahal sedari tadi dia terus berdoa agar jalanan macet, walau itu sangat tidak mungkin. Atau mungkin mobil mogok, atau apapun dia tidak peduli asalkan hal itu bisa memperpanjang perjalannya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Nona." Yamato kembali bicara, tanpa menengok ke arah belakang. " Tuan Uchiha sudah menunggu Anda di _lobby_," lapornya. Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan keluar setelah seorang _valet_ membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Gadis itu berusaha agar tetap terlihat tenang saat ini. Padahal jantungnya berdebar cepat, tangannya basah karena gugup. Bagaimana dia tidak gugup, dia akan masuk ke dalam Hotel bintang enam dengan pakaian kasual. Untung saja dia memakai blazer biru berenda, yang membuat penampilannya terlihat sedikit lebih formal. The Peninsula Tokyo, kenapa Sasuke harus membawanya ke tempat ini? Ah, pria dan uang yang melimpah, gerutuannya terus bernyanyi dalam hati.

"Lama sekali," keluh Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Air liur Naruto hampir saja menetes melihat penampilan pria itu sore ini. Sasuke terlihat sangat maskulin dalam balutan jas abu, celana panjang serta dasi berwarna senada. Rambutnya disisir rapi ke belakang, hah, sangat menggiurkan. Sasuke mencium setiap buku-buku jari Naruto begitu lembut dan intim. Hal itu menyebabkan gelitik aneh di perut Naruto, namun ia tidak menolaknya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menyelipkan tangannya pada tangan Naruto lalu terkekeh kecil. "Gugup?" ejeknya. "Tanganmu berkeringat dan begitu dingin."

Naruto memalingkan muka, ia menarik tangan yang digenggam Sasuke, mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun pria itu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dan menarik paksa Naruto untuk berjalan mengikutinya. "Tidak usah gugup," katanya santai. "Aku belum mau memakanmu." Tambahnya serak. Tidak tahu kenapa, hati Naruto sama sekali tidak tenang mendengarnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto setelah berada di dalam lift. Sasuke mengukir senyum misterius dan melirik ke arah Naruto. "Rahasia."

Naruto mendelik dengan dengusan kasar. "Aku tidak suka rahasia, terutama jika kata itu keluar darimu."

Sasuke tertawa, tawa lepas yang membuat Naruto terbelalak kaget. "Apa?" tanya Sasuke melihat wajah terkejut Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau bisa tertawa seperti itu."

"Masih banyak yang tidak kau ketahui tentangku, Naruto." Tawa itu menghilang seketika, digantikan awan hitam yang menggantung di wajah tampan Sasuke.

Naruto meneguk air ludahnya dengan susah payah, memalingkan muka. "Jangan katakan jika kau akan membawaku ke kamar." Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyesal dia sangat menyesal mengatakannya.

"Apa kau mengharapkan itu?" kedua mata Sasuke berbinar jail saat mengatakannya. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, dia menarik tubuh Naruto ke arahnya. Lalu mendorong hingga punggung gadis itu membentur dinding lift keras. Sasuke mengunci mulut Naruto dengan mulutnya. Keras, lapar dan sensual. Dengan nafsu yang menggebu, pria itu memaksa bibir Naruto untuk membuka dan takluk pada serangannya.

Tangan Sasuke mengunci pergerakan tangan Naruto di atas kepala, membuat Naruto terkunci dalam kungkungan erat tubuhnya. "Kau membuatku lapar, sangat lapar." Ia menjilat bibir bawah Naruto pelan, oniksnya menatap lurus manik shappire di depannya.

Naruto membeku, matanya melihat binar buas dalam kedua mata Sasuke. Binar itu membuat Naruto merinding, dan ketakutan. Dilain sisi, feromon pria ini juga terlalu kuat,sulit untuk mengabaikannya. Tubuhnya sendiri bahkan mengkhianati otaknya yang terus berteriak untuk menolak keras cumbuan basah, panas sekaligus memabukkan itu.

Secepat ciumannya, secepat itu juga Sasuke melepaskan tubuh Naruto. Dia kembali berdiri tenang dan angkuh. "Tenang saja, hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Tanpa seijinmu tentu saja," ujarnya cepat terlihat serius dan berbahaya. "Aku sudah punya rencana lain," bisik Sasuke pada telinga Naruto.

Pintu lift terbuka saat Naruto hendak membuka mulut untuk membalas. Mulutnya kembali terkatup rapat saat Sasuke menuntunnya ke dalam suatu ruangan. Naruto membelalakan mata, pria itu membawanya ke dalam sebuah _Penthouse Bar._

"Kenapa sepi sekali?"

"Aku menyewanya penuh untuk malam ini," jawab Sasuke ringan tanpa beban. Pria itu kembali menyeringai melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kau gila?" bentak Naruto. "Menyewanya untuk satu malam? Berapa uang yang kau keluarkan untuk hal tidak berguna ini?"

Mimik wajah Sasuke berubah mendengar ucapan Naruto, rahangnya mengeras. "Ini uangku, kenapa kau harus repot memikirkannya?" dia balas membentak. "Duduk!" perintahnya keras.

Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi bar, sementara Sasuke mengambil sebotol anggur putih buatan Prancis tahun 2000. Bunyi blub terdengar saat dia berhasil membuka tutup botol tersebut, tanpa menumpahkan isi di dalamnya.

"Kau menyewa tempat ini hanya untuk mengundangku minum?" ejek Naruto.

"Aku bebas melakukan apapun di sini," sahut Sasuke, tangan terampilnya menuangkan anggur ke dalam dua gelas kristal. "Apapun," tambahnya dengan maksud yang mudah sekali dibaca.

Naruto menerima gelas anggur dari tangan Sasuke dan menenggaknya dalam satu tegukan. "Bukan begitu cara menikmati anggur mahal." Tegur Sasuke dari balik gelas kristalnya.

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" desis Naruto. Ia meletakkan gelas begitu keras ke atas meja bar. "Kita duduk di sini untuk membahas masalah wawancara itu. Aku akan memberikan jawabanku."

Sasuke mencibir dan kembali menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelas Naruto. "Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" raung Naruto.

"Berhenti berteriak, Namikaze!" Sasuke gemertak, "kau tidak akan suka melihat kemarahanku."

"Kau pikir aku takut?" tantang Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke menyeret pergelangan tangan Naruto, gadis itu berteriak meminta dilepaskan, namun Sasuke bergeming, dengan langkah cepat dia membawa Naruto masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar suite yang masih berada di lantai yang sama.

Sasuke melempar tubuh Naruto ke atas tempat tidur berukuran _double_. Dengan marah dia melepas dasi dan menggunakannya untuk mengikat kedua tangan Naruto pada kepala tempat tidur. "Lepaskan aku-brengsek!" Naruto berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Teriak! Teriak, Naruto!" perintah Sasuke. Sorot matanya menggelap karena marah. "Teriak hingga kau puas. Tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang akan datang untuk menolongmu." Seru Sasuke masih dengan nada yang sama. "Aku bukan hanya menyewa bar saja, Sayang. Aku juga menyewa seluruh lantai ini, karena aku yakin jika kau akan bertindak bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada manis, bibirnya mendarat tipis di telinga Naruto, menggigit cupingnya hingga Naruto berteriak karenanya.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar, dia ketakutan, sangat ketakutan. Pria ini bukan Sasuke yang dikenalnya dulu. Dia bahkan berpikir jika Sasuke memiliki kepribadian ganda. "Lepaskan aku," rintih Naruto menatap nanar pria yang berbaring di atasnya.

"Melepaskanmu?" Sasuke mendengus, mencemooh. Jemarinya menelusuri lekuk wajah Naruto dan berakhir pada kancing pertama kemeja gadis itu. "Aku harus menghukummu," Sasuke kembali bicara dengan tatapan dingin. "Aku sudah katakan, aku tidak suka dibantah. Dan mulut pintarmu itu harus belajar untuk mengendalikan ucapannya."

"Tolong, jangan lakukan ini. Kumohon…"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab. Tatapannya berpindah pada kancing kemeja Naruto. Dengan ahli dia membuka kancing, satu-persatu. "Tidak buruk," dia menyeringai menatap dada Naruto yang terekspos. "Kau akan mengingat ini sebagai hukuman, Naruto." Lidah Sasuke kembali menjilat bibir Naruto yang bergetar. "Kau takut?" tanyanya pelan. "Kau takut?" dia membentak keras karena Naruto lebih memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya. "Lihat aku!"

Naruto kembali menatap wajah Sasuke yang menggelap. Dia mencoba untuk bersikap sekuat mungkin, namun air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya tumpah, mengalir begitu deras.

"Kau takut?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan nada lembut. Naruto mengangguk lemah. "Bagus," sahut Sasuke puas. Pria itu melepaskan ikatan tangan Naruto dari kepala tempat tidur. Namun dia tetap mengikat kedua tangan gadis itu di depan.

Sasuke kini berbaring di samping Naruto. Hidungnya mengendus aroma rambut gadis itu. "Rambutmu benar-benar wangi, aku menyukainya." Ujarnya pelan. Naruto terdiam, air matanya masih mengalir. Hatinya sangat sakit mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Sasuke. "Berbalik, punggungi aku." Perintah Sasuke lagi.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya hingga dia membelakangi Sasuke. "Bagus," kata Sasuke lagi. Naruto bisa merasakan pergerakan di belakang tubuhnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, dua tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang.

Sasuke memeluknya, menyerukkan kepalanya pada leher Naruto. Punggung gadis itu kini menempel pada dada bidang Sasuke yang telanjang. "Stttt, jangan menangis." Hibur Sasuke pelan. "Aku hanya ingin mengajarkanmu disiplin." Tangannya beralih, menyibak helai pirang gadis itu. "Ini aku lakukan agar kau ingat untuk tidak menentangku, mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Gadis pintar," puji Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto. "Tidurlah, kau membutuhkannya."

.

.

.

**27 Mei 2014**

Naruto terbangun keesokan harinya oleh cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan mata. Kedua matanya menyipit, salah satu tangannya diangkat untuk melindungi kedua matanya. Perlahan dia menatap tangannya yang bebas, tanda merah di pergelangannya menjadi bukti akan apa yang terjadi padanya tadi malam. "Bukan mimpi," gumamnya sedih.

"Sudah bangun?" Sasuke berdiri di sana, menyeringai angkuh menatap mantan kekasihnya. "Mandi, pakaian gantimu ada di dalam kamar mandi. Kita sarapan bersama," perintahnya tegas sebelum berlalu pergi.

Naruto menghela napas tajam, matanya melirik ke dadanya yang terekspos. Bagaimana bisa dia tertidur sangat lelap tadi malam? Apa karena rasa takutnya? Atau mungkin karena anggur yang diminumnya menghasilkan reaksi pada perutnya yang kosong. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala, menyibakkan selimut dan mengikat rambutnya tinggi dengan karet rambut yang selalu dia bawa di dalam saku celananya.

Gadis itu pasti akan mengagumi pemandangan kota Tokyo di depannya jika saja saat ini dia berada dalam kondisi normal. Kamar suite yang ditempati mereka memang disuguhkan pemandangan menakjubkan kota Tokyo.

Naruto mandi dengan cepat, lalu mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk besar milik hotel. Ia menemukan sebuah tas kertas belanja yang terlihat mahal di samping wastafel.

Di dalam tas terdapat sebuah _dress_ berwarna karamel lembut selutut tanpa lengan. Matanya sesaat terbelalak saat melihat satu pasang pakaian dalam yang juga berada di dalamnya. Pakaian dalam itu begitu lembut di tangannya, berwarna senada dengan _dress_ di tangannya.

Awalnya Naruto berniat untuk menantang Sasuke, memilih untuk tetap mengenakan pakaian kusutnya. Namun hal itu dia urungkan, ancaman Sasuke bukan hanya gertakan, pria itu bisa berbuat nekat jika Naruto melawan perintahnya. "Kali ini aku harus mengalah," ucapnya lemah.

Naruto mengenakan pakaian itu dengan cepat dan memasukkan pakaian kotornya ke dalam tas itu. Ia menyisir rambut dan mengikatnya tinggi, membiarkan beberapa helai rambut terlepas dari ikatannya dan membingkai wajah cantiknya secara natural.

Gadis itu melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, berjalan ke ruang tengah dan mendapati Sasuke duduk begitu santai di atas sofa. "Duduk," Sasuke menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. Dengan patuh Naruto mematuhi perintahnya.

"Kau terlihat cantik," puji Sasuke mengamati Naruto intens. Dengan satu tarikan dia menarik lepas ikatan rambut Naruto, membuat rambut pirang bergelombang itu tergerai ringan hingga sebatas punggung. "Jangan memperlihatkan leher indahmu pada orang lain," kata Sasuke _possessive_.

Naruto mengangguk kecil, dan menatap lurus mata Sasuke. "Aku benar-benar suka jika kau bersikap manis seperti ini, Naruto." Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir ranum itu, pelan, manis namun menggoda. "Makan," katanya setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku tidak lapar," dusta Naruto. Yang diinginkannya saat ini hanya pergi dan menjauh dari Sasuke. Dia harus melarikan diri, sejauh mungkin.

"Makan!" bentak Sasuke. Wajahnya kembali melunak setelah ia menarik napas panjang. "Aku baru saja memujimu, Sayang." Kini suaranya terdengar serak, emosinya naik turun dengan cepat. Matanya kini berkabut penuh gairah melihat Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Makan, atau aku yang akan memakanmu!" Pria itu mendorong sebuah piring berisi omelet pada Naruto sementara dia menggigit _croissant_.

Sasuke menuangkan kopi ke dalam dua gelas dan memasukkan susu cair ke dalamnya ditambah satu sendok teh gula. Ia mengaduknya pelan dan kembali menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto mendorong piring yang masih berisi setengah dari omeletnya, "aku kenyang." Kata Naruto menjawab tatapan sinis Sasuke.

"Makan!"

Naruto akhirnya menyerah dan kembali mengunyah makanan itu dengan pelan hingga akhirnya habis tak bersisa. Wajah gadis itu mengernyit tidak suka saat Sasuke menyodorkan roti panggang yang diolesi selai padanya. "Aku kenyang." Tolak Naruto.

"Sepiring omelet tidak akan membuatmu kenyang," kata Sasuke tajam. "Makan!"

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti keinginan pria itu. "Aku belum memberikan jawabanku," bisik Naruto. Tangannya sibuk menusuk-nusuk roti panggang dengan pisau dan garpu.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu," sahut Sasuke tenang. Dia duduk bertopang kaki, dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit ditebak. "Bukankah kau menolak usulanku?" katanya datar.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," sahut Naruto membenarkan. "Itu hal yang sangat penting bagiku."

"Aku tahu," Sasuke menjawab dengan suara serak. "Hari ini, akan jadi hari terakhir kita bertemu, Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto. Mengapa hatinya merasa tidak rela.

"Aku harus menjauhimu," ujar Sasuke tenang. "Jujur, pada awalnya aku ingin memilikimu. Tapi sekarang aku tidak yakin."

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti," Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Berada di dekatmu bukan hal yang baik untukku," jawab Sasuke sambil meremas rambutnya keras. "Kau membuatku kehilangan kontrol, dan aku tidak menyukainya. Karena itulah, aku harus menjauh darimu."

"Oh," sahut Naruto serak. Dia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya menunduk menatap jemarinya yang saling bertaut.

"Sudah kukatakan, berhenti menggigit bibir bawahmu!"

"Jangan mengaturku!" teriak Naruto. Keberaniannya kembali muncul, mungkin pengaruh perutnya yang kini terisi penuh. "Pergi saja, aku tidak peduli." Seru Naruto. "Kau hanya bajingan gila, aku bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi karena perbuatanmu tadi malam. Kenapa aku harus peduli pada baji-"

Sasuke menarik rambut Naruto keras ke arahnya. Sementara satu tangan lainnya menahan kepala gadis itu. Dengan kasar dia mencium bibir Naruto, menggigitnya keras saat gadis itu menutup rapat mulutnya.

Sasuke mengobrak-abrik pertahanan diri Naruto. Tanpa ampun dia menciumnya, terus hingga dia kehabisan napas. "Sudah kukatakan jangan menentangku! Kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti?"

Naruto menatapnya dengan berani, kepalanya terasa perih karena jambakan kasar Sasuke pada rambutnya. "Berhenti menentangku, Nona Namikaze. Asal kau tahu, aku bukan orang yang sabar."

"Kau berubah," bisik Naruto. "Aku tidak mengenalmu, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Kau memang tidak pernah mengenalku, Sayang." Bisik Sasuke lembut. Jemarinya kini membelai bibir Naruto yang merah dan bengkak. Setidaknya gadis itu tidak perlu menggunakan lipstik untuk mewarnai bibirnya hari ini. "Kau tidak pernah tahu." Tambahnya kasar.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah, Sasuke membaringkannya di atas sofa, menindihnya, dan mengikat kembali kedua tangannya dengan _napkin_. Pria itu sangat marah, benar-benar marah. Gadis itu menyesali mulut lancangnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Sasuke, hentikan. Kumohon..." pinta Naruto saat Sasuke menciumi tubuhnya yang masih terbalut pakaian.

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti? Kenapa?" bentaknya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, yang satu memancarkan amarah sementara lainnya memancarkan kesedihan.

"Karena kau membuatku takut," ujar Naruto pelan begitu jujur.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nihao... thank you untuk dukungannya hingga hari ini ^-^ Maaf, saya tidak membalas review satu persatu.**

**Makasih juga untuk readers yang sudah nyempetin baca 'Secret Admirer', beberapa ada yang minta sequel, sayangnya untuk saat ini masih belum ada ilham. Kita lihat nanti yah, dan terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Maaf, lagi-lagi saya tidak balas satu-persatu. (:**

**Btw, please jangan panggil saya 'Mas, Gan, Brow, atau Dude'. #Garuk-tanah, miris banget. Berasa jadi cewe dengan kumis baplang. Panggil saya 'Fuyu', thank you! ^○^**

**Ok, selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **** I** **don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M+ (Mature Content!)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**I'm Sorry, I Love You**

**Chapter 3 : Tears**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

**27 Mei 2014**

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa dosanya hingga kejadian buruk itu kembali terulang, dan kali ini bukan oleh seorang asing, tapi oleh orang yang dikenalnya, mantan kekasihnya, juga cinta pertamanya. Kedua tangannya yang terikat diatas kepala membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak, sedangkan kedua kakinya dikunci oleh tubuh pria itu.

Sasuke mencium seluruh tubuhnya dengan amarah, nafsu dan kebutuhan mendesak. Mulutnya tinggal lama di sekitar leher Naruto, menghirup rakus, menjilat serta menikmati aroma harum dan rasa asin yang bercampur menjadi satu kenikmatan menyiksa untuknya.

Kedua mata Naruto membulat, memekik saat Sasuke menurunkan kepala hingga belahan gaun v-necknya. "Jangan, Sasuke!" gadis itu akhirnya berteriak begitu keras. Namun pria itu terlihat tidak terusik oleh lolongan kemarahan dan erangan frustasinya. Mata Sasuke semakin gelap, mulutnya semakin turun. Turun. Dan turun. Kedua tangannya terus menyentuh, sangat kurang ajar, membuat gadis yang masih berteriak dan meraung itu memohon untuk dilepaskan, namun Sasuke bergeming, menulikan telinganya.

Dan serta merta Naruto pun menangis.

Ia menangis begitu keras karena takut. Menangis karena marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa memberikan perlawanan berarti. Menangis karena memori hitam itu kembali berputar di otaknya, terus berputar tanpa sanggup ia hentikan.

Suara tangisan kerasnya mengembalikan otak sehat Sasuke, pria itu kini terlihat syok menatapnya. Wajah putih porselennya memucat, melihat tangisan pilu wanita muda di bawahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia membuka simpul yang terikat di pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Jangan!" wanita itu beringsut mundur saat Sasuke melepaskannya. Ia kembali histeris dan meringkuk ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetar hebat di ujung sofa saat Sasuke bergerak perlahan mendekatinya. Naruto mencoba melindungi dirinya yang terlihat rapuh, memberi jarak aman dari tubuh pria yang kini membeku di tempatnya, menatapnya nanar.

Sasuke ingin sekali mencabik-cabik dirinya sendiri saat ini. Kemarahan, nafsu dan keegoisannya kembali menyakiti wanita itu. Wanita yang menjadi alasan utamanya untuk kembali ke negara ini, kini terlihat seperti hewan kecil yang ketakutan, tak berdaya dan mengenaskan.

"Naruto?" dia memanggil dengan nada aneh, bahkan untuk telinganya sendiri. Dadanya terasa sangat berat. Bukan, bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Tapi sisi gelapnya menertawakannya, terdengar jelas dan mengejek, mengatakan jika pemandangan inilah yang diinginkannya.

'Tidak!' nuraninya berteriak keras melawan tawa sisi gelapnya yang perlahan mulai melemah. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya yang terasa dingin, ingin sekali ia menyentuh Naruto lembut, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, kumohon..." Gadis itu kembali bicara, lebih menyerupai cicitan, dengan nada frustasi yang menyedihkan. Tangannya menepis kasar tangan Sasuke yang kini mendadak lemas. Bahu Naruto berguncang begitu hebat, terlihat semakin rapuh. Air matanya terus mengalir, kedua matanya menatap takut, memelas pada pria yang kini berlutut di depannya.

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke serak, bergerak mundur. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Katanya pelan, sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan berbalik meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di sana.

Gadis itu tidak sadar berapa lama dia meringkuk, menangis pilu di atas sofa setelah Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya. Maskaranya luntur karena air mata, rambutnya lepek, wajahnya terlihat kacau, sama kacaunya seperti hatinya saat ini.

Air mata itu menumpahkan amarah, sakit hati, juga rasa kecewanya yang begitu besar pada Sasuke. Gadis itu bahkan bergeming saat telepon genggamnya terus berdengung, berbunyi nyaring sepanjang hari karena panggilan masuk.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana gadis itu bisa kembali pulang dengan selamat ke apartemen kecilnya. Naruto melempar tas tangannya asal dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Air matanya masih mengalir saat kepalanya menyentuh bantal bulu angsanya, dia menangis hingga lelah dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

**29 Mei 2014**

"Kamu yakin sudah sehat?" tanya Ino berkerut cemas. Gadis itu terus membuntuti Naruto sejak pagi.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, berkacak pinggang dan menatap lurus wajah sahabatnya yang berdiri menjulang di depannya. "Aku baik-baik saja," gadis itu menutup jawabannya dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Sebaiknya kamu tetap tinggal di rumah untuk beberapa hari, Naruto."

"Jangan konyol." Naruto berusaha agar tidak memutar kedua bola matanya lagi. Dia tahu betul jika Ino sangat mengkhawatirkannya saat ini.

"Aku serius," ujar Ino pelan. Gadis itu duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan bersilang kaki. "Wajahmu masih pucat, dan kamu terlihat kurus. Jiraiya-sama pasti mengerti jika kamu mengambil cuti beberapa hari lagi. Setidaknya sampai kamu sembuh."

Naruto tertegun untuk sesaat. Dia memang kehilangan berat badan hingga beberapa kilo. Rok pensil ketat yang dipakainya kini begitu longgar, hingga dia harus mengakalinya dengan sebuah peniti dibagian pinggangnya. "Aku baik-baik saja," Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Ino untuk kesekian kalinya, dan menepuk pelan tangan sahabatnya. "Lagipula, dua hari di rumah membuatku sangat bosan." Tambahnya dengan senyum manis. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika dua hari kemarin dia hanya meringkuk di atas tempat tidur nyamannya, menangis dan mengutuk Sasuke seharian. Ya, dia tidak mungkin mengatakannya.

Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam. Percuma berdebat dengan Naruto, karena sahabatnya itu bisa jadi sangat keras kepala, dan dia tidak mau perdebatan mereka malah membuat Naruto semakin sakit. "Baiklah, kalau itu yang kamu inginkan." Kata Ino kemudian, ia memilih untuk mengalah saat ini. "Naruto?"

"Hm," jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar komputer. Jemari lentiknya menari dengan lincah di atas _keyboard_.

"Aku belum membuat sebuah pengakuan padamu," tukas Ino. Wanita itu terlihat begitu menyesal.

Jemari lentik Naruto terhenti di udara, ok, nada bersalah dari suara sahabatnya itu membuatnya tertarik. "Tentang?" wanita itu memutar kursi putarnya, menghadap Ino.

"Aku berhasil mewawancarai Uchiha-san," sahut Ino begitu cepat. Matanya menatap intens wajah Naruto, mengamati perubahan ekspresi sahabatnya, namun nihil.

"Kapan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada senormal mungkin.

Ino mendesah lega, dia mengira jika Naruto akan sangat marah karena dia menyembunyikan hal penting ini darinya. "Selasa siang kemarin," sahut Ino. "Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak menyukainya."

Naruto mengerutkan kedua alisnya, saat mendengar nada ketus dari Ino. "Kenapa?"

Ino berdecak dan memasang wajah masam. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di depan dada. "Sekretarisnya menghubungiku jika bosnya itu memiliki waktu selama tiga puluh menit untuk wawancara setelah makan siang." Dengus Ino. "Pria itu sangat menakutkan, menjawab pendek semua pertanyaanku dan bersikap tidak bersahabat."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak bohong," Ino mengerang kesal mengingat sesi wawancaranya dengan Sasuke yang berlangsung tidak menyenangkan.

"Setidaknya kamu berhasil mewawancarainya," hibur Naruto.

"Itu semua berkatmu," Ino menjawab penuh terima kasih.

"Hah?"

Ino menyipitkan mata, "Uchiha-san sudah mengatakannya padaku. Dia bilang jika kamu memintanya agar mengabulkan permintaan wawancara ini."

"Dia bilang begitu?" tanya Naruto serak.

Ino mengangguk. "Naruto, apa dia selalu menyeramkan?" selidik Ino ingin tahu.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, kejadian buruk Selasa pagi itu kembali berputar di otaknya, membuatnya bergidik ngeri. "Begitulah."

"Sudah kuduga," seru Ino. "Bagaimana bisa dulu aku begitu menyukainya," tukasnya tak percaya.

"Karena dia tampan?" celetuk Naruto. "Atau karena sifat coolnya yang membuat para gadis tergila-gila?"

Ino mengangkat bahu dan kembali menatap Naruto dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto sedikit gugup mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari Ino.

"Apa kamu tahu alasan sebenarnya Uchiha berhenti dari dunia keartisan dan mengasingkan diri ke Amerika?"

"Mana aku tahu," jawab Naruto cepat. Wanita itu memang benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Aneh," tukas Ino serius masih dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Dia mengatakan jika aku ingin tahu jawaban pertanyaan tadi, aku harus bertanya padamu."

"Hah?" Naruto berdecak keras, memutar jari lentiknya di sisi kening kanannya. "Otaknya pasti tidak beres," ujarnya ketus. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu mengenai alasan sebenarnya kenapa Sasuke pergi, itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"Kamu yakin tidak tahu?" Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya, "mungkin kamu lupa. Coba kamu ingat-ingat lagi!"

"Aku tidak tahu," sembur Naruto agak kesal. "Lagipula, bukan urusanku kenapa dia memilih untuk pergi. Hubungan kami sudah berakhir sebelum itu." Jawab Naruto tanpa sadar akan pernyataan yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya. Bibirnya terpeleset, matanya membulat sempurna saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Mulut Ino terbuka lebar mendengar berita hebat ini. Hubungan? Naruto dan Sasuke berhubungan? Berakhir? Hubungan pria dan wanita berakhir? Otaknya mencerna secara perlahan informasi itu hingga akhirnya dia memekik dan berkata setengah berteriak. "Kalian pacaran?" gadis itu menunjuk tepat pada hidung sahabatnya.

Naruto bergerak dari atas kursinya dan membekap mulut Ino kencang. "Jangan keras-keras!" tegurnya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, mulutnya memasang senyum palsu pada beberapa pegawai yang penasaran mendengar teriakan Ino.

Ino mengangguk paham, membuat Naruto melepasnya walau sedikit enggan. "Jadi, kalian benar-benar pernah pacaran?"

Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa Ino diberi rasa ingin tahu yang begitu besar? Tidak bisakah wanita itu berpura-pura tidak mendengar pernyataan Naruto dan melupakannya? Tentu saja tidak, desah Naruto dalam hati. "Ya," sahut Naruto dengan berat hati. "Itu dulu. _Case closed_!" tambahnya cepat menutup sesi tanya jawab itu.

"Pantas saja dia mau mengabulkan permintaanmu," seru Ino memasang pose berpikir. "Lalu, apa dia kembali untukmu?"

"Ino?" tegur Naruto melotot.

"Ok, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi." Kata Ino. "Tapi bagaimana jika dia kembali untukmu?"

"Tidak mungkin, dan berhenti membahas hal itu!"

Ino menyeringai kecil dan membuat tanda _peace_ dengan tangannya. "Uchiha-san akan datang siang ini."

"Untuk?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tertarik. Wanita itu harus bersembunyi agar tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Hatinya masih belum siap untuk bertemu lagi dengan pria itu.

"Pemotretan untuk melengkapi wawancara kemarin," jawab Ino.

"Oh," Naruto mengangguk dan menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya.

"Dia akan menggunakan studio lima," ujar Ino. "Aku akan ikut mengawasi jalannya pemotretan nanti. Kau mau ikut?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak."

"Yakin?" goda Ino. "Sabaku akan di sana sebagai _photographer_."

"Gaara? Benarkah?" seru Naruto memekik senang. "Dia tidak memberitahu hal ini padaku." Naruto menyipitkan mata dan mendengus sebal.

"Mungkin dia ingin memberimu kejutan."

"Tetap saja membuatku sebal," ujar Naruto. "Tapi, tumben kita menggunakan jasa Gaara. Honor Gaara bukankah lumayan tinggi?"

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, Jiraiya-sama yang mengatur langsung untuk pemotretan kali ini. Mungkin perusahaan kita mendapat suntikan dana besar."

"Kamu pikir begitu?"

Ino lagi-lagi mengangkat bahu, tidak yakin. "Ah, malam Sabtu nanti perusahaan kita akan mengadakan jamuan formal di Hotel Tokyo. Undangannya sudah disebar lewat email kemarin, kamu sudah baca?"

"Belum," sahut Naruto. "Mendadak sekali. Dalam rangka apa?"

"Pengenalan pemegang saham baru."

"Keren."

"Ya, dan itu artinya kita bisa makan enak-gratis sepuasnya." Kekeh Ino senang. "Kita pergi bersama saja dari kantor, acaranya dimulai jam delapan malam."

"Tentu," sahut Naruto senang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum mengatakan kabar gembira lain untukmu." Seru Ino tiba-tiba dengan senyum lebar. Matanya berkilat, jelas terlihat sangat senang.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Terlalu banyak hal baik terjadi secara bersamaan entah kenapa malah membuat hati Naruto sedikit terusik-terganggu.

"Dewan mengeluarkan kebijakan baru," sahut Ino. "Jam kerja kita dikurangi, Sabtu dan Minggu-kantor libur. Karyawan tidak boleh lembur di atas jam sepuluh malam. Bukankah itu hebat?" seru Ino.

Naruto terdiam, otaknya mencerna berita yang terdengar mustahil itu. "Kamu yakin?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," sahut Ino. "Pemberitahuannya sudah ditempel di papan pengumuman sejak kemarin pagi."

"Wow," ujar Naruto takjub, masih setengah tidak percaya.

"_Yeah_, wow." Balas Ino dengan seringai lebar. "Kita harus merayakannya, terlalu banyak hal baik terjadi di minggu ini. Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan malam Minggu nanti?"

"Tentu," sahut Naruto antusias. "Jemput aku ke apartemen?"

"Ok," janji Ino. Dan keduanya pun kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

Naruto sendiri tidak yakin bagaimana bisa dia melalui dua jam pertamanya dengan sangat cepat. Mungkin pekerjaan yang menggunung di atas meja membuatnya lupa waktu. Matanya kembali melirik ke samping meja dimana masih ada beberapa map yang menumpuk disana. 'Satu jam lagi sebelum makan siang,' batinnya menyemangati. Dan tiba-tiba teleponnya berdengung nyaring, membuatnya terlonjak, dan menyadarkannya kembali ke alam nyata.

"Namikaze." Sahut Naruto pelan.

"Naruto, ada seseorang yang ingin bicara denganmu." Naruto mengernyit, mendengar nada genit pada suara resepsionisnya.

"Naruto?" kini suara genit resepsionis itu berganti dengan suara familiar lain yang dikenalnya dengan baik.

"Gaara," sahut Naruto kini tersenyum tipis. "Kamu tidak memberitahuku jika kamu ada di sini." Tegurnya sedikit kesal.

"Kejutan," kata Gaara cuek. "Mau makan siang bersama?" tawarnya.

"Tentu."

"Bagus, pekerjaanku harusnya selesai jam dua belas nanti." Kata Gaara dengan suara dalam khasnya, beberapa wanita banyak yang menyukainya karena hal itu. "Tolong jemput aku di studio lima, ok?"

"Hah?"

"_Bye_," dan Gaara menutup pembicaraan mereka. Padahal Naruto baru saja akan meminta agar mereka bertemu di lobby, untuk menghindari Sasuke tentu saja.

Naruto mendesah dan meletakkan kepalanya yang mendadak berdenyut sakit di atas meja kerjanya. Tangannya memijat tengkuknya yang terasa sangat pegal. Untung Ino sudah pergi ke studio lima sejak tadi, memastikan jika pemotretan itu berjalan lancar. Jika tidak, dia pasti melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan lain atau memaksa Naruto untuk pulang.

Satu jam kemudian, disinilah Naruto berada, tepat di balik pintu ganda studio lima. Wanita itu menarik pelan pegangan pintu dan mengintip ke dalamnya, hati-hati. "Sial!" umpatnya pelan. Sasuke berdiri begitu dekat dengan Gaara. Pria itu nampak menawan dalam setelan jas rancangan Zegna, berwarna silver dengan warna dasi senada. Rambutnya disisir rapih ke belakang, pria itu sangat menggiurkan. Lihat saja mata wanita yang berada di sana, begitu memuja dan terarah lurus padanya.

Naruto memaki Gaara dalam hati, temannya itu selalu mematikan telepon genggamnya saat bekerja, jadi mau tidak mau Naruto harus menghampirinya saat ini. Tapi, jika dia melakukan itu, otomatis dia akan bertemu muka dengan Sasuke. Arghhhh, ingin rasanya Naruto berbalik pergi dan melarikan diri. Hei, kenapa dia jadi sepengecut itu? Naruto memantapkan hati, menegakkan diri, dan membuka pintu, berjalan dengan kepala tegak, begitu anggun menuju Gaara berdiri, sibuk merapihkan kameranya.

Sasuke mengamati wanita itu dengan ekor matanya. Dia mengacuhkan ocehan penata gaya yang jelas sangat tertarik padanya. Pria itu menyipitkan mata, tidak suka saat Gaara memeluk Naruto mesra. Panda itu bahkan mengecup kening Naruto, dan Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum manis.

"Jadi, kita akan makan dimana?" Sasuke bisa menangkap jelas isi pembicaraan mereka. Kedua tangannya terkepal, berani sekali Naruto mengacuhkannya dan bersikap manja pada pria lain. Pria yang diingatnya sebagai partner Naruto saat pesta reuni enam tahun yang lalu. Wanita itu benar-benar harus dihukum agar mengerti, Sasuke mencatatnya dalam hati.

"Di depan gedung ada restoran _western_, makanannya cukup enak." Usul Naruto pelan. Wanita itu terlihat begitu tangguh, padahal jatungnya berdebar kencang. Bulu kuduknya meremang, merasakan tatapan tajam pria bermata oniks yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya saat ini.

"Ok," sahut Gaara. Pria itu memasukkan kamera ke dalam tas kerjanya. Menyalami beberapa kru dan berbalik menghadapi Sasuke, mengulurkan tangan, sopan. "Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan anda, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke menjabat uluran tangan Gaara dan menjawab datar. "Senang bisa bertemu dengan teman Naruto yang lain, selain Nona Yamanaka."

Gaara mengernyit dan melirik ke arah Naruto yang memasang wajah masam menatap Sasuke. "Kalian saling kenal?" tanyanya. Kenapa Naruto tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padanya.

Naruto masih terdiam, terlalu marah untuk bereaksi. Berani benar Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Apa haknya melakukan itu?

"Kami sepasang kekasih." Tukas Sasuke kemudian. Terdengar begitu mutlak. Ruangan itu kini sudah sepi, hanya ada mereka bertiga di dalamnya.

Gaara jelas terkejut mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu mengulas senyum licik menatap Naruto yang memerah marah. "Bisa anda rahasiakan hal ini, Sabaku-san." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada memerintah. "Anda orang pertama yang mengetahuinya. Kehidupan Naruto bisa terganggu jika hal ini diketahui oleh _paparazzi_."

"Tentu," sahut Gaara. Pria itu terlihat sedikit kecewa karena Naruto merahasiakan hal penting ini darinya. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa Naruto merahasiakan hal ini."

"Gaara, ini-"

"Kami baru saja memulainya kembali," potong Sasuke berjalan memutar dan membawa tubuh kurus Naruto ke dalam dekapannya. Dengan kurang ajar dia mengecup puncak kepala Naruto dan tersenyum hangat.

"Ah, begitu rupanya." Gaara mengangguk. "Matsuri pasti menjerit bahagia mendengar kabar ini. Tapi, apa aku boleh mengatakan rahasia ini pada istriku?"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar kata 'istri' dari mulut Gaara. "Tentu saja, bukankah kalian teman dekat Naruto."

"Kamu benar-benar penuh kejutan, Naruto." Gaara berdecak, lalu tersenyum tulus pada wanita yang kini melihatnya dengan tatapan meminta tolong. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu," ujar Gaara salah mengerti. "Aku tidak marah, setidaknya kalian memberitahuku dulu mengenai hal ini." Andai saja Gaara mengetahui kebenarannya, dia pasti menerjang dan memukul keras Sasuke saat ini juga. "Mau bergabung makan siang dengan kami, Uchiha-san?" tawar Gaara.

"Tentu," jawab Sasuke senang. Pria itu melepaskan dekapannya pada Naruto dan berjalan keluar bersama Gaara. Mereka berbincang ringan, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih membeku di tempatnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Jadi, kamu mau pesan apa?" tanya Gaara pada Naruto. Matanya masih membaca buku menu di tangannya. "Kelihatannya semua enak," tambahnya sambil mengernyit, terlihat bingung.

Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke yang masih menatapnya tajam. Namun mata pria itu berbinar geli, apa maksudnya itu? Apa dia menganggap hal ini lucu? Ck, Naruto ingin sekali menyiram otak bebal Sasuke dengan air es, berharap jika hal itu bisa mendinginkan otaknya yang tidak beres.

"Biar aku yang pilihkan," sahut Sasuke mengabaikan tatapan tajam Naruto yang terarah padanya. Sasuke memesan semangkuk chicken soup, sepiring salad bacon dan satu gelas kecil puding panna cotta untuk Naruto.

"Kamu mau memberi makan raksasa?" protes Naruto kesal. Sasuke selalu bertindak semaunya, begitu arogan dan dominan.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mengusap dagunya yang belum dicukur, balas menatap Naruto tajam. Pria itu benar-benar terlihat sangat berbahaya. "Kamu perlu asupan gizi, kamu terlalu kurus."

"Aku setuju," sahut Gaara cepat membuat Naruto melotot ke arahnya. "Hei, kekasihmu benar, kamu bisa sakit jika terlalu kurus." Tegur Gaara membalas Naruto yang cemberut, masam.

"Jangan membelanya!" desis Naruto.

Gaara mengangkat bahu cuek dan memilih untuk memesan segelas jus jeruk dan sepiring pasta untuknya sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia memesan sepiring daging kelinci porsi kecil, dimasak ala Prancis dengan lelehan keju dan potongan kecil asparagus yang menggugah selera. Dia juga memesan sepiring salad buah dan sebotol anggur untuk melengkapi menu makan siang mereka.

"Maaf, kami tidak memiliki jenis anggur yang anda minta." Sahut pelayan wanita itu dengan suara manja dibuat-buat.

"Apa yang kalian punya?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Spain wine tahun 2012," jawabnya. Pelayan wanita muda itu menatap Sasuke dengan penuh minat, ingin sekali Naruto berteriak dan memaki pada pelayan itu. Bisakah mereka bersikap profesional? Oh, kenapa juga Naruto harus marah? Setiap wanita normal pasti tidak bisa menolak pesona gelap Sasuke yang begitu seksi. Pria itu terlalu menggiurkan untuk diabaikan. Lalu, bagaimana dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia merasa tidak rela saat wanita lain menatap mantan kekasihnya dengan tatapan lapar?

"Bawa yang kalian punya," perintah Sasuke tegas membuat Naruto terhenyak dari lamunannya. Pelayan itu membungkuk dan segera kembali lima belas menit kemudian dengan nampan berisi pesanan mereka.

"Makan!" kata Sasuke sedikit keras, kesal karena Naruto hanya menusuk-nusuk malas makanannya dengan garpu. "Makan, baru kamu bisa menyesap anggurmu." Tegur Sasuke menjauhkan gelas anggur milik Naruto.

Naruto menekuk wajahnya dan dengan enggan memasukkan satu sendok penuh sup kental itu ke dalam mulutnya. Matanya berbinar saat rasa enak itu menyentuh indera perasanya, ia lupa betapa laparnya dia. Tatapan intimidasi Sasuke membuatnya lupa akan hal itu. Gaara dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis, melihat Naruto yang akhirnya menyantap semua supnya dengan lahap.

Gaara melirik ke jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Dengan anggun dia membersihkan mulut dengan _napkin_. "Sayang sekali aku harus pergi," ujarnya kecewa.

"Secepat ini?" kata Naruto protes. "Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Aku harus mengejar pesawat siang ini. Pekerjaan di Hokkaido menungguku," jelas Gaara.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," tukas Sasuke sopan.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Gaara halus. "Tolong awasi wanita jelek ini saja. Pukul jika dia tidak mau makan," ujar Gaara bercanda, sambil mengacak rambut Naruto penuh sayang. Sasuke menahan napas, mencoba menekan sifat _possessive_-nya melihat hal itu. "Datanglah berkunjung, Matsuri sangat merindukanmu, begitu juga anak kembarku. Kalian bisa datang bersama, mungkin?" Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Tentu," sahut Sasuke tenang menjawab tawaran Gaara. Sedangkan Naruto tersedak, terbatuk hebat dan meminum rakus air mineralnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi," Gaara berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke. "Tolong jaga Naruto." Pintanya sungguh-sungguh.

Sasuke berdiri, menyambut uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang selalu bisa merontokkan pendirian kliennya agar tetap memakai jasa perusahaannya. Senyum yang dipelajarinya selama bertahun-tahun untuk menutupi topeng kehidupannya yang gelap.

Gaara kembali mengecup puncak kepala Naruto yang masih cemberut di kursinya. Wanita itu ingin sekali teriak, mengatakan jika dia tidak mau ditinggalkan seorang diri bersama Sasuke. "Jaga kesehatanmu, ok?" Naruto mengangguk lemah. "Sampai jumpa," ujar Gaara lagi sebelum berbalik pergi keluar restoran yang masih penuh pengunjung siang ini.

"Aku mau kembali ke kantor," ujar Naruto setelah kepergian Gaara.

"Makan," ujar Sasuke pelan. Tangannya sibuk memotong daging di piringnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang," sahut Naruto melotot. Berani sekali Sasuke memerintahnya seperti itu.

"Makan!" bentak Sasuke lebih keras. Beruntung suasana resroran yang ramai meredam bentakannya yang keras. "Silahkan pilih, makan dengan tanganmu, atau aku akan menyuapimu dengan caraku sendiri." Katanya dengan mata berkilat, penuh janji sensual.

Naruto menelan air ludahnya cepat, hati kecilnya mencicit ketakutan hingga akhirnya dia memilih untuk memasukkan potongan salad baconnya ke dalam mulut dan mengunyahnya pelan. "Gadis pintar," puji Sasuke senang, ia mengangkat gelas anggurnya dan menyesapnya nikmat.

Keduanya meninggalkan restoran setelah Sasuke membayar tagihan dengan kartu kredit. Mereka berjalan berdampingan, Naruto memberikan sedikit jarak agar mereka tidak bersentuhan secara tidak sengaja.

Naruto berjalan dengan pikiran kosong, dia bahkan tidak sadar saat sebuah sepedah melaju kencang ke arahnya. Sasuke berteriak dan menarik Naruto ke arahnya. Wanita itu bisa mencium harum sabun cuci pakaian Sasuke yang lembut, bercampur aroma maskulin dari parfum yang dipakai pria itu. Sasuke memeluk tubuh kurusnya erat, mulutnya memaki pengendara sepedah yang melarikan diri karena kaget dan takut.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" Sasuke menangkup wajah Naruto yang masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Maaf," kata Naruto pelan.

"Kenapa kamu harus meminta maaf?" bentak Sasuke marah. "Sepedah sialan itu yang berjalan di luar jalurnya," ujarnya dengan rahang keras.

"Kamu terlalu berlebihan, aku baik-baik saja." Tukas Naruto mencoba melepaskan wajahnya dari kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Berlebihan?" Sasuke tertawa sinis. "Kamu bisa terjatuh ke aspal, terluka atau hal lainnya yang bahkan tidak bisa aku katakan karena terlalu mengerikan."

Naruto menghela napas dan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jangan memutar kedua bola matamu!" ancam Sasuke berbahaya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tantang Naruto marah. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke menyeretnya ke sebuah gang kecil, mendorong tubuh Naruto ke tembok dan memerangkapnya di sana layaknya seorang predator pada mangsanya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" bentak Naruto berani, menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

Dan Sasuke menciumnya di gang itu. Begitu panas, memaksa, menuntut. Naruto menjerit tertahan saat pria itu menggigit keras bibir bawahnya agar terbuka untuknya. Sasuke menciumnya liar, sebelah tangannya mengunci pergerakan tangan Naruto di atas kepala, sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang lain menyelusup ke dalam kemeja putih milik Naruto.

Tangannya membelai perut Naruto ringan lalu beranjak naik. Naruto bergetar, tubuhnya terasa panas. Tidak, kenapa hal ini harus terjadi lagi? Mata Naruto melotot horor saat merasakan tangan Sasuke membelai payudaranya keras dan kasar. Mencubitnya dan meremasnya tanpa ampun, dan pergerakan itu berhenti seketika.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, "ini yang akan terjadi jika kamu terus melawan perkataanku." Desisnya pelan, mengancam. "Jangan bermain-main dengan emosiku, Sayang." Tambahnya kini dengan nada lembut. Punggung tangannya membelai pipi Naruto sayang.

"Penolakanmu menyakitiku," kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi terluka. "Kamu tidak tahu berapa besar kamu mempengaruhiku. Aku menginginkanmu, sangat menginginkanmu. Tanganku begitu gatal ingin merobek seluruh pakaianmu. Aku ingin bercinta denganmu saat ini juga, di tempat ini. Aku ingin memenuhimu dengan diriku. Apa kamu mengerti?"

Naruto terdiam, mendadak sulit untuk bernapas. Dia bisa merasakan ereksi pria itu menekan keras perut rampingnya. Wanita itu takut salah mengambil langkah, dan membuat Sasuke lebih marah.

"Kamu adalah kekasihku, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan. Mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk, pasrah. Saat ini posisinya terjepit, dia memilih untuk mengalah di peperangan ini. Dan ke depannya, Naruto akan memikirkan rencana lain agar bisa lepas dari Sasuke.

"Bagus," ujar Sasuke puas dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir Naruto. "Ayo, aku antar kamu kembali."

.

.

.

**30 Mei 2014**

Waktu berjalan cepat setelahnya. Setelah kejadian Kamis siang itu, Sasuke tidak pernah menampakkan diri di depan Naruto atau menghubunginya. Hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit lega juga kecewa. Yah, entah kenapa, Naruto merindukan pria itu. Mungkin dia kecewa karena Sasuke tidak meminta maaf padanya. Benarkah hal itu yang diinginkannya dari Sasuke?

Siang pun berganti malam. Malam ini adalah adalah malam jamuan formal yang diselenggarakan perusahaannya untuk pertama kali. Setiap karyawan memakai pakaian terbaiknya, dan terlihat sangat gugup juga antusias secara bersamaan.

Ino mengenakan gaun cocktail berwarna kuning lembut sebatas lutut, rambutnya dibiarkan terurai indah hingga punggung. Wanita itu mengenakan make up tipis untuk melengkapi penampilannya malam ini.

Sementara itu, Naruto mengenakan gaun di atas lutut berwarna hitam dengan potongan leher 'V' rendah. Rambutnya digelung sederhana di atas tengkuk, membuat punggung mulusnya terekspos sempurna. Wanita itu juga mengenakan make up tipis dan sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna merah lembut.

Kedua wanita itu berdiri di depan meja stall, mencicipi setiap menu hingga kenyang. Dan saat itulah, pandangan Naruto bertemu dengannya. Sasuke ada di sini, menatapnya dingin dan marah. Rahangnya mengeras, mulutnya terkatup rapat.

Pria itu terlihat menakutkan tapi juga begitu menawan secara bersamaan, dengan setelan tuksedo hitamnya. "Kenapa dia ada di sini?" pekik Naruto panik. Dia harus melarikan diri, Naruto tidak mau berada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengannya lebih lama.

Naruto memutar otak dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Ino, bagaimana jika kita ke klub malam ini?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Sekarang?" tanya Ino dengan mulut penuh. Musik lembut mengalun di belakang mereka. Beberapa pasangan bahkan sudah turun ke lantai dansa.

Naruto mengangguk antusias.

"Ok," sahut Ino cuek. "Lagipula, kita sudah mencicipi semua makanan enak di sini."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi."

Dan mereka berakhir di lantai dansa sebuah klub, malam ini. Ino menghubungi Sai untuk bergabung bersama mereka, wanita itu sudah setengah mabuk saat kekasihnya itu datang menjemputnya. Sai mendekapnya, melindungi kekasihnya dari setiap pria yang berusaha mengambil keuntungan dari Ino.

"Ino sangat beruntung," ujar Naruto dengan suara 'hik' pelan. Minuman keras itu mulai bereaksi, terlalu keras untuknya yang tidak terbiasa minum. Kepalanya berat dan pusing, perutnya mual. Dia perlu ke kamar kecil. Naruto menyambar tas tangannya, meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja bar dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar kecil.

Wanita itu semakin mual saat melihat dua pasangan mabuk, bercumbu, setengah telanjang, menghalangi akses masuk ke kamar kecil. Naruto lalu tersenyum culas, merogoh ke dalam tas tangannya dan mengambil telepon genggamnya.

"Hai, Sasuke?" sapa Naruto pelan.

"Naruto?"

"Hm, ini aku." Naruto kembali berjalan menjauhi kamar kecil menuju pintu keluar klub.

"Kamu mabuk?" desis Sasuke marah.

"Aku tidak mabuk!" bentak Naruto marah. "Kamu yang menyebabkan aku seperti ini. Dasar brengsek!" teriak Naruto keras dan akhirnya terhuyung ke pohon terdekat untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Dia terus memuntahkan isi perutnya hingga tubuhnya lemas. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk mengusir seorang pria mabuk yang menggodanya. Hingga suara pukulan keras itu terdengar, pria mabuk itu tersungkur akibatnya. Seseorang menarik tubuh Naruto lalu mengguncangnya keras. Naruto tidak tahu siapa orang itu, karena kesadarannya hilang sebelum dia bisa mengenalinya.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari membangunkannya dari mimpi. Naruto mengerjapkan mata, kepalanya pusing. Dia meringis dan mencoba untuk duduk. Naruto memfokuskan penglihatannya, 'aku dimana?' pikirnya mulai panik.

"Sudah bangun?" suara dingin itu membuatnya menggigil takut.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?" Naruto balik bertanya pada Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Sasuke terlihat santai dengan celana jeans belel, kaos polo putih dan tanpa alas kaki. Rambutnya masih setengah basah, pria itu baru selesai mandi, tebak Naruto.

"Kamu menghubungiku tadi malam," cibir Sasuke sinis dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Naruto bergerak gelisah dalam selimutnya, memalingkan muka. "Bagaimana kamu bisa menemukanku?"

"Aku melacakmu dengan GPS," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Kamu menguntitku?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kamu tidak mabuk seperti orang bodoh tadi malam!" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto beringsut untuk duduk, matanya membulat sempurna menyadari ketelanjangannya. "Pakaianku?" Naruto menatap Sasuke lurus, meminta penjelasan. "Kenapa aku telanjang?" tanyanya menuntut. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke balas bertanya dengan nada sinis, menatap dingin Naruto yang mencengkram selimutnya kuat.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, terima kasih untuk semua review yang masuk ke kotak milik Fuyu. Dan untuk salah satu **_**Guest**_** saya tercinta, maaf yah kalau kesannya saya memukul rata sifat pria seperti Sasuke di sini. Tapi yakinlah, sifat brengsek Sasuke tidak lebih brengsek dari sifat saya. Namanya juga author 'brengsek', iyakan Guest tercintah...? #NgokkkkAh**

**Note : Disini Sasuke memang brengsek, tapi brengsek elegan. Authornya juga brengsek, tapi brengsek menawan. Bwuahahahaha, apaan nih?**

**Ok, selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **** I** **don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M+ (Mature Content!)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**I'm Sorry, I Love You**

**Chapter 4 : Scars**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

**30 Mei 2014**

Yamato mengangguk pelan sambil membukakan pintu belakang mobil untuk bosnya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak membalas anggukan hormat itu. Pria muda itu membungkuk masuk ke dalam Mercedes sedan silvernya tanpa bicara.

Bawahan sekaligus supirnya itu tahu jika _mood_ atasannya sedang buruk saat ini. Hal itu terlihat dari rahang Sasuke yang mengeras, mulutnya terkatup rapat, jelas sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sasuke masih mengatupkan mulut rapat saat Yamato memarkirkan mobil di dalam garasi apartemen Sasuke di parkiran ceruk nomor tujuh. Di sana berjejer mobil milik Sasuke, SUV BMW, dua SUV Mercedes yang lebih kecil, satu buah Maybach Exelero berwarna hitam, sebuah Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita putih dan sebuah Mercedes sedan keluaran mutakhir. Sasuke sepertinya penggila mobil buatan Jerman dan Swedia.

Yamato meloncat turun dari mobil untuk membukakan pintu. "Selamat malam, Sir." Kata Yamato pada Sasuke yang keluar turun dengan anggun.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dingin. Yamato tidak ambil hati dengan sikap Sasuke karena sikap atasannya memang sudah seperti itu. Kecuali jika pria itu bertemu dengan Nona Namikaze, catatnya dalam hati. Naruto mampu mengeluarkan ekspresi berbeda dari Sasuke. Dengannya, Sasuke bisa bersikap marah, gelisah juga bahagia. Ah, sepertinya Nona itu membawa perubahan bagus pada diri bosnya. Pikir Yamato.

Sementara itu, Sasuke masih menekuk dalam wajahnya. Dia melepas dasi kupu-kupunya saat memasuki lift pribadi, menekan tombol lift menuju lantai lima belas dan memasukan kode akses menuju apartemennya.

Pintu lift terbuka beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen, wajahnya semakin ditekuk dalam. Pria itu mengubah arah langkah kakinya menuju meja bar, membuka sebotol anggur merah dingin dan menuangkan untuk dirinya sendiri ke dalam gelas anggur kristal.

Bagaimana bisa Naruto datang ke pesta dengan pakaian terbuka seperti itu? Batin Sasuke kesal. Wanita itu tanpa sadar telah mengijinkan tatapan lapar setiap laki-laki terarah pada punggung mulus dan belahan dadanya yang rendah. "Brengsek!" maki Sasuke menggebrak keras meja bar, marah saat mengingat hal itu.

Sasuke membuka jas tuksedonya dan melemparnya asal ke kursi bar terdekat. Ia kembali mengisi gelasnya yang sudah kosong dengan cepat. Pria itu kembali mendesis saat ingat jika Naruto juga menghilang tepat pukul sembilan malam. "Kamu benar-benar membuatku marah, Naruto." Bisiknya dengan gigi gemertuk.

Pria itu merengut saat merasakan getaran ponsel di saku celananya. Sasuke merogoh dan mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celana. "Naruto?" pria itu tertegun melihat nama pemanggil pada layar ponsel _touch screen-_nya.

"Hai, Sasuke?" sapa Naruto dari ujung telepon sesaat setelah Sasuke menerima panggilannya.

"Naruto?" bentak Sasuke. Pria itu mengepalkan tangan kirinya, menghela napas pendek mendengar suara Naruto yang berbeda.

"Hm… ini aku."

"Kamu mabuk?" desis Sasuke marah.

"Aku tidak mabuk!" bentak Naruto. Sasuke bisa menangkap nada marah pada suara wanita itu."Kamu yang menyebabkan aku seperti ini. Dasar brengsek!"

Sasuke mengumpat saat hubungan telepon itu diputus sepihak oleh Naruto. Pria itu mulai melacak keberadaan Naruto lewat GPS telepon genggamnya. "Paradise Club?" kata itu lolos dari bibir Sasuke yang bergetar marah.

Sasuke menyambar salah satu kunci mobilnya di atas nakas dekat pintu masuk. Dengan langkah lebar dia menuju lift untuk turun ke garasi. Sasuke menyalakan SUV Mercedesnya, memanaskannya sebentar sebelum menancap gas, dengan kecepatan tinggi membawa kendaraannya menuju klub malam itu.

Dengan kecepatan di atas 100 km per jam, Sasuke sampai di klub lima belas menit kemudian. Dia menyipitkan mata saat melihat Naruto membungkuk di salah satu pohon di depan klub yang temaram.

Sasuke membanting pintu mobilnya keras, wajahnya kembali mengeras saat melihat seorang pria mabuk berjalan mendekat, menghampiri dan menggoda Naruto dengan perkataan vulgar. Tangan kurang ajar pria itu bahkan meremas pantat Naruto. Sasuke yang melihatnya semakin naik pitam. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke membalik tubuh pria mabuk itu ke arahnya dan memukulnya keras, tepat mengenai rahang pria mabuk itu.

Pria mabuk itu tersungkur, efek alkohol juga rasa sakit pada rahangnya membuatnya pingsan di tempat.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan marahnya dari pria mabuk ke Naruto. Wanita itu bersandar tidak berdaya pada batang pohon di belakang tubuhnya. Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto lalu mengguncangnya kedua bahunya keras. "Naruto?" bentak Sasuke. Wanita itu sepertinya sangat mabuk, ia hanya bergumam tidak jelas saat Sasuke memanggil nama dan mengguncang bahunya kasar.

Pria itu mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri ke dalam gendongannya. Dengan langkah ringan ia membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah memastikan sabuk pengaman terpasang dengan baik pada tubuh Naruto, Sasuke memutar kunci, menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengendarainya kembali ke apartemen mewahnya.

.

.

.

Naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman saat Sasuke meletakkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur, mengeluarkan satu teko air es dari dalam kulkas dan membawanya ke ruang tengah dimana Naruto ditinggalkannya tadi.

Sasuke menuangkan air es ke dalam gelas. Pria itu memaksa Naruto untuk duduk dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya beberapa kali untuk membangungkannya. "Ehmmmm..." Gumam Naruto tidak jelas, masih dengan kedua mata tertutup.

"Bangun!" bentak Sasuke masih menepuk-nepuk pipi wanita muda itu.

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. Namun tatapannya tidak fokus. "Si-siapa kau," ia menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Namun jari lentik itu kembali terkulai di pangkuannya, tidak bertenaga. "Sa-suke?" kata Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

Sasuke menyodorkan gelas kepada Naruto. "Minum!" bentaknya.

Naruto menggeleng enggan.

"Minum!" Sasuke kembali bicara dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Ia memaksa Naruto untuk menghabiskan air es di dalan gelas itu.

"Puahhhh..." Napas Naruto tersengal, tenggorokannya sakit karena minum terlalu cepat. Matanya kemudian menyipit, mencoba fokus menatap Sasuke yang kembali menuangkan air es ke dalam gelas itu.

"Minum!" perintah Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak!" raung Naruto marah, menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya.

Sasuke kembali memaksa wanita itu untuk minum. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli saat air dingin itu tumpah-ruah mengenai kemeja miliknya juga gaun yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Dingin," cicit Naruto merinding, saat gaun yang dikenakannya basah oleh air es.

"Seharusnya kau berpikir saat akan mengenakan gaun keparat ini dan mabuk di tempat itu." Desis Sasuke geram. Pria itu kemudian membopong Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya, lalu membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur.

Sasuke kembali berdiri tegak, bergerak dan berbalik menuju lemari, ia mengambil sebuah kaos polos dan sebuah celana training untuk pakaian ganti Naruto.

Kedua mata pria itu membulat tak percaya saat kembali. Pakaian di tangannya jatuh ke lantai, dia terlalu terkejut untuk bergerak. Bagaimana dia tidak terkejut, tidak jauh di tempatnya berdiri, Naruto duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan melucuti pakaiannya sendiri.

Mata Sasuke berkabut oleh gairah saat Naruto melepas gaun seksinya, meloloskannya lewat kepala. Sial, wanita itu tidak mengenakan bra di balik gaun hitamnya.

Sasuke menghela napas dan mengerang saat melihat pemandangan yang terlalu menggairahkan itu. Payudara Naruto terlihat menggiurkan, puncaknya menegang, menantang. Mungkin karena air es yang membasahinya tadi.

Erangan Sasuke semakin keras saat melihat Naruto kembali melakukan hal yang sangat tidak terduga. Gadis itu melirik genit ke arahnya, berdiri dan dengan sempoyongan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ehm... kamu terangsang, huh?" bisik Naruto sensual. Alkohol membuatnya tidak sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Naruto menarik paksa Sasuke ke tempat tidur. Dengan kekuatan tersisa dia mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke atas tempat tidur.

Sasuke menatapnya nyalang, gairahnya sudah mencapai puncak. Pria itu mencengkram erat seprai putih di bawahnya. Beruntung dia memiliki pengendalian diri yang sangat kuat, jika tidak, dia pasti sudah memaksakan kehendaknya pada Naruto saat ini.

"Kenapa?" goda Naruto sensual tepat di wajah Sasuke yang mengatup rapat. "Bukankah kamu menginginkanku, Sa...su-ke." Naruto menjilat bibir yang terkatup itu pelan hingga beberapa kali.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata, ingin rasanya ia melilit lidah merah muda itu dengan lidahnya sendiri. Mengecap rasa dalam gua hangat bersaliva milik Naruto.

Tangan Naruto sedikit bergetar, ia mencoba untuk membuka kancing paling atas kemeja milik Sasuke. Tubuh pria itu kini menegang, matanya berkilat panik. Tangannya dengan cepat mengenggam erat pergelangan tangan Naruto, menghentikan aktifitas kurang ajar wanita muda itu atas dirinya.

"Aku tahu kamu menginginkannya," Naruto berbisik di telinga Sasuke dengan sensual. Mulutnya menekuk ke atas, terlihat puas saat melihat mata Sasuke kembali menggelap sekarang. "Kau menginginkanku," Naruto kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tertunda, membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangan lainnya sibuk meloloskan celana dalam renda hitam yang masih dikenakanya.

Tubuh Naruto benar-benar polos saat ini. Lidahnya menjilat kedua sisi mulut Sasuke, menggodanya. Tangannya yang lain tidak menganggur lama. Dia mengelus ereksi Sasuke yang mulai berdenyut sakit di balik celana panjang dan boxernya.

Sasuke menutup mata, napasnya memburu saat Naruto menggodanya, menyerangnya dengan berani. Sial, Sasuke tahu jika dia harus menghentikan ini sekarang, saat ini juga. Dia tidak pernah mengijinkan wanita, para subnya mengambil kuasa atas dirinya saat bercinta. Dan hal itu juga seharusnya berlaku untuk Naruto. Tapi, kenapa dia malah menyukai setiap godaan menyiksa dari wanita ini.

Kedua mata Sasuke kembali terbuka, melebar lagi, bukan karena nafsu tapi karena tegang, tubuhnya membeku. Jari mulus Naruto menyusuri dada bidangnya. Dada dengan beberapa bekas luka memanjang yang tidak mungkin hilang.

Tidak, dia harus menghentikan ini sekarang juga. Sasuke tidak pernah mengijinkan para subnya untuk melihat tubuh telanjangnya. Dia selalu mengikat kedua tangan subnya, serta menutup mata mereka saat bercinta.

Mereka bercinta sesuai dengan peraturan yang Sasuke terapkan. Para _submissive_ dilarang untuk menyentuh bagian tubuh tertentu pada diri Sasuke. Mereka terikat kontrak, dan setiap wanita hanya diberikan waktu paling lama tiga bulan untuk menjadi _submissive_ Uchiha Sasuke.

Tangan kanannya kembali menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto. Namun gerakannya terlambat. Naruto sudah melihatnya, melihat luka yang disembunyikan rapat oleh Sasuke selama ini.

Tatapan wanita itu kini menyendu, menatapnya lurus. "Luka apa ini?" tanya Naruto pelan. Matanya sempat menatap lurus obsidian di depannya, sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan di atas tubuh pria itu.

.

.

.

**31 Mei 2014**

"Jawab aku Sasuke, kenapa aku telanjamg?" teriak Naruto marah, mencengkram erat selimut yang membalut tubuh polosnya. "Kamu mengambil kesempatan, iya-kan!" tuduhnya. Sasuke seharusnya mengantar Naruto ke rumahnya jika memang berniat baik. Bukan malah membawa dan menelanjanginya di kamar pria itu, batin Naruto protes. "Kamu pasti melakukan sesuatu," ujar Naruto keras kepala.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu dia tertawa. Tertawa geli, tawanya semakin keras saat melihat ekspresi bingung Naruto. Sasuke berjalan santai menuju tempat tidur, dengan mata berkilat. Terlihat angkuh, dominan dan menggiurkan.

"Seharusnya kamu mengingat kejadian tadi malam, Sayang." Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Kamu pasti sangat kaget jika mengingatnya." Sasuke menggosok dagunya yang mulai ditumbuhi janggut tipis. Sudah dua hari dia tidak bercukur, tapi janggut tipis itu malah membuatnya terlihat lebih berbahaya juga seksi.

Naruto beringsut mundur saat Sasuke duduk terlalu dekat dengannya. "Aku tidak menyangka jika kamu bisa sangat-liar," ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan menggoda. "Ah, seharusnya aku mendapat ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menolongmu dari pria mabuk itu. Iya, kan?" yeah, pria ini sangat sulit ditebak. Dengan mudah dia berubah _mood_, mengganti topik pembicaraan sesuai keinginannya.

"Hah?"

Sasuke berdecak, main-main. "Jangan bilang jika kamu juga tidak ingat hal itu."

"Brengsek, katakan saja apa yang terjadi tadi malam!" desis Naruto dengan wajah memerah, marah.

"Kamu coba ingat-ingat saja, aku malas mengatakannya." Sahut Sasuke cuek. "Ah, aku lupa satu hal." Serunya. Dalam gerakan cepat Sasuke menarik kepala Naruto ke arahnya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman panas. "Selamat pagi," ujarnya sensual sebelum beranjak pergi.

Naruto hanya bisa berteriak marah pada punggung Sasuke yang berjalan angkuh meninggalkannya seorang diri. Wanita itu mencoba duduk, tidak ada rasa sakit atau ngilu di daerah kewanitaannya. Pasti tidak terjadi apapun tadi malam, pikirnya lega.

Naruto menyapu seluruh ruangan, mencari pakaiannya. Tidak ada, pakaiannya tidak ada. Wanita itu mengerang, menyerah dan memaksa kakinya untuk melangkah ke kamar mandi. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, pintu pertama yang dibukanya ternyata bukan kamar mandi. Tapi ruangan lain yang berfungsi sebagai lemari pakaian Sasuke.

Kemeja, jas, serta celana tergantung sangat rapih, diurutkan sesuai warna. Di sana juga ada satu buah lemari berukuran besar, berisi kaos yang terlipat sama rapihnya di dekat lemari lain. Di sudut lain terdapat lemari sepatu dengan berbagai merk terkenal. Di sisi lain, terdapat meja kaca tempat penyimpanan jam tangan serta kaca mata mahal. "Kenapa pria memiliki pakaian sebanyak ini?" keluh Naruto. Ia memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi, berpikir dengan alis bertaut. "Apa dia sudah pernah memakai semuanya?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya cepat, lalu menutup pintu ruangan itu. Ia kembali berjalan dan membuka pintu lain di ruangan itu, Naruto mendesah lega. Sebuah kamar mandi besar bernuansa elegan, lengkap dengan _bathtub_ berada di balik pintu itu. Wanita itu mandi cepat, menggunakan shampo, sabun bahkan sikat gigi milik Sasuke. Naruto juga menggunakan handuk milik pria itu.

Naruto keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit tubuh dan rambutnya. Ia berjalan ke ruang pakaian Sasuke. Mengambil sebuah kemeja dan sebuah celana boxer lalu memakainya cepat.

Kemeja itu terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Celana boxer yang dikenakannya saja tertutupi oleh panjang kemeja yang menggantung hingga lututnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak terusik saat Naruto datang dengan sikap bermusuhan. Pria itu tetap menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang, mengabaikan Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Mengabaikanku, hah?" bentak Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh ke samping, sebelah alisnya terangkat. Bibirnya hanya mendengus saat melihat Naruto. "Duduk!" katanya sambil menepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak lapar," desis Naruto.

Pria itu kembali melirik ke arahnya dengan satu alis terangkat saat mendengar nyanyian perut Naruto yang kini menunduk sambil memegangi perutnya. "Perutmu sepertinya memiliki pendapat lain," kata Sasuke dengan binar geli di matanya.

Naruto berdecak, mendudukkan pantatnya dengan keras pada kursi makan. Sasuke mendorong piring berisi _sandwich_ _bacon_ pada Naruto dan menuangkan segelas kopi untuknya. "Gula?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng. "Susu?" Naruto mengeleng lagi. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, kembali menyodorkan cangkir kopi pada Naruto.

Wanita itu melahap sarapannya dengan rakus. Dia kelaparan, isi perutnya terkuras habis tadi malam. "Mau lagi?" tawar Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk malu, membuat Sasuke menyeringai puas karenanya. Sasuke mengambil sebuah _sandwich_ lagi dan memberikanya pada Naruto. Pria itu mengamati Naruto, menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah serbet, dengan intim mengelap lembut sudut bibir Naruto. "Kau makan seperti anak kecil," ujar Sasuke membuat Naruto mendelik ke arahnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, menyesap kopinya.

"Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," kata Naruto. Ok, sepertinya perut yang sudah terisi penuh mengembalikan kekuatan Naruto yang meluap-luap untuk kembali bertempur.

Sasuke diam.

"Baik, kita ganti pertanyaannya." Ujar Naruto lelah. "Kenapa kamu bisa berada di pesta tadi malam? Yang aku tahu, pesta itu hanya untuk kalangan di perusahaan saja."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, "aku berhak berada di sana." Jawabnya kemudian.

Naruto menyempitkan mata. "Maksudnya?"

"Seharusnya kau berada di pesta sialan itu sampai akhir," yeah... Sasuke kembali emosi. "Jika kamu dan gaun sialanmu itu tetap di sana hingga akhir, kamu pasti tahu alasanku kenapa berada di pesta itu tadi malam."

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar. Apa maksudnya dengan gaun sialan? Naruto menyukai gaun itu, membuat dirinya lebih percaya diri. "Oh, jangan bilang kamu anggota dewan baru." Katanya tak percaya. Naruto menebak dalam hati jika Sasuke mungkin mengenal salah satu dewan baru perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu cuek. "Begitulah."

"Jadi kamu bosku!" kata Naruto setengah berteriak. Dia jelas tidak percaya.

"Pada dasarnya aku ini bos dari bos, bos, dan bosmu." Sahut Sasuke datar.

"Brengsek," umpat Naruto. "Kamu membeli perusahaan tempatku bekerja?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kamu melakukannya?" raung Naruto tidak terima. Akhirnya ia mengerti, peraturan baru, dan pesta itu pasti dibuat oleh Sasuke.

"Karena aku bisa!" bentak Sasuke angkuh. "Perusahaan itu sangat menjanjikan, sayangnya tidak berkembang. Aku membelinya karena perusahaan itu sangat menguntungkan."

"Alasan," dengus Naruto. "Sudahlah lupakan. Aku tidak mau tahu lagi tentang kekayaanmu itu." Katanya dengan pandangan muram.

Sasuke mencebikkan bibir, mengangkat telapak tangannya ke atas. "Terserah, apapun yang membuatmu nyaman."

Naruto tertawa histeris. "Nyaman huh," katanya sinis. "Lalu, dimana kamu tidur tadi malam?"

"Di tempat tidurku," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Ja-jadi kamu tidur bersamaku tadi malam?" Naruto melotot ngeri.

"Hn."

"Dengan kondisiku yang telanjang?" Naruto tidak tahu kenapa dirinya mendadak panas dingin. Keringat dingin meluncur turun di dadanya.

"Hn."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" bentak Naruto kesal.

Ini dia, batin Sasuke senang. "Itu untuk kamu cari tahu," ujar Sasuke tenang. Batin pria itu meloncat senang saat melihat wajah Naruto yang mendadak pucat. Naruto tidak akan pernah membuatnya bosan.

"Persetan dengan itu!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Namikaze!" desis Sasuke dingin. "Kamu tahu aku bukan pria sabar," tambahnya berbahaya.

Bukan Naruto namanya jika langsung takut akan tatapan tajam Sasuke saat ini. Wanita itu berdiri menantang, berkacak pinggang. Tidak sadar jika tindakannya itu membuat payudaranya tercetak jelas pada kemeja putih yang dikenakannya.

Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis, menatap wanita di depannya dengan tatapan lapar. "Hati-hati dengan gerakanmu, Namikaze. Aku sudah menahan diri sejak tadi malam."

Naruto melangkah mundur, ucapan dingin Sasuke tadi berhasil membuat tubuhnya merinding ngeri. Wanita itu menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, dengan gerakan berbahaya berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. "Aku tahu jika kamu juga menginginkanku, bukan begitu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke berbisik sensual.

Naruto memalingkan muka, hatinya gamang. Benarkah dia menginginkan Sasuke? Tapi, bukankah Naruto sudah tidak memiliki hati untuk pria ini? Kenapa dia malah menjadi bingung sekarang. Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar saat Sasuke berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Menarik handuk yang melilit rambutnya yang masih setengah basah. "Lihat aku!" kata Sasuke. Jemarinya mengangkat dagu Naruto, membuat bola mata sapphire itu terarah lurus pada obsidiannya. "Kamu menginginkanku," ujar Sasuke mutlak.

Hening.

Oh, Naruto tahu jika hati kecilnya sangat mendambakan Sasuke. Rasa sayang dan cinta itu masih bercokol begitu kuat di hatinya. Namun bagaimana Naruto bisa memutuskan jika ia tidak bisa berpikiran jernih. Ia sangat menginginkan Sasuke. Penolakannya terhadap Sasuke adalah caranya untuk melindungi diri agar tidak kembali sakit hati.

Bagaimana jika Sasuke kembali menyakitinya? Batin Naruto bimbang. Apakah Naruto mampu bertahan jika Sasuke kembali menghacurkan kepercayaan dan cintanya?

"Kamu menginginkanku." Bisik Sasuke lagi semakin lembut.

"Ya," sahut Naruto pada akhirnya, terdengar serak. Kedua tangannya terkulai lemas di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia meloloskan kata itu dari bibirnya. Apa mungkin pengaruh dari tatapan mata Sasuke? Naruto pun tidak tahu.

Sasuke tersenyum, senyum tulus. Pria itu mencium lembut bibir Naruto yang sedikit terbuka. Bibirnya beralih pada kening, kelopak mata, pipi, hidung, dan dagu Naruto. "Aku menginginkanmu, ijinkan aku bercinta denganmu." Pinta Sasuke parau.

"Ya," sahut Naruto pelan. "Ya."

Semua setelahnya terasa kabur untuk Naruto. Sasuke mengayun tubuh Naruto, membawanya di atas bahu seperti karung beras. Naruto memekik kaget. Ya ampun, tidak bisakah Sasuke bersikap normal? Kaki Naruto bergerak liar, mulutnya memohon untuk diturunkan.

Wanita itu menjerit saat Sasuke memukul pantatnya keras hingga beberapa kali saat ia membawanya ke dalam kamar tidur pria itu, dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Sasuke bahkan membuka dengan pelan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Naruto, perlahan, menikmati perubahan mimik kekasihnya. "Kau mengenakan boxer milikku?" Sasuke tersenyum geli.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir, mendelik ke arahnya. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan pakaian dalam dan gaunku."

"Anko mencucinya," jawab Sasuke di potongan leher Naruto. Wanita itu melenguh panjang saat lidah ahli Sasuke menjilat cuping telinganya yang ternyata sangat sensitif. Tangannya pun bergerak lincah meloloskan celana boxer itu dari tubuh Naruto. Wanita itu kini telanjang, begitu polos di depan Sasuke.

"A-Anko?"

"Hn," Sasuke membelai tubuh wanita itu intim. Menghirup aroma sabun miliknya pada kulit Naruto. "Dia pengurus rumah tanggaku." Jelas Sasuke membuat Naruto bernapas lega. "Kau menggunakan sabun dan shampo milikku?"

"Hmmm..." jawab Naruto tidak jelas, mengangguk pelan. Dia tidak bisa bicara jelas jika Sasuke terus memberikan servis pada kedua payudaranya yang sangat sensitif.

"Arghhh..." Naruto menjerit saat Sasuke menggigit puting payudaranya. Pria itu melancarkan serangannya. Mencium keras mulut Naruto, mengecap rasa pada mulutnya.

.

.

.

Punggung Naruto melengkung ke atas saat Sasuke membelai perutnya dengan lidah. Terus turun. Turun. Terus turum menuju tempat tersembunyinya. Ini tidak adil, batin Naruto. Tubuh telanjangnya tak berdaya dalam kurungan Sasuke yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Tidak!" jerit Naruto saat Sasuke membelai daerah itu tanpa rasa jijik. Mengecup, menciumnya begitu intim. Perut Naruto bergolak, bergelenyar aneh saat mendapat rangsangan itu.

Sasuke kembali menciumnya, mencium bagian dalam pahanya, turun hingga kaki Naruto. Wanita itu terengah, napasmya tidak teratur, yang dilakukan Sasuke terlalu sensual dan ini pengalaman pertama untuk Naruto.

Naruto mencengkram seprai dan menutup mata saat mulut Sasuke kembali naik ke atas. Menggoda daerah intimnya tanpa belas kasihan. Kepala Naruto bergerak gelisah, dan dalam jeritan panjang, wanita itu terpuaskan. Sasuke berhasil membuatnya orgasme. Bagaimana bisa? Pikir Naruto. Teman-teman wanitanya sering mengatakan jika seorang pria jarang mampu membuat wanita orgasme pada pengalaman pertama wanita itu.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu," pinta Naruto dengan mata berkabut. Bukankah bercinta berarti saling memuaskan satu sama lain?

Sasuke menggeleng, menolak. "Tidak," katanya parau. "Kita akan bercinta sesuai dengan aturanku." Pria itu mengecup leher Naruto sensual.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya nyaris tak percaya. Gairahnya mendadak hilang mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bisa meyentuhku tanpa seijinku." Jelas Sasuke lalu mengecup bibir Naruto. Namun wanita itu memalingkan muka, membuat bibir Sasuke hanya mendarat di pipi kanannya.

"Jadi, aku hanya budak seks-mu yang harus mematuhi peraturan konyolmu?" ujar Naruto dingin.

"Ya ampun!" teriak Sasuke frustasi. Pria itu bergerak cepat, berdiri di samping tempat tidur dengan tatapan marah. "Pada saat seperti ini kamu masih mau bertengkar denganku?"

"Aku tidak mau bertengkar," balas Naruto sengit. "Aku hanya tidak suka jika harus terikat peraturan konyolmu itu. Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu?" bentak Naruto. "Apa kamu selalu melarang kekasihmu untuk menyentuhmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki kekasih selain kau!" teriak Sasuke keras.

"Bohong!" jerit Naruto tak percaya.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap wanita-wanita itu sebagai kekasih," erang Sasuke. "Mereka hanya _submissive_, tidak lebih."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Naruto bertanya lirih.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi, beberapa umpatan kasar lolos dari mulutnya. "Kau bisa mencari artinya di internet," sahut Sasuke sinis.

"Oh, aku pasti mencarinya." Kata Naruto terdengar pedas. Dengan cepat dia meraih kemeja yang teronggok di lantai dan memakainya cepat. "Jadi, berapa banyak jumlah partner seksmu itu, Sasuke?"

"Lima belas." Lagi-lagi dia membentak.

"Oh... ya... ampun," bisik Naruto. "Dan mereka semua melayanimu?"

"Ya, mereka bertugas melayani kebutuhanku. Dengar Naruto, mereka bukan kekasihku, ok. Mereka terikat perjanjian dalam hubungan kami. Mereka bertugas melayaniku dan selama itu, aku memiliki kewajiban untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka."

"Apa bedanya mereka denganku?" raung Naruto tidak terima. Perasaan dingin yang tidak bisa dijelaskan menyapu hati Naruto. Betul, ia cemburu. Sangat cemburu dan merasa tidak berharga.

"Kamu tidak sama dengan mereka," bentak Sasuke. "Bisakah kau melupakan hal ini. Lagipula aku melakukannya saat di Seattle."

"Kamu pikir aku bisa menerima alasan bodoh itu? Ya ampun, Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa aku menerima hal ini dengan mudah sementara kau memperlakukanku sama dengan mereka."

"Sudah kukatakan kau tidak sama." Sasuke memegang bahu Naruto dan menguncangnya keras. "Hanya kamu yang aku akui sebagai kekasih, hanya kamu Naruto. Tidak dengan yang lain." Sasuke bergerak gelisah, bolak-balik.

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku untuk menyentuhmu."

"Tidak bisa!" bentak Sasuke. Pria itu kembali menutup diri.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya lirih. "Dengar Sasuke, aku hanya ingin kejujuran darimu. Itu syarat dariku jika kamu mau hubungan kita kembali dimulai. Aku ingin tahu alasannya, kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu. Jika aku juga tidak bisa menyentuhmu, lalu apa bedanya aku dengan mereka?"

Hening.

Ia menghela napas panjang saat Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya. "Sudahlah, Sasuke." Naruto menepis kedua tangan Sasuke pada bahunya. "Aku harus memikirkan ulang hal ini. Dimana pakaianku?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku ingin pakaianku." Desak Naruto tidak sabar. "Aku tidak peduli jika pakaianku masih basah, aku akan tetap memakainya." Kata Naruto tegas. Dia tidak mungkin pulang mengenakan kemeja Sasuke.

"Kamu bisa menggunakan pakaian yang ada di kamar tamu," kata Sasuke lirih tanpa menatap Naruto.

Naruto kembali menyipitkan mata, membalas dengan nada dingin. "Kamu bahkan membelikan pakaian untuk budak-budakmu?"

"Aku membelikannya untukmu!" teriak Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Naruto. "Aku tidak mungkin membelikan wanita lain barang sementara saat ini aku menjalin hubungan denganmu."

"Kamu bisa saja melakukan hal itu!" ejek Naruto tajam.

"Kamar tamu ada di lantai dua, dan Yamato akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar sebelum beranjak pergi. Ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan pertengkaran tidak berguna ini.

Naruto terduduk di sisi tempat tidur. Pertengkarannya barusan membuatnya berpikir ulang tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak yakin bisa berbagi dengan masa lalu pria itu. Naruto mendesah pasrah. Ia menyeret kakinya, melewati satu per satu anak tangga. Ada dua buah pintu di lantai dua. Wanita itu mengernyit, bingung kamar mana yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Pria itu terlalu banyak memiliki rahasia, Naruto tidak tahu kejutan apalagi yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke.

Tangan Naruto memutar pegangan pintu pertama yang ternyata terkunci. Ia berbalik, membuka dengan mudah pintu yang lain. Kamar tamu itu sangat besar, walau tidak sebesar kamar tidur milik Sasuke. Dekorasinya benar-benar sesuai dengan selera Naruto. Sebuah tempat tidur klasik dengan tiang dan kanopi diletakkan di tengah ruangan.

Sebuah meja konsol untuk lampu diletakkan di kanan kiri tempat tidur. Meja _credenza_ antik yang berfungsi sebagai meja rias ada di sudut ruangan. Cermin riasnya tidak kalah besar, berpigura besi dengan _design_ rumit. Kamar itu juga memiliki rak penuh buku, andai saja Naruto dalam _mood_ yang baik, dia pasti betah berlama-lama di kamar ini, dan mencari tahu buku apa saja yang ada di rak itu.

Naruto berjalan menuju lemari bergaya klasik dengan pintu ganda. Matanya membulat sempurna, lemari itu penuh dengan pakaian bermerk. "Dia benar-benar gila," kata Naruto sebal. Wanita itu meraih asal salah satu _dress_ selutut berwarna hijau lembut dari dalam lemari. Bahan pakaian itu terasa dingin dan lembut di tangannya.

Ia memutar bola matanya saat melihat harga pada label yang masih menempel di pakaian itu. Lima ribu dolar, batinnya sinis. Ia juga menemukan beberapa pasang pakaian dalam di dalam laci lemari itu yang juga sama berharga fantastis. Naruto melepas label harga pada tiap pakaian dan dengan cepat mengenakannya.

Naruto tidak menemukan Sasuke saat berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun Yamato, supir Sasuke sudah menunggunya di depan lift. "Saya akan mengantar anda pulang, Namikaze-san."

"Tolong, panggil saya Naruto saja."

Yamato tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk sopan dan menekan tombol lift untuk Naruto.

.

.

.

Yamato mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat namun hati-hati. Pria itu tidak banyak bicara, catat Naruto dalam hati. Itu bagus, Naruto memang perlu menenangkan diri. Dia tidak yakin jika dia bisa menjadi teman ngobrol yang baik saat ini. Yamato menghentikan kendaraannya, memarkirnya dengan mulus di depan gedung apartemen Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Yamato-san." Wanita itu tersenyum kecil saat Yamato membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Yamato kembali mengangguk hormat saat Naruto turun. "Tuan Uchiha adalah orang baik," kata Yamato tiba-tiba, pernyataannya itu sukses membuat Naruto kaget. "Anda harus memberinya kesempatan." Tambah Yamato lagi setelahnya.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab, dia terlalu kaget mendengar pernyataan Yamato barusan. Ia menarik napas panjang, berharap jika dua hari waktu liburnya bisa dia gunakan untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau. Andai saja Naruto ingat apa yang dilihatnya saat dia mabuk tadi malam. Mungkin pikirannya tidak akan sekacau saat ini.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello… maaf lama update (:**

**Saya akan jawab pertanyaan yang banyak ditanyakan :**

**1\. Update cepat : maaf tidak bisa.**

**2\. Jadwal update? : tidak tentu.**

**3\. Berapa chapter? : belum tahu.**

**4\. Bekas luka Sasuke : akan dibahas di chapter yang akan datang.**

**5\. Kenapa SasuFemNaru bertengkar terus? : tuntutan cerita, kawan (:**

**Segitu dulu yah. Beberapa sudah saya jawab lewat 'PM'. ^^**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang masih berkenan membaca. Terima kasih juga untuk readers yang terus memberi saya semangat, masukan dan juga kritik. Semoga kedepannya saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **** I** **don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M+ (Mature Content!)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**I'm Sorry, I Love You**

**Chapter 5 : Why?**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

**06 Juni 2014**

Matahari masih bersinar cerah di langit Tokyo. Awan putih berarak, seperti kapas raksasa yang melayang di udara. Hah, mungkin ini adalah minggu paling panas di kota Tokyo. Namun sepertinya suasana di luar berbanding terbalik dengan suasana di meja kerja Naruto siang ini.

Hampir satu minggu lamanya Naruto tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke setelah kejadian di apartemen pria itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lebih tiga puluh menit, waktunya makan siang. Namun sepertinya ia masih betah duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Naruto mengerang, wajahnya ditekuk dalam dengan mata menyipit tajam saat membaca sebuah artikel majalah yang menulis tentang Sasuke.

_'Sasuke Uchiha, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha terlihat sangat memesona dalam balutan tuksedo hitam saat menghadiri jamuan makan malam mewah yang diselenggarakan oleh keluarga Haruno di salah satu Hotel bintang lima tadi malam.'_

"Memesona?" dengusnya mencibir sebal. Terlalu berlebihan, pikirnya kesal. Tanpa disadarinya, ia meremas halaman majalah itu hingga lusuh bahkan akhirnya sobek. "Haruno?" Naruto menggumamkan nama itu. Sebuah nama yang mengingatkannya pada wanita berambut _pink._

Apa mereka kembali bersama? Batin Naruto. Ia menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya, tapi kenapa dia harus merasa terganggu? Ini bukan urusannya. Dia sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Sasuke. Iya, kan?

"Hah." Naruto melepas napas keras. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan oleh Naruto? Dia sendiri pun tidak yakin apa yang diinginkannya. Dasar plin-plan! Ejeknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah melamun cukup lama, ia pun melempar majalah ditangannya ke dalam tempat sampah di samping meja kerjanya. Ck, untuk apa dia membeli majalah gosip ini pagi tadi? Membuang uang dengan percuma, padahal harga majalah ini sama dengan satu porsi ramen langgananya.

Naruto kembali terdiam cukup lama setelahnya. Pikirannya kalut, tubuhnya mendadak lesu, seperti agar-agar, tidak bertenaga. Ia menempelkan pipinya pada meja kerjanya. Matanya terasa berat, dan beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun jatuh tertidur di atas meja kerjanya.

.

.

.

"Naruto!"

Gadis yang dipanggil namanya itu tersentak bangun. Matanya tertuju ke segala arah, bingung. Kenapa pandangannya sedikit buram? Kenapa pipinya basah? Naruto mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ino bertanya lirih. Wajahnya terlihat cemas. "Kau menangis dalam tidurmu." Tambahnya lagi, ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak tisu pada Naruto.

Naruto mengerjap, masih tidak bicara. Ia meraih beberapa lembar tisu dan menghapus jejak air mata dikedua pipinya. "Aku baik-baik saja," kata Naruto setelah berhasil mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menjawab. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, senyum yang jelas dipaksakan.

Ino menghela napas panjang, tidak mau memaksa teman baiknya untuk bercerita lebih jauh. "Aku akan buatkan kopi untukmu, kau mau _sandwich_?"

"Kopi saja, terima kasih."

"Tapi, kau belum makan siang, Naruto." Tegur Ino lagi. "Kau bisa sakit."

"Aku tidak lapar, sungguh." Sahut Naruto tenang. Dia menepuk pelan tangan Ino untuk meyakinkannya.

Ino memicingkan mata, menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan bergegas menuju _pantry_ untuk membuat secangkir kopi untuk Naruto.

Naruto kembali memejamkan mata setelah kepergian Ino. Mimpi yang dialaminya barusan adalah kepingan masa lalunya bersama Sasuke. Masa saat Sasuke memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Lalu adegan berganti cepat. Tiba-tiba mereka sudah mahasiswa. Ingatan itu membuat sebutir air mata kembali jatuh dari sudut mata Naruto.

Gadis itu mengingat dengan jelas saat Sasuke mengabaikannya. Pria itu tidak pernah bersikap romantis, dia bahkan tidak pernah mengucapkan 'terima kasih' untuk setiap makanan yang dimasak Naruto untuknya.

Jantung gadis itu berdetak semakin cepat, bergema di telinganya saat mengingat malam ketika ia pergi dari kehidupan Sasuke. Naruto membekap mulutnya, menahan isakan yang lolos dari tenggorokannya.

Naruto bangkit dengan gerakan cepat, setengah berlari ia menuju toilet wanita. Mengapa bayang-bayang masa lalu itu kembali menghantuinya? Kenapa dia harus mengingatnya saat ia berusaha untuk melupakan masa lalunya? Kenapa Sasuke harus kembali ke dalam kehidupannya? Kenapa?

"Tidak, Naruto! Kau tidak boleh kalah!" seru Naruto pada refleksi dirinya sendiri di cermin. "Kau bukan lagi gadis remaja, kau sudah dewasa. Jangan biarkan dia mengontrol kehidupanmu. Kau harus kuat! Harus!" tegasnya mutlak pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

**15 Juni 2014**

Cahaya matahari mulai menyelinap di sela-sela tirai jendela. Naruto mengerjapkan mata, diliriknya jam yang berada di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Sudah pukul sembilan pagi. Dia menghela napas, dan memejamkan mata untuk sesaat. Lagi-lagi bayangan masa lalu kembali datang menghantuinya lewat mimpi. Ia menggelengkan pelan, sudah enam hari dia terus bermimpi hal yang sama. Menyebalkan, decihnya sebal.

Naruto menggosok giginya dengan cepat, membersihkan wajah dan beranjak menuju dapur. Hah, dia terlalu malas untuk mandi saat ini. Lagipula, ini hari libur. Jadi sah-sah saja jika dia bermalas-malasan, iya-kan?

Dia sedang menikmati sarapannya saat telepon genggamnya berdering nyaring. Naruto mengernyit, menatap nama yang tertera pada layar telepon genggamnya. Tidak biasanya Jiraiya menghubunginya di hari libur. Aneh, pikir Naruto.

"Halo?" Naruto menyahut sopan.

"Naruto, aku perlu batuanmu." Kata Jiraiya langsung pada pokok permasalahan tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto menusuk-nusuk salad buah miliknya dengan garpu. "Bantuan apa?" tanya Naruto tidak antusias.

"Tolong wakili aku untuk menghadiri pesta malam ini. Aku mendadak harus keluar kota. Rasanya tidak sopan jika perusahaan kita tidak mengirimkan perwakilan."

"Apa?!" teriak Naruto, garpu di tangannya jatuh seketika. Dua kini duduk gelisah di tempatnya. "Tapi, Bos-"

"Tolonglah, Naruto." Kata Jiraiya terdengar memelas. "Aku hanya bisa berharap padamu saat ini. Aku sudah meminta Ino, sayangnya dia ada acara malam ini. Jangan khawatir, supir kantor akan menjemputmu pukul tujuh malam. Dia akan membawa serta undangan untuk kau bawa."

"Bos, apa tidak ada orang lain lagi?" tanya Naruto penuh harap. Ya ampun, dia tidak ada _mood_ untuk berpesta malam ini. Dia hanya ingin menonton drama favoritenya, makan cemilan dan tidur awal malam ini.

"Aku rasa untuk saat ini kau paling cocok untuk menggantikanku, ini hanya pesta biasa. Lagipula, Ino dan kau sudah sering menggantikanku untuk acara seperti ini, kan. Sedangkan sekretarisku saat ini sedang sakit, dia tidak bisa menggantikanku."

Bukan paling cocok, tapi terpaksa. Batin Naruto menggerutu. "Baiklah, saya mengerti." Tukas Naruto pada akhirnya. Rasanya kurang ajar juga jika dia menolak perintah bosnya.

"Bagus," seru Jiraiya senang. "Kau memang bisa diandalkan. Sampai jumpa hari Senin, Naruto."

"Sampai jumpa, Bos." Balas Naruto lemah. Dan sambungan telepon pun berhenti sampai disitu. Naruto melempar asal telepon genggamnya ke atas karpet. Dia benar-benar malas bergerak saat ini dan memutuskan untuk kembali tidur di atas sofa.

Cukup lama dia tertidur, tepat pukul empat sore akhirnya Naruto bangun dan kembali mengganjal perutnya dengan makanan ringan. "Malassssss..." Ia menggeliat dan berteriak kesal. Namun bagaimana lagi, dia sudah berjanji untuk mewakili Jiraiya, kan.

Dengan langkah lunglai, Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia membuka lemari pakaian, persedian gaun miliknya tergatung rapih di dalam lemari. Naruto mengambil asal sebuah gaun _cocktail_ pendek berwarna aprikot, dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur. "Hah, sebaiknya aku keramas dan menyisir rambutku hingga mengkilat." Lagi-lagi dia berjalan malas, kali ini menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Naruto berdandan cepat setelahnya. Mobil yang menjemputnya datang tepat pukul tujuh malam. Hingga ia tidak perlu menunggu lama setelah turun ke lobby. Supir segera membukakan pintu penumpang dan menyerahkan undangan untuk Naruto perlihatkan pada petugas penerima tamu nanti. Naruto tersenyum kecil, mengucapkan terima kasih dan memasukkan undangan itu ke dalam tas tangannya tanpa berniat membacanya sama sekali.

Dan disinilah Naruto berada, di sebuah lobby hotel mewah. Bolehkah dia mencungkil kutil yang bertengger manis di hidung Jiraiya? Sial, pesta biasa apanya? Jelas-jelas ini pesta perusahaan lain yang mewah. Demi Tuhan, kenapa Jiraiya mengirimnya kesini? Batin Naruto mulai kalut.

Naruto mencoba untuk melangkah penuh percaya diri, ya, setidaknya penampilannya malam ini tidak memalukan. Anggap saja begitu, batin Naruto miris. Ok, yang perlu dilakukannya hanya makan dan berdiri di sudut ruangan, jangan menarik perhatian secara berlebihan, dan dia bisa pulang dengan aman.

Dia menyerahkan undangan pada petugas penerima tamu, mencoba bersikap tenang saat wanita muda di depannya menatapnya penuh selidik. "Saya mewakili Jiraiya-sama," kata Naruto tenang, menjelaskan.

Resepsionis itu tersenyum profesional, "silahkan masuk." Katanya begitu ramah, tangannya kembali menyerahkan undangan itu pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk kecil, menerima kembali undangan miliknya lalu berjalan anggun menuju tempat pesta. Dua orang pria penjaga pintu membukakan pintu Ballroom untuknya. Dan wow, apa yang harus Naruto katakan? Dalam satu kali lirikan saja wanita muda itu bisa dengan mudah mengenali pengusaha-pengusaha muda yang seringkali menghiasi layar televisi maupun sampul depan majalah. Mereka, sekelompok kaum jetset berlimpah uang. Oh Tuhan, dia merasa seperti kutu saat ini. Penampilannya malam ini terlalu _simple_ walau terkesan elegan.

"Terkutuklah, Jiraiya." Umpat Naruto pelan. Seandainya dia tahu jika acara ini sangat berkelas, dia pasti memilih gaunnya yang terbaik, memakai perhiasan yang menarik dan berdandan lebih cantik. Atau mungkin dia akan mencari seribu alasan untuk menolaknya.

Naruto mengernyit, apa yang sempat melintas dipikirkannya? Berdandan lebih cantik? Hei, dia tidak bermaksud mencari jodoh di tempat ini, kan?

Ia menggeleng pelan, misi utamanya saat ini adalah menyelinap di antara kerumunan, mencicipi makanan dan bersikap seperti hantu. Dia bisa melakukan hal bodoh saat gugup, karena itu ia harus bersikap hati-hati.

Naruto berjalan anggun, sedapat mungkin tidak bersikap ceroboh. Tubuhnya seketika membeku saat matanya menatap sosok yang hampir dua minggu ini tidak dilihatnya. Di sana, di tengah Ballroom, pria itu berdiri begitu angkuh. Mungkin sudah menjadi takdir pria itu untuk selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

Cih, lihat saja lalat-lalat bermake-up tebal yang mengelilingi pria itu. "Sang Caesar dan haremnya." Sindir Naruto pelan sebelum berbalik, mengganti haluan.

Naruto mendengus, dan melahap makanan di atas piring porselinnya dengan cepat. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa dia harus terganggu mendapati Sasuke dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik juga seksi malam ini. "Hah, dia sudah biasa dikelilingi wanita. Ingat, Naruto. Mantan partner seksnya saja ada lima belas. Itu yang bisa dia hitung, mungkin pada kenyataannya lebih dari itu." Gerutu Naruto pelan dengan wajah kesal.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menyipitkan mata, melihat lewat bahunya ke arah Sasuke yang masih dikelilingi wanita. Naruto mendengus kasar dan dengan suapan besar dia kembali memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Sama sekali mengabaikan panggilan itu.

"Naruto?"

Naruto berdesis dan membalikkan tubuhnya dalam gerakan cepat. Kenapa harus ada yang mengganggunya saat ini.

"Ternyata benar kau," pria yang memanggilnya itu berseru senang. "Berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?" Neji mencoba menghitung dengan jari-jari tangannya.

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar, kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan Neji sekarang?

"Neji?" kata Naruto berupa bisikan pelan.

"Woah, coba lihat dirimu. Siapa sangka itik buruk rupa bisa berubah menjadi angsa cantik setelah dewasa."

Gigi Naruto gemertuk keras, wajahnya berubah masam saat Neji tersenyum. Dimatanya, Neji seperti sedang mengoloknya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto mendesis dengan nada berbahaya.

Neji tertawa, tawa lepas yang membuat beberapa kepala menoleh padanya, tertarik. "Kau masih saja menggemaskan, huh." Ujarnya, ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto pelan, memperlakukannya seperti gadis kecil, yang tentu saja membuat Naruto terbelalak horor. Sial, Neji membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian saat ini. "Aku hanya menggodamu saja. Tapi, kau memang terlihat menakjubkan malam ini." Tambahnya dengan siulan panjang, matanya menilai Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

"Katakan itu pada kekasihmu, Hyuuga." Desis Naruto sebal. Wanita muda itu memilih untuk kembali menikmati hidangan yang ditawarkan di meja _stall_.

Neji terkikik pelan, lalu berdeham sebelum kembali bicara dengan nada berat yang melelehkan hati wanita, sayangnya hal itu tidak bisa mempengaruhi Naruto. "Shikamaru dan Sasuke juga ada disini, ayo, aku akan membawamu pada mereka."

Apa? Pikir Naruto panik saat Neji menarik paksa pergelangan tangan kanannya menuju ke tengah Ballroom. Aku tidak mau bertemu Uchiha Sasuke, jerit Naruto dalam hati. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Neji selama perjalanan itu. Pikiran Naruto seolah terbang entah kemana. Siapapun, tolong selamatkan aku! Ratap Naruto miris.

"Lihat siapa yang aku bawa," lapor Neji dengan seringaian lebar. Para wanita yang mengelilingi Sasuke kini saling berbisik, tertarik akan sosok cantik yang dibawa oleh Tuan Muda keluarga Hyuuga.

"Pergilah," perintah Sasuke dingin pada wanita-wanita kaya itu. Mereka kini mendelik, memperlihatkan secara nyata ketidaksukaannya pada Naruto.

Sasuke memasang wajah datar andalannya saat kedua matanya bersitatap dengan mata _sapphire_ milik Naruto.

"Naruto, kau disini juga?" Shikamaru berjalan ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya untuk sesaat. Hubungan keduanya memang sudah seperti keluarga, terlebih setelah Shikamaru menikahi Temari, kakak perempuan Gaara, sahabat Naruto. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau terlihat lebih kurus dan pucat. Kau sakit?"

Naruto menggeleng, dan memasang senyum yang dipaksakan. "Aku baik-baik saja." Ya ampun, dia harus pergi dari sini. Kakinya terasa lemas, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat di bawah tatapan tajam Sasuke. Naruto hanya berharap jika pipinya tidak merona saat ini. Oh, itu sangat memalukan jika terjadi.

"Kau perlu liburan, Naruto. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Kata Shikamaru lagi, khawatir.

Naruto kembali tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabar istrimu?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Shikamaru. "Jika ada waktu, mainlah ke rumah. Temari pasti senang jika kau datang berkunjung."

"Ah, tentu. Aku akan datang nanti." Janji Naruto. "Malam ini Temari-san tidak ikut?" tanya Naruto lagi. Kepalanya melihat ke sekeliling, mencari.

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan. "Dia di Suna saat ini, kau tahu kan, Gaara ada pekerjaan di luar kota untuk beberapa pekan ke depan."

"Ah," Naruto berseru dan mengangguk mengerti. "Gaara mengatakan padaku tempo hari mengenai ini."

"Ehem," potong Neji tidak senang. "Naruto, disini ada dua orang pria tampan dan juga _single_ untuk kau ajak bicara, tapi kau lebih memilih bercakap-cakap dengan Shikamaru?" cibir Neji tidak suka. "Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik aku kembali pada para penggemarku." Katanya penuh penekanan sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru. Wanita muda itu menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya agar tidak tertawa keras.

"Dia tidak suka diabaikan wanita cantik," jawab Shikamaru tenang. Dengan gerakan anggun dia menyesap _wine_ miliknya.

Sasuke mengamati interaksi keduanya dengan dingin. Dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi untuk menanggapi umpan Shikamaru. Jika boleh jujur, ingin sekali Sasuke mengamit tangan Naruto dan membawanya pergi, menjauh dari pria-pria yang jelas tertarik akan pesona Naruto.

Wanita muda itu terbelalak. "Maksudmu, aku?" ujar Naruto mendelik dan menyipitkan matanya, pura-pura kesal.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu, "itu kenyataannya." Katanya datar. "Aku harus menghubungi Temari, kau tunggu disini."

Naruto menegakkan bahu, mengangkat dagu, menatap lurus Sasuke yang menatap dingin ke arahnya. "Halo, Sasuke," sapa Naruto tenang setelah kepergian Shikamaru.

Sasuke berdiri dengan bahu yang tampak kokoh dan lebar. Tuksedo abu yang dikenakannya membalut tubuh atletisnya dengan sempurna. Pria itu mengerjapkan mata, lalu memalingkan muka dan berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap punggungnya tidak percaya. Apa-apaan itu? Dia bahkan tidak membalas sapaanku? Sombong sekali. Batin Naruto jengkel. Seharusnya aku yang bersikap dingin kepadanya, bukan sebaliknya. Pikir Naruto sakit hati.

"Maaf Nona, mau berdansa denganku?" seorang pria muda tampan berusia dua puluh lima tahun datang, mengulurkan tangan, dan tersenyum sangat menawan selepas kepergian Sasuke.

Naruto menarik napas panjang, mengatur napas, lalu tersenyum manis dan menjawab lembut. "Maaf, saya tidak pandai berdansa." Jawabnya beralasan. Wanita muda itu lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan pria muda yang terlihat kecewa di belakangnya.

Di sudut ruangan, Sasuke masih mengamati Naruto. Para wanita muda yang mengelilinginya saling berebut untuk mencuri perhatianya. Namun usaha mereka nampaknya sia-sia. Tatapan Sasuke hanya tertuju pada satu wanita yang sekarang mendelik marah kepadanya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak menyangka jika Naruto bisa bersikap seperti saat ini. Jangan-jangan, Naruto cemburu? Sasuke mengeluarkan kartu terakhirnya, dia ingin memastikan tebakannya. Dia menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang disambut histeris oleh para wanita yang mengelilinginya.

Naruto melotot ke arah Sasuke, mengepalkan kedua tangan dan memaki pelan, "brengsek!" Naruto mencoba mengambil napas panjang, melepasnya pelan kemudian bergegas keluar ruangan. Naruto tidak memiliki alasan untuk tetap bertahan di ruangan itu. Suara musik dansa yang mengalun merdu tidak menenangkannya, hal itu malah terdengar bising di telinganya.

Wanita muda itu juga tidak menyukai tatapan menyelidik beberapa tamu undangan yang tertuju kepadanya. _Well_, dia menjadi pusat perhatian malam ini. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto nampak akrab dengan bujangan yang juga diincar di kota ini, Hyuuga Neji. Dia juga akrab dengan Nara Shikamaru, salah satu pengusaha sukses Jepang.

Naruto masuk ke dalam toilet wanita. Ia perlu meredam amarah yang tertuju pada Sasuke. "Dasar brengsek! Sekarang dia pura-pura tidak mengenalku? Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, juga tidak meminta maaf. Dia bahkan tersenyum pada wanita-wanita gatal itu?" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, napasnya menggebu. Dia benar-benar cemburu rupanya.

Dia kembali menarik napas panjang, memutuskan untuk pulang, ia pun membuka pintu toilet, berjalan menuju lorong dan menabrak tubuh kokoh Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Naruto terhuyung, sial bagaimana bisa dia menabrak Sasuke. Apa tidak ada hal yang lebih memalukan lagi selain ini?

Sasuke menangkap tangan atas Naruto agar tak terjatuh, Naruto membelalakkan mata, sementara Sasuke hanya balas menatapnya dingin. "Terima kasih," kata Naruto acuh dan dingin. Tangannya yang bebas berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang masih enggan melepaskan lengan atasnya. "Lepas!" seru Naruto dingin.

Sasuke diam.

Naruto mendelik dan mendengus kasar. "Setelah tadi kau pura-pura tidak mengenalku, sekarang kau tidak mau melepaskan tanganku? Benar-benar lucu, Tuan Uchiha." Ujar Naruto dengan suara lembut namun tidak bersahabat.

Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangannya dengan kasar, membuat Naruto sedikit terhuyung dan mengernyit ke arahnya. "Seingatku, kau yang ingin jauh dariku, Nona Namikaze. Kenapa kau harus terganggu dengan sikapku tadi?"

Sindiran Sasuke sedingin angin musim dingin. Naruto mundur satu langkah, tubuhnya menggigil. Dia tidak menyukai tekanan pada suara Sasuke saat ini. Naruto harus lari, dia harus menjaga jarak aman dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa diam?" cibir Sasuke lagi-lagi penuh penekanan. "Mau melarikan diri, huh?" ejek Sasuke. "Ah, benar. Kau hanya bisa melarikan diri layaknya pengecut." Tambahnya saat Naruto tidak membalas ucapannya. "Kau tahu Naruto, sikapmu seperti seorang istri yang sedang cemburu."

Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Cemburu katanya? _Hell, no_! "Aku tidak cemburu!" sembur Naruto dengan mata nyalang, marah.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah bahunya, menyeringai kecil, ia menyentil dahi Naruto keras sebelum berbalik, meninggalkan Naruto yang membeku di tempat. Tangan wanita muda itu terulur, ke tempat dimana Sasuke menyentilnya tadi. Dahinya terasa panas. Amarahnya seolah menguap entah kemana. Kenapa hatinya merasa hangat? Kenapa semudah itu hatinya bisa luluh? Benar-benar aneh, pikir Naruto. Seolah berusaha untuk bangun dari mimpi, Naruto menggeleng, memutuskan untuk melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi dan kembali pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

"Anda terlihat bahagia, Tuan Sasuke." Tukas Yamato melirik Sasuke lewat kaca spion mobil. Ah, salahkan saja keingintahuannya yang besar karena melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat bahagia saat ini. "Apa anda bertemu dengan Nona Naruto?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil menjawab pertanyaan orang kepercayaannya itu. Yamato bernapas lega, dirinya ikut senang melihat suasana hati Sasuke saat ini. Suasana hati Sasuke begitu buruk selama dua minggu ini. Yamato bahkan tidak berani mengungkit nama Naruto di depan Sasuke.

Ternyata benar, hanya Nona Naruto yang bisa menjungkirbalikkan emosi Tuan Sasuke, pikir Yamato. Ah, itu tidak buruk. Tuan Sasuke terlihat seperti manusia normal karenanya. Ini benar-benar baik. Batinnya lagi ikut senang.

.

.

.

Naruto melirik jam kecil di ujung meja. Sudah jam dua pagi, dan dia masih belum bisa tidur. Hah, dia menghela napas berat. Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke benar-benar menawan pikirannya saat ini.

"Ayolah, Naruto. Bukankah kau mau melupakannya?" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali menyentuh dahinya yang disentil oleh Sasuke. "Ck, hanya karena hal sepele itu amarahmu menguap begitu saja?" Naruto berguling dan duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya. Mulutnya mengerucut lucu, "ayolah, setelah mimpi buruk yang dia berikan? Setelah apa yang dilakukannya selama ini? Dan kamu masih mau memaafkannya?" gerutunya lagi panjang. "Yang benar saja!"

"Dia bahkan mengambil keuntungan saat kau mabuk, Naruto!" dia kembali membentak dirinya sendiri. "Kemana otakmu? Kemana?" ah, wanita muda itu kini terlihat frustasi dan akhirnya ia melewatkan malam di atas tempat tidur, gelisah, tanpa bisa memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Dan malam pun berganti pagi. Naruto tidak tahu sudah berapa kali dia menghela napas berat pagi ini. Ino bisa sangat cerewet jika ada sesuatu hal yang mengganggunya. Dan kali ini, lingkaran hitam pada kantung mata Naruto-lah yang mengganggunya. Ino terus mengomel sepanjang pagi. Naruto tidak habis pikir, bagaimana Ino bisa tetap konsentrasi mengerjakan pekerjaannya sementara mulutnya terus bicara.

"Kau harus ke dokter!" perintah Ino mutlak.

"Ya." Sahut Naruto seperlunya.

"Kelihatannya kau stres, Naruto. Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kau bisa berbagi denganku." Kata Ino lagi dengan nada cemas yang terdengar jelas.

Naruto tersenyum kecil sementara tangannya menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga. Ia menghela napas panjang. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Sasuke. Dia memejamkan mata, benar, pria itulah yang mengganggu pikirannya. Naruto tidak perlu ke dokter, dia hanya perlu obat untuk melupakan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hei, kau dengar apa yang aku katakan?" tegur Ino tegas. Dia membalikkan kursi kerja Naruto. "Kau harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu, mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk, sekilas memberikan pelukan hangat pada Ino. "Terima kasih, Ino. Yang aku butuhkan saat ini adalah liburan."

"Apa aku mendengar kata 'liburan'?" Jiraiya menyambar pembicaraan keduanya dengan senyum mesumnya yang sangat terkenal. "Halo, Nona-nona." Sapanya lagi setelah sampai di meja kerja Naruto.

Naruto mendelik, memalingkan muka, Jiraiya membuatnya dongkol setengah mati.

"Naruto, terima kasih untuk bantuanmu tadi malam."

"Hm, sama-sama." Sahut Naruto datar tanpa ekspresi.

Seolah ingat pada tujuan awalnya, Jiraiya menepuk dahinya pelan. "Ah, hampir saja lupa. Aku punya berita bagus untuk kalian. Minggu ini, departemen kita akan berlibur ke luar kota."

Ino bertepuk tangan, riang. "Benarkah? Anda tidak bercanda?" Jiraiya menggeleng, memasang senyum lebar. "Keren, Bos." Tambah Ino lagi, senang. "Naruto, doamu terkabul. Kita akan mendapat liburan gratis." Seru Ino sambil sambi memukul bahu Naruto pelan.

"Kapan kita pergi?" tanya Naruto sedikit antusias.

"Sabtu pagi, pengumumannya sudah ditempel di kotak informasi. Kita beruntung, departemen kita mendapat giliran pertama untuk pergi liburan. Baiklah, Nona-nona. Selamat bekerja kembali." Jiraiya melayangkan ciuman ke udara dan mengedip genit ke arah keduanya. Cih, ingin sekali Naruto melempar meja kerjanya ke bos tuanya itu. Mungkin memang sudah nasibnya bekerja di bawah pria mesum itu.

"Ah, aku akan lihat pengumuman dulu. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Ino antusias. Naruto menggeleng pelan. Ino menatap Naruto dengan sorot mengerti. Wanita itu bangkit dari kursi kerjanya, dan berjalan cepat menuju kotak informasi yang tergantung di lorong ruang kerja mereka.

.

.

.

Rencana liburan ini disambut gembira oleh semua karyawan. Departemen lain bahkan merasa iri karena departemen tempat Naruto bekerja mendapat kesempatan pertama untuk pergi liburan. Jam makan siang pun selalu diwarnai oleh percakapan mengenai liburan ini.

Dan yang paling antusias dari semua, adalah Ino. Dia menyeret Naruto untuk belanja keperluan liburan nanti bersamanya. "Pantai, kita akan ke pantai. Kita harus membeli bikini baru," seru Ino serius, seolah hal itu merupakan suatu hal yang penting. Naruto hanya bisa mengelus dada, benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Ino. Mereka hanya pergi selama dua hari, untuk apa Ino belanja pakaian hingga sebanyak itu? Enam kantung belanja rasanya sangat berlebihan, ya, setidaknya menurut Naruto.

Dan waktu pun berjalan cepat setelahnya.

.

.

.

**20 Juni 2014**

"Naruto, pulang kerja kita ke salon." Seru Ino tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop miliknya.

Naruto mengernyit, sementara tangannya sibuk merapihkan kertas-kertas arsip di atas meja kerjanya. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya polos.

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya. "Besok kita pergi liburan, Naruto. Kita harus tampil menarik dan cantik." Jelasnya.

"Apa itu perlu?" kata Naruto lagi, sungguh dia tidak mengerti, mereka hanya liburan ke pantai, bukan mau ke acara dansa.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, sore nanti, kau dan aku ke salon. Kita akan tampil memesona besok."

"Terserah," balas Naruto santai.

Dan terjebak besama Ino di salon bukanlah sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh Naruto. Ya, Tuhan. Mereka akan pergi piknik, iya-kan? Entah kenapa, Naruto malah berpikir jika besok adalah hari pernikahan Ino. Teman baiknya itu terlalu berlebihan, lagipula siapa yang akan menilai penampilanmu di sana? Benar-benar menggelikan.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, menatap keluar jendela. Ia melirik lewat bahunya, Ino nampak puas dengan potongan rambut barunya, lihat saja senyuman lebarnya itu. "Jadi sekarang kita pulang?" tanya Naruto saat Ino berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak," jawab Ino cepat. "Temani aku belanja yah, aku masih memerlukan beberapa pasang pakaian lagi."

Tubuh Naruto membeku karena terkejut, belanja lagi? Apa-apaan itu?

"Apa?" teriak Naruto. "La-lagi?" katanya terbata.

Ino mengangguk, tersenyum manis dan akhirnya menyeret paksa Naruto menuju mall terdekat.

.

.

.

Naruto akhirnya pulang saat larut malam, ia menghela napas lelah, namun ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk tetap terjaga. Dia sama sekali belum menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk piknik besok. Hah, salahkan saja Ino dan untuk hal itu.

Ia memasukkan beberapa pasang pakaian santai ke dalam koper. Diurungkannya niat untuk membawa pakaian renang. "Lebih baik aku berjemur di pinggir pantai saja," katanya pelan. Dia terus mengepak keperluannya, dan akhirnya ia pun jatuh tertidur pada pukul dua dini hari.

.

.

.

Naruto mengerutkan kening, matanya masih terpejam, tidurnya terganggu oleh dering telepon genggamnya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Dia mengulurkan tangan, mencari telepon genggamnya. "Ino?" ujarnya saat membaca nama di layar telepon genggamnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan suara mengantuk.

"Kau dimana?!" teriak Ino kencang. Naruto mendengus dan menjauhkan telepon genggamnya dari telinga.

!"Di rumah," jawab Naruto santai. Dia bangkit dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Apa?!" Ino kembali berteriak.

"Jangan berteriak, Ino. Suaramu menyakiti telingaku." Sembur Naruto. "Ada apa kau menghubungiku? Ini masih pagi."

"Pagi? Ini masih pagi, tapi seharusnya kita sudah pergi untuk liburan, ingat?"

"Eh?" rasa ngantuk itu tiba-tiba hilang pada diri Naruto. Dia melirik jam kecil di meja dan, "Arghhhhh!" teriaknya keras. Naruto melempar telepon genggamnya ke atas tempat tidur, dan melesat cepat ke kamar mandi.

Naruto mandi dengan sangat cepat, mengeringkan tubuh dan memakai pakaian yang dipilih asal dari dalam lemari. Dia menyisir rambut dan mengikatnya ekor kuda. Gila, kenapa dia malah kesiangan di hari penting ini? Naruto sudah membayangkan omelan panjang dari rekan-rekan kerjanya nanti. Tuhan, tolong selamatkan aku. Batinnya memelas.

.

.

.

Naruto hanya bisa menunduk dalam saat tahu jika bis yang membawa rombongannya telah pergi hampir satu jam yang lalu. Dengan langkah lunglai dia pun berbalik, menyeret kopernya untuk kembali pulang.

"Nona Naruto?"

Naruto menegakkan kepala dan menoleh ke belakang. "Paman Yamato?" gumamnya pelan, sedikit kaget.

Yamato setengah berlari dan membungkuk kecil pada Naruto. "Kami menunggu anda dari tadi?" katanya.

Naruto mengerjap, memiringkan kepala ke sebelah kanan. "Eh, maksudnya apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Tuan Sasuke dan Tuan Jiraiya sudah menunggu anda di dalam mobil," jelas Yamato. "Kita berangkat bersama, bis karyawan sudah pergi sedari tadi."

Naruto mengernyit dalam, kenapa ada Sasuke pikirnya. "Paman, mungkin anda salah."

Yamato menggeleng cepat.

"Dia tidak salah," suara berat milik Sasuke menginterupsi pembicaraan keduanya. "Cepat masuk, kau membuat kita terlambat. Dan jangan melarikan diri!" tambahnya dingin.

Kedua tangan wanita muda itu terkepal erat, berani sekali Sasuke memerintahnya seperti itu.

"Nona, sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke dalam mobil." Pinta Yamato serak. Dia tahu jika Naruto sangat marah saat ini, dia bisa mendengar dari napas wanita itu yang terdengar keras dan cepat. "Saya mohon, untuk kali ini saja."

"Baiklah, Paman." Sahut Naruto datar. "Untuk kali ini saja."

.

.

.

Naruto lebih memilih duduk dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas menjemukan dalam waktu yang lama daripada harus duduk di samping Sasuke seperti saat ini. Tiga jam dia harus bersabar. Ck, kenapa Jiraiya malah duduk di kursi depan? Sial! Rutuknya dalam hati. Naruto hanya mendengar samar apa yang dikatakan Jiraiya, untungnya bosnya itu lebih tertarik untuk berbincang bersama Yamato, sementara Sasuke sudah memejamkan mata. Jujur saja, Naruto terlalu malas untuk berbasa-basi saat ini.

Perjalanan ini membuat Naruto mengantuk. Jiraiya pun sepertinya sudah terlelap. Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke, pria itu juga tertidur lelap. Dan akhirnya ia pun menyerah pada rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya, Naruto tertidur, tanpa sadar jika kepalanya bersandar nyaman pada bahu kokoh milik Sasuke.

Perlahan, Sasuke membuka mata saat merasakan beban di bahu kanannya. Pria itu tersenyum kecil, mengecup mesra puncak kepala wanita muda itu, dan kembali memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah berada di puncak kepala saat Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengerjap beberapakali, "aku dimana?" tanyanya sedikit linglung. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling ruangan. Hingga sebuah ketukan pada pintu kamar menyadarkannya. "Siapa?" teriak Naruto dari dalam kamar.

Tanpa menjawab, Ino membuka pintu kamar dan menghambur masuk. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri. Aish, Naruto tidak menyukai ekspresi wajah Ino saat ini. Pasti ada sesuatu pikir Naruto.

"Kyaaa, Naruto kamu sangat beruntung." Teriak Ino sambil memeluk erat Naruto.

Naruto yang dipeluk secara tiba-tiba itu menggeliat tidak nyaman, Ino membuatnya sulit bernapas. "Maksudmu apa?"

Ino menyenggol bahu Naruto dan mengedip genit. "Sasuke-san membopongmu layaknya pengantin ke dalam kamar. Kyaaaa!" teriak Ino lagi, matanya berbinar senang. "Aku dan pegawai wanita lainnya benar-benar iri."

"Jadi, Sasuke yang membawaku kesini?" tanya Naruto sedikit tidak percaya. Ino mengangguk cepat. "Hah," desah Naruto. "Dia melakukannya karena kami pernah satu sekolah." Ujarnya beralasan.

Ino menekuk wajahnya dalam dan mengamati wajah Naruto dari dekat. "Benarkah?" katanya tidak percaya. Naruto mengangguk, tidak terlalu cepat. Dia berusaha bersikap senormal dan setenang mungkin. "Tidak seru!" sembur Ino tidak puas. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyipitkan mata. "Kau membawa bikini?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat.

"Aku sudah bilang kau harus membawanya, kan?" sembur Ino lagi. Wanita itu menarik napas panjang dan mendelik ke arah Naruto. "Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan hal seperti datang. Ini bisa menjadi kesempatan bagimu untuk menggoda Tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat. Lagipula, kalian sudah saling mengenal. Seharusnya menggodanya tidaklah sulit." Kata Ino panjang lebar. "Tapi kau tenang saja," tambahnya dengan nada lembut. Oh, lagi-lagi Naruto tidak suka nada suara Ino saat ini, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Aku akan pinjamkan bikini milikku." Katanya riang. "Sekarang bangun! Bersihkan dirimu, ada bujangan kaya yang harus kau goda, Nona Namikaze."

"Cekik saja aku!" bisik Naruto pasrah, memalingkan muka.

"Apa?" tanya Ino dengan suara ditahan yang terdengar berbahaya.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata dan tersenyum hambar, "tidak apa-apa. Bisakah kau keluar? Aku akan bersiap-siap."

"Ok, sampai nanti." Balas Ino sambil memberikan ciuman ke udara.

"Hah... kenapa nasibku sesial ini?" desah Naruto selepas kepergian Ino.

"Sasuke?" entah apa yang merasuki Naruto hingga nama itu lolos dari bibirnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Tangannya menyentuh bibir berwarna plum miliknya, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, tapi dia merasakan jejak Sasuke pada mulutnya. Mungkinkah pria itu menciumnya saat Naruto tidur? Naruto menggeleng keras, rasanya tidak mungkin. Wanita muda itu menutup mata, dan yang terlintas saat ini malah ciuman panasnya dengan Sasuke.

Ya, Tuhan. Kenapa tubuhnya semakin terasa panas? Perutnya bergelenyar aneh, payudaranya terasa ngilu. Tatapan wanita itu menyayu. Ingatan akan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada dirinya kembali datang. Naruto menggeliat, tubuhnya terasa aneh. Kakinya bahkan bergetar, tidak mampu untuk menopang berat tubuhnya yang mencoba untuk berdiri.

Tubuhnya mengingat jelas sentuhan yang pernah diberikan oleh Sasuke. Telinganya bahkan bisa mendengar jelas suara detak jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat. Pipi Naruto memanas, apa yang merasukinya saat ini. "Tidak!" bentak Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. "Jangan bermimpi di siang hari, Naruto! Jangan!" dan hal itu pun menghilangkan semua gambaran akan jejak Sasuke di pikirannya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **** I** **don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M+ (Mature Content!)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**I'm Sorry, I Love You**

**Chapter 6 : Scars**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto tidak tahu sudah berapakali dia menghela napas, telinganya panas mendengar celoteh Ino yang terus mengomel siang ini. Memangnya kenapa jika Naruto menolak mengenakan bikini berwarna kuning cerah yang disodorkan Ino padanya tadi. Memangnya kenapa jika Naruto memilih untuk tidak bersolek siang ini? _Hell_, Naruto hanya ingin bersantai saat ini, menggoda Uchiha bungsu sama sekali tidak tertulis dalam buku agendanya.

"Sementara yang lain ribut berebut perhatian, memoles diri, memakai bikini seksi untuk menggoda Uchiha, kau malah memilih berpakaian seperti ini?" Ino mengomel dengan mata melotot. "Asal kau tahu, beberapa rekan kerja wanita kita bahkan dengan tidak tahu malu pura-pura tersesat ke lantai tiga untuk menggoda Uchiha Sasuke."

Ya, ampun, ini gila, pikirnya. Bisakah Ino berhenti menjadi mak comblang kisah cintanya? Ini sangat menggelikan, pikir Naruto lagi, masam. Dia melanjutkan mengunyah pelan makan siangnya, yang entah kenapa terasa keras dan hambar dimulutnya, oh, mungkin akibat ocehan Ino.

"Kau harusnya berdandan cantik, memakai bikini super seksi untuk menggodanya." Ino terus memberikan ceramah panjang padanya. "Bukan pakaian compang-camping seperti ini."

Wajah Naruto ditekuk, sebal mendengarnya. Compang-camping? Yang benar saja. Naruto mengenakan pakaian yang pantas kok, jauh dari apa yang dikatakan Ino. Dia mengenakan kaos polos putih dipadankan dengan celana super pendek. Yah, dia memang malas mengenakan make up saat ini, tapi siapa yang akan memperhatikannya? Aish, terkadang Ino memang bisa sangat menyebalkan. Batin Naruto kesal. "Jadi, kamar Sasuke ada di lantai tiga?" tanya Naruto datar, sementara garpu ditangannya menusuk-nusuk makan siangnya dengan malas. Hei, kenapa dia ingin tahu kamar pria itu? Benar-benar konyol, pikirnya masam.

Ino mengangguk. "Ini kesempatanmu untuk menggoda dan mendapatkan Tuan Uchiha," Ino kembali megingatkan, layaknya seorang ibu cerewet, dia memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya. Ino menarik dan menghela napas panjang, Naruto benar-benar keras kepala. Menjengkelkan! Gerutunya dalam hati. "Kau tidak akan mendapat kesempatan lain yang lebih bagus lagi, Naruto." Suara Ino turun satu oktaf. Oh, sepertinya dia mengganti siasat. "Aku sangat yakin jika Uchiha-san menyukaimu." Ia mengedip genit, membuat Naruto mual.

Naruto melap mulutnya kasar dengan serbet sementara matanya mendelik pada Ino yang duduk disebrang meja. "Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal," sahut Naruto ketus.

Ino menggeleng pelan, jari telunjuknya dikibaskan ke kanan dan ke kiri di sepan wajahnya. "Salah!" serunya mutlak. "Aku tidak berkhayal, dia tertarik padamu, Naruto. Aku bisa lihat dari gerak tubuh dan tatapan matanya saat melihatmu."

"Hah!" dengus Naruto cepat. "Yang benar saja," bantahnya lagi. Ia tidak mau banyak berharap, tapi, benarkah terlihat seperti itu? Batin Naruto, kenapa hatinya merasa hangat mendengar penuturan Ino. Konyol, sungguh konyol! Ujarnya dalam hati. Haruskah Naruto kembali terperosok kedalam pesona Uchiha bungsu? Naruto takut jika dia akan kembali menelan kekecewaan, dia benar-benar takut.

"Aku tahu kau juga menyukainya," seru Ino dengan mata menyipit tajam, sikap Naruto yang mendadak salah tingkah pun tidak luput dari pengamatannya. "Kenapa kau harus begitu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya? Hanya akan ada penyesalan jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini, Naruto." Ino mengingatkan.

Naruto terdiam cukup lama. Egonya kembali sakit saat teringat jika Sasuke tidak mau disentuh olehnya. Lalu apa bedanya Naruto dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah ada di dalam kehidupan pria itu? "Dia tidak mencintaiku, Ino." Jawabnya kemudian begitu cepat. Naruto tersenyum pahit, membuat Ino terkesiap, terkejut. "Dia bersikap seperti itu karena aku menolaknya. Tidak, dia tidak mencintaiku." Tambahnya keras kepala, lagi-lagi egonya berbicara sementara kepalanya menunduk menatap makanan di atas piring yang masih tersisa setengahnya.

"Naruto?" panggil Ino lirih. Ah, akhirnya Ino mengerti kenapa Naruto sering bersikap gugup jika dia menyebut nama Sasuke di depannya.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, mengambil napas untuk mengatur nada suaranya. "Kami memiliki cerita lama, Ino." Akunya kemudian. Ino terdiam, mengamati mimik wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat sedih. "Maaf, aku tidak menceritakan hal ini padamu. Aku hanya ingin menguburnya dan melupakan semuanya. Hatiku berdenyut sakit jika mengingatnya. Tapi, siapa sangka dia kembali lagi dalam kehidupanku. Menjungkirbalikkan kehidupan yang sudah kutata, menghacurkan tembok tinggi yang sudah kubangun lama." Naruto meremas kaos putihnya, namun mulutnya masih menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang dipaksakan. "Aku memang mencintainya Ino, sangat. Tapi, aku sendiri merasa tidak yakin jika aku bisa kembali menerimanya. Kau tahu, aku sendiri bingung dengan perasaanku saat ini."

"Naruto, kau wanita dewasa yang cerdas." Sahut Ino lembut. "Tanyakan pada hati kecilmu, apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya. Jika terus seperti ini, kalian hanya akan saling menyakiti satu sama lain."

Naruto kembali terdiam, mencoba mencerna dan meresapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino. Keduanya terdiam untuk waktu lama.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi." Lanjut Ino kemudian, "karena kau sendirilah yang harus berjuang untuk kebahagianmu."

Naruto kembali tersenyum, senyum tulus yang mencapai kedua matanya. "Terima kasih, Ino."

Ino mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tersenyum lebar. "Itu gunanya sahabat, bukan begitu?" Naruto masih tersenyum lembut, mengangguk menjawab ucapan Ino. "Sudahlah, sekarang habiskan makan siangmu, dan pergilah keluar. Cuacanya sangat bagus untuk santai dan berjemur. Kau harus bersenang-senang."

"Aku akan keluar, kau pergi duluan saja."

Ino mengangguk pelan, berdiri dan berbalik pergi keluar menuju pantai.

.

.

.

Ternyata benar kata Ino, cuaca diluar sangat cerah, benar-benar cocok untuk bersantai, menikmati keindahan pantai ini. Naruto mengernyit saat mendapati Jiraiya berjongkok, bersembunyi dibalik pohon kelapa tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini, Bos?" Naruto menepuk pundak Jiraiya keras.

Pria tua itu terlonjak kaget, tangannya diletakkan di depan dada, jantungnya seolah hendak keluar dari dadanya. "Kau mengagetkanku, Naruto!" semburnya marah. Pria tua itu menyipitkan mata, menilai penampilan Naruto dari bawah hingga atas. "Kau tidak memakai bikini?" tanyanya terdengar kecewa.

"Ck, untuk apa aku memakainya?" dengus Naruto tidak sopan. Dia berkacak pinggang, bersikap menantang.

"Semua teman wanitamu mengenakan bikini," sahut Jiraiya santai, beralasan. Pria tua itu kembali berjongkok, mulutnya ditekuk ke atas, ia terkekeh, terlihat begitu gembira.

"Dasar mesum!" cemooh Naruto begitu berani. Kadar kemesuman bosnya ini memag sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi.

"Pergilah!" usir Jiraiya merasa terganggu. "Jangan ganggu kesenanganku." Tambahnya lagi tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto. Pria itu kembali terkekeh senang dengan suguhan di depan matanya.

Naruto mendengus lalu melihat ke sekeliling, untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Tidak ada, pria itu tidak ada disini. Apa mungkin dia berada di dalam kamar? Pikir Naruto. Ck, apa peduliku. Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Naruto?" sebuah teriakan keras dari pantai membuyarkan lamunan wanita muda itu. Naruto melambaikan tangan, membalas panggilan itu. "Mau bergabung? Kami kekurangan pemain." Wanita yang memanggil Naruto itu berteriak keras. Tidak jauh dari temannya itu, Yamato berdiri mengenakan celana pantai dan melambai penuh semangat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto balas melambai. "Aku tidak bisa main voli," sahutnya tidak kalah keras. "Maaf!" tambahnya saat melihat raut wajah teman-temannya juga Yamato yang terlihat kecewa. Hei, dia sama sekali tidak bohong. Naruto memang sangat payah dalam bidang olahraga. Ikut bermain hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Dia juga tidak mau berjemur dan terlalu malas untuk berenang di pantai seperti Ino.

Naruto kembali melangkahkan kaki, berjalan-jalan menyusuri pantai sepertinya ide bagus, pikirnya. Lagipula, dia memang butuh menyendiri saat ini. Pasir putih, langit biru, dan debur ombak seolah menjadi obat yang membuat hatinya tenang.

Wanita itu terus berjalan, mengikuti garis pantai, semakin jauh dan jauh dari vila tempatnya menginap. Dia bahkan tidak sadar jika sudah hampir satu jam dia berjalan menyusuri garis pantai. Naruto mendongak, dia baru sadar jika pantai ini berlatar belakang bukit hijau yang sama indahnya. Langkah kakinya pun berubah haluan menjauhi pantai, dia menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju jalan setapak yang membelah bukit. Benar-benar tenang, pikirnya senang. Naruto terus berjalan, pikirannya melayang hingga tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang kini mengikutinya di belakang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Dobe?"

Naruto membeku di tempat, dalam gerakan pelan dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang terdengar sangat ketus dan dingin. Di belakangnya, Sasuke mengendarai sepeda berwarna hitam dengan keranjang di bagian depan dan boncengan di belakang joknya, pria itu menatapnya datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, pria itu mendengus geli. "Menurutmu, apa yang sedang aku lakukan?"

"Menguntitku," jawab Naruto asal.

Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar menanggapi ucapan Naruto, "minggir!" perintahnya dingin.

Naruto mengernyit, tidak mengerti.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku!" seru Sasuke, menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Jalanan masih lega, Teme!" sembur Naruto marah. "Lagipula, kau berniat meninggalkanku seorang diri disini?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Kau punya sepasang kaki untuk berjalan kembali ke vila. Apa yang harus aku khawatirkan?" balas Sasuke datar, sama sekali tidak peduli.

Naruto membelalakkan mata, menatap wajah Sasuke tak percaya. "Seorang pria sejati pasti memberikan tumpangan pada wanita yang membutuhkannya."

Sasuke mengernyit, "aku tidak melihat jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku saat ini, Nona Namikaze." Sasuke tersenyum sinis sebelum kembali berkata tajam. "Lagipula, bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin jauh dariku?"

Wanita muda itu sudah siap melancarkan balasan super pedas pada Sasuke, tapi ucapan Ino membuatnya kembali menelan kalimat-kalimat itu. Naruto menghitung hingga sepuluh di dalam hati, dia harus menormalkan nada suaranya. "Tolong ijinkan aku menumpang, Sasuke." Suara Naruto terdengar lirih, sementara kepalanya menunduk dalam, dia harus mengesampingkan egonya untuk memohon seperti ini.

"Maaf, aku tidak dengar." Goda Sasuke kejam.

"Kau jelas mendengar apa yang aku katakan!" sembur Naruto dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Wanita muda itu melotot marah pada Sasuke. "Ayolah, ijinkan aku menumpang." Mohon Naruto, ia membuka lebar kedua tangannya untuk menghalangi jalan bagi Sasuke yang hendak meninggalkannya. "Tolong ijinkan aku menumpang, kumohon!" mohonnya lagi. Naruto menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada, berharap jika Sasuke luluh karenanya.

Sasuke menghela napas pendek dan membuang muka. Pura-pura berpikir, ck, tentu saja dengan senang hati dia akan memberikan tumpangan pada Naruto. Tapi, Naruto tidak perlu tahu hal ini kan? Sasuke benar-benar tahu cara bermain. "Baiklah," sahutnya kemudian membuat Naruto meloncat-loncat kegirangan. "Tapi kau yang mengayuh." Tambahnya cepat dengan seringai menyebalkan.

Naruto berhenti meloncat, ingin rasanya dia memberikan pukulan keras di wajah tampan Sasuke. Dia gila! Sadis! Kejam! Menyebalkan! Maki Naruto dalam hati. "Tuan Uchiha, kakiku sangat lelah karena berjalan jauh, dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk mengayuh?"

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, menyerah. Berdebat dengan Sasuke hanya akan menguras energinya. Kakinya sudah sangat lelah, dia hanya ingin kembali ke vila secepatnya. "Baiklah, aku akan mengayuh. Tapi nanti. Kakiku sangat lelah, Sasuke. Kumohon, ijinkan aku menumpang."

Sasuke memasang pose berpikir, "ok. Tapi, jika aku memintamu untuk mengayuh, kau harus mengayuh. Mengerti?"

"Hm... aku mengerti," sahut Naruto malas.

"Naik!" seru Sasuke terdengar seperti sebuah perintah. Naruto tersenyum senang, dengan gerakan cepat dia duduk manis di besi boncengan belakang sepeda.

"Ugh!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan kernyitan dalam.

"Kau sangat berat, Dobe!" keluh Sasuke membuat Naruto berdecak sebal. "Kau gemuk!"

"Aku tidak seberat itu!" bantah Naruto cepat. Wanita mana yang tidak tersinggung jika disebut 'gemuk'?

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, lalu menarik dan melingkarkan kedua tangan Naruto diperutnya. "Aku tidak mau kau jatuh!" ujarnya beralasan sebelum Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan. Dan Sasuke pun kembali mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat.

Keduanya tidak berbicara dalam perjalanan itu, Naruto menarik mulutnya ke atas, memejamkan mata, menikmati sepoi angin yang bertiup lembut. Bolehkah aku berharap menikmati kebersamaan kami ini lebih lama? Doa Naruto dalam hati, sayangnya apa yang diharapkannya tak terjadi. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke menghentikan laju sepedanya.

"Lihat itu," sahut Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Naruto mengintip dan menjawab datar. "Wow, tanjakkannya panjang juga."

"Hn."

"Lalu, tunggu apa lagi? Cepat kayuh sepedanya, Teme! Aku ingin cepat sampai di vila."

"Sekarang giliranmu untuk mengayuh sepeda, Dobe!" sahut Sasuke tenang.

Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya sebelum akhirnya berteriak keras. "Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke. Pria itu segera turun dari sepeda dan menatap Naruto lurus.

"Apa?" bentak Naruto saat Sasuke menujuk sepeda dengan dagunya. "Kau benar-benar tidak bercanda?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Oh, mimik wajah Naruto sungguh terlihat konyol saat ini.

"Tidak!" sahut Sasuke datar. "Dan sebaiknya kau mulai mengayuh agar kita bisa segera sampai di vila."

"Persetan!" bentak Naruto, wajahnya memerah, marah. Dia segera beralih duduk di bangku depan, sementara Sasuke duduk tenang di belakangnya. Dengan wajah ditekuk, dia berusaha mengayuh sepeda. Ya, Tuhan. Jalanan menanjak ditambah beban Sasuke di belakangnya membuat Naruto berkeringat, dia bisa mati kelelahan, batinnya berlebihan.

"Sasuke, kau berat sekali." Keluh Naruto. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum puas di belakangnya dan memeluk perut Naruto erat. "Jangan salahkan aku jika kita terjat- Arghhhhhh!" teriak Naruto keras saat sepeda yang dikendarainya oleng dan terjatuh. "Apa kubilang!" sungut Naruto. Wanita itu berusaha untuk duduk dan menyingkirkan sepeda yang menimpa tubuh mereka.

Sasuke terlentang di atas rumput, ia memejamkan matanya erat hingga akhirnya tawanya pun meledak. Sederet kalimat pedas yang siap dilontarkan Naruto seolah menghilang, dia terlalu takjub saat ini. Sasuke tidak pernah tertawa sekeras ini, setidaknya di depan Naruto.

Tanpa disadarinya, Naruto menangkup wajah pria itu dengan kedua tangannya. Tawa Sasuke berhenti saat tatapan keduanya bertemu. "Kau, tertawa?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau tertawa keras, Sasuke." Kata Naruto lagi begitu lirih, sementara jemarinya menyentuh lembut bibir Sasuke. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar kau tertawa lepas seperti tadi."

"Apa itu buruk?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Naruto menggeleng keras, "tidak. Itu tidak buruk. Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Wajahmu terlihat sangat tampan saat tertawa, kau tahu?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke. Dia meraih tangan Naruto dan menciumi buku-buku tangan wanita itu dengan mesra. "Kau wanita pertama yang melihatku tertawa lepas seperti tadi. Kau yang pertama."

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengarnya, kepalanya menunduk, semakin dekat dengan wajah Sasuke. "Aku senang mendengarnya," ujarnya tepat di depan mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik kepala Naruto semakin dekat, dan mulut keduanya pun bertemu. Diawali dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan hingga akhirnya menjadi ciuman panas, bergairah namun tak bernafsu. Hanya ada perasaan rindu dan saling membutuhkan pada ciuman keduanya saat ini.

Naruto menatap nanar Sasuke saat ciuman itu berakhir. Ya, dia menginginkan Sasuke. "Aku menginginkamu," akunya jujur.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang, membeku mendengar pernyataan jujur Naruto. "Banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui tentang diriku, Naruto." Sahutnya setenang mungkin. "Kau tidak pernah tahu betapa besar keinginanku untuk memilikimu seutuhnya."

"Shhhh," kata Naruto seraya menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Sasuke. "Aku akan menunggu, menunggu hingga kau mau jujur kepadaku."

"Kau yakin?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk yakin. "Aku sudah memikirkanya. Kita berdua layak mendapat kesempatan kedua. Tapi-"

"Tapi apa?" potong Sasuke. Ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak suka berbagi, Teme." Tukas Naruto mutlak dengan wajah serius. "Kau tidak boleh menghubungi mantan _submissive_-mu lagi. Tidak boleh ada wanita lain selain aku. Mengerti?"

Sasuke mendengus dan kembali tertawa keras mendengarnya. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Naruto memukul bahu pria itu keras. Sasuke terbatuk, sekuat tenaga mencoba menghentikan tawanya.

"Seharusnya kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutku, Dobe!" ejeknya dengan seringai menyebalkan. "Karena Uchiha Sasuke, tidak suka berbagi." Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. "Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali pulang ke vila." Kata Naruto. "Kau tahu, rekan kerja wanitaku sengaja memakai bikini untuk menggodamu."

"Ah, begitu?" Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak boleh mengecewakan mereka."

"Apa maksudmu?" sembur Naruto murka. "Kau tidak boleh melihat mereka! Titik!"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, menatap lurus wajah kekasihnya. "Kau terlihat cantik saat marah, kau tahu?"

Naruto menyipitkan mata, dan mendengus kasar. "Jangan merayuku, Tuan Uchiha. Aku benar-benar marah saat ini." Dan tawa Sasuke kembali meledak untuk ketiga kalinya sore ini.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba dengan cepat. Api unggun dinyalakan, gitar dimainkan, bir dan makan malam dihidangkan. Semuanya berpesta, bernyanyi, bersenang-senang. Semua terlihat bahagia, kecuali satu orang, Naruto.

"Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu?" Jiraiya mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping Naruto.

Naruto meremas kaleng bir ditangannya dan melempar asal ke keranjang sampah tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Jiraiya mengikuti arah tatapan Naruto dan terkekeh puas. "Ternyata begitu," ujarnya tidak jelas.

Jiraiya menyodorkan kaleng bir lain pada Naruto dan menepuk punggung anak buahnya itu pelan. "Wanita mana yang tidak tertarik akan pesona Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto membuka kaleng birnya dan mendengus kasar.

"Kau harus terbiasa melihatnya," sambung Jiraiya saat Naruto memilih untuk diam. "Lihatlah, Uchiha sama sekali tidak membalas perilaku genit rekan-rekanmu."

Naruto mencuri pandang lewat bahunya, wanita itu kembali memalingkan wajah saat tatapan keduanya kembali bertemu.

"Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa Uchiha-san mengusulkan untuk mengadakan liburan ini." Jiraiya menyesap birnya nikmat, sementara Naruto menatapnya lurus seolah meminta penjelasan. "Ya, Uchiha-san yang mengusulkan acara ini. Dan sekarang aku tahu alasannya." Ujar Jiraiya balas menatap Naruto lurus.

"Apa alasannya?" tanya Naruto serak. Tidak salah, kan jika dia ingin tahu.

"Kau," tunjuk Jiraiya. "Alasannya adalah kau."

Naruto mendongakkan kepala, langit malam bertabur bintang malam ini. "Mungkin hanya kebetulan." Cicit Naruto setelah melepas napas lelah.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikiran seperti itu," aku Jiraiya. "Tapi, perlakuannya terhadapmu sangat berbeda, Naruto. Aku memang tidak tahu ada hubungan apa antara kalian berdua, yang jelas, Uchiha menyukaimu. Itu pasti."

"Kalau memang benar begitu, kenapa dia malah duduk diam disana bersama sekelompok wanita genit itu?" sembur Naruto.

"Hei, siapa yang tidak mau digoda oleh wanita cantik?" sahut Jiraiya menambah panas suasana hati Naruto.

"_Fuck you_!" maki Naruto kurang ajar, matanya berkilat marah, kaleng bir ditangannya kembali diremasnya keras.

"Aku bisa memecatmu, Naruto!" ancam Jiraiya, pura-pura tersinggung.

"Terserah kau saja, kakek tua." Balas Naruto semakin kurang ajar dan akhirnya memilih untuk kembali ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan Jiraiya yang tergelak puas di tempatnya. Kapan lagi kakek tua itu bisa menggoda dan mengerjai anak buahnya yang terkenal serius? Ah, Jiraiya benar-benar puas saat ini.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Dia cemburu, sangat cemburu. Apakah si brengsek itu sama sekali tidak sadar jika Naruto sangat cemburu? "_Bastard_!"

"Kuharap itu bukan panggilan mesra yang kau tujukan padaku!"

Langkah Naruto berhenti seketika. Wanita itu menoleh, menatap galak Sasuke yang berdiri bersandar dengan santai di depan pintu kamarnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bentak Naruto marah.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat mendengar nada marah pada suara Naruto. "Apa yang membuatmu marah, huh?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan wanita-wanita genit itu?" sembur Naruto. "Aku rasa mereka akan dengan senang hati membuka kedua kakinya lebar untukmu malam ini." Napas Naruto terdengar kasar, otaknya kacau, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat karena marah.

"Cemburu?" tanya Sasuke tenang.

Naruto melotot kearahnya. "_Fuck you_!" makinya kasar.

Sasuke mengunci pintu di belakangnya lalu berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto, ekspresinya datar seperti biasa, namun entah kenapa hal itu malah membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Sayang." Kata Sasuke terdengar berbahaya. "Ah, atau kau memang sengaja mengatakannya agar aku menghukummu?"

"A-apa maksudmu?" Naruto balik bertanya, sedikit terbata. Wanita itu berjalan mundur, aura Sasuke membuatnya merinding ngeri.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, Naruto?" goda Sasuke sensual. "Kemana amarahmu yang meluap-luap itu?"

"Jangan bersikap konyol, Sasuke!" bentak Naruto, berusaha untuk terlihat berani. "Kau tidak mungkin berani menyerangku disini!"

Sasuke kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kau meremehkanku." Ujarnya dingin. Naruto terkesiap saat punggungnya menabrak tembok di belakangnya, dan dalam gerakan cepat, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh wanita itu, meletakkan dan memerangkapnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke!" seru Naruto mulai panik. "Seseorang bisa datang ke kamarku!"

"Siapa yang berani mengganggu?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengecup leher Naruto, lama.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto meronta, mencoba menghentikan Sasuke.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke, sama sekali tidak peduli. Pria itu kembali mencium perpotongan leher Naruto, lalu menjilatnya dan berakhir dengan menggigit mesra daun telinga Naruto yang sensitif.

Naruto melenguh dibuatnya, matanya terpejam erat. Sebelah tangan Sasuke dengan kurang ajar masuk ke dalam pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto, membelai mesra, mulut pria itu melengkung senang saat tangannya berhasil melepas kaos yang dikenakan oleh Naruto.

"Hentikan, Sasuke!" Naruto semakin kalut dibuatnya. Sasuke terus menyentuh titik-titik sensitifnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Bagaimana jika Ino tiba-tiba datang dan memergoki mereka? Ini buruk!

"Kita akan menikmatinya sama-sama, Naruto." Janji Sasuke sensual, sesaat sebelum ia menyerang bibir Naruto tanpa ampun. Sasuke menciumnya dengan keras, tanpa ampun dia mengobrak-abrik pertahanan diri Naruto. Wanita itu dibuat tidak sadar karenanya, Sasuke terus merayu sementara tangannya yang bebas dengan lincah membuka bra hitam yang dikenakan Naruto.

Napas wanita itu tersengal saat Sasuke mengakhiri ciumannya. Sasuke menyeringai puas menatapnya, Naruto bahkan belum sempat bicara saat Sasuke berkata dengan tenang. "Selamat menikmati!"

Tubuh Naruto menggelenyar, melengkung ke atas saat mulut Sasuke menyiksa payudaranya tanpa ampun. Naruto membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk meredam lenguhan nikmat yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Brengsek, Sasuke benar-benar menghukumnya karena Naruto berani memakinya dengan kasar.

Namun pada akhirnya, Naruto hanya bisa melotot tak percaya pada Sasuke yang kembali menyeringai puas terhadapnya. "Ini hukuman untukmu," ujarnya. Pria itu bahkan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit pada Naruto sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke memasang pose berpikir. "Seseorang bisa memergoki kita, Sayang." Tambahnya datar. "Selamat malam!" kata Sasuke lagi, kemudian melenggang pergi tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun. Pria itu tersenyum senang, saat mendengar raungan marah Naruto sesaat setelah dia menutup pintu kamar Naruto di belakangnya.

"Dasar brengsek!" Naruto terus memaki sambil mengenakan kembali pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai. "Dia pikir dia itu siapa?" raungnya, marah. Naruto kembali berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Matanya melirik ke arah jam yang tergantung di dalam kamarnya. "Brengsek, sekarang giliranku untuk menyiksamu, Tuan Sasuke." Mata Naruto berbinar senang, otaknya jelas merencanakan aksi balas dendam untuk Sasuke. Pria itu harus mendapatkan ganjarannya, harus!

Naruto menyambar bikini yang dipinjamkan Ino padanya, memakainya dengan cepat dibalik jubah mandinya. "Kali ini aku yang akan menggodamu hingga kau bertekuk lutut." Naruto tertawa puas, dan perlahan keluar dari dalam kamarnya menuju kamar Sasuke.

Tidak sulit untuk menemukan kamar pria itu, karena Sasuke menempati satu-satunya kamar yang ada di lantai tiga vila itu. Naruto berjalan mengendap-ngendap, ia melepas napas lega saat mendapati pintu kamar Sasuke tidak dikunci. "Cih, sepertinya dia memang sengaja tidak mengunci pintu. Berharap ada wanita genit tersesat dan menggodamu, Uchiha?" sindirnya pelan sebelum mengunci pintu itu.

Naruto kembali berjalan pelan, wanita itu terkekeh puas saat mendengar suara air mengalir dari dalam kamar mandi. "Woah, ternyata bukan hanya aku yang tersiksa, huh?"

Wanita itu duduk menunggu dengan sabar di atas tempat tidur Sasuke. Kamar ini lebih luas dari kamar yang ditempati oleh Naruto, perabotan di dalamnya juga terlihat lebih berkelas. Tatapan Naruto teralih saat telinganya mendengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Naruto hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun tenggorokannya seolah tercekat saat matanya melihat tubuh Sasuke. Pria itu bertelanjang dada, sebuah handuk melilit di pinganggnya.

Naruto membeku di tempat, matanya mulai terasa panas. Hal yang tidak jauh berbeda pun dialami oleh Sasuke. Pria itu berdiri mematung di tempatnya saat ini.

Hening.

Keduanya hanya saling menatap dalam keheningan panjang. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke bicara, memutus keheningan diantara keduanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Naruto bergeming, suaranya hilang. Perlahan, wanita itu turun dari atas tempat tidur, dia bahkan menyeret kakinya paksa agar mau berjalan. "Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan terbata. Air matanya mengalir dikedua pipinya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh tubuh pria di hadapannya, namun Sasuke menahannya dan berkata dengan dingin. "Pergilah!"

Naruto bergetar hebat, dadanya kembali sesak. Apa karena ini Sasuke tidak mengijinkan orang lain untuk menyentuh dan melihat tubuhnya. Naruto berbalik, tangannya memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang kini berdiri memunggunginya.

"Tubuhku sangat jelek, iya-kan!"

Naruto menggeleng dan mengecup mesra bekas luka memanjang di punggung Sasuke. Luka ini pasti sudah sangat lama. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke memiliki banyak bekas luka ditubuhnya seperti ini? Naruto bertanya dalam hati.

"Kau wanita pertama yang melihat bekas luka ini, Naruto." Bisik Sasuke parau terdengar aneh. "Kau merasa jijik?

"Tidak," sahut Naruto tegas. "Kau tidak membuatku jijik, Sasuke."

"Luka-luka ini membuatku muak, Naruto." Kata Sasuke lagi. "Bekas luka ini mengingatkanku akan ketidakberdayaanku saat aku masih kecil, mengingatkanku pada masa laluku yang tidak menyenangkan. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

"Jangan, jangan menceritakannya padaku jika kau belum siap." Sahut Naruto serak. Air matanya terus mengalir dengan deras. "Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau siap menceritakannya padaku."

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, keduanya berbaring di atas tempat tidur Sasuke. Lampu sudah dimatikan, kamar itu hanya diterangi cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat jendela kamar. Pria itu masih memunggungi Naruto. Naruto berusaha untuk mengerti keadaan Sasuke. Dia hanya ingin meyakinkan Sasuke jika dia tetap mencintainya, luka ditubuh pria itu bukanlah hal yang bisa membuatnya merasa jijik.

Naruto terus memeluknya, dia menangisi kebodohannya selama ini. Ternyata Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu apapun mengenai Sasuke. Siapa yang berani menyakiti Sasuke kecil? Kenapa seseorang begitu tega menyakiti anak kecil? Apa keluarga Sasuke tahu tentang hal ini? Naruto terus berpikir. Tentu saja keluarga pria ini tahu, batin Naruto saat teringat jika Sasuke selalu absen saat pelajaran renang. Sasuke membawa surat dari dokter pribadi keluarganya yang menyatakan jika Sasuke alergi klorin. Mungkinkah keluarganya sendiri yang menyiksa Sasuke? Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Naruto terus berspekulasi di dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Naruto lirih. Wanita itu tidak mampu membayangkan perlakuan apa yang diterima Sasuke saat dia masih kecil. Pria itu terlihat sangat kuat, tapi siapa yang menyangka jika ternyata Sasuke bisa serapuh ini?

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **** I** **don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M+ (Mature Content!)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**I'm Sorry, I Love You**

**Chapter 7 : Bayang-bayang Masa Lalu**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto menghabiskan sisa harinya dengan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk tinggi. Oh, mendapat tambahan jatah libur memang sangat menyenangkan, tapi hal itu juga berarti dia memiliki dua kali lipat pekerjaan di hari Senin. Melelahkan! Gerutunya dalam hati.

Seolah hal itu belum cukup, di sampingnya, Ino terus menggodanya untuk mengorek informasi. Hal itu jelas mengingatkannya akan kejadian malam Minggu kemarin. Naruto angkat tangan, tidak tahu apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membungkam mulut besar Ino.

"Hei!" seru Ino seraya menyikut tangan Naruto pelan.

Naruto mendelik lalu memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan. Ia menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya sementara matanya kembali terfokus pada layar datar komputer di depannya.

Ino bergerak semakin dekat ke arah Naruto, lalu berbisik pelan di telinga kanan wanita muda itu. "Siapa sangka jika kau bisa berbuat sejauh itu!" lagi-lagi Ino terkikik, senang.

Jari-jari tangan kanan Naruto yang bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard_ berhenti seketika, ia lalu menghembuskan napas keras, memutar kursi kerjanya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Ino. "Sudah kukatakan tidak ada yang terjadi!" katanya mulai kesal. Yah, Ino tidak perlu tahu detailnya, kan? Sungguh memalukan! Pikir Naruto sebal.

Ino menyempitkan mata, "benarkah?" tanyanya dengan nada _sing a song_, jelas tak percaya.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dengan gerakan berlebihan, "terserah jika kau tidak percaya. Silahkan berimajinasi sesukamu!" katanya setengah berbisik. Naruto tidak mau apa yang terjadi di vila tempo hari menjadi gosip dan menyebar di kantor tempatnya bekerja.

Ino mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, mulutnya ditekuk ke atas. Pikirannya melayang jauh, ia lalu tertawa, cukup keras hingga Naruto memutuskan untuk membekap mulut sahabatnya itu. Naruto tersenyum kaku pada beberapa karyawan yang menoleh ke arahnya, jelas penasaran.

"Bisakah kau diam?" desis Naruto dengan nada mengancam.

Ino mengangguk pelan, Naruto berdecak dan akhirnya melepaskan bekapannya dari mulut Ino. "Ayolah... Kau tidak perlu malu untuk menceritakannya padaku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Ino mulai bertanya lagi dengan nada memelas, dan jangan lupakan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya.

Naruto kembali mendelik tajam pada Ino, hatinya bimbang. Ino dan rasa ingin tahunya yang besar. Benar-benar mengesalkan. Bungsu Namikaze itu lalu menghela napas, lelah menghadapi sikap keras kepala Ino. "Baiklah, sesuatu memang terjadi." Tutur Naruto pelan, dengan sikap santai. Matanya mengawasi sekeliling, takut jika seseorang menguping pembicaraan keduanya.

Ino bergerak di kursinya, mulutnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Apa kubilang!" serunya, girang.

"Ssstttt!" desis Naruto mengingatkan. Matanya melotot, tajam.

Ino membekap mulutnya sendiri dan berkata pelan, "maaf!" katanya. "Aku terlalu bersemangat." Wanita muda itu kembali terkikik pelan.

"Aku akan mencekikmu jika hal ini sampai bocor!" ancam Naruto dengan mimik menakutkan.

Ino mengangguk pelan, memberikan isyarat jika ia akan menutup mulutnya rapat.

Naruto kembali menghela napas dan memijat tengkuknya yang terasa pegal. Sungguh, dia sangat berharap jika Ino akan percaya seratus persen akan apa yang dikatakannya. Naruto menghitung dalam hati, berdoa agar nada suaranya bisa terdengar meyakinkan. "Kami berciuman," Ino terkesiap mendengarnya, antusias. "Awal yang bagus," sahutnya senang. "Lalu?"

"Ciuman panas dan lama, setelah itu-"

"Apa?" potong Ino semakin antusias. Matanya mengerjap cepat, tidak sabar.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memotong ucapanku?" protes Naruto, kesal. Ino mengangkat bahu, cuek. Naruto melotot sebelum akhirnya kembali bicara. "Setelah itu kami tertidur pulas!" lanjutnya dengan nada datar.

"Hah?" teriak Ino, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Pendengarannya pasti salah. Batinnya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia berdiri dari kursinya, sedikit membungkukkan badan, dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Naruto lalu mengguncangnya keras. "Hanya itu? Hanya itu?" tanya Ino berulang, masih tak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Dengan usaha keras dia memaksakan diri untuk menatap lurus mata sahabatnya itu.

"Kau?" jari Ino teracung tepat di depan hidung Naruto. Ia lalu mendesah, kecewa. Wanita muda itu menghepaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi dengan keras. Dua hari dia berusaha mengorek informasi dari Naruto tentang kejadian tempo hari dan jawabannya hanya seperti itu? Dia pantas kecewa, kan? Pria dan wanita, lajang, berada di dalam satu kamar yang sama, mantan kekasih, hanya berciuman panas? Sial! Kutuk Ino dalam hati. Apa mungkin Uchiha Sasuke memiliki orientasi seksual menyimpang? Pikirnya mulai melantur.

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan wajah Ino. "Halo...!"

Ino menggeleng keras, pikirannya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto, tidak suka akan tatapan simpati dari Ino.

"Tenang saja, Naruto." Ujarnya penuh keyakinan. "Kita akan mendapat peluang lain, dan aku akan memikirkan rencana lain untukmu." Kekasih Sai itu terdiam untuk sesaat, lalu bertepuk tangan pelan. "Tapi, hal ini juga sudah bisa menjadi berita besar," kedua bola mata Ino berbinar senang saat mengatakannya. Wanita muda itu mulai berimajinasi tinggi. "Wanita-wanita gatal itu pasti menangis darah jika mereka mengetahui kebenarannya." Kini dia terkikik kecil, senang, benar-benar senang. Wajah Ino berubah seketika, merengut. "Aku sangat kesal saat mereka terus menggoda Uchiha. Cih, mereka bahkan memakai bikini dan bertingkah sok seksi di hadapannya."

"Itu hak mereka," sahut Naruto mengingatkan. Walau tidak bisa dipungkiri jika dia pun merasa kesal setengah mati.

Ino mendelik, tidak suka. "Uchiha Sasuke, dia milikmu!" tukasnya mutlak membuat Naruto tersedak. Ino menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya pelan, wajahnya masih merengut kesal. "Yang tidak aku mengerti, mengapa dia pulang terlebih dahulu?"

Hah, andai saja aku tahu! Batin Naruto kini ikut kesal karena mengingatnya. Sasuke hanya mengatakan jika dia memiliki urusan penting hingga harus pulang cepat, dan sampai saat ini, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali belum menghubungi Naruto. Bukankah itu mengesalkan?

"Sudahlah!" ujar Ino lagi, membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. "Yang penting, kau, Nona Naruto, kau berhasil menaklukkan hati bujangan paling diincar di negara ini." Serunya terdengar bangga. "Apa aku harus mulai mencari gaun untuk pesta pernikahan kalian?" tanyanya tanpa berkedip.

Naruto hanya menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, wajahnya mengernyit, bingung. Ya, Tuhan! Jangan katakan jika Ino masih bersikukuh untuk menjadi mak comblangnya? Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting, Ino mau menutup rapat mulut besarnya. Yah, untuk saat ini, hal itu sudah cukup, dan pembicaraan pun berhenti sampai disitu.

Malam pun merangkak dengan cepat. Naruto sudah mengelap kaca meja makannya berkali-kali hingga mengkilap. Semua piring-piring kotor pun sudah dicuci dan dikeringkannya. Naruto berjalan bolak-balik di dalam dapur kecilnya yang sederhana. Tanpa sadar, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ck, bayangan erotis itu kembali melintas di pikirannya. "Gila!" racaunya, marah.

Wanita muda itu perlu mengalihkan pikirannya saat ini, tapi apa lagi yang bisa dikerjakannya? Apartemen sederhananya sudah sangat rapih. Naruto memutuskan membawa beberapa makanan ringan dari dalam lemari penyimpanan dan berjalan ke ruang tengah lalu duduk nyaman di atas sofa untuk menonton televisi.

Naruto mulai menyalakan televisi dengan remote di tangannya. Dengusan kasar terdengar, sesaat setelah dia melirik ke arah telepon genggamnya yang tergeletak di atas meja di depannya. Ck, tidak ada email, sms maupun telepon masuk dari Sasuke.

Aku tidak mungkin menghubunginya terlebih dahulu, batinnya menolak. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk melakukannya. "Apa mungkin dia hanya ingin bersenang-senang dan pergi begitu saja setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya?" gumam Naruto tidak jelas.

"Argh...!" Naruto menjerit, kesal dan mengacak rambutnya kasar. Napasnya memburu, matanya melotot lurus pada layar televisi yang menampilkan adegan ciuman panas antara aktor dan aktrisnya. "Woah, kalian meledekku?" cibir Naruto sebal, melirik tajam. Dia jelas tersinggung oleh adegan drama televisi itu. Tapi kenapa juga dia harus tersinggung dan merasa kesal? Naruto menekuk wajahnya, menjerit frustasi. "Aku sudah gila! Aku sudah gila!" ujarnya sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Merasa lelah dengan langkah berat Naruto berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya, setelah sebelumnya mematikan televisi dan menyambar telepon genggamnya dari atas meja. Ia mendesah, matanya terpejam dan bayangan kejadian tempo hari itu pun kembali melintas di kepalanya. Begitu nyata, seolah baru saja terjadi.

_**Flashback**_.

Naruto menggeliat dalam tidurnya, resah. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat, kepalanya bergerak, tidak nyaman di atas bantalnya. Tubuhnya mengkilat karena keringat. Napasnya memburu saat merasakan sebuah kecupan kecil pada puncak payudara kanannya.

Perlahan, ia membuka matanya. Matanya mengerjap, otaknya mulai mengingat dimana dirinya saat ini. Ah, kamar Sasuke, batinnya. Gelap, ruangan ini cukup gelap, minim cahaya. Hanya ada cahaya bulan yang menyelinap masuk lewat kaca jendela, yang menjadi penerang kamar luas ini. "Ahhhhh...!" jerit dan lenguh Naruto saat puncak payudaranya digigit kecil. "Sasuke?" panggilnya serak dengan napas memburu. Siapa lagi yang berani melakukannya jika bukan Sasuke?

"Hn."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto menggelinjang, punggungnya melengkung ke atas saat Sasuke menyapukan lidahnya tepat di pusar wanita itu dengan gerakan sensual. "Hentikan!" jerit Naruto tertahan. Tangan kananya menggapai-gapai dan menjambak rambut Sasuke keras untuk menghentikannya.

Sasuke menyeringai dalam kegelapan, matanya berkilat, tidak, dia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi saat ini. Dia menginginkan Naruto, kekasihnya.

"Hentikan!" Naruto membentak, masih menjambak rambut Sasuke keras, napasnya semakin tidak beraturan.

Namun seolah tuli, Sasuke bergeming dan dengan kurang ajar tangan kanannya mulai menyentuh daerah kewanitaan milik Naruto.

"Arghhh!" Naruto kembali menjerit, namun dengan cepat dia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang mengetahui kegiatan panas mereka? "Sas, hen-hentikan!" pinta Naruto parau. Dia takut jika seseorang memergoki mereka. Tadi aku sudah mengunci pintu kamar, kan? Batinnya tidak tenang. Karena kalut, Naruto lupa jika dia sudah mengunci pintu kamar ini saat masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Kepala Naruto bergerak semakin liar saat tangan kiri Sasuke menangkup payudara miliknya dan memainkannya dengan sensual. Tidak! Jerit Naruto dalam hati. Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Pikiran jernihnya mulai protes, sementara hati kecilnya malah berkata sebaliknya. Ya, Naruto pun menginginkan Sasuke saat ini.

Pelan, Sasuke menjauhkan kedua tangan Naruto dari mulut wanita itu. Napas Naruto masih memburu, dadanya naik turun, jantungnya berdetak liar. Naruto tahu jika Sasuke sudah menelanjanginya, walau entah sejak kapan. "Kau berani menelanjangiku?" desis Naruto. Wajah dan telinganya memerah saat perutnya bersentuhan dengan Sasuke junior.

Hening.

"Kau menyerangku saat tidur?" tanya Naruto terdengar seperti sebuah protes keras.

Sasuke membelai lembut wajah Naruto, "hn." Lagi-lagi dia menjawab tidak jelas. Naruto mencoba mendorong dada bidang pria itu, namun usahanya gagal. Sasuke tak bergeser sedikit pun dari atas tubuhnya. Pria itu terlalu kuat untuknya.

Naruto sangat yakin jika wajahnya semakin memerah saat ini, beruntung kamar ini cukup gelap hingga mampu menyamarkan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Naruto baru saja akan kembali bicara saat Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Naruto.

Sasuke menciumnya pelan, membuainya, membuat otak Naruto tidak bisa berpikir jernih. "Balas!" perintah Sasuke terdengar mutlak, dan tidak tahu mengapa, Naruto pun mematuhi perintah itu dan membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Ciuman lembut itu pun kini berubah menjadi ciuman panas, lama, bergairah. Ditambah dengan emosi tak bernama yang membuat keduanya saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Kedua tangan Naruto terangkat, memeluk erat leher Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya untuk mengambil napas. Tatapannya tertuju lurus pada bibir Naruto yang terbuka, bengkak dan basah karena kegiatan keduanya barusan. "Aku tidak bisa mundur lagi, Naruto. Aku menginginkanmu!"

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, pikirannya kembali kalut. Haruskah dia menyerahkan diri pada Sasuke saat ini? Benarkah hatinya sudah mantap untuk menerima Sasuke kembali, seutuhnya? Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya saat pikiran-pikiran itu melintas di benaknya. Jujur, Naruto merasa takut saat ini.

"Tolong jawab aku!" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Pria itu mencium dan menggigit kecil cuping telinga Naruto. Jantung wanita itu berdetak semakin cepat. Area kewanitaannya berkedut, tidak nyaman. Perasaan apa ini? Pikirnya tidak mengerti.

Sasuke menangkup wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, dan kembali mencium bibir Naruto penuh gairah. Erangan-erangan tertahan kembali terdengar dalam ruangan minim cahaya itu. "Naruto?" panggil Sasuke lagi untuk mendapat persetujuan.

"Bercintalah denganku." Putus Naruto kemudian. "Tapi, aku ingin kau mengingat satu hal, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat untuk menatap Naruto dengan kernyitan dalam. "Apa?" bisik Sasuke kemudian.

"Setelah malam ini, kau- milikku!" seru Naruto mutlak. "Seutuhnya!"

Sasuke mengerang, dan sekali lagi melumat bibir Naruto dengan panas. Naruto pun membalasnya dengan penyerahan diri seutuhnya. Tidak akan ada penyesalan, dia akan memberi sebanyak yang diterimanya.

Naruto senang karena Sasuke mengijinkannya untuk menyentuhnya. Walau terkadang, tubuh Sasuke menegang saat jari-jari lentik Naruto menyentuh bekas-bekas luka di tubuhnya. Oh, betapa wanita itu ingin mencium seluruh bekas luka itu. Menyentuhnya dan mengatakan dengan jelas pada Sasuke jika dia menerima pria itu apa adanya. Jika dia ada untuk ikut menanggung beban hati yang disimpan pria itu selama ini. Bisakah Sasuke mempercayainya? Bisakan Naruto memperpendek jarak yang ada diantara mereka? Naruto tidak tahu, sungguh tidak tahu.

Mereka kembali berciuman, saling membelai, dan saling memberi kepuasan satu sama lain. Awalnya Naruto merasa sangat gugup, ini pengalaman pertamanya, sementara Sasuke sangat berpengalaman. Bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak puas? Namun pikiran itu sirna saat suara erangan kembali terdengar dari tenggorokan Sasuke.

Rasa percaya diri Naruto pun akhirnya muncul entah dari mana. Jari-jari keduanya terus berkelana, diikuti oleh bibir mereka, mengecup dan meninggalkan jejak basah setelahnya. Sasuke melepaskan diri untuk memakai pengaman, dan kembali memeluk tubuh Naruto erat setelahnya.

"Ini akan sakit!" bisik Sasuke parau kemudian mengecup bibir Naruto lembut.

"Lakukan!" sahut Naruto mantap sementara Sasuke mendekapnya mesra.

Dan Sasuke pun menyatukan tubuh keduanya dalam satu hentakan keras. Bibirnya membungkam bibir Naruto yang menjerit protes. Siapa yang menyangka jika pengalaman pertama bisa sangat tidak nyaman dan menyakitkan? Pikir Naruto.

Kuku-kuku jari tangan Naruto menancap di punggung Sasuke. Mulutnya tidak bisa menjerit karena terperangkap oleh bibir lihai Sasuke. Naruto ingin melepaskan diri, sakit, sangat sakit.

"Tenang, rasa sakitnya akan hilang." Hibur Sasuke setelah melepaskan bibir Naruto. Kecupan-kecupan kembali mendarat di kening, hidung, pipi dan dagu wanita itu, pelan, lembut, mesra.

Wanita muda itu terisak kecil, dan kemudian menjawab pelan, memaksakan diri. "Bergeraklah!"

Tanpa harus diperintah dua kali, Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya, bergerak berirama, memberi kenikmatan duniawi untuk keduanya.

Gerakan berirama itu berubah semakin cepat, lalu bergerak liar. Keringat mengalir, mulut keduanya saling memagut, tangan mereka kembali berkelana. Keduanya saling memanggil satu sama lain, saling memuaskan, saling terpuaskan. Keduanya sesaat seolah melayang, melesat jauh dan akhirnya meledak di suatu tempat. Napas keduanya memburu saat mereka perlahan mulai melayang turun. Mereka benar-benar melakukannya. Bercinta, mereka bercinta.

"Kau milikku!" bisik Naruto mutlak. Tangannya memeluk erat punggung pria itu.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke dalam perpotongan leher Naruto.

"Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau berselingkuh!"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya itu. "Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ten-"

"Ssshhhh!" Sasuke meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Naruto saat telinganya mendengar sebuah ketukan pada pintu kamarnya.

"Uchiha-san?" panggil seseorang dari balik pintu kamar pria itu.

Naruto mengernyit, mendengus tidak suka mendengar nada genit pada suara wanita dibalik pintu itu.

Ketukan kembali terdengar. Naruto bahkan bersumpah jika dia mendengar suara pegangan pintu, wanita dibalik pintu itu berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke?

"Apa?" Sasuke berbisik saat Naruto menyempitkan mata, menatapnya lurus. Marah, Naruto sangat marah saat ini.

"Penggemar, huh?"

Sasuke terkekeh, dan mengecup kening Naruto mesra. "Tidurlah," gumamnya pelan.

Bagaimana Naruto bisa tidur jika sebuah ketukan lain kembali terdengar, dan kini suara wanita lainnya lagi? Andai saja Naruto tahu siapa wanita-wanita itu, dia pasti akan melabrak dan mungkin menghajar mereka agar mereka tahu siapa pemilik Uchiha Sasuke.

_**Flashback End.**_

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menjerit frustasi. Ingin rasanya dia memukul kepala Sasuke keras, dan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat pedas untuk mengeluarkan kekesalannya saat ini.

Wanita itu baru saja akan memejamkan mata saat telepon genggamnya berdering nyaring. Naruto menyambar dan mendengus saat melihat nama dalam layar telepon genggamnya. "Kenapa meneleponku malam-malam begini?" bentak Naruto, kesal.

Hening.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?" tanya Naruto lagi bertambah kesal. "Apa kau menelepon untuk memutuskan hubungan kita?" Naruto kembali bertanya cepat. "Baiklah, terserah jika itu maumu!"

"Naruto?"

"Ah, jadi kau bisa bicara juga rupanya." Sindir Naruto tajam. Naruto mengepalkan tangan kirinya erat hingga memutih. Matanya mulai terasa panas, dadanya terasa sesak. Hatinya sakit?

"Aku ingin menemuimu!"

Naruto membolakan kedua matanya. Apa katanya tadi? Ingin bertemu, setelah seharian tidak memberikan kabar walau hanya sekedar basa-basi? Cih, yang benar saja!

"Tolong buka pintunya!" kata Sasuke lagi setelah tidak mendapat tanggapan. "Aku ada di depan pintu apartemenmu."

"Jangan mimpi!" bentak Naruto, lalu memutus pembicaraan keduanya. Wanita itu melempar telepon genggamnya ke atas meja di samping tempat tidur dan menenggelamkan kepala ke atas bantal. "Menyebalkan!" gerutunya tidak jelas. Dia terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya kembali memaki kasar. "Dasar Teme! Bodoh! Jelek! Mesum! Brengsek!"

"Apa semua itu pujian untukku?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dari atas bantal, perlahan kepalanya menoleh ke arah belakang. Tidak mungkin! Batinnya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke masuk ke dalam apartemennya? "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" teriak Naruto keras setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku ingin bertemu." Balas Sasuke dengan tenang.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, matanya berkilat marah. Berani sekali Sasuke masuk tanpa seijinnya. "Pergi! Kau tidak berhak berada disini!" raung Naruto dengan ekspresi marah dan bahasa tubuh yang siap berperang.

"Aku merindukanmu!" Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

"Pembohong!" desis Naruto namun wanita itu tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. "Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

Hening.

"Kau bahkan tidak bertanya apa aku pulang dengan selamat." Lanjut Naruto, egonya terluka.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Apa?" tanya Naruto, nada suaranya naik satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Wanita itu mulai meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri namun gagal. "Kau brengsek!" maki Naruto kasar. Tangannya memukul-mukul keras dada bidang Sasuke.

"Jika aku meneleponmu malam itu, mungkin aku akan langsung datang ke apartemenmu dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."

Naruto mengernyit, tidak mengerti. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memalingkan wajah. "Seks."

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak perlu mengulanginya untuk kedua kali," desis Sasuke tajam.

"Kau bergairah hanya dengan mendengar suaraku?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Sasuke memasang wajah datar andalannya, dan mengangkat bahu, cuek.

"Ya, ampun. Apa hanya seks yang ada di dalam otakmu, Sasuke?"

"Anggap saja seks pertama kita sangat mengesankan, hingga aku terus menginginkanmu. Mengerti?" ujarnya tak terbantahkan.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak." Jawabnya berani. "Dan kenapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke rela menahan hasratnya, huh?"

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mulutnya menyeringai dan menjawab dengan nada puas. "Karena aku tahu jika kau masih merasakan sakit setelah seks pertamamu."

"Tentu saja sakit!" bentak Naruto mulai teringat kembali kejadian tempo hari. "Kau bercinta dengan liar!"

"Dan kau menyukainya!" balas Sasuke datar, namun wajahnya jelas memperlihatkan ekspresi penuh kemenangan.

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya, bungkam. _Well_, dia memang menyukainya. "Lalu, kenapa kau masih berada disini?" tanya Naruto mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau sudah melihatku dan ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau pulang dan kembalikan kunci yang kau pakai untuk masuk!" Naruto menjulurkan tangan kanannya, meminta kunci dari Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke malah menarik tangan wanita itu, memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto dengan posesif dan mencium bibir wanita itu ganas. Sasuke membutuhkan Naruto saat ini juga, sekarang, detik ini. Dan hanya ada erangan-erangan parau, panas, tertahan, saling bersahutan setelahnya hingga larut malam.

.

.

.

Naruto menguap untuk kesekian kalinya siang ini. "Kau kurang tidur?" tanya Ino, khawatir. Wanita itu menyodorkan segelas kopi hitam panas tanpa gula pada Naruto

"Terima kasih," sahut Naruto dengan senyum kecil.

"Wajahmu pucat, apa kau sakit?" tanya Ino lagi semakin cemas. Dia meletakkan tangan di atas dahi Naruto dan bernapas lega saat tahu suhu tubuh sahabatnya itu normal.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Naruto menenangkan. "Aku hanya sulit tidur tadi malam." Katanya beralasan. Tidak mungkin Naruto mengatakan jika dia terjaga hingga pukul dua dini hari karena Sasuke terus menginginkan seks dengannya. Juga bagaimana tubuh Naruto meresponya dengan suka-cita. Memalukan!

Ino menghela napas pendek, wajahnya masih berkerut khawatir. "Mau kuantar ke dokter?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan, "tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" selidik Ino lagi.

Naruto memutar otaknya, mencoba mendapatkan alasan yang paling masuk akal. "Sebenarnya, Sasuke mengajakku makan malam." Bebernya, Naruto tersipu, tangannya menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga. Bagaimana dia tidak tersipu, Sasuke mengatakannya di tengah aktivitas malam mereka.

"Ah!" Ino berseru, senang. "Jadi hal itu yang membuatmu susah tidur?" godanya dengan seringai jail. "Ck, dasar gadis bodoh. Kau tidak perlu secemas itu, kau hanya perlu berdandan cantik dan memakai gaun seksi. Kapan makan malamnya?"

"Malam ini," jawab Naruto singkat.

Ino terkesiap, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Wanita itu mengamati penampilan Naruto saat ini. "Kau akan pergi seperti ini?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, cuek mendengar nada tak percaya sahabatnya. "Tidak ada cukup waktu untuk berganti pakaian. Dan kurasa, pakaian yang kupakai tidak buruk." Jawabnya, membela diri. Naruto mengenakan rok pensil berwarna abu selutut, dipadankan _blouse_ sutra tanpa lengan berwarna putih, penampilan cantik layaknya pekerja kantoran.

"Memang," Ino menyahut setuju. "Tapi juga tidak seksi." Keluhnya, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum kaku membalasnya. "Dengar!" kata Ino serius. "Kau harus mulai belanja pakaian baru untuk mengimbangi penampilan Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto hanya diam, pura-pura mendengarkan, sementara pikirannya melayang ke lemari pakaian yang disiapkan Sasuke untuknya. Isi lemari itu jelas tidak mungkin terjangkau oleh keuangan Naruto. Mengesalkan! Runtuknya dalam hati.

"Kau dengar apa kataku, kan?"

"Tentu!" sahut Naruto cepat. Wanita itu bahkan tersenyum lebar saat Ino menyempitkan mata dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau harus tampil memesona, Naruto!" Ino kembali mengingatkan. "Banyak wanita kelas atas yang akan berusaha merebutnya darimu. Paham!"

Naruto tertegun mendengarnya, tentu saja. Wanita itu mengangguk, paham. "Aku tidak akan dikalahkan dengan mudah, Ino." Katanya begitu serius. "Aku akan menjambak rambut mereka dan memberikan perlawanan sengit!"

"Bagus!" seru Ino senang. "Kau memang sahabatku!"

Sore pun kembali datang dengan cepat setelahnya. Tepat pukul lima sore, Sasuke menghubungi Naruto, memberitahunya jika dia sudah datang untuk menjemputnya.

Naruto memeriksa penampilannya di toilet sebelum keluar gedung untuk menemui Sasuke. Yamato membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, senyum Naruto pun merekah saat melihat Sasuke itu duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil melayangkan sebuah ciuman cepat di bibir Naruto.

"Lumayan," jawab Naruto singkat. Mereka kembali terdiam saat Yamato kembali duduk di belakang kemudi dan mulai menyalakan mobil lalu membawanya kembali ke jalan raya yang cukup padat sore ini.

"Rencana malam ini berubah," kata Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. Naruto melirik ke arahnya, tidak mengerti. "Kita tidak jadi makan malam?" tanyanya jelas terdengar kecewa.

"Kakashi bersikeras untuk datang berkunjung malam ini, aku tidak bisa menolaknya." Jawab Sasuke terlihat kesal. Bagaimana dia tidak kesal jika rencananya gagal.

"Jadi, Kakashi-san akan datang berkunjung?"

Sasuke mengernyit, aneh mendengar suara Naruto yang terlalu antusias.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," ujar Naruto. Dia melayangkan kecupan ringan di pipi kiri Sasuke, sangat cepat namun mampu mengubah suasana hati Sasuke yang buruk menjadi berbunga-bunga. "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya, lagi pula, dia mantan manajermu. Bukankah menyenangkan jika kita bertemu teman lama?"

Sasuke memalingkan muka, suasana hatinya kembali buruk.

"Ayolah! Tidak akan seburuk itu!" rayu Naruto terdengar manis. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa aku harus memasak sesuatu untuknya?"

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke dingin. "Anko sudah mempersiapkan semuanya."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit canggung karena suasana hati Sasuke yang tidak kunjung membaik selama perjalanan ke apartemen pria itu. Ah, pria satu ini memang sulit ditebak suasana hatinya.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam, Kakashi pun datang. Namun tidak seperti perkiraan sebelumnya, pria itu tidak datang seorang diri. Kakashi datang bersama dengan Shikamaru, Neji dan Kiba. Sungguh kejutan yang menyenangkan, pikir Naruto.

Kakashi sama terkejutnya saat melihat Naruto berada di rumah Sasuke, begitu pun dengan Kiba. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kiba masih dengan ekspresi terkejut yang terlihat jelas.

"Dia Nyonya rumah ini," sahut Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Ah...!" seru Kiba dan Kakashi secara bersamaan. Hanya Shikamaru dan Neji yang terlihat tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Dengan santai keduanya masuk dan berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah. Neji menundukkan diri di sofa dekat jendela kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan malam kota Tokyo, sedangkan Shikamaru memilih duduk di sofa sebrang Neji.

"Sejak kapan kalian bersama?" tanya Kiba penasaran. "Kenapa kalian merahasiakannya dari kami?

"Karena kau bermulut besar!" sahut Kakashi santai. Pria itu duduk di samping Shikamaru dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul jingga dari dalam saku jasnya. Kiba merengut dan mendelik tajam, tidak terima.

"Kau masih membaca buku porno itu?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Dia tidak akan pernah berubah!" gerutu Kiba yang sepertinya masih sebal karena disebut mulut besar. Ayolah, Kiba tidak akan membocorkan mengenai berita besar ini. Dia hanya akan memberitahu istrinya, dan mungkin Hinata-lah yang akan menyebarkannya pada seluruh teman-teman SMA. Jadi, bukan Kiba yang bermulut besar, kan? Lagipula, ini berita bahagia, kenapa harus dirahasiakan? Pikir Kiba tidak mengerti.

Sasuke membantu Naruto membawa makanan untuk mengganjal perut ke ruang tengah, juga dua botol anggur putih berkualitas tinggi untuk menemani obrolan ringan mereka.

Mereka nampak akrab berbincang, membahas masa lalu, namun tidak menyinggung hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke di masa lalu. Kakashi dan yang lainnya paham betul jika Sasuke tidak akan menyukainya jika mereka menyinggung hal satu itu.

"Ada apa dengan Neji?" tanya Naruto, menyikut perut Kakashi yang masih asyik membaca buku favoritenya. Neji memang terlihat lebih pendiam dan bicara seperlunya. Senyumnya pun terkesan hambar.

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Neji sekilas dan berbisik di telinga Naruto, "dia sedang patah hati. Karena itu aku membawanya kesini agar dia tidak mabuk-mabukkan di luar. Itu akan sangat merepotkanku. Kau tahu, kan!"

Naruto mengangguk kecil. Woah, seorang Hyuuga Neji patah hati? Uh, pasti akan turun hujan besar, batin Naruto. Naruto berdiri menghampiri Neji dan menepuk bahu kanan pria itu pelan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Kakashi menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan mengamati interaksi keduanya dalam diam.

Neji menoleh, tersenyum kecil dan menyesap anggurnya pelan, nikmat. "Seorang wanita menolakku. Dan tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja." Sahut Neji dengan nada suara berat.

Woahhhh... Neji benar-benar patah hati rupanya. Pikir kelima orang di dalam ruangan itu kompak. "Katakan Naruto, apa kekuranganku?" ujarnya memohon.

Oh, tolong jangan paksa Naruto untuk mengatakannya. Mohon wanita itu di dalam hati.

"Aku juga tidak habis pikir bagaimana kau malah memilih untuk kembali ke Sasuke," kata Neji lagi. Sasuke nampak tenang, walau auranya jelas tidak setenang sikapnya. "Aku bahkan lebih tampan dari Sasuke, iya-kan?"

Ck, kenapa arah pembicaraan mereka melenceng jauh? Tanya Naruto dalam hati. "Tentu saja kau lebih tampan," sahut Naruto tanpa beban. Sah-sah saja, kan jika dia ingin membalas kekesalannya tempo hari pada Sasuke.

"Kalian dengar?" ujar Neji keras pada keempat orang pria di depannya. "Naruto saja mengakui ketampananku." Tukasnya bangga. "Pesonaku jauh lebih bersinar daripada Sasuke, iya-kan?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Naruto begitu semangat. Kakashi dan Kiba melirik takut ke arah Sasuke yang kini memasang ekspresi dingin.

"Kalau aku mendekatimu lebih dulu, kau pasti memilihku, kan?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Pasti," jawab Naruto lagi. Diabaikannya aura hitam yang menguar kuat dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Berarti wanita itu sangat bodoh karena menolakku," Neji memasang pose berpikir. "Ck, dia benar-benar bodoh karena menolakku."

Dia pintar, batin Naruto. Dia sangat pintar karena berani menolak seorang playboy seperti Neji. Karena hal itu akan membuat Neji penasaran dan terus mengejar wanita itu.

"Naruto, bagaimana jika kau memutuskan Sasuke dan menjadi kekasihku?"

"Ck, sampai mana permainan ini akan berakhir?" Kiba kembali melirik takut ke arah Sasuke.

"Permainan ini akan berakhir dengan kematian keduanya di tanganku," desis Sasuke dingin membuat Kiba, Kakashi dan Shikamaru merinding mendengarnya.

Neji tertawa keras mendengarnya, pria itu mengangkat gelas ke udara dan menatap Sasuke dengan santai. "Sasuke, kau tahu jika aku hanya bercanda."

Sasuke terdiam, membuat suasana di dalam ruangan itu semakin dingin dan canggung. "Kau tahu jika kau tetap akan mati di tanganku, kan?"

Dan gelak tawa pun terdengar menggelegar di dalam ruangan itu. Ya ampun, Sasuke benar-benar cemburu. Oh, sungguh situasi yang sangat langka. Naruto tertawa tak kalah keras, matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke. Wanita itu malah balik menatang saat Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Siapa takut? Tukas Naruto dalam hati dengan berani. Dan suasana pun mencair setelahnya, penuh keakraban dan hangat.

Naruto kini hanya bisa menyesali kebodohannya dalam hati. Dia bisa tahu jika Sasuke akan membalas perbuatannya malam ini. Tidak, ia harus melarikan diri. Kedua pipinya memanas hanya karena membayangkannya. Naruto bahkan ingin memukul kepala Sasuke saat pria itu tersenyum sinis kearahnya, dia jelas bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat ini dan itu membuatnya merinding ngeri.

"Uchiha-san, ada seseorang yang mencari anda." Lapor Anko memutus pembicaraan di ruangan itu.

Sasuke menjawab datar. "Aku tidak menunggu tamu lain. Siapa namanya?"

"Itachi, namanya Itachi." Jawab Anko.

Ruangan itu hening seketika, udara terasa berat setelah nama itu keluar dari mulut Anko.

"Apa kabar, Sasuke?"

Sasuke melirik lewat bahunya, di belakangnya, Itachi berdiri tegak, penuh percaya diri dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sasuke bergerak cepat dari atas kursi dan menatap wajah kakaknya itu dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat.

"Apa aku perlu meminta ijin untuk menemui adikku sendiri?" sindirnya tajam.

"Lebih baik kami pulang dan memberi kalian ruang untuk bicara." Kakashi berdiri untuk pamit. "Kami akan datang lagi lain waktu," tambahnya. Kakashi membungkuk kecil pada Itachi sebelum melenggang pergi diikuti Neji, Shikamaru dan Kiba di belakangnya.

"Sebaiknya aku juga pulang," ujar Naruto.

"Kau tetap di sini!" seru Sasuke mutlak. Naruto pun akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah dan kembali duduk dengan tidak nyaman.

"Kita bicara di ruang kerjaku!" kata Sasuke lagi begitu dingin.

"Kau tidak akan memperkenalkan kami?" tanya Itachi. "Itu tidak sopan, Sasuke!" tegurnya, pura-pura tersinggung.

"Dia kekasihku." Kata Sasuke tenang. "Katakan apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Itachi menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi, oh, dia sangat tahu bagaimana membuat Sasuke kesal. "Bukankah kita akan bicara di ruang kerja?"

"Tidak perlu"

Itachi mengangkat bahu, cuek. "Baiklah," katanya begitu santai berbeda dengan Sasuke. "Ibu memintamu pulang minggu depan."

Sasuke tertawa sinis mendengarnya. "Jadi sekarang kau memanggilnya 'Ibu'?"

"Begitulah."

"Ck, kau sangat lapang dada." Sindir Sasuke. "Apa dia masih suka menggodamu? Bukankah dia mantan kekasihmu?"

Naruto bergerak semakin gelisah di sofa. Suasana di ruangan itu semakin berat. Kedua pria itu jelas dalam keadaan emosi.

"Aku bukan datang untuk bertengkar, Sasuke!" rahang Itachi mengeras, marah. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. "Ibu dan Ayah menginginkanmu datang di pesta perayaan hari pernikahannya minggu depan."

"Aku tidak peduli!" sahut Sasuke dingin. "Katakan itu pada ayah dan ibumu!"

"Brengsek!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai, saya kembali lagi. ^-^**

**Terima kasih sudah mampir baca dan meninggalkan review. Maaf reviewnya tidak dibalas satu per satu. Untuk yang PM sudah saya balas yah (:**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **** I** **don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M (Mature Content!)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**I'm Sorry, I Love You**

**Chapter 8 : Semua Karena Itachi**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto tidak pernah menyangka jika Itachi akan datang untuk menemuinya. Siang ini keduanya duduk di dalam sebuah cafe- dekat kantor Naruto. Wanita muda itu menyeruput es tehnya tenang, sejenak dia mengintip ke arah Itachi lewat bulu matanya yang lentik. Ah, sepertinya Itachi pun sama tidak nyamannya seperti dirinya. Kenapa rasanya begitu canggung? Pikir Naruto.

Gelas es teh di tangannya diletakkan pelan di atas meja. "Bagaimana anda bisa menemukan saya dengan cepat, Uchiha-_san_?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Itachi tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi sementara jemari tangannya terus bergerak mengitari mulut cangkir _ice cappuccino _miliknya. Di luar, matahari bersinar terik hingga minuman dingin menjadi pilihan utama untuk mereka. "Aku tidak menyangka jika kau sangat blak-blakkan, Nona Namikaze."

"Tolong panggil saya _Naruto_ saja." Potong Naruto cepat.

"Dengan syarat kau memanggil nama kecilku," sahut Itachi dengan senyum ramah.

"Bagaimana jika saya memanggil anda- Itachi-_san_?" balas Naruto sedikit lebih santai.

"Itu terdengar lebih baik." Sahut Itachi senang.

Naruto menekuk bibirnya ke atas. "Anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya, Itachi-_san_." Naruto kembali bicara dengan nada tenang.

"Ah." Seru Itachi. Pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru cafe yang ramai siang ini. "Cafe ini terlalu ramai," ujarnya dengan kernyitan dalam. "Seharusnya aku membawamu ke restoran dan memesan ruang VIp." Sambungnya, kembali mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya." Naruto menyempitkan mata dan mengetukkan jari-jarinya di atas meja, jelas tidak sabar.

"Kukira kau bakal lupa," sahut Itachi dengan senyum lebar. Benar-benar tidak mirip dengan Sasuke, pikir Naruto mulai membandingkan kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto mulai mendesak.

Itachi menghela napas panjang. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut dan diletakkan di atas meja. Matanya menatap lurus, tajam ke arah Naruto. Sial, pikir Naruto. Sasuke dan Itachi memang kakak beradik. Ekspresi tajam seperti itu mungkin memang sudah diturunkan di dalam keluarga Uchiha dari generasi ke generasi. Batinnya lagi.

"Mengorek informasi tentangmu bukan hal yang sulit untukku," kata Itachi dengan ekspresi serius.

Apa?! Teriak Naruto di dalam hati. Apa semua keluarga Uchiha memiliki kecenderungan untuk mengorek informasi dengan cara ilegal? Dasar brengsek! Makinya lagi di dalam hati. Namun sepertinya Naruto sudah sangat ahli mengendalikan ekspresinya, lihat saja, wajahnya masih terlihat santai, seolah tidak terusik akan pengakuan Itachi yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Kau tidak terkejut?" tanya Itachi dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Sedikit heran karena Naruto masih bersikap tenang setelah pengakuan jujurnya.

Sekarang giliran alis wanita muda itu yang terangkat, dengan anggun dia menjawab pendek. "Haruskah aku terkejut?" tantangnya begitu santai.

Itachi menyeringai kecil. Pantas saja Sasuke berusaha setengah mati mengejar wanita di hadapannya saat ini. Naruto jelas sangat spesial. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak takut saat mendapati tatapan intimidasi khas keluarga Uchiha. Mungkin hanya wanita ini yang bisa menaklukkan dan meluluhkan hati Sasuke, pikir Itachi lagi.

"Jadi?" tukas Naruto lagi saat Itachi terdiam cukup lama, hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Itachi menumpangkan sebelah kakinya di atas lutut dan tetap menjaga ekspresi seriusnya. "Aku harus mencari tahu asal usul kekasih adikku," tukas Itachi tanpa ragu. Sepertinya pria itu tidak takut jika Naruto tersinggung akan ucapannya.

"Dan anda sudah mendapatkan apa yang anda inginkan?" balas Naruto tenang. "Atau ada hal lain yang ingin anda ketahui tentang saya?" tantangnya penuh percaya diri.

Itachi tersenyum simpul, dia menyukai sikap pemberani wanita muda di depannya saat ini. Pantas Sasuke tergila-gila padanya, pikir Itachi lagi. "Aku bisa mencari tahu sendiri," sahut Itachi menjawab tantangan Naruto.

Naruto tertawa anggun sedangkan matanya indahnya mendelik tajam ke arah Itachi. "Anda bisa menyimpan uang anda jika bertanya langsung padaku. Gratis." Sindir Naruto sinis.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah bahunya, angkuh. "Uang tidak pernah menjadi masalah untukku. Kau pasti tahu hal itu."

Brengsek! Sialan! Maki Naruto dalam hati, walau mulutnya masih tersenyum begitu manis saat ini. "Apa anda pernah merasakan pukulan seorang wanita, Itachi-_san_?" tanyanya dengan nada manis dibuat-buat.

Itachi terlihat berpikir, menghitung dengan jarinya hingga akhirnya dia menggelengkan kepala sebagai tanda menyerah. "Aku lebih sering ditampar oleh wanita." Akunya jujur. "Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapakali pipiku kena tamparan wanita-wanita garang itu."

Pantas saja mereka menamparmu. Kau lebih menyebalkan dari Sasuke. Pikir Naruto kesal. Apa sifat menyebalkan juga diturunkan secara turun-temurun di keluarga Uchiha? Batinnya lagi, mulai melantur.

Itachi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, dan menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan wajah Naruto yang sedang melamun. "Kau melamun!" katanya.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata beberapakali dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada pria di depannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" selidik Itachi dengan suara berat.

Naruto menjawab santai, sebuah senyuman kembali terukir di wajah cantiknya. "Bukan hal yang penting." Ucapnya begitu manis. "Aku hanya berpikir untuk menghajarmu," tambahnya begitu ringan. Dengan gerakan anggun dia kembali menyeruput minuman dinginnya.

Itachi terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mencerna ucapan Naruto hingga akhirnya tawa kerasnya meledak. Pria itu sama sekali tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia tertawa seperti saat ini. "Kau serius?" tanyanya setelah tawanya sedikit reda. Itachi bahkan tidak peduli saat dirinya mendadak jadi pusat perhatian pengunjung cafe siang ini. Ah, sepertinya dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

"Apa aku terlihat tidak serius?" Naruto masih menjawab dengan nada tenang yang patut diacungi jempol.

Itachi kembali tertawa lepas, terpingkal-pingkal hingga perutnya terasa sakit karena kram.

Apa dia gila? Pikir Naruto aneh. Naruto menekuk wajahnya, tidak suka.

"Kau menarik." Seru Itachi tiba-tiba. "Pantas saja Sasuke begitu mencintaimu." Tambahnya kini dengan ekspresi serius. "Kau berbeda."

"Apa itu sebuah pujian?"

Itachi mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Anggap saja begitu."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Belum satu jam mereka duduk bersama dan wanita itu sudah menemukan persamaan demi persamaan antara Itachi dan Sasuke. Yang jelas, keduanya sama-sama angkuh, putusnya dongkol. "Apa anda datang hanya untuk ini, Itachi-_san_?"

Itachi menggelengkan kepala pelan dan kembali bicara. "Bisakah kau membantuku?" tanyanya yang terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan.

Apa lagi ini? Batin Naruto tidak mengerti. Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar? Kenapa dia mendengar nada getir di dalam nada suara Itachi? "Jangan membuatku bingung!" balas Naruto setelah terdiam cukup lama. Wanita muda itu menatap lekat-lekat Itachi, meminta penjelasan.

"Maaf jika aku sudah membuatmu bingung," ujarnya cepat. "Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa sifat sesungguhnya dari wanita yang dipilih oleh Sasuke." Jelasnya begitu jujur. "Dan sekarang aku semakin yakin jika hanya kau saja yang bisa membujuk Sasuke agar datang di pesta, malam Minggu nanti."

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa pertengkaran kalian tempo hari belum membuat anda puas? Lebam di wajah anda bahkan belum hilang sepenuhnya." Wanita itu menunjuk ke wajah Itachi yang masih sedikit lebam pada pipi dan luka sobek kecil di mulut bagian kanan atasnya. "Bukankah Sasuke jelas mengatakan jika dia tidak mau datang." Naruto kembali mengingatkan. Masih diingatnya dengan jelas saat Itachi dan Sasuke saling membalas pukulan. Beruntung Yamato datang tepat waktu dan berhasil menghentikan perkelahian konyol itu.

"Karena itulah aku datang untuk memohon batuanmu."

"Jadi anda serius ingin saya membujuk Sasuke?" tanya Naruto lagi memastikan.

Itachi mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa anda berpikir jika saya mampu membujuknya? Sedangkan pada anda yang jelas kakaknya saja dia tidak mau mendengar."

Lagi-lagi Itachi tersenyum kecil dan menjawab parau. "Sudah kukatakan sejak awal. Sasuke sangat mencintaimu. Sorot matanya terlihat berbeda saat menatapmu. Karena itu aku yakin jika kau sangat penting untuk adikku."

Naruto mengernyit, tidak mengerti. "Berbeda?"

"Lupakan!" seru Itachi ringan. "Tolong bujuk dia untuk pulang dan menghadiri pesta. Sudah lama _Tou-san_ sakit. Walau beliau tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi aku yakin jika dia sangat merindukan Sasuke. Jadi, aku mohon bantuanmu."

"Saya tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun," jawab Naruto. "Keputusannya ada di tangan Sasuke."

"Aku tahu," kata Itachi. "Tapi, bisakah kau membujuknya terlebih dahulu?" mohonnya lagi penuh harap.

"Baiklah, aku akan membujuknya. Tapi tolong, jangan berharap terlalu banyak."

"Aku mengerti," kata Itachi dengan senyum lebar. "Semoga kau diberkati, calon adik iparku. Sampai jumpa di pesta nanti!" seru Itachi sebelum bergerak dari kursinya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa menatap punggung Itachi dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Sampai jumpa di pesta katanya? Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan berharap banyak? Batin Naruto kesal.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak tahu sudah berapa kali dia menghela napas keras malam ini. Dia memutuskan mengabulkan permintaan Itachi untuk membujuk Sasuke. Tapi kenapa mulutnya seolah terkunci rapat? Kenapa mendadak sulit sekali untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Sasuke melepas kacamata bacanya, menutup dokumen yang dibacanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang sejak tadi duduk manis di atas tempat tidurnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. "Helaan napasmu mengganggu konsentrasiku!" tegur Sasuke. "Masih banyak dokumen yang harus kuperiksa dan kuselesaikan malam ini," tambahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengganti pakaianmu dan segera tidur?" Naruto memang masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya saat ini.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah bahunya dengan cuek. "Aku belum ngantuk," jawabnya "Apa kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu di kantor? Kenapa kau masih harus bekerja hingga larut malam di rumah?" tanya Naruto basa-basi. Pikirannya mendadak buntu saat ini.

"Jadi kau menginap di rumahku hanya untuk menggangguku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar.

Naruto terdiam. Sasuke menatapnya lurus, Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Wanita muda itu terlihat sudah kebal akan tatapan intimidasi Sasuke.

Sasuke bergerak dari kursi kerjanya, lalu berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju pintu kamarnya. "Aku akan meminta Yamato untuk mengantarmu pulang," ujarnya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh menginap di sini?" tanya Naruto agak keras hingga Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik menatap Naruto yang kini menatapnya lurus.

"Apa sikap anehmu ini berkaitan dengan pertemuanmu dengan Itachi siang tadi?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Sial, dia tahu. Makinya dalam hati. Naruto terus menggerutu di dalam hati untuk beberapa waktu. "Kau memata-mataiku?" desis Naruto marah saat tersadar ada sesuatu yang janggal. Tidak mungkin Sasuke tahu mengenai pertemuan Naruto dengan Itachi jika tidak ada yang melaporkannya. "Sampai kapan kau akan memata-mataiku, Sasuke?" raungnya tidak terima. Naruto bergerak turun dari tempat tidur, menyambar tas kerja serta mantelnya yang diletakkan di atas kursi dekat jendela dan berniat keluar dari dalam kamar sebelum tangan Sasuke menahan gerakannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Pulang!" jawab Naruto masih dengan nada marah.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana!" putus Sasuke mutlak.

Naruto mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke pada pergelangan tangan kananya, namun gagal. "Bukankah kau menginginkan aku pergi?"

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana." Ulang Sasuke. "Kita akan menyelesaikan pertengkaran kita di sini, saat ini juga." Tukasnya dengan nada tegas. Sasuke tidak mau pertengkaran mereka berlanjut lama.

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu!" tolak Naruto keras. Wanita itu benar-benar tersinggung karena Sasuke memata-matainya. Apa Sasuke sangat tidak mempercayainya hingga dia melakukan semua itu?

"Tetap tinggal atau aku akan mencari Itachi dan menghajarnya."

"Untuk apa kau menghajarnya?" raung Naruto tidak mengerti. "Apa hubungan kakakmu dengan pertengkaran kita ini?"

"Dia penyebab pertengkaran kita," desis Sasuke dingin. "Aku pasti menghajarnya jika kau pergi malam ini." Ancamnya lagi, sungguh-sungguh.

"Apa kau tidak sadar jika sifat _over protective_-mu yang menyebabkan pertengkaran kita?" tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis yang siap meledak. "Kenapa kau harus memata-mataiku? Apa kau begitu tidak percaya padaku?" tambahnya lagi, terdengar kecewa.

Sasuke menghela napas dan merengkuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Karena itu aku memerintahkan beberapa penjaga untuk menjagamu secara diam-diam."

"Memangnya apa yang bisa terjadi padaku?" tanya Naruto lirih. "Aku bukan artis, bukan juga bangsawan kaya yang bisa menjadi target penculikan. Kau bersikap berlebihan, Sasuke. Kau tahu jika aku tidak suka dibatasi dan diawasi."

"Kau kekasihku," jawab Sasuke dengan nada berat yang terdengar seksi. Oh, kenapa Naruto harus memikirkan suara seksi pria yang memeluknya? "Aku takut jika pesaingku menggunakanmu untuk mengambil keuntungan dariku. Kau bisa dalam bahaya."

Naruto mulai membalas pelukan itu lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik Sasuke. "Mereka tidak akan tahu. Kau tidak perlu cemas."

"Tapi aku ingin dunia tahu jika kau kekasihku, segera menjadi tunanganku dan calon istriku," tukasnya tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. "Aku ingin mereka tahu jika kau milikku. Hanya milikku! Secepatnya aku akan mengumumkan hal ini." Ujarnya mutlak sebelum mencium Naruto. Ciuman yang diawali kecupan-kecupan ringan itu entah kenapa berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman basah, menuntut, panas, begitu dalam, dan lama pada akhirnya.

"Jadi, apa yang diinginkan Itachi?" tanya Sasuke saat ciuman itu berakhir. Ibu jarinya mengelus lembut bibir Naruto yang sedikit terbuka, merah dan sedikit bengkak akibat ciumannya tadi. "Kakakku pasti datang dengan maksud tertentu," sambungnya lagi dengan tenang.

Naruto bergeming.

Sasuke membopong tubuh Naruto tanpa kesulitan berarti dan menidurkannya di atas tempat tidur.

"Bisakah kita bicara di sofa?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, mengangkat tangan Naruto ke mulutnya dan menciumi buku-buku jari tangan wanita itu dengan mesra. "Kita bicara di sini," sahutnya kemudian dengan nada serak.

"Jangan memberiku pengawal lagi, Sasuke." Sahut Naruto, keluar dari topik pembicaraan.

"Bukan itu yang sedang kita bahas," ujar Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Tapi hal itu juga penting," tuntut Naruto. "Aku tidak mau gerak-gerikku diawasi."

"Itu demi keamananmu." Jawab Sasuke tenang. "Tolong mengertilah. Hanya dengan ini aku bisa merasa yakin keselamatanmu terjaga. Mengertilah."

Naruto memasang pose berpikir. Menimang-nimang. Diliriknya wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat serius. "Mereka tidak boleh menggangguku."

"Mereka tidak akan mengganggumu," janji Sasuke dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan. Naruto mengangguk setuju pada akhirnya, hal itu membuat Sasuke senang hingga senyumannya semakin lebar.

"Kau tampan saat tersenyum," puji Naruto.

"Dan kau sangat cantik saat menurut."

"Kau mengejekku?" desis Naruto sebal. Wanita itu meraih sebuah bantal dan melemparnya ke arah Sasuke

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Dia terlalu bahagia saat ini, dia senang karena Naruto mau mengabulkan permintaannya. "Jadi, apa yang diinginkan kakakku?" tanyanya lagi, kembali ke topik utama.

Wanita itu berdeham, berusaha mengembalikan suaranya yang mendadak hilang. Suaranya seolah tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Kenapa sulit sekali? Keluhnya dalam hati. "Kakakmu memohon padaku untuk membujukmu datang ke pesta," jawab Naruto pada akhirnya dengan jujur. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana keberanian itu akhirnya datang pada dirinya.

Wajah Sasuke mengeras mendengarnya. Giginya gemertuk, letupan amarahnya kembali tersulut mendengarnya. "Jangan marah!" bujuk Naruto lembut. Dia mengelus tangan Sasuke yang mengepal menahan marah.

Berani sekali Itachi meminta bantuan Naruto untuk kepentingannya. Bagaimana bisa Itachi tahu jika Naruto merupakan kelemahan Sasuke sekarang. Brengsek! Umpat Sasuke di dalam hati.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, menundukkan kepala dan terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia mendongak untuk menatap lurus wajah Sasuke yang masih terlihat tegang.

"Dia bilang ayah kalian sakit. Beliau sudah sakit lama. Karena itu kakakmu sangat berharap kau datang kali ini." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar. "Apa kau marah padaku juga?" tanya Naruto setengah berbisik saat Sasuke hanya diam dan menatapnya datar. "Aku tahu jika aku tidak memiliki hak untuk memintamu datang, tapi a-"

"Temani aku kesana." Potong Sasuke cepat. Bagaimanapun juga, cepat atau lambat dia harus memghadapinya. Dia tidak bisa terus menghindar dari kedua orang itu. Setidaknya itu pikiran Sasuke saat ini. Otak jeniusnya menyangkal jika dia melakukan hal ini untuk Naruto. Tidak, dia tidak akan tunduk sepenuhnya pada kekasih pirangnya ini. Benar-benar keras kepala.

"Eh?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Sasuke bersedia pergi?

"Aku hanya akan pergi jika kau menemaniku," kata Sasuke lagi dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. "Bolehkah aku mendapat satu ciuman karena sudah bersedia pergi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada seduktif. "Dan aku bersedia datang karena sudah lama aku tidak pulang." Tambahnya penuh penekanan. "Aku melakukan ini bukan atas dasar permintaanmu, apalagi mengabulkan permintaan Itachi."

Naruto tersenyum hangat, dia mengerti, sangat mengerti jika ego Sasuke terlalu besar untuk mengakuinya. Sasuke bersedia datang saja sudah membuat wanita muda itu bahagia. "Aku tahu," sahut Naruto. "Aku tahu." Ulangnya. Dibelainya penuh sayang wajah kekasihnya itu. Dikecupnya kening, hidung, pipi, dan dagu Sasuke secara perlahan hingga akhirnya mulutnya mendarat di mulut milik pria itu.

Naruto menciumnya dengan berani, sensual dan bergairah. Dia sendiri tidak tahu darimana keberanian itu muncul. Kenapa dia bisa senakal ini? Urat malunya seolah putus. Benarkah dia melakukannya untuk menyenangkan kekasihnya? Atau justru untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri. Ah... Naruto tidak tahu.

Sasuke menyeringai senang karenanya, ini lebih dari yang diharapkannya, dan malam panas keduanya pun berlangsung hingga menjelang dini hari.

.

.

.

"Kau masih belum tidur?" tanya Naruto setengah mengantuk. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah saat ini. Wanita itu haya bisa menyalahkan libido Sasuke. Jam di atas meja di samping tempat tidur sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari saat ini.

Sasuke terdiam.

Hening.

"Naruto, kenapa kau tidak bertanya apa alasanku hingga tidak mau pulang?"

Naruto bergerak untuk mengecup bibir Sasuke, lalu berkata. "Apa kau mau menceritakannya?" Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Hati Naruto berdenyut sakit saat melihat kesedihan di kedua bola mata milik kekasihnya. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan bertanya apapun kecuali kau menceritakannya dengan sukarela." Tambahnya penuh pengertian. "Tidurlah! Bukankah besok kau ada rapat pagi? Kau perlu energi," tambahnya sebelum menguap lebar setelahnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak anggun," cibir Sasuke. "Bagaimana bisa kau menguap lebar di depan kekasihmu? Seharusnya kau bisa menjaga _image_!"

Kenapa _mood_ Sasuke bisa berubah begitu cepat? Lihat saja sekarang, kesedihan itu hilang dan berganti dengan binar geli, hangat, bahagia.

Naruto menyempitkan mata, pura-pura tersinggung dan membalas dengan nada ketus. "Apa kau akan memutuskanku setelah tahu aku tidak anggun? Setelah kau mengambil keuntungan dariku hingga berkali-kali sekarang kau mau membuangku? Apa kau benar-benar sebrengsek itu?"

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Dobe!" balas Sasuke dengan seringai aneh. "Kau bisa membangunkannya lagi. Ya, tentu saja aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Naruto merinding ngeri mendengarnya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia membalikkan badan, memunggungi Sasuke lalu menarik selimut hingga kepalanya. "Aku capek. Selamat tidur!"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke pelan. Pria itu lalu mencium punggung telanjang Naruto sebelum bergerak menuju kamar mandi tanpa peduli jika dia telanjang bulat saat ini. Dia harus meredakan libidonya. Dia harus terjaga untuk memeriksa dokumen yang ditinggalkannya tadi.

"Aku perlu mandi air dingin," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Mmm," desah Sasuke, air dingin turun mengguyur tubuhnya. Perlahan rasa kantuk mulai pergi meninggalkannya. Sasuke mendongak, matanya tertutup rapat saat air dingin itu menerpa wajahnya.

Berbagai pikiran itu datang, saling tumpah-tindih. Kenapa dia langsung menyetujui permintaan Naruto untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun pernikahan ayahnya? Sasuke bahkan benci setengah mati pada ibu tirinya. Wanita itu hanya lintah yang menghisap rakus harta ayahnya. Sasuke tahu dengan baik jika istri baru ayahnya itu masih tergila-gila pada Itachi. "Bodoh," gumamnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Pria itu meringis saat tangannya menyentuh bekas luka memanjang di bagian dadanya. Kilatan memori buruk itu kembali datang. Napasnya terasa berat, rasa sakit itu terasa menusuk hingga jantungnya. Semuanya berputar di kepalanya. Sasuke bahkan merasa mual saat mengingat pukulan demi pukulan yang diterimanya dulu.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan dan meninju tembok di depannya. "Sial!" umpatnya marah. Mungkin dia memang belum siap untuk kembali dan menghadapi mimpi buruknya.

Kenapa Naruto selalu mampu membuatnya lupa diri. Wanita itu selalu berhasil membuatnya keluar dari zona amannya. Dan sekarang dia menyetujui permintaan wanita itu dengan alasan untuk menghadapi masa lalunya. Hah, yang benar saja! Batin Sasuke lelah. "Semuanya karena Itachi. Jika dia tidak memohon pada Naruto untul membantunya, aku pasti tidak akan sudi untuk datang." Sasuke terus menggerutu. "Aku pasti memberikan pelajaran pada Itachi. Aku pasti akan menghajarmu lagi." Gumamnya sungguh-sungguh.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Pria itu terlihat lebih segar dengan rambut setengah kering. Dengan gerakan perlahan dia berjalan ke meja kerjanya yang terletak di sudut kanan kamar tidurnya. Sasuke membuka sebuah dokumen yang belum diselesaikannya. Dengan mimik wajah serius dia mencoba konsentrasi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa berkonsentrasi jika tubuh molek Naruto terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Sebuah helaan napas panjang terdengar di dalam ruangan itu. Naruto benar-benar menggoda imannya saat ini.

Sasuke merapihkan dokumen-dokumen di atas meja, menumpuknya untuk kemudian dibawanya keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Pria itu melangkah dengan suara seminim mungkin, takut jika gerakannya membangunkan kekasihnya.

"Anda belum tidur?"

Suara itu berhasil mengagetkannya. Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati Yamato berdiri tidak jauh di depannya masih dengan pakaian kerjanya. Pria itu terlihat kusut, kemeja putihnya digulung hingga siku. Wajahnya terlihat kotor dan berminyak.

"Kau juga masih belum tidur." Sahut Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju ke ruang santai. Pria itu memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di sana.

"Saya baru selesai mengecek mesin-mesin mobil," jawab Yamato. "Anda mau kopi?" tawarnya.

"Boleh."

Yamato kemudian membuatkan secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula, untuk atasannya tersebut. Diletakkannya cangkir itu di atas meja di depan Sasuke. "Ada lagi yang anda perlukan, _Sir_?" tanyanya yang kini berdiri tegap di samping sofa hitam yang diduduki oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak ada. Sebaiknya kau pergi tidur. Dan terima kasih untuk kopinya." Sahut Sasuke tanpa menatap wajah supirnya itu.

Yamato sedikit terkejut saat mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari Sasuke. Atasannya itu banyak berubah, pikirnya senang. "Kalau begitu saya permisi, _Sir_. Selamat malam!"

"Selamat malam!"

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat setelahnya. Sudah tiga hari Sasuke pergi keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa hatinya terasa kosong tanpa keberadaan pria itu di sisinya. Aku berlebihan. Keluhnya dalam hati.

Wanita itu terlarut dalam lamunannya. Aku akan bertemu dengan keluarga Sasuke, malam Minggu ini. Renunggnya. Oh, kenapa aku begitu gelisah? Kenapa aku seperti mempelai wanita yang takut ditinggalkan pasangannya di altar? Apa yang harus kutakutkan? Pikirnya lagi. Aku sudah berhasil menghadapi Itachi, aku hanya perlu menghadapi ayah dan ibunya saja.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ino saat Naruto mengerang frustasi.

Naruto memutar kursi kerjanya, dan menariknya untuk duduk tepat di samping Ino. "Aku berada dalam masalah besar, Ino." Ujarnya dengan ekspresi mengkhawatirkan.

Ino berjengit, tangan lincahnya seketika berhenti mengetik, lalu mengubah posisi duduknya hingga berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab dengan nada suara resah. "Aku akan bertemu dengan keluarga Sasuke, malam Minggu ini."

Ino menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dengan telapak tangannya. Ekspresi wajahnya jelas mengatakan jika dia sangat terkejut saat ini.

"Katakan sesuatu!" pinta Naruto lemah.

Ino menutup mulutnya, mencoba mengatur napas dan mengipasi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Kenapa dia mendadak kepanasan? Apa AC di ruangan ini mati? Pikirnya.

"Ayolah Ino, tolong katakan sesuatu." Rengek Naruto. "Semakin hari, aku semakin gugup. Kurasa aku tidak terlalu percaya diri untuk bertemu dengan mereka."

"Kau serius?" tanya Ino.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan hubungan kalian menjadi begitu serius?" Ino menyempitkan mata lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Apa yang kusembunyikan?" sahut Naruto setenang mungkin.

Ino mencondongkan tubuh, membuat jarak wajah keduanya semakin dekat.

"Aku tidak berbohong," ujar Naruto sambil menepuk paha Ino.

Ino jelas masih tidak percaya akan ucapan Naruto. Namun hal itu dienyahkannya jauh-jauh. "Jadi, bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengajakmu untuk bertemu keluarganya?"

Naruto menundukkan kepala, kedua tangannya terasa lengket karena keringat. Wanita itu mengusapkan kedua telapak tangannya ke atas rok sutra miliknya. Ino mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan menyodorkannya kepada Naruto. "Terima kasih," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi?"

Naruto meremas tisu yang sudah lecek di tangannya. Wanita itu menghela napas keras sebelum akhirnya bicara untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. "Sebenarnya, kakak Sasuke mendatangiku beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia memintaku untuk membujuk Sasuke pulang saat pesta pernikahan orangtua mereka, malam Minggu nanti."

Ino kembali terkejut. Kedua alisnya menyatu, heran. "Kakak Sasuke menemuimu? Kalian saling mengenal?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, dan tersenyum tipis. "Dia menyelidiki latar belakangku. Dia tahu kalau aku dekat dengan Sasuke."

"Ya, Tuhan!" seru Ino sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Dia melakukan itu?"

Naruto kembali mengangkat bahunya ringan.

"Sudahlah, kita lupakan itu." Seru Ino lagi. "Dan akhirnya Sasuke bersedia pulang?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya. Dengan syarat, aku menemaninya."

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencari pakaian yang sesuai untukmu. Pakaian berkelas. Kau harus membuat keluarga Sasuke terpukau." Usul Ino dengan mata berbinar, penuh semangat.

"Itu masalahnya," keluh Naruto. "Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri, Ino."

"Kau hanya mengganti cara berpakaianmu, Naruto. Itu tidak berarti kau berubah menjadi orang lain," kata Ino.

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Ino lagi dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Bagaimana kalau sore ini kita pergi belanja?" usul Ino. "Tapi sepertinya kau harus mengorek tabunganmu cukup dalam untuk kali ini, Naruto."

"Sebenarnya Sasuke memberikan salah satu kartu kreditnya untukku," sahut Naruto datar.

"Bagus!" seru Ino riang. "Aku berjanji, kita akan menggunakannya sebaik mungkin." Tambahnya dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Bisakah kita membelanjakan seperlunya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku berjanji akan mengembalikan uang yang kugunakan dengan cara dicicil," jawabnya polos.

"Naif! Kau benar-benar naif!" keluh Ino yang pada akhirnya memilih untuk kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Apa salahnya dengan itu?" balas Naruto cemberut.

Dan benar saja. Sesuai dengan janjinya, Ino membawa Naruto kesebuah butik pakaian merk ternama. Naruto hanya bisa membulatkan mata dengan mulut terbuka lebar saat Ino menariknya paksa masuk ke dalam butik, sore itu.

Senyum ramah pelayan toko merekah saat Ino mengacungkan kartu kredit emas dengan limit tak terbatas ke udara. Wanita itu bersikap _bossy_, dan dengan gaya berkelas dia meminta beberapa pelayan wanita untuk melayani Naruto, sementara dia duduk nyaman di sebuah sofa mahal dengan sebuah majalah _fashion_ di tangannya. "Keluarkan rancangan terbaru kalian, dan tentu saja yang paling mahal."

Tiga orang pelayan wanita itu tersenyum semakin lebar, membungkuk dan bergegas pergi untuk mengambil apa yang diperintahkan Ino. Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Wanita itu hanya bisa melotot pada sahabatnya yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Dua jam kemudian keduanya menjinjing empat kantung kertas belanja. Mereka memberi dua buah gaun pesta, empat pasang pakaian untuk ke kantor serta lima pasang pakaian dalam yang elegan namun juga seksi. Diiringi dengan lambaian tangan pegawai butik, mereka pergi dengan dagu terangkat. Naruto memutuskan untuk bersenang-senang dan melupakan jika dia harus mencicil tagihannya pada Sasuke. Biar aku memikirkannya nanti, putusnya.

Selepas dari butik pakaian, Ino membawa Naruto ke toko sepatu terkenal. Mereka kembali bersenang-senang di sana. Keduanya keluar dengan dua buah kantung belanja dari toko itu. Ino juga menyeret Naruto untuk membeli aksesoris berkelas untuk melengkapi penampilannya. Sepertinya aku harus mengikat kencang ikat pinggang untuk melunasi hutangku pada Sasuke, pikir Naruto sedih.

"Bukankah kau akan memikirkannya nanti?" Ino menyikut pelan tangan Naruto yang terlihat gelisah.

"Memang benar," ujar Naruto. "Tapi tetap saja aku ingin menangis saat melihat dan menjumlahkan total harga barang belanjaanku."

Ino tertawa keras dan merangkul pundak Naruto. "Jangan memikirkannya terlalu dalam. Kau bisa stres dan jatuh sakit sebelum pesta." Guraunya. "Sebaiknya kita mencari makanan enak untuk mengisi perut. Bagaimana?"

Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Kau yang traktir?"

"Ok." Jawab Naruto kembali semangat. Benar kata Ino, dia tidak harus memikirkannya sekarang. Dia akan memikirkannya setelah pesta keluarga Uchiha selesai.

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu pun datang dengan cepat. Naruto sudah bersiap dan berdandan sejak pukul empat sore. Sasuke berjanji untuk menjemputnya pukul lima sore hari ini. Pesta akan dimulai pukul delapan, malam nanti. Perjalanan darat dari Tokyo ke Otto memakan waktu dua jam. Sasuke memutuskan untuk sampai satu jam sebelum acara dimulai. Karena itulah mereka harus pergi tepat pukul lima sore agar tidak terlambat. Naruto melirik ke jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarnya. Dia masih memiliki waktu lima belas menit lagi.

Naruto mengamati penampilannya untuk terakhir kali. Warna gaun _backless_nya yang berwarna _champagne_ terlihat menawan di tubuhnya. Rambutnya digelung rapih di tengkuk agar punggungnya terekspos sempurna. Sepasang anting berlian bertengger cantik di tepinganya, sementara kakinya terbalut sepatu cantik berhak tinggi berwarna merah, senada dengan tas tangannya.

Tepat pukul lima sore, Sasuke dengan setelan tuksedo berwarna _silver_ berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Naruto. Ah, pria itu terlihat sangat tampan, juga berkelas saat bersamaan. Naruto sangat bersyukur karena dia meminta bantuan Ino untuk memilihkan gaun yang cocok dikenakannya malam ini. Setidaknya penampilannya saat ini tidak akan membuat Sasuke merasa malu.

Ekspresi Sasuke sulit ditebak, pria itu nyaris tidak berkedip saat melihat penampilan Naruto yang begitu berkelas, dia bahkan hampir tidak mengenali kekasihnya.

"Apa penampilanku begitu aneh?" tanya Naruto yang kini terlihat tidak percaya diri karena Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Riasan wajahmu," kata Sasuke kemudian, masih dengan nada datar.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, sementara tangan kanannya diletakkan dipipinya. "Terlalu tebal?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tidak jelas. Naruto memang mengenakan riasan wajah tebal untuk menunjang penampilannya. Riasan wajahnya membuatnya terlihat lebih berkelas, jauh dari kata norak. Sasuke menyukai riasan mata yang semakin menonjolkan warna bola mata kekasihnya. Dia juga menyukai warna lipstik yang begitu mengundang untuk dicicipinya. Menantang, pikir Sasuke mulai frustasi.

"Kau tidak menyukainya? Apa aku terlihat jelek?" tanya Naruto mulai panik. Naruto hanya berharap Sasuke memberinya waktu untuk memperbaiki riasan wajahnya.

Dalam gerakan cepat Sasuke memerangkap tubuh Naruto di antara pintu dan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak suka pria lain melihat penampilanmu," tukasnya dengan nada cemburu yang terdengar jelas. "Gaunmu juga terlalu seksi. Gaun sialanmu ini mengekspos punggung indahmu. Aku tidak suka." Desisnya tajam.

"Kau tidak suka?" beo Naruto. Ayolah, kenapa Sasuke harus bersikap menyebalkan disaat penting seperti saat ini.

"Oh, aku sangat suka." Bisik Sasuke terdengar seksi, tepat di depan bibir Naruto. Jantung wanita muda itu berdebar semakin kencang saat hembusan napas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya. "Tapi aku tidak suka mereka melihat punggungmu. Aku tidak suka mereka terpukau kecantikanmu. Kau milikku!" ujarnya mutlak. "Bibirmu pun sangat mengundang. Siapa yang ingin kau goda, Naruto?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tersinggung. "Aku berdandan seperti ini agar kau tidak malu berjalan bersamaku. Aku ingin terlihat berkelas dan pantas bersanding denganmu."

"Jangan menggigit bibir bawahmu!" Sasuke mengingatkan dengan suara tajam. Matanya berkilat, tertuju lurus pada bibir merah Naruto yang menggiurkan, begitu mengundang untuk diciumnya. "Jangan menggigitnya, atau kita tidak akan pergi kemanapun malam ini."

Naruto menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Wanita itu memutar otak, dia harus mencari jalan untuk keluar dari kungkungan Sasuke. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Batin Naruto mulai putus asa. "Sasuke, Yamato-_san _pasti sudah menunggu kita."

"Aku tidak peduli," sahut Sasuke dengan gigi gemertuk.

"Kita bisa terlambat," bujuk Naruto lagi dengan suara lembut dipaksakan.

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab Sasuke lagi, bergeming.

"Aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu jika kau melepaskanku dan kita segera pergi ke Otto. Kau juga harus bersikap baik selama di pesta." Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya rapat setelah selesai mengatakannya. Bodoh! Sesalnya dalam hati.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, senyum kemenangan terukir di wajah tampannya. Naruto benar-benar tidak menyukai ekspresi wajah Sasuke saat ini. Tidak. Dia tidak menyukainya. "Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu itu, Naruto? Kau tahu, permintaanmu itu sangat banyak, dan aku akan pastikan mendapat imbalan sesuai atas permintaanmu itu."

"Aku ya-yakin," jawabnya terbata. Hal itu malah membuat senyum di wajah Sasuke semakin mengembang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi." Sasuke melepaskan kungkungannya dan menggenggam tangan Naruto yang sudah berkeringat dingin. "Kau gugup?" ejek Sasuke.

Tentu saja aku gugup! Gerutu Naruto di dalam hati. Dia gugup akan apa yang akan diminta Sasuke sebagai imbalan. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan apapun, runtuk Naruto, menyesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hai... Updatenya lama bener yah. Sampai ada yang lumutan. Saya kan sudah peringatkan, saya tidak punya jadwal tetap untuk publish. ^-^**

**Terima kasih untuk yang masih bersedia menunggu update-an fic ini, juga untuk kalian yang bersedia membaca dan meninggalkan jejak di kotak review. Makasih untuk semua masukannya, dan salam kenal untuk semua pembaca baru. Mengenai asal luka Sasuke, akan saya jelaskan dichap depan. Begitupun dengan siapa istri Fugaku yang juga mantan kekasih Itachi, akan saya jelaskan juga dichap depan. Dan mengenai berapa chapter fic ini, hmmm... RAHASIA!**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **** I** **don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M (Mature Content!)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**I'm Sorry, I Love You**

**Chapter 9 : Rahasia Masa Lalu**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Langit sudah gelap saat Sasuke tiba di kediaman ayahnya di Kota Otto. Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan dengan dagu terangkat di sampingnya, pria itu berekspresi datar namun terlihat angkuh secara bersamaan.

Naruto menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke saat keduanya mulai menaiki anak-anak tangga menuju teras depan. Dua orang pria berpakaian sempurna, bertubuh pendek dan agak gempal menyambut kedatangan keduanya dengan penuh hormat.

Wanita muda itu mencoba menekan perasaannya saat dia merasa jika dia terlalu bersemangat saat ini. Naruto memang sudah lama ingin menghadiri pesta-pesta kalangan atas seperti ini, namun bukan untuk menikmati malam penuh kemewahan, tapi untuk bahan artikel majalahnya nanti.

Samar suara musik orkesta terdengar mengalun merdu saat kedua pria penjaga pintu membukakan pintu ganda berukir rumit untuk Sasuke dan Naruto. Tanpa ragu Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah yang kini disulap menjadi ruang pesta yang berkesan begitu mewah, klasik dan romantis secara bersamaan.

Cahaya dari lampu gantung kristal di langit-langit rumah berpendar kekuningan, sedikit redup untuk menimbulkan kesan romantis. Perabotan kayu di dalam ruangan ini terlihat mengilat, pilar-pilar penopang rumah berukir rumit. Sangat berkelas, pikir Naruto takjub.

Vas-vas kristal berleher tinggi yang berisikan rangkaian bunga mawar merah diletakkan di setiap meja serta sudut-sudut ruangan untuk memberi kesan mewah. Pesta keluarga Uchiha memang selalu berhasil membuat para tamu undangannya berdecak kagum.

Bisik-bisik menjalar dengan cepat, mulai dari pintu masuk hingga ke seluruh ruangan saat keduanya memasuki ruang pesta. Naruto membusungkan dada, mengangkat dagu, berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang di bawah tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu para tamu undangan yang diarahkan kepadanya.

Itachi yang melihat kedatangan keduanya segera berjalan dengan cepat, membelah ruangan. "Kalian datang!" pekiknya tak percaya sekaligus gembira. Ia memberikan pelukan singkat pada Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya dingin, namun Itachi membalasnya dengan senyum maklum.

Perhatian Itachi segera teralih kepada Naruto yang berdiri penuh percaya diri di samping Sasuke. Itachi mengangkat tangan kanan wanita muda itu lalu mengecup punggung tangan Naruto dan tersenyum begitu manis kearahnya. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik, adik ipar." Pujinya sedikit keras pada bagian akhir. Bisik-bisik kembali terdengar dari mulut tamu undangan yang jelas menyukai gosip panas seperti ini.

Naruto ingin sekali melotot dan menjambak rambut panjang Itachi yang diikat rapih di tengkuknya. Namun alih-alih melakukannya, Naruto malah tersenyum kecil dan menyahut dengan suara merdu. "Anda sangat pandai memuji, Itachi-_san_. Pantas saja banyak wanita muda yang tergila-gila dan nyaris putus asa untuk mengejar cinta anda," ujar Naruto santai membuat Sasuke menyeringai kecil saat melihat ekspresi kaget Itachi.

Itachi mengerjapkan mata, ekspresi terkejutnya hilang dalam sekejap mata. Ia lalu mengangkat bahu dan menjawab dengan nada sama santainya. "Pada kenyataannya aku sering dicampakkan wanita-wanita itu-"

"Dan segera mendapat gantinya," potong Naruto masih dengan senyum kecilnya yang memikat. Itachi mengutuk di dalam hati dan sekilas mendelik ke arah Sasuke yang dengan jelas ikut mengejeknya. Itachi tahu jika Naruto sangat pemberani, tapi dia tidak tahu jika kekasih adiknya itu juga memiliki mulut pedas yang menyakitkan telinga.

"Apa aku membuatmu tersinggung?" tanya Naruto memasang ekspresi bersalah. Namun dari sinar matanya, Itachi tahu jika Naruto tengah menertawakannnya saat ini. "Maaf... aku hanya bercanda," tambah Naruto lirih.

Itachi berdeham, mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Ya, Tuhan. Siapa yang akan mengira jika dia bisa diserang balik dengan telak oleh seorang wanita muda yang terlihat polos dan naif? Sepertinya dia sudah salah menilai Naruto. Wanita itu lancang, sangat lancang. Pasangan sempurna untuk adiknya yang pemberontak, bukan?

"Ayo, sebentar lagi acara akan segera dimulai. Kalian harus bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu," seru Itachi mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan segera membawa keduanya ke tengah aula dimana Fugaku dan istrinya berada. Rahang Sasuke mengeras saat Itachi mengatakannya, namun dia tetap mengikuti langkah Itachi dengan Naruto di sampingnya untuk menemui Fugaku dan Ny. Uchiha yang baru.

Naruto mengamati pertemuan keluarga itu dalam diam. Tidak ada ekspresi senang, tidak ada pelukan hangat, tidak ada juga ucapan basa-basi dari mulut Uchiha Fugaku untuk menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke, dia hanya membungkuk kecil lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengucapkan selamat. Layaknya dua orang asing, itu yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat ini.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau pulang, Sasuke." Suara bahagia seorang wanita membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Wanita itu berambut merah, disanggul rapih ditengkuk. Berpenampilan tanpa cela, anggun dengan gaun hitam semata kaki. Gaun hitamnya tanpa lengan, dengan potongan dada sedikit rendah membuatnya terlihat sangat muda dan memesona. Kalung dan anting-anting berlian yang dipakainya berpendar indah terkena cahaya lampu. Siapa? Pikir Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya.

Naruto mencoba untuk berekspresi biasa saat melihat wanita itu mulai menggandeng tangan Fugaku dengan mesra. Namun dari pengamatannya yang tajam, dia bisa tahu jika kedua mata wanita itu selalu berbinar saat menatap ke arah Itachi. Apa-apaan ini? Tanyanya lagi di dalam hati, bingung. Tidak mungkin, kan?! Pekiknya masih di dalam hati. Wanita berambut merah ini tidak mungkin ibu tiri Itachi dan Sasuke. Iya, kan?

"Siapa wanita cantik ini?" tanya wanita berambut merah itu penuh rasa ingin tahu membuat Naruto kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Tatapan Fugaku yang pada awalnya terarah lurus pada putra bungsunya kini beralih pada Naruto. Kedua alisnya sedikit ditekuk saat menyadari keberadaan wanita itu di samping putra bungsunya.

"Dia: Namikaze Naruto, tunanganku." Jawab Sasuke dengan suara dalam dan tegas. Baik Fugaku maupun wanita di sampingnya jelas terkejut mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang blak-blakkan itu.

"Tu-tunangan?" beo Mei terkejut.

"Kita akan membahasnya nanti," sahut Fugaku masih menatap Naruto lurus. Pria itu jelas tengah mengamati tunangan putranya dengan seksama.

"Maaf saya terlambat memperkenalkan diri," kata Naruto membungkuk sopan. "Saya- Namikaze Naruto. Saya kekasih putra bungsu anda."

"Tunangan!" ralat Sasuke cepat. Dengan tatapan tajam dia mendelik ke arah Naruto yang balas menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Menantang.

"Kau belum meminangku secara resmi," balas Naruto tegas dengan senyuman manis.

"Bukankah dia sangat menggemaskan?" ujar Itachi terkekeh kecil, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana tegang diantara Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke mendengus dan memalingkan muka, jelas sangat kesal karena ucapan Naruto.

Untuk sesaat rasa terkejut bersinar dikedua mata Fugaku hingga akhirnya tawanya menggema, begitu keras hingga mengundang perhatian para tamu undangan yang hadir. "Mulut gadis ini begitu pedas dan tajam," ujarnya terdengar seperti sebuah pujian yang bahkan Sasuke, Itachi dan Mei sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayainya. "Dia pasti sangat pintar hingga bisa membuatmu pulang. Aku lega karena kau bisa memilih gadis yang cocok dengan sifatmu," tambahnya masih dengan tawa yang segera menjalar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Sepertinya dalam waktu dekat rumah ini akan kembali mengadakan pesta," kata Terumi Mei yang kini menyandang status sebagai Ny. Uchiha. Senyumnya terkembang penuh arti kearah Naruto yang kini terlihat bingung lalu kikuk setelah mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bahas saat ini.

.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut saat Naruto berjalan untuk mencari kamar kecil. Ya, Tuhan. Kenapa rumah ini begitu luas dan besar? Keluh Naruto di dalam hati. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa tetap tersenyum sepanjang pesta. Bersikap ramah pada setiap tamu yang lebih tertarik mengenai latar belakang keluarganya daripada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto sudah mulai pusing mendengar semua obrolan para tamu yang hanya berputar di satu topik yang sama: bisnis. Oh, ayolah. Apa mereka tidak tahu topik pembicaraan lain yang lebih menyenangkan daripada hanya membahas bisnis dan kekayaan?

Dia sangat bersyukur karena Sasuke terus menemaninya sepanjang pesta tadi, namun kini pria itu menghilang di tengah lautan tamu undangan yang mulai mengobrol berkelompok di aula yang semakin ramai, sesak dan panas. Naruto berani bertaruh jika setengah tamu undangan sudah mabuk saat ini. Ah, mengesalkan, pikirnya semakin keruh.

Naruto terus melangkah, ia mendongakkan kepala, mengagumi cahaya lampu gantung kristal yang berpendar menerangi langit-langit tinggi rumah bergaya _gothic _itu. Naruto kemudian menundukkan kepala saat sepatunya menyentuh hamparan karpet Persia yang terlihat sangat mahal. "Berapa biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk merawat perabotan mahal ini?" ujarnya dengan decak kagum.

Sebuah foto berukuran besar tergantung tinggi di atas perapian menarik perhatiannya. Kening Naruto mengernyit, di dalam lukisan itu hanya ada Fugaku, Mei dan Itachi. Foto itu pasti diambil saat Sasuke berada di Amerika, pikirnya sedih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Itachi tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari foto yang tergantung itu. "Apa kau mencari Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto terkesiap, dan segera berbalik cepat untuk menatap galak pria yang kini berdiri tegak di belakangnya. "Kau membuatku kaget!" nada suara wanita muda itu terdengar tajam dan kesal namun Itachi hanya menyeringai kecil, tidak merasa bersalah.

Keduanya kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Itachi kembali membuka suara. "Menggelikan bukan? Ayahku menikahi wanita yang lebih cocok menjadi menantu atau anaknya." Ucapannya terdengar begitu merendahkan. Naruto kembali terkejut melihat ekspresi terluka di wajah Itachi. Namun secepat kedatangannya, ekspresi itu pun juga hilang dengan cepat berganti dengan ekspresi jail. "Ayahku memiliki selera yang bagus jika menyangkut wanita. Begitu pun denganku, kecuali Sasuke tentu saja," ujarnya begitu ringan dengan seringai mengejek. "Apa kau tahu jika ibu tiriku juga mantan kekasihku?" tanya Itachi dengan binar mata geli. "Menurutmu apa ayahku akan terkena serangan jantung jika mengetahui kebenaran ini?" Itachi menekuk wajahnya, memasang pose berpikir. "Ingat, kau harus merahasiakan hal ini dari ayahku!"

Hening.

"Selain Sasuke, ternyata kau juga sangat pandai menyembunyikan luka hatimu, yah, Itachi-_san_," Naruto berkata parau setelah melepas napas lelah. "Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Tertawalah jika kau ingin tertawa. Dan berteriaklah jika itu bisa membuat beban di hatimu sedikit berkurang."

"Aku memang bersikap baik padamu, tapi kau jangan menggunakan hal itu untuk melewati batas!" desis Itachi dengan nada mengancam. "Lidahmu terlalu tajam untuk ukuran seorang wanita muda!"

"Lalu apa salahnya jika lidahku setajam pedang?" sebelah alis Naruto terangkat saat mengatakannya. Dia sama sekali tidak gentar mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari Itachi. Sebaliknya dia mengangkat bahunya dan memasang sikap menantang. "Aku tidak bertanya apapun padamu. Kau yang mengatakan semua itu padaku. Ingat?" balasnya pedas. "Tatapanmu mungkin berhasil menciutkan nyali wanita-wanita lain, anak buah atau musuhmu, tapi hal itu tidak akan berhasil padaku!"

"Kau menantangku?" Itachi bertambah geram.

"Kau bisa menganggapnya seperti itu," balas Naruto santai.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk mengasihaniku!" ujar Itachi dengan telunjuk tangan teracung. Pria itu jelas terganggu karena ucapan Naruto tadi. Dia juga tidak suka mendapat simpati dari keadaannya.

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu," seru Naruto masih dengan sikap tenangnya yang mengagumkan. "Kaulah yang mengasihani dirimu sendiri!" tambahnya yang berhasil membuat rahang Itachi mengeras. Naruto bahkan bisa mendengar suara gemertuk gigi Itachi yang terlihat sangat marah saat ini. "Bagaimana kau bisa melangkah maju jika kau tidak juga mulai melangkah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada satu oktaf lebih rendah. "Sebelum mencintai orang lain, kau harus mencintai dirimu sendiri!" ujarnya tegas.

Itachi mengerjapkan mata, terlihat bingung. Kenapa dadanya terasa sesak mendengar penuturan Naruto? Kenapa dia harus merasa terganggu karenanya?

"Apa kau pernah mendengar satu peribahasa?" tanya Naruto membuat Itachi kembali menatapnya lurus. "Tuhan seringkali mempertemukan kita dengan orang yang salah sebelum akhirnya kita bisa menemukan orang yang tepat."

Itachi masih terdiam, meresapi ucapan Naruto.

"Jika kau tidak bisa mengatakan keluh kesahmu pada Sasuke, bukankah kau masih memiliki Tuhan untuk mengadu?" kata Naruto lagi membuat lidah Itachi semakin kelu. "Maaf jika aku bersikap kurang ajar," ujarnya lagi dengan helaan napas panjang. "Aku hanya kesal. Kau maupun Sasuke, kalian berdua jelas sama-sama terluka, saling membutuhkan. Tapi alih-alih saling menghibur dan memahami, kalian malah memasang tembok untuk bersembunyi. Kenapa kalian harus begitu keras kepala? Kenapa ego kalian begitu besar?" Naruto memijat pelipisnya yang mendadak berdenyut sakit. "Dasar bodoh!" jeritnya tertahan.

Itachi berdeham. "Aku tidak bodoh!" tukasnya tidak terima. Kemarahan pria itu menguap hilang secepat embun di pagi hari.

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Naruto sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ngomong-ngomong dari tadi aku mencari kamar kecil," ujar Naruto saat kembali teringat akan maksud utamanya keluar dari aula.

Kedua alis Itachi naik saat mendengarnya. "Kurasa saat ini kamar kecil di lantai satu penuh oleh tamu wanita yang sibuk me_retouch makeup. _Sebaiknya kau menggunakan kamar kecil di sebelah perpustakaan saja," jawab Itachi. "Letaknya di lantai dua sebelah kanan, pintu ketiga," tambahnya cepat.

"Terima kasih," ujar Naruto sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang terus berdiri memandangi foto keluarga yang tergantung itu lama.

Sementara itu, dengan langkah panjang Naruto berjalan menuju lantai dua. Setelah berbelok sesuai dengan petunjuk Itachi dia kemudian melewati lorong berpenerangan temaram. Hanya ada cahaya lampu tempel di dinding yang menerangi lorong itu. Pintu ketiga, rapalnya di dalam hati. Naruto harus berjalan hingga ke ujung lorong saat akhirnya dia menemukan pintu yang dicarinya.

Kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat interior kamar mandi. Ukuran kamar mandi itu bahkan lebih besar dari ruang tidur di apartemennya. Lantainya marmernya putih sempurna, beberapa lampu gantung menambah kemewahan kamar mandi ini. Sebuah lukisan Dewa Neptunus tergantung memenuhi sisi tembok bagian kiri ruangan. Handuk-handuk berwarna putih terlipat rapih di dalam lemari kaca besar di dekat bak cuci tangan. Sebuah bak mandi yang juga besar- berbentuk oval di ujung yang lain terlihat nyaman dan mengundang untuk digunakan.

Naruto menghirup napas panjang, menikmati aroma mawar yang tercium harum dari pewangi kamar mandi yang tergantung di sisi toilet duduk yang sedang digunakannya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil beberapa tisu. Ck, bahkan tempat tisu saja berpolet emas. Wanita itu menggeleng pelan. Setelah selesai, dia kembali berdiri untuk merapihkan gaunnya dan berjalan menuju tempat cuci tangan yang juga berpolet emas. Menakjubkan! Pikir Naruto terpana.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa Anda memintaku untuk datang?" suara Sasuke terdengar tenang dan datar. Pria itu duduk di salah satu kursi nyaman di ruang kerja milik Fugaku. "Aku yakin kau berpura-pura sakit agar Itachi menemui dan memintaku untuk datang," tambahnya dengan tatapan menuduh.

Fugaku menuangkan brendi ke dalam dua buah gelas kristal. "Es?" tanyanya. Sasuke mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dan mengatakan terima kasih saat ayahnya menyodorkan salah satu gelas berisi brendi itu ke tangannya.

Fugaku mendudukkan diri di depan kursi Sasuke. Sedikit kepayahan mengingat kondisi kaki kirinya yang tidak berfungsi normal setelah kecelakaan fatal yang juga merengut nyawa istrinya pertamanya. Sejak saat itu dia harus menggunakan tongkat untuk berjalan. "Lidahmu lebih tajam sekarang," kata Fugaku dingin.

Sasuke mendengus, ia menggenggam gelas brendinya begitu kuat untuk melampiaskan amarahnya yang mulai meletup. "Tolong. Katakan saja apa yang Anda inginkan dariku," katanya begitu formal.

"Mundurlah dari proyek _starlight_!"

"Apa?!" bentak Sasuke tidak mengerti. "Kenapa anda memintaku untuk mundur?" tanyanya tidak mengerti. "Apa anda takut kalah bersaing dengan perusahaanku?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada mengejek.

Fugaku melotot dan mengacungkan tongkatnya ke depan hidung Sasuke. "Berani sekali kau berbicara dengan nada seperti itu!"

"Kenapa?" tantang Sasuke tajam. "Apa anda akan memukuliku? Apa anda akan melempar semua benda di tangan anda ke arahku?" Sasuke tertawa keras lalu menyesap brendinya pelan dan santai. "Aku bukan lagi anak kecil atau remaja tanggung yang tidak bisa membalas perbuatanmu, Ayah!" tambahnya penuh penekanan. "Jika aku mau, aku bisa melempar tubuhmu keluar jendela saat ini juga. Jadi, tolong, jangan main-main dengan emosiku!"

"Kau?!" gigi Fugaku gemertuk karena kesal. Fugaku melepas napas keras dan mengetukkan tongkatnya ke atas lantai. "Jika aku tidak mendidikmu dengan keras, kau hanya akan jadi bocah cengeng yang terus meratapi kematian ibunya!"

"Demi, Tuhan, Yah!" seru Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Saat itu aku masih berusia delapan tahun saat ibu meninggal. Apa aku tidak boleh menangisi kematian ibuku? Apa kau tidak bisa meminta maaf kepadaku setelah perlakuan kasarmu selama hampir sepuluh tahun? Pernahkah kau berpikir kenapa aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah ini?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku sesali dari perbuatanku," sahut Fugaku dingin. "Kau pikir kau akan sesukses ini jika aku tidak mengajarmu dengan keras?"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama pada Itachi?" Sasuke meletakkan gelas brendinya ke atas meja. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Sasuke membuat sebuah gelas brendi kristal melayang ke arahnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke menundukkan kepala hingga gelas kristal itu menabrak dinding di belakangnya dan pecah berantakan. Dia menyeringai kecil, menantang. Masa kecilnya dihabiskannya dengan menghadapi kemarahan ayahnya, menghindari lemparan benda-benda yang melayang ke arahnya dan menerima pukulan demi pukulan tongkat milik ayahnya. Sasuke sempat berpikir, mungkinkah ayahnya melampiaskan rasa frustasi karena kematian ibunya kepada dirinya? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus dirinya? Apa salahnya? Itu yang tidak dimengerti Sasuke hingga saat ini.

"Kau harus mundur dari proyek satu ini!" putus Fugaku mutlak tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh putra bungsunya. "Kondisi keuangan perusahaan Uchiha sedang tidak bagus saat ini," aku Fugaku jujur. "Proyek pembangunan waduk besar milik pemerintah ini akan mampu menstabilkan keuangan perusahaan kita lagi. Karena itu aku ingin kau mundur!"

"Kita?" dengus Sasuke masih dengan nada mengejek. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?!"

"Kau pikir untuk siapa aku mempertahankan perusahaan keluarga ini jika bukan untukmu dan Itachi?!" raung Fugaku marah. Berani sekali putra bungsunya menyangsikan ucapannya.

"Baik hati sekali," Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela patri, mengamati keindahan _design_ sepasang malaikat kecil yang tergambar pada kaca berwarna-warni itu. "Aku tidak memerlukan warisan darimu. Aku sudah memiliki harta milikku sendiri."

"Sombong!" desis Fugaku dengan mulut terkatup.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya cuek dan menjawab dengan nada sombong. "Kenyataannya memang seperti itu."

Keduanya kembali terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Keduanya terlalu sibuk bertengkar hingga tidak sadar jika sedari tadi Itachi mencuri dengar pembicaraan keduanya dari celah pintu ruang kerja yang sedikit terbuka. Itachi menutup pintu itu tanpa suara. Sudah terlalu banyak yang didengarnya malam ini. Akhirnya dia tahu rahasia tergelap dari adiknya. Kemana saja dia selama ini hingga tidak tahu jika adik kandungnya menjadi korban kekerasan dari ayah kandung mereka sendiri. Pantas saja Sasuke begitu membencinya, membenci ayahnya, membenci rumah ini, membenci semua hal tentang keluarga Uchiha. Pantas saja adiknya itu tidak mau pulang. Untuk apa dia pulang jika kenangan-kenangan buruk selalu datang menghantuinya di rumah ini. Oh, Tuhan... Batin Itachi perih.

Dari anak tangga kedua Naruto memperhatikan Itachi yang berjalan lesu dengan tatapan kosong. "Kenapa dengannya?" Naruto berbisik lirih pada dirinya sendiri. Wanita muda itu baru saja akan memanggil nama Itachi saat Mei muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang Itachi dan menarik tangan Uchiha bungsu itu untuk masuk ke salah satu ruangan di dekat tangga.

Naruto mengernyit dalam. Rasa ingin tahunya yang menggebu-gebu mengalahkan batin kecilnya yang terus berteriak jika apa yang akan dilakukannya merupakan hal yang salah. Sangat tidak sopan mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang lain. Tapi, bagaimana bisa dia berdiam diri saat melihat hal yang sangat tidak pantas yang terjadi di depan matanya. Persetan! Umpat Naruto dalam hati. Dia menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat dan membuka pelan pintu ruangan yang dimasuki Itachi dan Mei untuk mencuri dengar.

Salahkan saja jiwa wartawanku ini, ujar Naruto di dalam hati. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang saat ini. Bagaimana jika ada tamu yang memergokinya? Ah, koridor ini sepertinya cukup gelap untuknya bersembunyi. Tapi, bagaimana jika Itachi atau Mei memergokinya? Alis Naruto menyatu saat memikirkannya. Oh, ayolah. Sesekali menguji nyali tidak ada salahnya juga, kan?

"Kenapa kau menyeretku ke sini?"

Alis Naruto terangkat saat mendengar nada kasar pada suara Itachi. Dia bisa menangkap dengan jelas jika Itachi sangat marah karena Mei menyeretnya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Andai saja ruangan itu cukup terang, mereka pasti bisa melihat warna muka Itachi yang memerah karena marah.

"Aku merindukanmu," sahut Mei tanpa malu. Dengan gerakan menggoda dia menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Itachi. Wanita itu menangkup wajah Itachi, berusaha untuk mencuri sebuah ciuman dari pria yang dicintainya.

Di depan pintu, Naruto menyempitkan mata untuk membiasakan diri melihat ke dalam kegelapan. Ia pun melotot dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ini gila! Teriaknya di dalam hati. Itachi memiliki hubungan gelap dengan ibu tirinya sendiri? Kenapa yang ditakutkannya malah terjadi? Keluarga macam apa ini?! Teriak Naruto di dalam hati, frustasi.

"Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!" seru Itachi kasar dan dengan kasar pula dia mendorong tubuh Mei hingga terdorong ke belakang hingga punggung wanita itu menubruk meja di belakangnya. "Sudah berapa kali aku katakan agar kau bisa menjaga sikap!" desis Itachi lagi dengan nada mengancam. "Sudah berapa kali aku peringatkan agar kau menjaga jarak dariku!"

"Kau tahu jika aku masih sangat mencintaimu," Mei menjawab lirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut, berkeringat karena gugup. "Dan aku pun tahu dengan jelas jika kau pun masih mencintaiku."

"Aku tekankan sekali lagi padamu, Ny. Uchiha," desis Itachi. "Rasa benciku begitu besar hingga melenyapkan perasaan cinta yang aku miliki padamu. Semuanya sudah berakhir sejak kau berdiri di depan altar bersama ayahku. Kau- ibu tiriku. Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Kau tahu alasan kenapa aku menikahi ayahmu!" jerit Mei terlihat terluka. "Keluargaku memerlukan biaya yang sangat besar untuk pengobatan ibuku. Aku berhutang budi pada ayahmu. Dan saat ayahmu meminangku, kau pikir keluargaku bisa menolaknya?" tangis Mei meledak setelahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti penderitaanku selama ini?" wanita itu memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri, sakit hati.

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir, Mei!" putus Itachi tegas. "Lupakan apa yang pernah terjadi diantara kita. Antara kau dan aku, hanya ada ikatan ibu dan anak sekarang. Tidak lebih."

"Tapi aku mencintamu!" raung Mei dengan air mata berderai. "Kenapa kita tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungan kita? Kita bisa merahasiakannya dari dunia, dari semua orang." Mei meratap pilu.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati ayahku," balas Itachi menatap jijik Mei yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. "Aku sudah menekankannya berulang kali, dan jangan menatapku seperti itu, Mei. Kau hanya akan membuatku bertambah jijik!"

Naruto menutup pintu itu tanpa suara dan bergegas pergi dari tempatnya setelah mendengar suara langkah kaki Itachi yang semakin dekat ke arah pintu. Wanita itu sangat beruntung karena hamparan karpet tebal meredam suara sepatu hak tingginya hingga dia bebas berlari sepanjang lorong.

Setelah merasa aman, dia melambatkan langkahnya, ia mengulum senyum manis saat beberapa tamu menyapanya dengan sikap hangat berlebihan. Ah, ruangan ini terasa semakin panas dan penat untuknya. Dia harus menghirup udara segar untuk menenangkan diri.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju teras belakang rumah ia terus berpikir. Naruto menghela napas panjang. Di dalam keluarga Uchiha bukan hanya Sasuke yang menderita, tapi juga Itachi, Mei bahkan mungkin Fugaku sendiri. Yah, siapa yang tahu hati seseorang. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana cara Itachi menjalani hari-harinya selama ini. Bagaimana bisa dia tinggal di bawah atap yang sama dengan mantan kekasihnya? Bagaimana cara dia menghadapi kemesraan ayah dan ibu tirinya? Itachi pun pasti sangat menderita, bukan?

Dan Mei. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan sebesar apa pengorbanan wanita itu demi keluarganya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Mei saat menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri. Bagaimana wanita itu bertahan saat dia bertemu dengan Itachi setiap hari. Oh, Tuhan... batinnya sedih.

.

.

.

.

"Kau darimana?" suara Sasuke terdengar berat di telinga Naruto. Pria itu melangkah cepat menuju ke arah Naruto yang hanya berdiri tegak di tempatnya.

"Sasuke sangat panik saat mengetahui kau tidak ada," seru Itachi dengan nada jail. Sasuke melirik lewat bahunya dan menatap tajam ke arah Itachi yang kini melipat tangan di depan dada dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Sasuke seperti anak kehilangan induknya," ujar Itachi lagi membuat Sasuke mendesis marah.

Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang Sasuke dengan mesra. "Aku keluar untuk mencari udara segar," jawabnya cepat.

"Hei. Apa kalian tidak risih berpelukan seperti itu di depanku?" Itachi cemberut sebagai tanda protes. "Mungkin aku harus kembali mencari seorang wanita untuk dijadikan pacar," tambahnya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya di aula," sahut Naruto ringan. "Kuperhatikan banyak sekali wanita-wanita muda yang dengan sukarela memperlihatkan belahan dada dan menempelkannya padamu."

Ekspresi wajah Itachi langsung berubah saat mendengarnya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya mual. Dia lebih memilih mengencani model atau artis cantik daripada anak dari kolega ayahnya. Terlalu berbahaya, pikirnya. Sekali saja ayahnya tahu jika dia mengencani putri koleganya, maka lonceng pernikahan pasti akan bergema dengan dasyat. "Aku meminta Sasuke untuk menginap disini malam ini," katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke, "benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Dia menolaknya," timpal Itachi dengan raut kecewa. "Malam sudah sangat larut, apa kalian tetap akan memaksakan diri untuk pulang?"

"Kenapa kita tidak menginap saja?" tanya Naruto lagi pada Sasuke.

"Kita tidak membawa pakaian ganti," jawab Sasuke terdengar masuk akal. "Lagipula bukankah aku sudah bilang sejak awal jika kita tidak akan menginap!"

"Tapi aku sangat lelah dan ingin tidur," jawab Naruto yang kini pura-pura menguap lebar. Dia mengerjapkan mata dan memasang ekpresi lelah.

"Aku akan memesan kamar di hotel terdekat agar kau bisa istirahat," seru Sasuke.

"Untuk apa memesan kamar di hotel jika kalian bisa menggunakan kamar manapun di rumah ini," Itachi berkata dengan nada keras, jelas tersinggung oleh ucapan adiknya. "Setidaknya hargai aku, Sasuke. Aku akan meminta pelayan menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian berdua dan untuk supir pribadimu. Kalian akan menginap di sini. Titik!" ujarnya sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Aku tidak suka menginap di sini," ujar Sasuke setelah Itachi pergi. "Aku bertahan lebih lama di sini karenamu. Karena janjiku padamu. Dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk menginap?"

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Menginap satu malam saja tidak akan membuatmu terluka, kan?" jawab Naruto manis. Sebenarnya Naruto hanya ingin kembali mendekatkan Sasuke dengan Itachi dan Fugaku. Keluarga ini sudah terlalu lama terpecah, dan Naruto hanya berharap agar keluarga ini bisa kembali bersatu.

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus karenanya. Setengah hati dia menyetujui permintaan Naruto. Pria itu mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dari dalam saku tuksedonya untuk menghubungi Yamato, mengabarkan jika mereka bertiga akan menginap di rumah ini dan pulang pukul sepuluh, besok pagi.

Naruto tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Dia menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan kemudian keduanya berjalan beriringan masuk kembali ke dalam aula. Sebagian tamu terlihat berpamitan pulang pada Fugaku dan Mei, sementara sisanya terlihat masih betah untuk bertahan hingga pesta usai tepat pukul dua belas malam.

Sasuke membawa Naruto ke lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada saat Itachi memberitahu keduanya jika kamar mereka sudah siap. Sasuke bersikeras jika Naruto akan tidur di kamarnya malam ini, bukan di kamar tamu. "Kau tidur di kamarku, atau kita pulang ke Tokyo malam ini juga!" ancamnya saat Naruto memilih untuk tidur di ruang tamu.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya wanita itu mematuhi perintah Sasuke. Dia harus menahan rasa malu saat Itachi dengan jelas menatap mereka dengan seringai penuh arti. "Aku bisa mengerti akan kebutuhanmu, Sasuke." Ujarnya kurang ajar sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Kau membuat kakakmu berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai kita," kata Naruto kesal. Keduanya sudah berada di dalam kamar Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab. "Apa kau tidak merasa risih berganti pakaian di hadapanku?" tanya Naruto lagi saat Sasuke tanpa merasa risih mulai membuka jas dan kemeja yang dikenakannya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto lewat kaca cermin dan menyeringai puas. "Kau sudah melihat tubuhku dalam keadaan telanjang, dan sekarang kau bersikap malu-malu?"

"Brengsek!" maki Naruto kasar seraya melempar sebuah bantal ke arah punggung Sasuke.

"Pelayan sudah menyiapkan pakaian ganti untukmu," ujar Sasuke. "Di dalam kamar mandi ada handuk, dan gantungan pakaian di dalam lemari handuk. Kau mau mandi lebih dulu atau kau mau menggunakan kamar mandi bersama-sama?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada sensual.

Naruto melotot ke arahnya, berjalan cepat dan mendesis tajam, "jangan bermimpi!" ucapnya sebelum membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan keras. Sayangnya dia lupa untuk menguncinya dari dalam.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Naruto terus menggerutu. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke menggodanya disaat seperti ini. Naruto mengambil sebuah gantungan dari laci lemari sebelum melepas gaun malam dan pakaian dalamnya, lalu mengantungnya di dalam kamar mandi.

Dia membuka keran air panas dan berdiri lama di bawah guyuran air untuk melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Naruto menempelkan keningnya pada dinding dan memejamkan mata.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" suara menggoda Sasuke membuat Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan secara otomatis kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya untuk melindungi diri. "Kenapa kau masuk ke sini?" raungnya marah saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan kurang ajar.

Naruto meraba-raba, mencoba meraih handuk namun Sasuke bergerak cepat dan tertawa senang saat Naruto mendelik dan melotot ke arahnya. "Aku sudah pernah melihatnya, kenapa kau harus malu?" ujarnya begitu santai. "Kukira kau pingsan, jadi aku masuk ke dalam tanpa permisi," tambahnya beralasan. Naruto menyipitkan mata, jelas tidak percaya akan alasan yang diutarakan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto. Mematikan keran lalu membungkus tubuh wanita itu dengan handuk besar berwarna putih di tangannya. Dihiraukannya tatapan tajam Naruto, dengan seringai kecil dia menggendong Naruto keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan mulai mengeringkan tubuh wanita itu dengan perlahan. "Aku hanya membantu mengeringkan tubuhmu," ujarnya dengan kilat jail di matanya.

Naruto mendengus dan menjawab ketus. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya. Setelah selesai mengeringkan tubuh Naruto, Sasuke membantu wanita itu untuk memakai pakaian tidur selutut yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan. Sasuke tahu betul pakaian siapa yang dikenakan Naruto saat ini. Pakaian malam sederhana berwarna putih itu milik mendiang ibunya.

"Pakaian ini sangat pas di tubuhku. Pakaian siapa ini?" tanya Naruto seraya menyentuh pakaian berbahan sutra yang terasa dingin di kulitnya itu.

"Milik ibuku," jawab Sasuke mempertahankan nada suara normalnya. Pria itu mengambil sikat rambut, lalu membalikkan tubuh Naruto untuk menyikat rambut kekasihnya hingga tergerai indah di bawah bahunya.

"Kau tidak keberatan aku memakainya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada aneh. Dia menunduk dalam menekuri lantai kayu berwarna gelap di bawahnya.

"Kau terlihat cantik saat memakainya," puji Sasuke. "Kenapa aku harus keberatan?"

"Sasuke?"

"Sudah selesai," potong Sasuke cepat. Dia kembali membalikkan tubuh Naruto hingga keduanya berdiri berhadapan. "Tidurlah. Bukankah kau sangat lelah? Aku akan menyusul setelah selesai mandi." Sasuke pun mendorong halus tubuh Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan tanpa mengatakan apapun dia menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Naruto sudah bergelung di dalam selimut saat Sasuke selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Pria itu tersenyum bahagia melihat wajah kekasihnya yang tertidur pulas. Sepertinya Naruto memang sangat lelah malam ini. Dengan hati-hati dia naik ke atas tempat tidur, takut jika Naruto terbangun karenanya.

Sasuke mengamati wajah kekasihnya yang terlelap. Bulu mata wanita itu terlihat lentik. Ingin sekali dia menelusuri wajah Naruto dengan jemarinya, namun hal itu diurungkannya saat ingat jika Naruto terlihat sangat lelah tadi. "Selamat malam," bisiknya parau. "Mimpi indah," tambahnya lembut sebelum memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Pagi datang dengan cepat. Naruto terbangun seorang diri pagi ini. Dia mengambil telepon genggamnya, keningnya mengernyit dalam saat jam di layar telepon genggamnya menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Sasuke pasti sudah terbangun lama, pikirnya sambil menendang selimut yang dikenakannya.

Naruto terkesiap kaget saat mendapati dua orang pelayan wanita berusia paruh baya berdiri tegak di kaki tempat tidurnya. "Selamat pagi, Nona," sapa keduanya kompak dengan senyum ramah. "Kami berdua ditugaskan untuk melayani anda," kata salah seorang pelayan yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dan kurus dibandingkan pelayan yang satunya lagi.

"Melayaniku?" beo Naruto tidak percaya.

"Benar," sahut pelayan yang lain. Dia meraih selimut tebal yang teronggok di lantai karena ditendang oleh Naruto dan melipatnya di depan dada. "Kami akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk anda berendam. Mungkin anda ingin agar punggung anda digosok? Kami dapat melakukannya untuk anda."

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar saat mendengarnya. Dia tidak tersesat di abad pertengahan, kan? Dia masih berada di rumah keluarga Uchiha, kan?

"Siapa yang memerintahkan kalian untuk melayaniku?" dia bertanya dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Tuan Uchiha Fugaku yang memerintahkan kami," jawab kedua pelayan itu kompak. "Beliau meminta pelayan melayani kebutuhan anda saat tahu jika anda menginap tadi malam," tambah salah satu pelayan yang bertubuh tinggi.

Naruto mengernyit heran dibuatnya. Benarkah kepala keluarga ini memerintahkan pelayan untuk melayaninya? Oh, kenapa dia mencium bau tidak sedap dari perlakuan istimewa yang diberikan oleh Fugaku terhadapnya saat ini. Naruto yakin jika Fugaku tengah merencanakan sesuatu, dan itu berkaitan dengan Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua tidak perlu melayaniku, aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri," tolak Naruto halus. Kedua pelayan itu saling bertukar pandang. "Tenang saja, Tuan Uchiha tidak akan marah karena hal ini. Bagaimana jika kalian membantuku membereskan tempat tidur saja?"

"Apa anda tidak perlu bantuan untuk menata rambut?" pelayan itu masih berusaha untuk mengubah pendirian Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng pelan dan menjawab sopan, "aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jawab pelayan yang lebih pendek. "Ini pakaian ganti untuk anda. Sarapan sudah disiapkan di ruang makan di lantai pertama."

"Begitu?" Naruto menerima pakaian itu dengan senyuman penuh terima kasih. Wanita itu membungkuk kecil sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aula yang dipakai sebagai ruang pesta sudah kembali berfungsi sebagai ruang tamu. Kursi-kursi berpunggung tinggi ditata apik di tengah ruangan untuk menerima tamu. Perabotan-perabotan antik dan kuno sudah diletakkan ke tempatnya semula. Naruto sangat menyukai lemari berpola rumit yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan ini. Di dalam lemari kaca itu terdapat aksesoris-aksesoris antik yang diyakininya memiliki harga yang cukup fantastis.

Dia tidak mau memikirkan berapa banyak pelayan yang dikerahkan untuk membersikan dan mengembalikan fungsi ruangan ini dalam waktu yang singkat. Naruto sangat yakin jika Fugaku memperkerjakan begitu banyak pelayan di rumah ini, namun hal yang membuat Naruto kagum adalah: keberadaan pelayan-pelayan itu tidak terdeteksi. Mereka datang hanya jika diperlukan, bukankah itu sesuatu yang menakjubkan?

Ruang makan begitu sepi saat Naruto turun untuk sarapan. Para pelayan yang melayaninya memberitahu jika Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha masih tidur begitu juga dengan Itachi, karena pesta baru selesai melebihi dari jam yang ditetapkan. "Beberapa tamu undangan enggan untuk pulang, mereka baru pulang menjelang pukul dua dini hari," terang pelayan wanita yang tengah menuangkan air kopi ke dalam cangkir keramik untuk Naruto.

"Apa selalu seperti itu?"

"Selalu seperti itu, Nona," jawab sang pelayan dengan helaan napas lelah. "Mereka sama sekali tidak memikirkan keadaan Tuan Besar yang saat ini sudah tidak muda lagi. Mungkin anda tidak tahu, Tuan Besar sering sakit belakangan ini. Para tamu undangan itu sangat gemar berpesta." Pelayan itu menggelengkan kepala pelan saat mengatakannya.

Kalangan atas yang menyebalkan, pikir Naruto kesal. Naruto tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih saat pelayan wanita lain menyodorkan satu mangkuk sup ayam yang terlihat menggiurkan. Ia mengambil sendok perak dan menyuapkan satu sendok penuh sup ke dalam mulutnya. Benar-benar enak, pujinya di dalam hati. Mungkin dia harus meminta resep dari juru masak agar bisa memasak sup seperti ini untuk Sasuke.

Naruto kembali menyuapkan sup ke dalam mulutnya, lalu pikirannya kembali melayang. Rasanya sangat sepi. Duduk seorang diri di meja makan besar ini sangat tidak menyenangkan. Apa Sasuke selalu merasakan hal yang sama saat dia tingal di rumah ini? Perasaan bersalah itu menghantamnya. Sasuke pasti memiliki alasan yang sangat kuat hingga menyebabkan keengganannya untuk pulang. Pasti ada penyebab hebat yang membuatnya membenci ayahnya.

Naruto meraih serbet untuk mengelap mulutnya. "Apa diantara kalian ada yang melihat Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Tuan Muda sepertinya ada di taman belakang," jawab pelayan wanita yang tadi menyodorkan sup pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih," ujar Naruto sebelum melangkah pergi untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sangat sedikit yang berubah sejak Sasuke meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Namun yang paling mencolok adalah perubahan di bagian taman belakang kediaman rumah itu. Pria itu berjalan perlahan di sepanjang taman belakang menuju _gazebo _tua yang masih berdiri kokoh di sudut taman.

Ia menghela napas panjang saat matanya menyapu sisi lain _gazebo. _Tempat itu kini kosong. Sasuke sejenak memejamkan mata, kenangan-kenangan masa lalu kembali menyergapnya dengan hebat. Suara tawa mendiang ibunya terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya. Tempat yang kini kosong itu dulu merupakan sudut kesukaan ibunya. Dulu, tempat kosong itu dipenuhi oleh bunga mawar putih yang ditanam dan dirawat oleh Mikoto sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi!" suara Naruto membuat Sasuke kembali membuka matanya. Dia berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju wanita muda itu lalu memeluknya erat. Naruto tidak banyak bertanya, ia memberikan waktu pada kekasihnya untuk menenangkan diri.

Sasuke menyurukkan kepalanya ke leher Naruto, menghirup aroma khas kekasihnya dengan rakus. "Aku ingin pulang," ujarnya lirih.

"Tapi kau sudah pulang," kata Naruto lembut. "Ini rumahmu," tambahnya membuat Sasuke terdiam. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak memiliki kenangan indah di tempat ini? Apa kau tidak pernah bahagia saat kau berada di sini?"

Sasuke hanya menghela napas panjang menjawabnya dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Keduanya sama sekali tidak bergerak saat berdiri berhadapan. Mereka saling menatap ke dalam bola mata pasangan mereka. Menangkap isyarat dari kata yang terucap dari binar mata mereka. Diantara keduanya, Naruto-lah yang pertama kali bergerak untuk memeluk pria yang dicintainya itu. Sebuah pelukan hangat yang terasa sebagai obat untuk hati Sasuke yang terluka. "Aku mencintaimu..." Bisik Naruto lembut. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil saat telinganya mendengar suara degup jantung Sasuke yang berdebar semakin cepat dan keras. "Aku mencintaimu..." Ucapnya lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat. Dikecupnya puncak kepala kekasihnya itu dan dia pun berkata dengan nada sedikit bergetar. "Aku pun sangat mencintaimu. Sangat..."

Untuk waktu cukup lama mereka berpelukan, sebelum akhirnya Naruto melepaskan diri untuk menatap lurus wajah kekasihnya. "Kau terkejut mendengarku mengatakannya. Iya, kan?!" ujarnya dengan suara lembut yang membius. Dia menyusuri wajah Sasuke dengan punggung jari-jari tangannya yang halus. "Jantungmu berdebar lebih cepat saat aku mengatakannya," tambah Naruto tanpa bermaksud mengejek.

Sasuke menangkap tangan Naruto, lalu dibawa ke mulutnya untuk dikecupnya mesra. Pria itu kemudian meletakkan kedua tangan Naruto di depan dadanya. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau akan mengatakannya," ucapnya jujur. Naruto bisa melihat binar gembira pada bola mata Sasuke saat ini. Lihatlah, bagaimana satu ucapan bisa begitu berpengaruh dalam suatu hubungan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menyesal," jawab Naruto membuat Sasuke menekuk wajahnya, tidak mengerti. "Aku ingin mengatakan kalimat itu sepanjang hidupku. Aku tidak ingin menyesal, Sasuke. Aku ingin mengatakan betapa aku mencintaimu selama kau masih ada dan selama aku masih bernapas."

Sasuke begitu tersentuh dan serta merta menarik tubuh kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya. Hatinya terasa hangat karena untuk pertama kali setelah kematian ibunya dia merasa dicintai. Lidahnya kini mendadak kelu. Dia tidak tahu kalimat apa yang cocok sebagai ungkapan rasa bahagianya ini.

.

.

.

_**Kelemahan terbesar dari kebanyakan manusia adalah keseganan untuk menyatakan pada orang lain betapa mereka menyayangi orang-orang itu sewaktu mereka masih hidup.**_

_**(O.A. Battista)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. ****I** **don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M+ (Mature Content!)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! **

**I'm Sorry, I Love You**

**Chapter 10 : Uchiha Brengsek!**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto tidak tahu dengan pasti bagaimana caranya dia bisa kembali masuk ke dalam kamar bersama Sasuke yang kini menatapnya penuh arti. Bukankah di taman tadi mereka hanya saling memeluk dan mengutarakan rasa cinta mereka untuk satu sama lain? Kenapa momennya langsung berubah ke hal yang lebih sensual? Naruto sama sekali tidak ingat jika dirinya memberi kode pada Sasuke untuk melakukan seks.

"Tidak!" tegas Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya saat Sasuke mengumandangkan keinginannya lewat bahasa tubuh. "Kita tidak akan melakukannya di sini," tambahnya penuh penekanan. "Tidak ada seks! Demi Tuhan, Sasuke, ini sudah pagi. Keluargamu bisa bangun kapan saja dan akan sangat memalukan jika mereka memergoki kita sedang, sedang-"

"Bercinta?!" potong Sasuke dengan seringai menyebalkan. Dia berdiri dengan santai di depan pintu kamarnya, dan tanpa banyak bicara dia mengunci pintu di belakangnya lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto layaknya seorang pemangsa yang mengintai mangsanya.

Merasa terancam, Naruto mulai berjalan mundur, mencoba menjaga jarak dari Sasuke yang terus berjalan mendekat. Wanita itu lalu menghentakkan kaki, ekspresinya terlihat kesal, marah dan putus asa saat sosok Sasuke berjalan semakin dekat. "Jangan mendekat!" desis Naruto dengan telunjuk teracung ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Takut tidak bisa menolak pesonaku?" ujar Sasuke santai sembari membuka pakaian atasnya.

"Kau?!" bentak Naruto kesal saat Sasuke melempar pakaian itu ke arahnya. "Jangan gila Sasuke! Apa yang keluargamu pikirkan jika mereka tidak melihat kita? Mereka bisa berpikir macam-macam!"

"Aku tidak peduli," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak bercinta denganku selama kita berada di sini!" kata Naruto cepat tanpa menarik napas. Ucapan Naruto berhasil membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti, walau untuk sejenak. Pria itu mendecih, melirik tajam ke arah Naruto yang kini menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Apa kau akan berubah menjadi pria yang suka ingkar janji?" kata Naruto dengan nada prihatin yang dibuat-buat.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mengingatkanku akan janji yang kubuat," balas Sasuke tenang, membuat ekspresi gembira Naruto lenyap, digantikan dengan ekspresi bingung yang terlihat nyata. "Namun ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan tanpa melanggar janjiku," tambah Sasuke dengan seringai licik.

Mata Naruto melebar saat Sasuke menyergapnya. Gerakannya untuk menghindar sudah terlalu terlambat karena pria itu begerak lebih cepat. Sasuke menangkap pinggang Naruto dan mengangkat tubuh wanita itu ke atas tempat tidur.

"Aku akan teriak!" ancam Naruto marah, napasnya memburu sementara kedua tangannya diletakkan di dada telanjang Sasuke, berusaha mendorong pria itu untuk menjauh, walau hasilnya sia-sia.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangkat sebelah bahunya dan membalas dengan cuek, "terserah jika kau mau membangunkan seluruh isi rumah."

"Kau. Kau menyebalkan, Uchiha Sasuke!" sembur Naruto kesal. Wanita itu semakin kesal saat Sasuke mulai melancarkan aksinya dengan santai, tidak terburu-buru, bahkan sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh omelan Naruto. "Argh!" jerit Naruto saat Sasuke menggigit cuping telinga kanannya. "Apa kau sudah gila?!"

"Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti bicara?" tanya Sasuke tenang. "Omelanmu membuatku semakin bergairah," tambahnya yang sukses membuat kedua bola mata Naruto membulat sempurna.

Sasuke menatap wanita di bawahnya yang menatapnya nyalang. Bagaimana bisa seorang wanita marah membuatnya semakin bergairah? Sasuke bahkan mengumpat di dalam hati saat kemaluannya mulai mengeras di balik celananya. Sial! Andai saja dia tidak memiliki janji sialan itu dengan Naruto, dia pasti sudah melahap kekasihnya detik ini juga tanpa ampun.

"Lepaskan aku!" ujar Naruto dengan nada perintah tegas.

Sebelah alis Sasuke naik mendengarnya, seringai tipis kembali terpatri di wajah tampannya, dan dengan suara berat dia menjawab, "melepaskan wanita panas yang kini meliuk-liuk di bawah tubuhku? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" ujarnya santai dan sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab, pria itu merangkul kepala Naruto dengan tangannya dan mencium wanita itu keras.

Dengan kesadaran penuh Naruto merapatkan mulutnya, menunjukkan kepada Sasuke atas keberatannya, namun hasil yang didapatnya tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya hingga memerangkap tubuh Naruto sepenuhnya di bawah tubuh pria itu.

Naruto mendelik, menyipitkan mata saat untuk sejenak Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya untuk menatap wanita itu. "Kau menolakku karena takut keluargaku tahu, bukan?" katanya dengan suara merdu yang entah kenapa malah membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang, takut. "Kalau begitu, kau harus bisa menahan dirimu sebisa mungkin," tambahnya dengan senyum penuh misteri.

"Kau menantangku?" kata Naruto dengan kedua pupil membesar karena marah. "Berani sekali kau menantangku disaat seperti ini!" desisnya, merasa gerah dan jengah saat Sasuke mendengus ke arahnya. "Akan kubuktikan siapa bosnya di sini! Akan kubuktikan siapa yang berteriak lebih keras di sini!" tambahnya sebelum menarik kepala Sasuke untuk mendekat dan mencium bibirnya sama kuat seperti saat Sasuke menciumnya tadi.

Sasuke bersorak di dalam hati, mudah sekali untuk memprovokasi kekasihnya yang keras kepala ini. Dengan sukarela dia membuka mulutnya untuk Naruto, memberi kesempatan pada wanita itu untuk memegang kendali sebelum nanti dia akan membaliknya tanpa belas kasihan.

Geraman yang lolos dari tenggorokan Sasuke merupakan respon yang sama sekali tidak diduga oleh Naruto. Api yang menjadi hasrat Sasuke seolah menular dengan cepat, membakar tubuh Naruto tanpa terkendali. Wanita itu seolah meleleh, otaknya terasa kosong saat puncak payudaranya mulai mengencang akibat pergumulan panas mereka.

Naruto menancapkan kuku-kuku jarinya pada punggung Sasuke, cukup kuat, tapi tidak cukup untuk melukai kulit punggung pria itu. Sasuke menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto hingga berkali-kali, sementara tubuh wanita itu merespon sama panasnya. Naruto menautkan kedua lidah mereka, menghisap, mengecap rasa milik Sasuke. Naruto sama sekali tidak mau kalah, Sasuke harus takluk olehnya.

Rasa nyeri menyerang puncak payudaranya yang keras karena bergesekan dengan bahan pakaiannya yang terbuat dari katun. Tubuhnya menginginkan pelepasan dan menyerah pada rayuan Sasuke, namun akal sehatnya terus berteriak jika saat ini bukan saat yang tepat bagi mereka untuk melakukannya. Brengsek! Maki Naruto di dalam hati.

Napas wanita itu putus-putus saat Sasuke menyudahi ciuman panjang mereka. Pandangan matanya tidak fokus, dia hanya bisa menatap nanar pada Sasuke yang mulai melepas kancing kemejanya satu per satu, lalu tanpa kesulitan yang berarti pria itu melepas seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Naruto tanpa tersisa.

Hentikan dia sekarang juga! Teriak otak Naruto saat Sasuke mulai mencumbu tubuhnya. Namun mulut Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara, pikirannya melayang merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh setiap sentuhan tangan dan mulut Sasuke di tubuhnya.

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir wanita itu, menggigit mesra bibir bawah Naruto agar terbuka kemudian memperdalam ciuman mereka. Naruto melenguh, dadanya membusung saat Sasuke mulai menyentuh paha bagian dalamnya dengan gerakan lambat-lambat.

Naruto benci mengakuinya, tetapi Sasuke tahu betul akan apa yang dilakukannya. Mengetahui titik-titik sensitif yang membuatnya tidak berdaya. Wanita itu memejamkan mata saat kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat, sementara jari-jari tangan Sasuke mulai naik dan bermain-main di payudaranya yang telanjang.

Sasuke merendahkan kepalanya, kemudian mendaratkan ciuman di tempat yang sudah disentuhnya. Dalam keheningan, Naruto bisa mendengar deru napasnya yang memburu. "Hentikan, Sasuke!" tegas Naruto dengan mata terbuka. Namun Sasuke malah balas menatapnya dengan malas. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini!" kata Naruto lagi sementara Sasuke hanya menguap membalasnya. "Aku akan menjerit!" ancam Naruto.

"Silahkan!" sahut Sasuke tenang dan malah terlihat senang.

Keduanya saling bertatapan, dengan keras kepala wanita itu menolak kontak fisik yang menurut Sasuke sudah sangat terlambat. Jantung wanita itu seolah meloncat saat jari-jari terampil Sasuke membelai rambut-rambut halus di atas belahan tubuhnya. Bergerak semakin turun, gerakannya samar, membuat Naruto merengek di dalam hati karena Sasuke mempermainkannya.

Naruto merintih karena gairah saat Sasuke mulai menyelipkan jari tangannya ke dalam selangkangannya dan membuat gerakan-gerakan halus disepanjang kulit dalam Naruto yang lembut.

Sasuke menyeringai saat rintihan kembali terdengar dari mulut Naruto. Sementara Naruto mulai membekap mulutnya, mencegah rintihan dan erangan lain untuk lolos. Sasuke tidak boleh tahu jika dirinya menikmati hal ini. Tidak boleh. Sayangnya ekspresi wanita itu jelas menunjukkan hal yang sebenarnya, Sasuke tahu dengan pasti jika Naruto sangat menyukai sentuhannya di tubuh wanita itu.

Jari-jari Sasuke terus bergerak dengan luwes, melingkari jalan masuk menuju tubuh Naruto. Dengan menekan kebutuhannya sendiri dia terus menggoda Naruto, menginginkan wanita itu untuk menyerukan kekalahannya. Dan saat satu jarinya masuk, mata Naruto terbelalak, tubuhnya menggeliat panas karena hasrat.

Wanita itu meremas seprai di bawahnya, saat Sasuke memasukkan satu jari lainnya ke dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke tidak lagi mengurung tubuh Naruto dengan kekuatannya, dia mengijinkan Naruto untuk bergerak di bawah sentuhannya. Naruto merengkuh tangan Sasuke, menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih, wanita itu sudah kehilangan kendali. Dia menginginkan kepuasan saat ini juga.

Sinar kemenangan menari-nari di kedua mata milik Sasuke. Melihat Naruto menggeliat, menyerukan kebutuhan atas dirinya membuatnya sangat senang. Sasuke menyeringai, menikmati kemenangan kecilnya ini. Pria itu mempertahankan ritmenya, membuat Naruto semakin putus asa karenanya. Dan saat Naruto akan mencapai orgasme pertamanya, tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari tubuh Naruto. Wanita itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya saat Sasuke bangkit untuk berdiri dan memungut kaos yang tadi dilemparnya ke arah Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto yang belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Bukankah kau yang mengatakan jika kau tidak mau bercinta?" jawab Sasuke cuek sembari memakai kembali kaosnya. "Kau yang mengatakan tidak ada seks selama kita di rumah ini," tambahnya datar. "Cepat pergi mandi, kita akan pulang setelah makan siang," ujarnya yang berlalu tanpa merasa bersalah.

Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu kini menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Sasuke jelas sedang memberinya pelajaran. Brengsek! Sasuke sangat tahu bagaimana caranya menyiksa dirinya. Sial! Teriak Naruto di dalam hati.

Dengan wajah ditekuk, Naruto memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai, dan dengan bersungut-sungut dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Hal memalukan ini pasti akan dibalasnya berkali-kali lipat, janjinya di dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu senang?" tanya Itachi saat Sasuke berjalan menuju bak cuci piring di dapur untuk mencuci tangan dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Senyum yang walau tipis namun sangat jarang terlihat. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat senang, pikir Itachi. "Kenapa kau mencuci tanganmu di sana? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Itachi lagi dengan kening ditekuk dalam. "Kau pasti sudah-"

"Bukan urusanmu!" potong Sasuke dingin, kemudian mendudukkan diri di samping Itachi yang menyeruput teh herbalnya pelan. "Tidak biasanya kau mabuk seperti tadi malam," kata Sasuke setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

Itachi terkekeh dan meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja. Dengan nada bergurau dia balik bertanya, "sejak kapan kau begitu peduli pada orang-orang di sekitarmu? Apa mungkin matahari terbit di barat pagi ini? Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah hingga membuatmu bersikap aneh," katanya mencoba untuk bergurau. Itachi pun kembali menyesap teh herbalnya, lambat dengan tatapan menerawang. Tidak mungkin dia menanyakan perihal luka di tubuh Sasuke, kan? Walau sebenarnya dia ingin tahu sejak kapan ayah mereka menyiksa Sasuke. Dia ingin tahu kenapa ayah mereka melakukannya? Dan kenapa Sasuke terus bungkam hingga detik ini. Kenapa Sasuke menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini darinya? Sebagai seorang kakak, Itachi sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya. Pertama Mei, lalu Sasuke. Itachi merasa dirinya sangat tidak berguna.

"Lupakan," ujar Sasuke dingin. Dia menuangkan secangkir kopi untuk dirinya sendiri dan kembali melamun lama.

"Kalian akan pulang hari ini?" tanya Itachi memutus keheningan berat diantara keduanya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tidak jelas. "Jadi, kenapa kau mabuk tadi malam?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Itachi menunduk, mengamati cangkir tehnya lurus sementara jarinya melingkari bibir cangkir. "Sesekali mabuk tidak buruk juga," jawabnya asal. "Kenapa kalian tidak menginap beberapa hari di sini?" tawar Itachi untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku datang hanya untuk pesta tadi malam, bukan berlibur."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan datang ke Tokyo untuk berlibur," kata Itachi dengan senyum mengembang. "Aku memerlukan waktu untuk menyantaikan otakku dari kepenatan."

"Jangan berpikir untuk-"

"Tentu saja aku akan menginap di tempatmu," seru Itachi mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang terarah lurus padanya. "Untuk apa aku mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk menginap di hotel jika aku memiliki seorang adik yang memiliki kediaman nyaman untuk ditumpangi menginap selama beberapa hari."

"Kau tidak boleh menginap di tempatku!" ujar Sasuke mutlak.

"Kenapa Naruto boleh menginap di tempatmu?" tanya Itachi cepat dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, meminta penjelasan.

"Dia kekasihku."

"Dan aku kakakmu!" seru Itachi lantang. "Kenapa seorang kakak tidak boleh menginap di rumah adiknya?" sungutnya sebal.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Naruto yang masuk tiba-tiba. Wanita itu sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang dipinjamkan oleh Sasuke dan masih terlihat sangat marah pada pria itu.

Itachi bergegas menghampiri wanita itu, dengan ekspresi terluka dia mulai mengadu, "Sasuke melarangku menginap di rumahnya." Pria itu bisa menangkap tatapan tidak suka Sasuke saat dirinya mengadu pada Naruto. Itachi ingin sekali tertawa keras mendapati fakta jika adiknya sudah ditaklukkan oleh seorang wanita bernama Namikaze Naruto.

"Kenapa kau melarangnya?" tanya Naruto, wanita itu melotot ke arah Sasuke yang balas menatap tajam Itachi yang kini bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruto dengan senyum lebar. "Bagaimana bisa kau melarang kakakmu untuk menginap dan tinggal di rumahmu? Kau sangat keterlaluan, Sasuke!"

Hening. Dan akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus dan menjawab ketus, "terserah!"

"Woah... aku boleh menginap di rumahnya. Kau benar-benar hebat, Adik ipar!" seru Itachi senang seraya memeluk Naruto erat.

"Lepaskan dia!" ancam Sasuke dengan nada suara yang terdengar berbahaya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi pura-pura polos. Dengan keras kepala dia masih merangkul bahu Naruto. "Apa seorang kakak tidak boleh memeluk adik iparnya sendiri?" ujarnya dengan kening ditekuk. "Apa dia selalu seperti itu, Naruto?" Itachi melirik ke arah Naruto yang hanya menjawabnya dengan menghela napas panjang. "Maaf, aku tidak menyangka jika adikku sangat pencemburu. Kau pasti kewalahan menghadapinya."

"Aku sudah mulai terbiasa," sahut Naruto datar, namun matanya masih menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke yang kini menyempitkan mata ke arahnya. "Kenapa kau marah? Itu kenyataannya," ujar Naruto dengan sikap menantang.

"Kalian berkomplot untuk menjatuhkanku," desis Sasuke dingin. Dia menatap wajah Naruto kemudian melirik ke arah Itachi yang mengembangkan senyum penuh kemenangan. Oh, bolehkah Sasuke memukul wajah menyebalkan Itachi sekarang? Kenapa kakaknya itu bersikap lebih mengesalkan dan menyebalkan daripada yang diingatnya?

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha masih belum bangun?" tanya Naruto merobek ketegangan di dalam ruangan itu.

"Mereka sudah bangun," jawab Itachi datar, namun ekspresinya berubah serius. Pria itu melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Naruto dan kembali mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke. Dia menyesap air tehnya yang sudah dingin dan kembali bicara, "mereka di ruang kerja Ayah saat ini."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar. Pria itu menuangkan kopi untuk Naruto dan meminta wanita itu untuk duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah kanannya.

Itachi mengangkat bahu dan menjawab tanpa antusias, "aku tidak peduli," katanya membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sementara Naruto berekspresi bingung.

Keheningan kembali tercipta setelahnya. Naruto menyesap kopinya dengan gerakan gugup, teringat kejadian yang tidak sengaja dilihatnya tadi malam antara Mei dan Itachi. Itachi pasti sedang patah hati saat ini, pikir Naruto. Apa mungkin Itachi masih memiliki perasaan khusus pada Mei?

"Ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto dan Itachi melirik ke arahnya secara bersamaan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi dan Naruto kembali kompak.

"Kalian berekspresi sama," kata Sasuke datar. "Jadi, apa yang kalian pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Itachi tanpa ekspresi. Pria itu kemudian berdiri, berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Terjadi sesuatu, kan?!" serunya penuh penekanan.

Naruto meletakkan cangkirnya pelan ke atas meja, pikirannya bimbang, haruskah dia menceritakan kejadian tadi malam pada Sasuke? Bagaimana jika hal itu malah membuat hubungan Sasuke dengan keluarganya bertambah buruk?

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi!" tukas Sasuke tidak sabar. Dia sangat tidak suka jika Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "Cepat katakan!" katanya lagi dengan kesabaran yang sudah menipis.

"Kau tahu mengenai hubungan ibu tiri dan kakakmu, kan?" kata Naruto, terlihat sangat gugup menunggu reaksi Sasuke. "Sepertinya mereka berdua belum bisa melupakan satu sama lain," tambahnya saat Sasuke mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kurasa mereka masih saling mencintai."

"Tidak mungkin," jawab Sasuke dengan nada serius. Pria itu mengisi kembali cangkir kopinya dan menyesapnya nikmat sebelum kembali bicara. "Tadi malam aku sudah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Itachi sangat membenci Mei."

"Tapi ibu tirimu-"

"Dia masih mencintai Itachi," potong Sasuke cepat, ada nada jijik yang terselip di dalam nada suaranya saat ini. "Jika dia mencintai kakakku, seharusnya dia mau berjuang untuk cinta mereka, bukan menyerah dan menyakiti hati semua orang."

"Aku yakin dia pun terluka, Sasuke," kata Naruto lembut. Wanita itu menggenggam tangan Sasuke, memberinya kenyamanan sekaligus kekuatan pada pria itu.

"Itu konsekuensi dari pilihannya," sahut Sasuke dingin. "Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Naruto. Sebanyak apapun air mata yang dikeluarkan oleh Mei, tidak akan mampu mengembalikan waktu dan memperbaiki keadaan yang seharusnya bisa dicegah olehnya."

"Maaf, aku ikut campur urusan keluargamu," kata Naruto menyesal.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dengan lembut dia menyentuh pipi kanan Naruto dengan ibu jarinya. "Jangan membahas hal ini lagi. Mereka sudah dewasa untuk mencari jalan keluarnya sendiri. Sebaiknya kita bersiap untuk pulang."

Naruto hanya mengangguk, tersenyum kaku dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke ke dalam kamar untuk berkemas.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Fugaku pada Mei yang sedari tadi hanya diam, menunduk mengamati jari-jarinya yang berkeringat dan saling bertaut di atas pangkuannya. Ruang kerja Fugaku yang berwarna gelap itu membuat suasana hati Mei semakin tidak karuan. Saat ini wanita itu ingin sekali berada di tempat lain untuk melarikan diri, mengasingkan diri ke tempat dimana tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengenalinya.

"Kau ingin perhiasan baru? Tas baru? Atau ingin koleksi pakaian dengan mode terbaru?" tanya Fugaku beruntun.

Hening.

"Jadi?" tanya Fugaku lagi seraya mengetukkan tongkatnya ke atas lantai dengan suara keras. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kau tahu masih banyak hal penting yang harus aku kerjakan sekarang."

"Aku ingin bercerai," jawab Mei cepat tanpa bernapas. Wanita itu berusaha untuk menatap wajah kaku suaminya yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pernyataannya.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga," ujar Fugaku yang terlihat sama sekali tidak kaget mendengar keinginan dari istrinya itu.

"Kau tidak terkejut?" tanya Mei yang justru sangat terkejut melihat sikap Fugaku yang seolah tidak memiliki beban. "Kau sama sekali tidak terkejut?"

Fugaku berhenti tertawa dan kembali memasang ekspresi dingin. "Kau mau bercerai lalu berlari ke pelukan Itachi?"

Jantung Mei seolah berhenti saat mendengar ucapan tajam Fugaku. Tubuhnya seolah beku, napasnya tercekat dan dadanya naik turun. Kaget, dia benar-benar sangat kaget.

Fugaku menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung kursi kerjanya yang nyaman dan menatap Mei dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu jika kau mencintai putra sulungku?"

Mei membeku.

"Awalnya aku heran, kenapa Sasuke yang biasanya tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya tiba-tiba saja menolak keras saat aku mengatakan akan menikahimu, dulu. Sayangnya aku baru tahu alasannya setelah kau resmi menjadi istriku," Fugaku berdecak, tangannya mengambil sebatang cerutu dari dalam kotak di laci lalu menyalakannya dengan korek api. Dia menyesapnya lama, menikmati rasa di mulutnya sebelum menghebuskan asap cerutu itu ke udara.

"Wanita haus harta sepertimu tidak layak untuk dicintai," ejek Fugaku jahat. "Kau menerima pinanganku padahal saat itu kau masih menjadi kekasih Itachi? Memuakkan!"

"Aku menerimamu karena terpaksa!" jerit Mei kesal, merasa diisalahkan karena ketidakberdayaannya.

"Kau bisa menolakku dengan tegas saat itu."

"Dan apakah Anda mau menerima penolakan, Tuan Uchiha Fugaku yang terhormat?" Mei balik bertanya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. "Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Aku ingin bercerai. Aku ingin memulai hidup baru."

"Bersama Itachi?"

"Itachi membenciku," cicit Mei dengan air mata menganak sungai. "Dia sangat jijik padaku. Tolong kasihani aku. Aku bisa mati berdiri jika terus berada di dalam rumah ini."

"Aku tidak akan memberimu sepeser pun jika kau keluar dari rumah ini," balas Fugaku tenang. "Apa kau mampu bertahan tanpa kemewahan, Mei?"

"Setidaknya batinku akan tenang, aku sudah tidak peduli akan kekayaan maupun ketenaran," jawab Mei dengan tekad bulat. "Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang, tanpa beban batin seperti yang kurasakan selama hidup denganmu."

Hening.

Fugaku menghela napas panjang dan akhirnya memberikan keputusannya dengan tegas. "Pengacaraku akan segera mengurusnya. Kita akan segera bercerai, sesuai dengan keinginanmu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Mei nyaris tak percaya. "Kau tidak berbohong, kan?"

"Tidak. Sekarang pergilah! Banyak yang harus aku kerjakan," ujar Fugaku tenang, sementara Mei hanya bisa mengangguk bahagia. Mei tidak pernah menyangka jika Fugaku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk bercerai. Ah, mungkin ada campur Tangan Tuhan hingga membuat hal ini menjadi lebih mudah, pikir Mei bahagia.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul empat sore, Naruto tiba di apartemen miliknya dengan diantar Sasuke. "Kau mau masuk dulu?" tawar Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke membuat kedua alis Naruto bertaut mendengarnya. Tumben, pikirnya. Biasanya tanpa ditawari pun, Sasuke akan merangsak masuk ke dalam apartemennya tanpa bisa dicegah. "Beberapa hari ke depan aku akan sangat sibuk dan sulit dihubungi," jelas Sasuke di depan pintu apartemen Naruto. "Berita mengenai hubungan kita pasti menyebar dengan cepat setelah ini, mengingat banyaknya kolega ayahku yang datang di pesta kemarin. Selama aku tidak ada, aku ingin kau lebih berhati-hati. Mengerti?"

"Tumben kau bicara panjang lebar," ujar Naruto dengan kernyitan dalam.

"Naruto, aku serius." Kata Sasuke gemas karena Naruto tidak bisa diajak bicara serius.

"Kau pikir aku tidak serius?" ujar Naruto tersinggung. "Kenapa juga aku harus berhati-hati? Apa kau memiliki musuh?" tanyanya dengam senyum jail, namun senyum itu sirna saat melihat keseriusan pada ekspresi Sasuke saat ini. "Aku akan lebih berhati-hati, aku akan menjaga diri. Jangan khawatir," ujarnya menenangkan.

"Tinggallah di apartemenku jika kau merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk, pura-pura mengerti, padahal tidak.

"Oh, Tuhan. Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa meninggalkanmu disaat seperti ini," kata Sasuke setengah berbisik. Pria itu memeluk Naruto kemudian mengecup kening wanita itu dan tanpa mengatakan apapun dia segera berbalik pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya menatap kepergiannya bingung.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak mengerti, dia harus berhati-hati terhadap apa? Atau siapa? Dan kenapa? Seharusnya Sasuke menjelaskannya secara detail. Namun pada akhirnya dia memberikan janjinya hanya untuk membuat Sasuke tenang. "Dan dia pergi begitu saja," keluh Naruto sebelum menutup pintu apartemennya dan menguncinya.

.

.

.

Benar saja, Sasuke sangat sulit dihubungi setelahnya. "Apa mungkin dia pergi ke luar negeri?" gumamnya pelan.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Ino memutus lamunan panjang Naruto pagi ini. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum menceritakan pengalamanmu di pesta kemarin. Apa pestanya sangat mewah?" tanya Ino terlihat sangat antusias.

"Sangat mewah, Ino," jawab Naruto tidak semangat. Dia memilih untuk meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja lalu memejamkan mata. Kepergian Sasuke dari kemarin membuatnya sangat cemas. Terlebih pria itu sama sekali belum menghubunginya, bahkan belum membalas pesannya. Menyebalkan! Makinya di dalam hati.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat tidak bertenaga? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Seketika Naruto membuka matanya, kedua pipinya merona saat teringat kejadian di kamar Sasuke kemarin siang. Aish... rasa malunya berubah menjadi kesal saat ingat jika Sasuke meninggalkannya saat dia hampir, dia hampir- tidak. Berhenti membayangkannya! Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya keras untuk menghilangkan bayangan erotis di dalam pikirannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino yang semakin penasaran karena sikap Naruto yang menjadi aneh. "Apa hubunganmu dan Sasuke baik-baik saja? Apa keluarganya baik terhadapmu? Atau mereka menentang hubungan kalian? Apa kalian akan kawin lari?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya?" ujar Naruto dengan mata menyipit.

Ino tertawa canggung dan menjawab polos, "maaf, kebiasaan. Jadi?" katanya lagi, pantang menyerah.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, dengam enggan dia pun menjawab, "hubunganku dan Sasuke baik-baik saja. Keluarganya pun baik," ujarnya. Walau sedikit aneh dan misterius, tambahnya di dalam hati. "Aku tidak tahu apa keluarganya menerimaku atau tidak, kami tidak sempat membahasnya karena pestanya berlangsung hingga larut malam, dan keesokan harinya aku tidak sempat bertemu dengan Tuan Fugaku."

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan lebih akrab? Bukankah dia akan menjadi ayah mertuamu?"

"Masih jauh untuk hal itu, Ino," jawab Naruto dengan melepas napas lelah.

"Apa Sasuke tidak serius denganmu?" tanya Ino dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat. Dia tidak suka jika Naruto hanya dipermainkan oleh Sasuke. Naruto berhak untuk bahagia. Awas saja jika Sasuke berani menyakitinya!

"Kami memang saling mencintai, Ino. Tapi Sasuke belum mengatakan apapun mengenai pernikahan," ujar Naruto dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Kau tidak bertanya padanya?"

"Kau memintaku bertanya padanya sementara hubunganmu dan Sai juga sama sekali tidak ada perkembangannya," balas Naruto cepat. Ino merengut, lalu berdecak, kesal karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto memang benar adanya. Hubungannya dengan Sai sudah berjalan lebih dari lima tahun, dan hingga detik ini Sai belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk melamarnya. Sangat menyedihkan, keluh Ino di dalam hati.

"Mungkin kau harus memberi isyarat agar Sai melamarmu, Ino," usul Naruto memberi semangat. "Atau bisa saja dia tengah mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk memberimu kejutan."

"Sai bukan tipe pria romantis seperti Sasuke," keluh Ino. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Takdir," jawab Naruto seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Ino.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku menanyakan hal ini pada Sai. Kemana dia akan membawa hubungan ini. Jika niatnya hanya untuk main-main, untuk apa diteruskan. Bukan begitu?"

"Kau yakin, Ino?"

"Kita sudah dewasa, Naruto. Hubungan yang kita jalani harus memiliki kepastian. Bukan saatnya untuk bersenang-senang, kita harus memikirkan masa depan," jawab Ino tenang. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino saat Naruto meletakkan telapak tangan di dahinya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa berkata sebijak ini," seru Naruto takjub. "Kau tidak demam, kan?"

Ino tertawa renyah dan menjawab dengan suara tenang, "usia bisa merubah sifat seseorang, Naruto. Kau akan memahaminya nanti."

.

.

.

Hari pun berlalu dengan cepat setelahnya.

Dunia Naruto seolah runtuh saat Kushina meneleponnya dan memberinya kabar jika Minato terkena serangan jantung ringan, siang ini. Dengan panik wanita itu merangsak masuk ke dalam kantor atasannya untuk meminta ijin tidak masuk kerja selama beberapa hari karena keadaan darurat.

Naruto bersyukur karena bisa mendapatkan libur selama satu minggu karenanya, sungguh hal yang sangat diluar dugaan, pikirnya. Namun hal itu tidak dipikirkannya lebih jauh, yang penting dia bisa pulang untuk melihat kondisi ayahnya.

Dengan mata bengkak karena menangis dia keluar dari gedung perkantorannya, lalu menghentikan sebuah taksi untuk mengantarnya ke bandara. Dia kembali beruntung karena mendapatkan sebuah kursi kosong di penerbangan berikutnya menuju ke Iwa.

Naruto mengumpat karena telepon genggam Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa dihubunginya, begitu juga dengan nomor telepon genggam Yamato yang juga tidak aktif selama beberapa hari ini. Atasan dan anak buah sama saja, pikir Naruto kesal. Sudah tiga hari mereka tidak bertemu sejak mereka pulang dari Otto, dan Sasuke hanya menanyakan kabarnya lewat _email?_ Pria itu mengatakan jika dia sedang di luar kota karena urusan yang sangat penting. Benarkah seperti itu? Atau sebenarnya Sasuke masih marah karena kejadian tempo hari di kediaman Uchiha? Ayolah, seharusnya Naruto yang marah pada pria itu, bukan sebaliknya.

Kenapa kau tidak ada saat aku membutuhkan dukungan moril darimu? Keluh Naruto di dalam hati.

Naruto menulis pesan singkat dan segera mengirimnya ke alamat _email _pribadi milik pria itu. Berharap jika Sasuke segera membalas pesannya, namun setelah perjalanan selama satu jam dari Tokyo menuju Iwa pun, jawaban _email_nya tidak kunjung datang.

Suasana Kota Iwa yang dirindukannya sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya saat ini. Yang ada di otaknya sekarang hanya kondisi ayahnya. Dan kenapa tidak ada satu orang rumah pun yang menjawab panggilan teleponnya saat ini? Hal itu membuat Naruto semakin panik dan menangis keras.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Nona?" tanya supir taksi yang terlihat cemas melihat Naruto yang menangis semakin keras di dalam kendaraannya.

"Bisakah Anda mengemudi lebih cepat, Pak?" tanya Naruto ditengah isakan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi. "Ayah saya sakit di rumah," tambahnya sembari mengelap ingus yang meleleh dari hidungnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Tentu. Tentu," jawab supir itu sembari menekan pedal gasnya, mempercepat laju kendaraannya sesuai dengan permintaan penumpangnya.

Naruto segera berlari keluar dari dalam taksi setelah membayar ongkos. Dengan perasaan was-was dia membuka pintu rumahnya dan merangsak masuk ke dalam tanpa mengucapkan salam. "Ayah?! Ibu?! Kak Kyuubi?!" teriaknya kencang membelah kesunyian di dalam rumah itu.

Kushina dan Kyuubi yang mendengar teriakan keras Naruto dari dalam dapur segera berjalan untuk menyambut kedatangannya. "Kau sudah pulang?" seru Kushina yang terlihat sangat gembira melihat kedatangan putri semata wayangnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku untuk minta dijemput?" timpal Kyuubi dari belakang Kushina. Kyuubi merupakan kakak sepupu dari pihak Kushina, juga kakak angkat Naruto yang mulai tinggal bersama dan menjadi putri angkat Minato dan Kushina sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggal, hampir dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

"Kalian sama sekali tidak menjawab teleponku," sahut Naruto dengan air mata berderai. Matanya bengkak dan merah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Sapu tangan ditangannya sudah kusut dan basah karena air mata. Penampilannya pun sama menyedihkannya dengan wajahnya saat ini.

"Ah, maaf, teleponku di dalam kamar," ujar Kyuubi meminta maaf.

"Telepon ibu sedang di_charge_, maaf kau pasti kesal karenanya," kata Kushina yang kini merengkuh tubuh Naruto yang bergetar ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mana Ayah?" tanya Naruto yang teringat mengenai kondisi ayahnya. "Kenapa Ayah tidak dibawa ke rumah sakit?" tanya Naruto, menuntut kejelasan. Namun pertanyaannya itu segera terjawab saat Minato dan Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ah, kau sudah datang," seru Minato tanpa bisa menutupi kegembiraannya melihat Naruto pulang. "Lihat, ayah dan Sasuke berhasil menangkap banyak sekali ikan hari ini, kita akan membakarnya untuk makan malam," tambahnya riang.

"Kenapa Ayah pergi memancing?" ujar Naruto tidak mengerti. "Bukankah Ayah terkena serangan jantung ringan?" ujarnya lagi dengan air mata berderai.

"Tenang, Sayang, ayah baik-baik saja," ujar Minato mencoba menenangkan putrinya yang terguncang hebat.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto dengan telunjuk teracung ke arah Sasuke. Naruto melepaskan pelukan ayahnya, lalu menatap satu per satu wajah keluarganya kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi terluka. "Kalian membohongiku?" pekiknya sakit hati.

"Sayang, dengar-"

"Tidak!" jerit Naruto memotong ucapan Kushina yang berusaha memberikan penjelasan. Bagaimana bisa keluarganya membohonginya hingga sejauh ini? Dan bagaimana bisa Sasuke berada dalam komplotan untuk mengerjainya? Naruto bahkan menarik kesimpulan jika karena pengaruh Sasuke-lah hingga dia diberi ijin satu minggu untuk tidak bekerja. Hal ini pasti bukan hanya kebetulan, pikirnya marah.

"Aku hampir mati ketakutan saat mendengar Ayah terkena serangan jantung ringan. Aku menangis sepanjang jalan karenanya. Aku kesal karena tidak ada satu pun dari kalian yang menjawab pesan dan mengangkat teleponku. Apa kalian tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana takutnya aku? Kenapa kalian sangat tega melakukan hal ini padaku?" raung Naruto meluapkan kekesalan dan sakit hatinya.

"Kalian tidak bisa menggunakan alasan sejahat itu untuk membohongiku!" jeritnya frustasi sebelum berbalik menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan mengurung diri.

"Bagaimana ini?" kata Kushina setelah Naruto tidak ada.

"Ijinkan saya untuk menjelaskan hal ini padanya," tawar Sasuke dengan ekspresi serius.

"Naruto akan sangat sulit dibujuk jika sudah seperti ini," Kyuubi memperingatkan.

"Tidak ada salahnya dicoba," balas Sasuke tenang.

"Kamarnya ada di lantai dua, pintu kedua sebelah kanan," ujar Minato. "Semoga berhasil," tambahnya seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke beberapa kali. Dan Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Naruto, berharap Tuhan meringankan tugasnya untuk memberi Naruto pengertian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hai...**

**Niat awalnya mau ngetik kelanjutan fic TBWY, eh pas lagi ngetik- si ilham malah bisik-bisik ide buat chap ke-10 ISIL, jadilah fic ini yang saya publish lebih dulu. Btw, lemonnya kepanjangan yah, dan berakhir tragis. #Uhuk **

**Masalah mengenai Fugaku apakah mengetahui siapa Mei, sudah saya jawab dichapter ini yah. Terus, apa Itachi bakal ada jodohnya? Ada dong, tuh si doi udah nongol dichap ini, tinggal nunggu momen pas untuk ketemunya aja. :D**

**Terima kasih untuk dukungan pembaca semua, maaf jika saya tidak membalas satu per satu review yang masuk. Perihal update kilat, tidak bisa saya kabulkan, alasan mengenai hal ini sudah sering saya bahas dific2 saya yang lainnya. Jadi harap maklum! (:**

**Untuk pembaca baru, selamat bergabung, teman-teman! Untuk pembaca lama, semoga tidak bosan membaca karya2 saya, walau kadang harus nunggu lama updatetannya, ada yang ngeluh sampai lumutan, sampe jamuran, sampe kutilan? #MulaiLebay #Abaikan :D**

**Terus ada yang ingin mengenal saya lebih jauh? Da sayah mah apah atuh, hanya wanita ketjeh berjiwa abegeh. ^◇^ Jangan kenal deket2, bisa2 kalian jatuh cinta sama dirikuh 'loh! #Ngekkkkk #AbaikanLagi #KegeeranAkut**

**Kebanyakan ah cuap-cuapnya, makin banyak cuap-cuap, makin ngelantur isinya. Jadi, sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya aja, yah! #KetjupMesra :D**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it. **

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M+ (Mature Content!)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! **

**I'm Sorry, I Love You**

**Chapter 11 : Maaf!**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sasuke melangkah mantap, menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga menuju ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh Minato. Setiap langkah yang diambil membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Ayolah. Kenapa dia harus merasa seperti melangkah menuju tiang gantungan saat ini?

Mengambil napas panjang, ia pun mengetuk daun pintu kamar Naruto hingga beberapa kali. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata, lalu memijit tengkuknya yang tidak pegal. Tidak menyerah, ia pun kembali mengetuk pintu. Namun hanya keheninganlah yang menjawab ketukannya itu.

Tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar walau tanpa sepertujuan pemiliknya.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini, Naruto berdiri membelakanginya, menatap keluar jendela dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

Perlahan, Sasuke menutup pintu, lalu berjalan dengan sikap tenang mengagumkan, siap menghadapi kemarahan Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu!" kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Suara wanita itu terdengar serak, ada nada kecewa dan sedih yang membaur di dalamnya.

Sasuke menarik kembali tangan kanannya yang terulur, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana jeansnya.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasanmu. Atau penjelasan siapa pun," tambah wanita itu, dengan bahu bergetar.

Tubuh Sasuke membeku, saat Naruto berbalik, menatapnya dengan wajah basah oleh air mata. Wanita itu dengan keras kepala melap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya yang bergetar. Sebuah isakan kecil lolos dari mulutnya, membuat Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah saat kedua bola mata berwarna safir itu menatapnya dengan sorot terluka.

"Keluar dari kamarku. Aku ingin sendiri." Ujar Naruto lagi, memalingkan muka.

Sejenak ruangan itu sunyi, membuat udara di dalam ruangan itu terasa berat dan mencekik. "Jangan bersikap seperti remaja labil, Naruto!" tegur Sasuke, mengejutkan.

Kedua mata Naruto membola, dia sama sekali tidak percaya akan pendengarannya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menegurnya? Padahal jelas Sasuke-lah yang bersalah bukan dirinya.

"Kau boleh melampiaskan kemarahanmu kepadaku," sambung Sasuke dengan sikap tenang. "Tapi jangan membuat orangtuamu khawatir. Sikap kekanakkamu ini akan membuat keluargamu cemas. Mereka akan merasa bersalah, padahal dalam hal ini, akulah yang bersalah."

Buku-buku jari Naruto semakin memutih, dan Sasuke tahu jika wanita itu meremasnya begitu keras untuk menahan tangan itu agar tidak bergetar.

"Kekanakkan katamu?" Naruto mendengus keras, tersenyum tipis, mencemooh. "Kau menyebutku kekanakkan? Apa kau sadar siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab atas sikapku ini?" ia mendesis, menatap tajam Sasuke dengan kedua matanya yang menyempit.

Sasuke membuka mulut hendak bicara, namun Naruto dengan cepat menyelanya dengan berapi-api. "Jangan berusaha untuk membela diri. Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun darimu."

Desakan untuk membungkam mulut Naruto datang dengan sangat cepat. Memutuskan untuk mendinginkan kepala, Sasuke berjalan memutari tubuh wanita itu lalu berdiri di depan jendela, menatap langit yang dihiasi oleh semburat berwarna jingga.

"Sungguh mengagumkan," ejek Naruto dengan melempar kedua tangannya ke udara. "Kau benar-benar membuatku seperti remaja labil saat ini. Amarahku begitu menggebu-gebu, sementara kau menanggapinya dengan sikap yang... yang..."

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke berputar dengan mata berkilat marah. "Apa kau ingin aku meraung, membalas ucapan sinismu dengan perkataan yang lebih menyakitkan?" tambahnya, membuat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, merasa terintimidasi. Sasuke melepas napas lelah, lalu menyurukkan jemari tangannya yang panjang ke dalam rambutnya. "Aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu. Banyak hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada pertengkaran konyol ini. Kita sudah menyia-nyiakan terlalu banyak waktu. Karena itu, aku ingin mengisi kebersamaan kita dengan sesuatu yang lebih bermakna."

"Tapi kau selalu mendapatkan alasan bagus untuk memulai pertengkaran," dengus Naruto dengan dagu terangkat. Emosinya yang tersulut membuat keberaniannya kembali dengan cepat. "Sekarang apa maumu?" tantangnya dengan rahang mengeras dan gigi gemertuk keras.

"Kita tunda pertengkaran kita," sahut Sasuke tenang, membuat Naruto semakin merasa dipojokkan. "Turun. Jangan membuat keluargamu cemas," tambahnya masih dengan ekpresi datar. "Kau mau turun sendiri, atau kau perlu bantuanku untuk membantumu turun?" tanyanya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu," jawab Naruto ketus.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Silahkan turun dan sapa keluargamu, kalau begitu," katanya tenang. "Ah. Jangan lupa. Jangan lupa untuk tersenyum. Asal kau tahu, wajahmu sangat jelek saat menangis."

Naruto menahan napasnya. Ia menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak. Tubuhnya kaku saat Sasuke dengan seringai menyebalkannya berjalan melewatinya dan keluar dari ruangan. Naruto hanya bisa menghentakkan kaki, menjerit tertahan, memaksa dirinya untuk mematuhi perintah Sasuke untuk kali ini.

.

.

.

Naruto memperbaiki riasan wajanya sebelum turun. Wanita itu berusaha menyembunyikan jejak tangis di wajahnya yang masih terlihat sembab. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, lalu tersenyum, begitu lebar hingga mulutnya terasa kaku. Aku pasti bisa. Katanya di dalam hati. Dan dengan langkah tergesa, dia pun turun menuju dapur di lantai satu.

Kedatangannya disambut oleh pekikan senang Kushina. Wajah wanita berusia paruh baya itu terlihat bersinar saat melihat putri semata wayangnya melangkah masuk ke dalam dapur. "Maafkan kami!" Kushina menghambur untuk memeluk tubuh putrinya yang kini meringis karena ia memeluknya sangat erat. "Maaf, kami sudah membohongimu." Tambahnya dengan ekspresi bersalah.

Di belakang Kushina, Kyuubi menyenderkan tubuhnya pada meja dapur, sementara matanya menatap lurus ke arah sepupunya dengan kilatan aneh. Memang terasa sangat aneh. Kyuubi tidak tahu bagaimana cara Sasuke membujuk Naruto hingga sepupunya itu bersedia turun dan bergabung bersama mereka. Apapun yang dilakukan Sasuke, Kyuubi harus memberinya acungan jempol.

"Kau tidak akan memelukku?" ujar Naruto dengan wajah ditekuk. Kyuubi tersenyum kecil, kemudian menghambur, bergabung bersama Kushina untuk memeluk Naruto.

"Ayah juga ingin memelukmu." Timpal Minato tiba-tiba. Pria paruh baya itu ikut bergabung, memeluk Naruto yang semakin sulit bergerak karena pelukan erat keluarganya yang berlebihan.

"Aku, su-lit bernapas." Erang Naruto yang menggeliat dalam pelukan yang menyesakkan itu. "Kalian ingin membunuhku?" tanyanya terengah.

Menyadari sikap konyol mereka, Minato menjadi yang pertama melepaskan diri dari pelukan masal itu. Disusul Kyuubi, lalu Kushina yang sepertinya setengah hati untuk melepasnya.

Kushina akhirnya bisa tertawa. "Mau membantu kami untuk menyiapkan makan malam?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi penuh harap.

Naruto mengangguk, berusaha untuk terlihat antusias. "Tentu. Jadi, apa yang akan kita masak untuk makan malam?" tanyanya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Bagaimana caramu membujuknya?" bisik Minato pada Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya, sementara pandangannya tetap terarah lurus pada Naruto yang kini tertawa renyah karena gurauan Kyuubi.

"Saya hanya sedang beruntung," jawab Sasuke dengan senyum tipis.

Minato menyempitkan mata, jelas tidak percaya. Namun pikiran-pikiran itu segera dienyahkannya. "Kau bisa bermain catur?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Sedikit," jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain catur, sementara para _Lady _memasak untuk makan malam?" tawarnya sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke akrab.

"Tentu," jawab Sasuke lagi. Yang untuk terakhir kali melirik ke arah Naruto yang kini terlihat semangat membantu Kushina dan Kyuubi untuk memasak makan malam.

.

.

.

Makan malam itu dimulai tepat pukul tujuh malam. Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja makan, dengan pendar cahaya lilin yang sengaja Kushina nyalakan untuk memberi nuansa romantis serta kehangatan malam ini. Minato memimpin doa. Mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tuhan untuk makanan yang terhidang di atas meja.

Di tempat duduknya, Sasuke menahan sejuta emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Kehangatan keluarga seperti ini terasa asing untuknya. Kasih sayang yang ditunjukkan anggota keluarga ini membuatnya merasa rendah diri. Dia menjadi tidak yakin, apa nantinya dia mampu menjadi ayah yang baik seperti Minato? Ataukah dia akan berakhir seperti ayahnya yang berhati besi? Sungguh, perasaan itu membuatnya ketakutan dan ingin melarikan diri detik ini juga.

"Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kami hidangkan untuk menyambutmu." Minato tersenyum kikuk pada Sasuke. Pria itu sedikit mengetahui tentang keluarga Uchiha, dan sangat yakin jika menu yang dihidangkan keluarganya saat ini pastilah sangat sederhana bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum. Sebuah senyum tulus yang membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih hidup dan berekspresi. "Saya menyukai hidangan yang istri Anda masak, Tuan Namikaze."

"Paman Minato!" ralat Minato cepat dengan sumpit teracung di depan wajahnya. "Bukankah kau kekasih Naruto? Kenapa kau harus memanggilku dengan begitu formal?" tanyanya dengan gelengan kepala pelan.

"Benar," sambung Kushina setelah menelan makanannya. "Jangan terlalu formal, Sasuke. Anggap kami seperti keluargamu sendiri."

"Dan jangan memanggilku Nona Uzumaki," sembur Kyuubi dengan delikan tidak suka. "Panggil aku- Kak Kyuubi. Itu terdengar lebih nyaman ditelingaku."

"Wah, sepertinya kalian sudah sangat akrab tanpa sepengetahuanku, yah?" ujar Naruto, menekan nada bicaranya agar terdengar biasa. Wanita itu tersenyum, namun jika dilihat lebih jelas, dia jelas terlihat marah saat ini. Lihat saja bagaimana caranya memegang sumpitnya dengan erat, seolah berusaha untuk mematahkannya.

Minato tersenyum hambar, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan putrinya itu dengan cepat. "Bukan salah kami jika kami langsung menyukai Sasuke. Kekasihmu ini sangat pintar mencuri perhatian."

"Benar. Benar." Sambung Kushina dengan semangat. "Ibu-ibu di lingkungan ini terlihat iri saat aku mengenalkan Sasuke sebagai calon menantuku-"

"Bu?!" potong Naruto dengan erangan sebal. "Kenapa Ibu mengatakan hal itu pada tetangga kita?" tanyanya dengan tatapan merajuk. Naruto lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan seringai menyebalkan. "Kami bahkan belum-"

"Sasuke serius denganmu," tegur Kyuubi dengan suara tak terbantahkan.

Naruto melotot. Tangannya mendadak gatal ingin mencekik leher sepupu tersayangnya itu. Apa yang Sasuke berikan pada keluarganya hingga keluarganya itu bersengkokol untuk mendukungnya?

"Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke rumah kita di tengah kesibukannya," lanjut Kyuubi serius, membuat Naruto mual dan kehilangan selera makannya. "Dia memperkenalkan diri dengan sangat sopan kepada kami. Meminta maaf karena dengan lancang datang tanpa pemberitahuan dan tanpa membawamu serta. Dia meminta maaf kepada kami karena pernah menyakitimu dan meminta persetujuan kami untuk meminangmu."

"Apa?!" Naruto terkesiap. Matanya melotot menatap Sasuke yang kini bertopang dagu, menatapnya dengan ekspresi teduh.

"Ayah bahkan menghajar Sasuke karena telah berani melukai hati putri kesayangannya," lanjut Kyuubi.

"Ayah tidak mungkin melakukan itu," erang Naruto dengan tatapan menuntut pada Minato yang hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan bahu terangkat. "Tidak. Ayah tidak mungkin melakukannya."

"Ayahmu melakukannya," timpal Kushina tenang. "Dia melakukannya. Apa kau tidak lihat memar di sudut kanan mulut Sasuke?" tanya Kushina. "Walau sudah tua, ayahmu masih mampu melayangkan tinju dengan kekuatan pria muda." Lanjutnya penuh kebanggaan.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, terlalu lelah untuk berpikir dan mencerna semua informasi yang mengejutkan ini. "Aku tidak mau membahas hal ini sekarang. Bisakah kita melanjutkan makan malam?" tanyanya sembari menyuapkan sup miso buatan Kushina ke dalam mulutnya.

Keheningan kembali menyeruak di dalam ruangan itu. Mengambil inisiatif, Minato membuka mulutnya, mencari topik pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana tegang di dalam ruang makan itu. "Sasuke, besok kau mau menemaniku memancing lagi?" tanya Minato dengan ekspresi penuh harap. Sudah lama dia mendambakan menantu yang bisa mengerti akan hobinya. Ia sangat bersyukur karena sepertinya Sasuke memiliki hobi yang sama dengannya.

"Sasuke akan kembali ke Tokyo malam ini, Ayah." Jawab Naruto tenang, membuat Sasuke mengatupkan mulutnya rapat, menahan emosi dan bicara dengan nada yang terdengar biasa.

"Benar." Jawabnya, sama sekali tidak menyanggah ucapan Naruto. "Sayangnya malam ini saya harus kembali ke Tokyo. Mungkin lain kali saya akan kembali berkunjung lalu menemani Anda memancing."

"Kenapa kau harus kembali ke Tokyo dengan cepat?" ujar Minato terdengar tidak rela. Baru saja dia mendapat teman untuk memancing, dan mendapat lawan seimbang untuk bermain catur, kenapa kesenangannya harus berakhir sangat cepat?

"Jangan merajuk seperti anak kecil, Ayah." Tegur Naruto. "Sasuke amat sangat sibuk. Kita tidak bisa mengganggu waktu berharganya untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting." Sindirnya tajam.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan menjawab ringan. "Saya tidak keberatan. Dilain kesempatan, dengan senang hati saya akan menemani Anda memancing, Paman Minato. Dengan senang hati saya akan menemani Anda lagi untuk belanja ke supermarket, Bibi Kushina. Dan dengan senang hati saya akan membantumu memperbaiki Jeep, Kak Kyuubi."

Dasar penjilat, cibir Naruto di dalam hati saat melihat keluarganya menatap Sasuke dengan terpesona. Dan kenapa Kak Kyuubi yang dari lahir sudah terkenal judes itu harus ikut terpengaruh juga? Sialan! Makinya di dalam hati.

Sasuke melap sudut mulutnya dengan serbet lalu melirik ke jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Sayang sekali, saya harus kembali ke hotel untuk bersiap pulang." Tukasnya dengan senyum meminta maaf.

"Apa kepulanganmu tidak bisa diundur?"

"Bu?!" erang Naruto sembari memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa, Bibi Kushina." Jawab Sasuke tenang. Pria itu meletakkan serbet miliknya di atas meja, lalu mendorong kursi makannya untuk berdiri. Gerakannya disusul oleh Minato, Kushina serta Kyuubi. "Makanan yang Anda hidangkan sangat lezat, Bibi Kushina. Saya tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali saya menyantap hidangan selezat itu."

"Kau benar-benar pandai bicara." Kushina terkekeh pelan sembari memukul pelan punggung Sasuke yang tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. "Berkunjunglah kemari kapan pun kau mau. Tidak perlu persetujuan Naruto untuk datang." Tukasnya membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas sementara Naruto menggeliat gerah di kursinya.

"Benar," sambung Minato dengan anggukan keras. "Ini rumahku. Kau boleh datang kapan saja tanpa harus meminta ijin Naruto."

"Ayah?!"

"Apa?" balas Minato dengan mata melotot ke arah Naruto yang kini mendadak ciut. "Kau harus ekstra sabar dalam menghadapi Naruto. Maaf aku sudah memukulmu. Aku harap kau tidak sakit hati karenanya."

"Saya pantas mendapatkannya, Paman." Sasuke menundukkan kepala. Merasa malu saat menatap Minato. Rasa bersalahnya pada Naruto membuatnya kembali merasa rendah diri di hadapan keluarga Naruto. "Saya tidak keberatan jika Anda memukul saya hingga mati. Saya pantas mendapatkannya."

Drama. Cibir Naruto di dalam hati. Kenapa dia merasa menonton opera sabun saat ini? Ah, Sasuke memang sangat pantas menjadi aktor. Aktingnya benar-benar mengagumkan.

"Naruto, apalagi yang kau tunggu?" Minato bersidekap menatap putrinya yang mengerucut sebal.

"Apa?" desah Naruto.

"Antar Sasuke ke hotel, lalu antar ke bandara," ujar Minato dengan ketegasan yang membuat Naruto terbelalak lebar karenanya.

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Yah, aku baru saja pulang dan Ayah memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke hotel dan bandara? Sasuke bisa menggunakan taksi." Protesnya keras.

Kyuubi berjalan memutari meja, menepuk bahu Naruto, membantunya untuk berdiri. "Jangan banyak bicara. Pakai Jeep-ku dan antar kekasihmu itu hingga ke tujuan."

"Kak?!"

"Kau berani membantahku?" tanya Kyuubi mengeluarkan tatapan mautnya yang selalu mampu menaklukkan Naruto yang keras kepala.

Cemberut, Naruto meraih kunci mobil dari tangan Kyuubi. "Kau yakin anak kesayanganmu ini tidak akan mogok dijalan?" tanyanya ketus saat mengingat jika Jeep milik Kyuubi itu seringkali mogok.

"Sasuke membantuku memperbaikinya kemarin. Dia tidak akan mogok. Kalau mogok pun, kau tinggal mendorongnya, kan?" katanya dengan seringai jahil.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Percuma dia berdebat. Jika sudah bersengkongkol, keluarganya akan sulit untuk ditaklukkan. "Baiklah. Apa perpisahannya sudah selesai?" tanyanya ketus. "Aku harus megembalikan Tuan Sasuke dengan segera atau dia akan ketinggalan pesawat untuk pulang."

Sasuke tersenyum maklum saat Kushina mengutarakan permohonan maafnya atas ketidaksopanan Naruto. Dengan sikap berlebihan, layaknya seorang ibu yang melepas putra kesayangannya pergi, seperti itulah Kushina mengantar kepergian Sasuke, malam ini.

Naruto yang sudah menunggu di dalan Jeep milik Kyuubi hanya bisa menguap lebar, lalu memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendengar ayahnya dengan sikap ramah berlebihan kembali mengingatkan Sasuke untuk datang kapan pun dia mau.

"Sungguh keluarga yang ramah," gumam Naruto pelan.

.

.

.

"Aku saja yang mengemudi," tawar Sasuke yang kini berdiri di sisi Naruto.

"Kak Kyuubi tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk mengendarai Jeep kesayangannya," balas Naruto ketus tanpa menatap wajah Sasuke. "Bisakah kau segera naik agar aku bisa mengantarmu dengan cepat?" kata Naruto yang semakin kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Dia memberiku ijin untuk mengemudi," sahut Sasuke tenang. Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, jelas tidak percaya, namun teriakan Kyuubi dari depan pintu rumah membenarkan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Biarkan Sasuke yang mengemudi, Naruto!" teriak Kyuubi membuat Naruto dongkol.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto bergerak untuk duduk di kursi penumpang. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, melambaikan tangannya ke keluarga Namikaze, sebelum akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam mobil, memasang sabuk pengaman milik Naruto, lalu sabuk pengaman untuknya sendiri. Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti saat jemarinya dengan terampil menyalakan mesin mobil, memanaskanya sebentar sebelum mengendarainya menuju jalan raya.

"Jadi, kau akan benar-benar pulang ke Tokyo, malam ini?" tanya Naruto setelah terdiam cukup lama. Wanita itu memalingkan wajah, masih kesal untuk menatap Sasuke langsung.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh dan menjawab datar. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Kau berani membohongi keluargaku?" desis Naruto tajam.

Sasuke menekan pedal gas, membawa kendaraan yang dikendarainya bergerak lebih cepat. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan jika kau berbohong pada ayahmu. Bukankah kau yang mengatakan jika aku akan pulang ke Tokyo malam ini?" katanya tenang. Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto, tersenyum simpul lalu kembali bicara saat Naruto hanya meliriknya dengan tatapan sinis. "Aku harus melindungi wanita yang kucintai, bukan?"

"Jangan menggunakan hal itu untuk membenarkan ucapanmu!"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh. Dengan cekatan dia membelokkan Jeep yang dikendarainya menuju gedung hotel tempatnya menginap. "Ayo turun!" ujar Sasuke setelah memarkir Jeep milik Kyuubi di tempat parkir. Nada yang digunakannya terdengar seperti sebuah perintah saat ini. "Kau perlu bantuan untuk turun dari mobil?" Sasuke bertanya sembari memiringkam kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Aku tidak keberatan jika harus menggendongmu masuk ke dalam kamar," tambahnya dengan seringai sensual. "Kemari, Sayang. Ijinkan aku untuk membantumu!" katanya dengan tangan terulur dan suara menggoda.

Naruto mendengus, lalu melepas sabuk pengamannya dengan cepat. Dia pun segera turun, lalu membanting pintu mobil dengan keras. "Tunggu apa lagi?" bentak Naruto pada Sasuke yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan di balik setir mobil. "Apa perlu aku menyeret rambutmu?" oloknya dibalik giginya yang terkatup rapat.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang tidak sabaran?" Sasuke balas mengolok. Dengan santai dia turun dari Jeep, berjalan mendekati Naruto untuk kemudian menautkan jemari tangan mereka, menuntun Naruto masuk ke dalam _lobby _hotel, mengabaikan sikap Naruto yang semakin tidak bersahabat.

Perjalanan keduanya menuju kamar yang disewa Sasuke terasa berlangsung seabad bagi Naruto. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menekuk wajah, sementara tangannya mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke. Namun usahanya gagal.

Lift pun berhenti di lantai lima. Sasuke mendorong pelan punggung Naruto untuk keluar dari dalam lift. Lalu membimbingnya menuju kamar yang disewanya. Dengan santai Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya, yang bernomor 502. Lampu serta Ac kamar itu secara otomatis menyala saat pintu kamar terbuka. Ia lalu mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, sementara dia mengekorinya dari belakang dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk meladeni sikap konyolmu ini," desis Naruto saat Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang lalu menciumi leher jenjang Naruto dengan mesra. Pria itu menopangkan dagunya di bahu kanan Naruto, matanya terpejam, menghirup aroma khas kekasihnya. "Berhenti main-main, Sasuke. Aku harus segera pulang!" Naruto menyentak tangan Sasuke yang melingkar diperutnya. Dengan napas memburu dia menatap Sasuke yang kini berdiri dengan sikap menantang.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Sasuke, keluar dari topik yang tengah mereka bahas. "Karena aku sangat merindukanmu," tambahnya sembari berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Naruto.

"Berhenti disitu!" bentak Naruto, marah. "Aku tidak suka caramu mempengaruhi keluargaku. Kau membuat mereka berkomplot untuk membelamu. Kau bahkan berani meminangku tanpa meminta persetujuanku? Kau pikir kau siapa?" raung Naruto dalam satu tarikan napas.

Naruto menutup mulutnya rapat saat melihat ekspresi terluka yang sejenak mampir di kedua bola mata milik Sasuke. Namun secepat kedatangannya, ekspresi itu pun menghilang dengan cepat. Naruto menggelengkan kepala, mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri jika apa yang dilihatnya tadi hanya halusinasinya saja.

Sasuke melepas jaket kulit yang dikenakannya, melemparnya asal ke salah satu sofa yang ada di dekatnya. Pria itu lalu membuka kaos yang dikenakannya, dengan santai dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur untuk membuka sepatu dan kaos kakinya. "Aku tidak mau keluargamu mengetahui hubungan kita dari majalah gosip," tukasnya membuat Naruto mengernyit bingung. Sasuke kembali berdiri, berjalan menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengambil handuk. "Uangku tidak akan bisa membungkam mulut wartawan untuk selamanya. Seorang tamu di pesta ayahku tempo hari sangat berbaik hati, mengirimkan foto kita ke salah satu majalah gosip. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika berita mengenai hubungan kita tersebar, sementara keluargamu belum tahu mengenai hal ini?" tanyanya parau.

Sasuke membuka lemari, mengeluarkan sebuah handuk serta jubah mandi berwarna putih dari dalamnya. Dengan santai dia membuka celana jeans yang dikenakannya, seolah ketelanjangannya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh terhadap Naruto

Naruto membalikkan badan, lalu kembali menatap Sasuke setelah pria itu mengenakan jubah mandi. Ia merasa sedikit terganggu karena Sasuke tidak merasa risih. Ucapan Sasuke membuatnya berpikir, namun tetap saja perbuatan pria itu tidak bisa dibenarkan.

"Awalnya aku tidak mau membebanimu dengan hal ini, karena itulah aku berinisiatif untuk menemui keluargamu dan memperkenalkan diri," lanjut Sasuke tenang. "Aku mengakui semua perbuatan burukku terhadapmu dulu," ia terkekeh kecil saat mengingat pukulan keras yang diterimanya dari Minato. "Perlu usaha keras untuk membujuk ayahmu agar mau memaafkanku. Aku beruntung karena ayahmu mau mengerti, walau dia dengan tegas memperingatkanku untuk tidak menyakitimu lagi, atau aku tidak akan pernah diijinkan untuk menemuimu."

Naruto kembali terenyuh. Sorot luka itu kembali mampir di kedua bola mata Sasuke saat mengatakannya. Apa Sasuke benar-benar terluka jika mereka berpisah.

"Aku tahu kau memerlukan waktu untuk memaafkanku," sambung Sasuke dengan senyum tipis dipaksakan. "Sekarang pulanglah, ini sudah malam. Hati-hati di jalan. Katakan pada keluargamu jika aku sudah pulang." Setelah mengatakannya, ia kemudian berjalan, masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya pelan, meninggalkan Naruto yang mendadak merasa lemas hingga butuh usaha keras untuk dia menyeret paksa kakinya agar bisa keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Hari pun berganti dengan cepat setelahnya. Naruto memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di rumah orangtuanya hingga waktu cutinya habis. Selama berada di sana, Sasuke terus mengirimnya pesan. Isinya sederhana: Pria itu menanyakan kabarnya hari ini. Menanyakan apa Naruto sudah makan? Menanyakan kabar ayah dan ibu Naruto. Menanyakan kapan Naruto akan kembali ke Tokyo? Dan hal-hal kecil lainnya. Namun karena masih merasa kesal, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan-pesan itu, bahkan menolak panggilan telepon dari Sasuke.

"Kau masih bertengkar dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kyuubi sembari melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Sore ini Naruto tengah mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk bersiap pulang ke Tokyo. "Naruto, Sayang. Kau tidak akan terus merajuk karena masalah kecil ini, kan?" tambah Kyuubi lagi. Dia tersenyum lembut, setelah mendengar penuturan dari mulut Naruto, dia sangat yakin jika Sasuke melakukan hal ini untuk menjaga perasaan keluarga Namikaze. Orangtua Naruto pasti merasa sedih jika mengetahui hubungan percintaan putrinya dari majalah, bukan dari yang bersangkutan secara langsung.

"Dia selalu saja bertindak seenaknya, Kak." Sahut Naruto yang akhirnya memilih untuk mengeluarkan kekesalannya. "Dia sangat arogan, memaksa dan terkadang membuatku takut untuk menentang keinginannya." Tambahnya dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Kalau dia tidak membuatmu bahagia, lalu untuk apa kau tetap mempertahankan hubungan kalian?"

Naruto memejamkan mata, lalu menatap wajah kakaknya dengan ekspresi serius. "Karena aku mencintainya. Dia mampu membuatku melayang tinggi, merasa dicintai dan dia akan hancur jika aku meninggalkannya, Kak."

Kening Kyuubi ditekuk dalam saat mendengarnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sasuke tidak sekuat yang terlihat. Dia sangat rapuh. Benar-benar rapuh," jawab Naruto dengan tatapan menerawang. "Dan lihat sekarang," ujarnya dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi, untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Hari ini dia tidak mengirim pesan untukku. Dia bahkan tidak menghubungiku. Aku rasa dia sedang melakukan balas dendam karena aku mengabaikan pesan-pesannya beberapa hari belakangan itu."

"Dan salah siapa itu?" Kyuubi bersidekap. Menatap Naruto melalui ujung matanya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku memang kekanakkan," seru Naruto sembari menarik kopernya keluar dari kamar. "Tenang saja. Aku pasti segera menyelesaikan masalah ini agar tidak berlarut-larut."

Naruto merinding ngeri, saat memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Sasuke untuk sikapnya kali ini. Sasuke bisa sangat mengerikan, menakutkan serta menggairahkan? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mencoba menghapus kata terakhir yang muncul di otaknya mengenai Sasuke. Aku pasti sudah gila. Pikirnya sebal.

Tepat pukul delapan malam, Naruto akhirnya kembali ke Tokyo. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen Sasuke, malam ini. Malam ini juga pertengkaran mereka harus diakhiri, tegasnya di dalam hati. Memantapkan hati, Naruto menarik koper miliknya, lalu masuk ke dalam lift khusus untuk membawanya langsung ke apartemen yang ditinggali oleh Sasuke.

Suasana gelap menyambut kedatangannya saat ini. Naruto menyalakan lampu, lalu menyimpan kopernya di dekat sofa tamu. Naruto merogoh telepon genggamnya yang disimpan di dalam tas jinjingnya. Dengan perasaan was-was dia mencari nomor telepon genggam Yamato di kontak teleponnya. Naruto melepas napas pendek saat telepon genggam milik Yamato masih tidak bisa dihubunginya saat ini.

"Apa Sasuke masih ada di kantor?" gumamnya pelan. Dengan langkah pelan dia berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke. Dengan gerakan pelan juga dia membuka pintu kamar milik pria itu.

Naruto terkesiap kaget saat melihat kondisi kamar Sasuke yang berantakkan. Kamar itu minim cahaya, hingga sedikit menyulitkannya untuk melihat. "Sasuke?!" pekik Naruto yang tidak kalah kaget saat mendapati Sasuke terpekur di atas lantai dingin dengan pakaian berantakan dan rambut yang sama berantakannya.

"Pergi!" usir Sasuke pelan, namun dengan keras kepala Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati pria itu. "PERGI!" teriak Sasuke lagi dengan sorot mata dingin.

Naruto membekap mulut dengan kedua tangannya, untuk menahan isakan serta air mata yang mulai memanas di pelupuk matanya. Menyeret kakinya dengan susah payah, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari dalam kamar dan menunggu Sasuke di sana. Menunggu pria itu untuk mau membuka diri terhadapnya.

.

.

.

Menjelang tengah malam, Sasuke akhirnya mampu untuk berdiri dan berjalan susah payah untuk keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Sekarang dia sangat menyesal karena sudah membentak Naruto untuk pergi. Pria itu berdoa di dalam hati, berharap jika Naruto tetap tinggal dan tidak memiliki niat untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Sasuke mencelos saat melihat Naruto meringkuk di depan pintu kamarnya. Dengan gerakan pelan di berlutut lalu menggoyangkan bahu Naruto lembut. Wanita itu ternyata belum tidur. Naruto meringkuk di sana, dengan mata terpejam, ia menangis dalam diam. "Maaf! Maafkan aku!" Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat. Seolah takut jika Sasuke akan mengusirnya lagi.

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke menggendong tubuh Naruto, membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang temaram lalu membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur.

Keduanya berbaring dalam diam. Saling menatap tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Lalu Sasuke pun bergerak. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di dada Naruto. Memeluk pinggang wanita itu dengan posesif. Naruto kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, membelai lembut rambut Sasuke yang terasa halus di jemarinya.

Mereka kembali terbaring dalam keheningan yang menyiksa. Naruto tidak akan memaksa Sasuke untuk bicara. Dia memutuskan untuk memberi kekasihnya itu waktu..

"Ayahku jatuh pingsan pagi ini," ujar Sasuke, setengah berbisik. Dia semakin meringkuk. Memperpendek jarak diantara keduanya yang sudah sangat minim. Mendengarkan suara jantung Naruto memberi ketenangan tersendiri untuknya.

Naruto masih diam, mendengarkan dengan baik sementara tangannya masih membelai lembut rambut Sasuke.

"Beliau terkena serangan jatung. Kukira dia meninggal dunia." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada datar, namun Naruto tahu jika sangat sulit bagi kekasihnya itu untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku kira, aku akan kehilangan dia untuk selamanya." Kata Sasuke lagi. Naruto bisa menangkap getaran kecil pada suara Sasuke saat mengatakannya. "Sebenarnya, kami kehilangan dia untuk beberapa saat," lanjutnya. Sasuke memejamkan mata, tangannya memeluk Naruto semakin erat. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika aku bisa setakut itu saat menyadari jika bisa saja ayahku pergi meninggalkan kami untuk selamanya. Aku tidak pernah menyadari jika sebenarnya aku menyayanginya. Bagaimana pun dia ayahku, bukan?"

Naruto meneteskan air mata. Merasakan kemeja yang dikenakan olehnya mulai basah oleh air mata Sasuke membuatnya semakin merasa sesak. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan kalimat untuk menghibur Sasuke. Perasaan Sasuke saat ini pasti lebih menderita daripada perasaannya saat mendapat kabar jika ayahnya terkena serangan jantung ringan.

Sasuke mencintai keluarganya. Namun luka yang dialaminya di masa lalu membuatnya membangun benteng dan menutup diri dari segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kehangatan keluarga.

"Tidurlah, Sasuke." Bisik Naruto lembut. Suaranya membuai, mengantarkan Sasuke ke alam mimpi dengan perasaan damai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Saya jawab beberapa pertanyaan yang sering ditanyakan dulu. Well, sebenarnya satu pertanyaan dan satu permintaan di bawah ini, sudah sering saya jawab juga sih. ^^**

**1\. Jadwal update : Tidak ada**

**2\. Update kilat : Maaf, tidak bisa**

**3\. Pasangan Itachi : Kyuubi dong, siapa lagi? Pertemuan mereka akan dibahas dichap depan. Mohon tunggu dengan sabar yah. (:**

**Ok, dichap ini sudah dijelaskan alasan Sasuke datang ke rumah keluarga Naruto, yah. Kalau ada pertanyaan lain, selain pertanyaan di atas, silahkan disampaikan. Jika ada hal yang harus dikoreksi, juga silahkan disampaikan. Saya terbuka untuk masukan dan koreksi yang membangun. **

**Btw, selamat bergabung untuk readers baru. Salam kenal semuanya! Maaf yah, reviewnya tidak saya balas satu per satu. ^^ Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	12. Chapter

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M+ (Mature Content!)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**I'm Sorry, I Love You**

**Chapter 12 : Lamaran Sasuke**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ia akan duduk di kamar rumah sakit yang sunyi, memandang ranjang rumah sakit, tempat ayahnya terbaring lemah. Beberapa minggu yang lalu keduanya bertengkar hebat. Ayahnya masih begitu bertenaga hingga mampu melempar benda ke arahnya. Sasuke meringis, sementara tangannya memijit pangkal hidungnya. Entahlah. Jika melihat kondisi ayahnya yang seperti ini, mungkin dia lebih suka menghadapi lemparan benda-benda yang dilempar oleh Fugaku.

Dokter yang menangani ayahnya mengatakan jika ayahnya akan pulih sepenuhnya. Keadaannya akan membaik secara pelan-pelan. Namun entah kenapa jaminan dari dokter-dokter itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya tenang. Mungkin dia akan tenang setelah ayahnya mampu melempar sebuah barang ke arahnya?

Sasuke tertawa getir. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Dulu dia sangat membenci akan sikap kasar ayahnya, tapi sekarang dia mengharapkan hal sebaliknya? Brengsek! Umpatnya di dalam hati. Sungguh dia tidak pernah mengira jika dia bisa sekacau ini karena ayahnya.

"Kau masih disini?" Itachi masuk ke dalam kamar dengan kening ditekuk. Ia tidak menyangka jika adiknya itu bersedia menjaga ayah mereka dijam sibuk seperti ini. "Bukankah kau ada rapat penting siang ini?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Sekretarisku sudah menjadwal ulang semua rapat dan kegiatanku untuk minggu ini."

Mulut Itachi membentuk huruf 'O'. "Apa sudah ada perkembangan mengenai kesehatan Ayah?" tanyanya lagi sembari membuka jaket dan menggantungnya di punggung kursi.

"Menurut dokter, perkembangan kesehatan Ayah membaik secara perlahan."

Itachi mengangguk lalu mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke. "Naruto tahu kau disini?"

Pertanyaan apa itu? Pikir Sasuke sinis. Tentu saja Naruto tahu dia berada di rumah sakit saat ini. "Apa dia harus tahu?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan nada tajam yang membuat Itachi terkejut.

Itachi mengangkat bahunya dan menjawab. "Dia kekasihmu," katanya tenang. "Lalu? Apa dia tahu Ayah sakit dan dirawat disini?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Tentu saja dia tahu, batin Sasuke. Wanita itu bahkan menjaganya semalaman untuk menenangkannya. _Well_, Itachi tidak perlu tahu hingga sejauh itu, kan? "Hn." Ia menjawab tidak jelas.

Tadi malam, ia membuka sisi lain dirinya pada Naruto. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto mengetahui sisi rapuhnya. Sasuke menghela napas berat, membuat Itachi melirik ke arahnya namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Ayah mungkin tidak mengakuinya, tapi perceraiannya dengan Mei sangat mempengaruhinya," ujar Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Mungkin kira harus membujuk wanita itu untuk kembali pada Ayah." Usul Itachi membuat Sasuke mendengus keras kearahnya. Melihat reaksi adiknya, Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Tatapannya tertuju pada ayahnya saat dia kembali bicara. "Ayah bersikap pura-pura kuat, namun di dalam dirinya aku tahu jika dia sangat rapuh." Sejenak Itachi terdiam. "Terkadang aku berpikir jika kalian berdua memiliki sifat yang sama." Akunya dengan senyum miring. "Hei, itu benar." Tambahnya saat Sasuke memberikan delikan tajam padanya. "Darah Ayah mengalir di dalam tubuh kita berdua, mau tidak mau kita harus mengakui jika sedikit sifatnya pasti ada di dalam diri kita. Tapi aku bersyukur karena aku mewarisi lebih banyak sifat Ibu." Itachi mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Ia membuang muka sembari berdeham saat Sasuke kembali melayangkan tatapan mematikan kearahnya. Terkadang Itachi bertanya-tanya, kemana perginya Sasuke kecil yang menggemaskan? Sasuke dewasa sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Menyebalkan, pikirnya kecut.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, apa yang terjadi tadi malam membuat Naruto tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Pikirannya terbagi antara Sasuke, Tuan Fugaku, hubungannya dengan Sasuke ditambah setumpuk pekerjaan yang menunggu untuk dikerjakannya.

Dari belakang mejanya, Ino yang sedari tadi mengamati sikap aneh sahabatnya itu akhirnya membuka suara. "Apa kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke?" tebaknya sok tahu.

Naruto menoleh. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" wanita itu cemberut, lalu menatap lurus Ino dengan ekspresi serius. "Memangnya terlihat seperti itu?" Ia lalu mendesah, mendongakkan kepala menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya saat Ino mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya. "Yah, kami memang sempat bertengkar," akunya. "Tapi sekarang hubungan kami baik-baik saja," tambahnya cepat. Naruto membetulkan posisi tubuhnya, dengan punggung tegak ia duduk sementara tangannya menari kaku di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya.

"Lalu apa yang mengganggumu?"

Jari-jari Naruto terhenti seketika. Ia melirik ke arah Ino yang menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Seolah mencari sesuatu untuk mengurangi ketegangannya, Naruto mengambil sebuah pulpen lalu mengetuk-ngetukkannya ke atas meja. Ia tidak langsung menjawab, namun akhirnya dia memilih untuk berbagi salah satu penyebab kecemasannya pada Ino. "Kemarin Ayah Sasuke terkena serangan jantung hebat, dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit."

Ino terkesiap, lalu menarik tangan Naruto untuk digenggamnya. "Aku menyesal mendengarnya." Katanya penuh simpati.

Naruto tersenyum sedih.

"Lalu bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?" tanya Ino lagi. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Naruto mendapat kabar jika ayahnya terkena serangan jantung, lalu sekarang ayah Sasuke. Naruto sangat malang. Pikir Ino yang hingga saat ini belum mengetahui jika sakitnya Minato hanya sebuah rekayasa untuk memaksa Naruto pulang.

"Menurut Sasuke kondisinya sedikit demi sedikit mulai membaik," jawab Naruto terdengar sedikit lega.

Ino menepuk punggung tangan Naruto mencoba untuk memberi semangat dan memberi penghiburan. "Lalu apa yang mengganggumu? Tuan Uchiha Senior pasti kembali sembuh." Ujarnya dengan nada yakin. "Kau jangan cemas. Semua akan baik-baik saja," tambahnya menyakinkan.

"Aku berharap dan terus berdoa untuk kesembuhannya Ino," balas Naruto setengah berbisik. Ekspresinya menyendu saat teringat kondisi Sasuke tadi malam. "Sasuke, dia tergoncang hebat saat tahu ayahnya terkena serangan jantung."

"Hubungan mereka pasti sangat dekat."

Naruto memaksa mulutnya untuk tersenyum. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan rahasia tergelap keluarga Sasuke pada Ino. Tidak. Seburuk apapun keluarga kita, tentu kita tidak akan mengatakan kejelekannya pada orang lain, kan? Sasuke pun pasti berpendapat sama, pikir Naruto.

"Lalu dimana beliau dirawat?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Rumah sakit pusat Tokyo."

"Beliau dirawat di Tokyo, yah." Ino mengangguk pelan. Kedua tangannya masih menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto. "Siapa yang menjaganya sekarang? Apa istrinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu," dusta Naruto dengan nada suara senormal mungkin. Sekali lagi rasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi sahabatnya kembali berdenyut di dada wanita itu. Masalah perceraian ayah Sasuke merupakan masalah keluarga Uchiha, dia tidak mungkin mengumbarnya sembarangan. "Aku belum menghubungi Sasuke lagi, tapi Sasuke ada disana." Tambahnya tanpa bisa menatap kedua mata Ino.

"Begitu." Sahut Ino menelan begitu saja jawaban Naruto. "Kapan kau akan menjenguknya?"

"Sepulang kerja nanti," jawab Naruto pendek menyudahi percakapan panjang mereka.

.

.

.

Sisa sore itu digunakan Naruto untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Konsentrasinya yang terpecah sama sekali tidak membantunya. Beruntung Ino berbaik hati dan bersedia mengerjakan sebagian pekerjaan milik Naruto. "Aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam jika keadaan sudah kembali normal," janjinya membuat Ino mengangguk senang dan bersiul saat mengerjakan pekerjaan milik Naruto.

.

.

.

Setelah jam kerja selesai tepat pukul lima sore, Naruto segera mengambil tas tangannya, dan bergegas pulang setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ino yang dengan sangat baik hati bersedia membantunya. Di meja kerjanya, Ino melambaikan tangan dan mengatakan pada Naruto agar hati-hati di jalan. Manis sekali, pikir Naruto.

Wanita itu berdiri di sebuah halte terdekat. Lima menit kemudian bus pun datang. Ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sasuke saat sudah berada di dalam bus. Benar dugaannya, Sasuke dengan tegas memerintahkan Naruto untuk menunggu di depan gedung kantornya hingga Yamato datang menjemputnya. Apa Sasuke berpikir dia masih anak kecil?

"Ayolah, jarak kantorku ke rumah sakit hanya beberapa blok saja, Sasuke." Kata Naruto gemas. Ia menolak dengan keras perintah Sasuke. "Lagi pula aku sudah duduk di dalam bus. Apa kau akan memerintahkan Tuan Yamato untuk mengejar bus-ku?" ujarnya dengan nada bercanda, namun yang didapatnya hanya geraman kasar Sasuke dan pembicaraan mereka pun diputus sepihak oleh Sasuke.

"Dasar pemarah!" desis Naruto pada telepon genggamnya, bersikap seolah benda itu adalah Sasuke. Ia menghela napas panjang, menatap jauh keluar jendela bus. Sasuke pasti marah besar. Tapi bukan salahnya jika ia menolak dijemput. Iya, kan?

Sepuluh menit kemudian Naruto turun di sebuah halte, lalu meneruskan perjalannya menuju rumah sakit dengan berjalan kaki. Ia berbelok menuju sebuah kedai kopi yang berada di lantai satu gedung rumah sakit.

"Tiga gelas _Americano_ panas," pesan Naruto, mengabaikan tatapan genit dari pria yang melayani pesanannya. Pria itu berlama-lama mengelap konter untuk memandang Naruto. "Bisakah kau segera membuatkannya? Aku terburu-buru," ujar Naruto tidak sabar.

Menyadari jika usahanya untuk merayu Naruto gagal, pria muda berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu pun berdeham, lalu dengan segera ia membuatkan pesanan milik Naruto.

Hah, bagaimana bisa Naruto tertarik pada laki-laki manis yang berdiri di belakang konter jika saat ini ia sudah berhasil menawan seorang pria yang jauh lebih memikat?

Lima menit kemudian dia kembali berjalan menuju lift. Ayah Sasuke dirawat di lantai sepuluh gedung rumah sakit ini. Dengan sabar ia menunggu di depan pintu lift hingga akhirnya pintu lift itu terbuka untuknya. Naruto bergegas masuk, menekan tombol bertuliskan angka sepuluh lalu menundukkan kepala menatap barang bawaannya. Pintu lift itu hampir saja tertutup sepenuhnya saat sebuah tangan terulur dan memaksa pintu untuk kembali terbuka.

Naruto tentu saja kaget bukan kepalang. Andai saja dia tidak menunduk, dia pasti menahan pintu lift agar tetap terbuka untuk pria asing itu. "Maaf, saya tidak melihat Anda tadi," ucap Naruto merasa bersalah.

Pria muda berkacamata tebal itu tersenyum hangat dan mengatakan jika itu bukan masalah besar untuknya. Keduanya berada di dalam satu lift hingga pintu kembali terbuka di lantai sepuluh. Naruto berjalan keluar, sama sekai tidak mempermasalahkan kenapa pria asing tadi tidak menekan tombol yang akan ditujunya. Jika lantai yang dituju itu sama dengannya, lalu kenapa dia tidak turun? Pikir Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya ringan, dan memutuskan jika itu bukan urusannya.

.

.

.

Sebuah ketukan pelan di pintu membuat Itachi berdiri dari kursinya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukanya. Di depan pintu, Naruto berdiri dengan senyum terkembang sembari mengangkat tinggi gelas kopi yang dibawanya. "Apa kau suka _Americano_?" tanyanya pada Itachi dengan senyum hangat.

"Minuman ini yang kubutuhkan," ujar Itachi sembari mengambil gelas kopi itu dari tangan Naruto. "Walau sebenarnya aku akan lebih berterima kasih jika kau membawa sebotol brendi." Itachi terkekeh kecil saat mengatakannya, membuat senyum Naruto semakin lebar karenanya.

Naruto berjalan menuju kursi Sasuke. Kekasihnya itu tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Naruto berdiri di belakang kursi Sasuke lalu menyentuh bahu pria itu lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Woah... kenapa ruangan ini mendadak begitu panas?" sungut Itachi saat melihat Sasuke meremas tangan Naruto yang berada di bahunya. "Mungkin aku harus mencari pacar agar aku memiliki seseorang yang bisa menghibur dan menenangkanku disaat seperti ini," tambahnya sembari mengipasi wajahnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya. "Oh, baiklah, baiklah. Jadi kau mau aku meninggalkannu dan Naruto?" ujarnya sembari memutar kedua bola matanya saat Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Kebetulan aku sudah lapar. Silahkan lakukan apa yang kalian mau sementara aku turun mencari makan malam dalam kesendirian," katanya lagi dengan nada sedih yang berlebihan.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh kakakmu pergi?" tanya Naruto setelah Itachi pergi, sementara Sasuke menariknya untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke tidak banyak bicara, yang dilakukannya hanya meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. "Kau lelah?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Naruto lagi, namun masih tidak ada jawaban. Naruto menangkup wajah Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dengan nada cemas dia kembali bertanya. "Jawab pertanyaanku, jangan membuatku khawatir." Naruto menghela napas saat Sasuke membuka mata dan menatap lurus kedua bola mata safirnya. "Apa kau marah karena aku menolak untuk dijemput?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke malah mengecup ringan bibir Naruto lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Pria itu masih tidak mengatakan apapun saat ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Naruto. "Sasuke, apa kau sakit?" Naruto sungguh khawatir melihat sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini. Wanita itu mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, namun Sasuke malah memeluknya semakin erat.

"Dokter mengatakan jika ayahku akan sembuh total," bisik Sasuke tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Naruto. Wanita itu bisa mendengar kelegaan dibalik suara dalam kekasihnya.

"Aku ikut senang mendengarnya."

"Ayahku akan benar-benar sembuh, Naruto."

Naruto menghela napas lega. Lalu membalas pelukan itu dengan lembut. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke, berharap jika apa yang dilakukannya saat ini bisa membuat Sasuke merasa lebih baik. "Tuhan mengabulkan doamu. Bukankah itu bagus?" kata Naruto masih dengan nada lembut yang menenangkan. Sasuke mengangguk pelan di lehernya. Lalu pria itu melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum hangat ke arah Naruto.

Sasuke membawa kedua tangan Naruto ke mulutnya, diciuminya buku-buku jari kekasihnya itu dengan mesra. "Sebenarnya aku masih marah karena kau menolak untuk dijemput."

Aish... mulai lagi, pikir Naruto sembari memutar kedua bola matanya. Sasuke kini menatapnya sinis, ujung mulutnya berkedut saat ia bicara. "Apa susahnya menunggu beberapa menit hingga Yamato menjemputmu? Kenapa kau baru menghubungiku ketika di bus? Kenapa kau selalu membuatku cemas."

Naruto cemberut, tidak berniat untuk menjawab.

"Aku harus menghukummu," kata Sasuke mengirim getaran panas ke seluruh tubuh Naruto. "Oh, yah, aku akan menghukummu dengan kasar, Nona Namikaze," janjinya sensual membuat Naruto salah tingkah dan gugup secara bersamaan. Sasuke mencondongkan kepala, menarik paksa tubuh Naruto untuk mendekat ke arahnya. "Malam ini kau akan menginap di tempatku, dan kupastikan kau tidak akan mendapatkan tidur nyenyak malam ini, Nona Namikaze!"

.

.

.

Sasuke benar-benar melakukan apa yang dijanjikannya pada Naruto malam tadi. Naruto tidur terlentang di atas tempat tidur milik Sasuke. Tubuh telanjangnya ditutupi oleh selimut tipis milik pria itu. Kamar milik kekasihnya kini terang oleh sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela-jendela kaca besar.

Naruto mengerang, menggeliat pelan dan meringis saat rasa sakit itu berdenyut di area sekitar kewanitaannya. Sasuke sialan! Makinya di dalam hati. Tubuhnya serasa remuk karena ulah kekasihnya itu. Naruto mulai menimang-nimang untuk tidak menentang keinginan pria itu di masa yang akan datang.

Susah payah ia mendudukkan diri di tepian tempat tidur. Mulutnya kembali mengumpat saat melihat jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke di sekitar payudara dan bagian dalam pahanya. Jejak keunguan itu pasti tidak akan hilang hingga beberapa hari ke depan.

"Sudah bangun, Tuan Putri?" kata Sasuke dengan senyum miring di depan pintu kamar. Sasuke berdiri dengan angkuh, matanya berbinar jail saat Naruto mendelik ke arahnya. "Apa? Kau mengundangku kembali ke tempat tidur?" godanya seksi. "Sayangnya ini sudah siang. Perutku lapar, walau aku sama sekali tidak akan keberatan jika mendapat menu yang lebih menggiurkan."

"Berhenti bermain-main, Sasuke!" desis Naruto memperingatkan.

"Kau tahu, hanya memandangimu saja sudah membuatku bergairah."

Naruto mendelik saat melihat kilatan gairah dikedua mata Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, payudaramu sekarang lebih besar, yah?"

"Sasuke?!" desis Naruto dengan aura mengancam. "Jaga mulutmu. Bagaimana bisa payudaraku membesar? Aku tidak menggunakan obat-obatan untuk membesarkan payudara!"

Sasuke tersenyum menggoda, ia mengangkat tangannya dan kembali bicara dengan napas keras dan berat. "Tadi malam tanganku tidak bisa menangkup payudaramu dengan penuh-"

"Cukup!" potong Naruto keras. Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan yang membahayakan ini. "Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana? Pergi! Aku mau mandi dan berganti pakaian."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" balas Sasuke datar. "Kau mau kubantu ke kamar mandi?" godanya menggiurkan. Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke daun pintu, menyilangkan kaki dengan santai untuk memperlihatkan bukti gairahnya yang kembali tersulut.

"Tidak!" tolak Naruto keras. Tubuhnya masih linu. Persetan dengan Sasuke dan keseksiannya. Saat ini dia membutuhkan berendam air hangat yang lama. "Sekarang keluar, dan tolong beri aku waktu untuk mandi dan berpakaian. Jam berapa sekarang? Sial, aku terlambat kerja," pekiknya panik saat melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang.

"Sekarang hari Sabtu," kata Sasuke mengingatkan. Pria itu tertawa keras. Tawa yang menyentuh hingga kedua bola matanya. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa membuat Naruto salah tingkah dan gugup seperti ini. Merasa perbuatannya sudah melewati batas, Sasuke akhirnya berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Naruto yang berteriak marah ke arahnya.

Napas Naruto memburu saat Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu. Kesusahan dia memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer di atas lantai. Naruto menyeret kakinya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang berbalut selimut. Dia tidak bisa berjalan telanjang ke kamar mandi, bisa saja Sasuke menunggu di balik pintu dan kembali masuk untuk menyerangnya, kan? Ia tidak bisa mengambil resiko untuk itu, oleh karenanya dia memilih untuk mengenakan _jubah perang_, bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Naruto merendam tubuhnya lama di dalam _bathub _berisi air hangat. Air hangat itu sedikit membantu menghilangkan pegal di sekujur tubuhnya. Tubuh wanita itu merosot hingga air mencapai sebatas dagu. Naruto melamun, kemana Sasuke akan membawa hubungan mereka?

Apa Sasuke datang ke rumahnya untuk melamarnya kepada orangtuanya? Ia menggelengkan kepala, lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Seharusnya dia membahas masalah ini tadi malam dengan Sasuke, bukan malah bercinta habis-habisan. "Bodoh!" katanya sembari memukul kepalanya sendiri. Mudah sekali dia luluh oleh rayuan Sasuke. Terkadang hal itu membuat ia sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto menyelesaikan acara berendamnya dan beranjak dari dalam _bathub_ lima belas menit kemudian. Dengan lembut dia mengeringkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan handuk milik Sasuke yang ada di kamar mandi. Selesai mengeringkan tubuh, ia membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan. Naruto tidak langsung keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Wanita itu menjulurkan kepalanya keluar untuk memeriksa keadaan kamar. Ia harus memastikan jika Sasuke tidak ada di dalam kamar saat ini.

Melepas napas lega ia pun membuka lebar pintu kamar mandi dan dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang merupakan ruangan pakaian milik Sasuke. Naruto tidak tahu sejak kapan Sasuke memindahkan pakaian milik Naruto ke dalam ruangan ini, namun jujur saja, Naruto merasa lega, setidaknya dia tidak perlu keluar kamar dalam kondis setengah telanjang untuk berganti pakaian di lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

Naruto memilih celana pensil berwarna kuning lemon serta kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih yang nyaman untuk dikenakannya siang ini. Ia menyikat rambut lalu mengikatnya menyerupai ekor kuda. Ia tidak repot memulaskan riasan wajah, untuk apa juga dia melakukannya. Dia tidak berniat untuk menggoda Sasuke, kan? Yah, kalau hanya memakai tipis lipstik berwarna peach tidak terlalu berlebihan menurutnya, itu akan membantu agar wajahnya tidak terlihat terlalu pucat.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun saat Naruto mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Dengan tenang ia mengunyah dan menelan telur orak-arik, serta irisan bacon miliknya. Naruto memasang muka masam, masih merasa kesal ia merebut piring serta garpu milik Sasuke.

Dengan cepat ia memasukkan menu sarapannya yang amat sangat terlambat ke dalam mulutnya, sementara Sasuke mengamatinya dengan bertopang dagu. "Kau tahu, ekspresimu saat ini membuatku kembali bergairah." Goda Sasuke dengan santainya. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang bebas untuk membelai pipi Naruto yang terasa halus.

Tangan pria itu seolah menyalurkan aliran listrik yang membuat Naruto terkejut. Menekan gairahnya ia berkata ketus. "Kau benar-benar brengsek, Sasuke!" balasnya dalam kondisi mulut penuh makanan. Wanita itu tersedak, dengan keras ia memukul-mukul dadanya. Sasuke tersenyum aneh melihatnya, dengan gerakan pelan dia menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih kepada Naruto. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu hanya karena kau memberikanku minum," sungutnya memberengut kesal setelah selesai minum.

"Kita menikah saja."

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup seperti ikan yang kehabisan udara. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengatakannya dengan begitu santai? Kekasihnya ini memang tidak bisa bersikap romantis. "Apa katamu?"

"Kita menikah saja," ulang Sasuke masih dengan gaya santainya.

Naruto membuang muka, kembali menyibukkan mulutnya untuk menguyah dan menelan makanannya. "Aku tidak mau." Tolaknya tegas.

Sasuke mendengus, satu alisnya terangkat saat Naruto selesai mengatakannya. "Setelah semua yang terjadi diantara kita, sekarang kau berani menolak untuk menikahiku?"

Naruto cemberut, dengan kesal ia menusuk-nusuk makanan dengan garpunya. Kenapa Sasuke tidak mengerti? Bukan lamaran seperti ini yang diinginkannya.

"Apa kau lupa jika aku yang merebut kesucianmu?"

Naruto mendelik.

Sasuke memasang pose berpikir. Menggoda Naruto memang selalu menyenangkan. "Kita bahkan sudah sering bercinta," katanya tenang, membuat Naruto semakin terbakar oleh emosinya sendiri. "Apa kau yakin bisa bercinta dengan pria lain setelah kau putus denganku? Apa aku harus berlutut di hadapanmu dan memohon agar kau mau menikah denganku?"

Cukup. Teriak Naruto di dalam hati. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sasuke sudah sangat keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa dia menganggap lamaran sebagai lelucon? Ini tidak lucu. Sangat tidak lucu. Naruto melempar garpu di tangannya ke atas meja, lalu bergerak dari kursinya untuk pergi. Ia baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah saat Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku keterlaluan, ya?" Bisik Sasuke lembut di lehernya. Tubuh Naruto mendadak kaku, kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Dadanya kembang-kempis menahan marah. "Aku sudah melamarmu secara resmi pada orangtuamu." Sasuke berkata parau. Tidak ada lagi nada gurauan di dalam suara baritonenya. "Ayah dan ibumu mengatakan jila keputusannya ada padamu. Mereka tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu." Tambahnya dengan helaan napas pendek. "Semua tergantung pada keputusanmu. Apa kau benar-benar menolakku? Kau tidak mau menikah denganku? Aku bisa mati jika kau tidak mau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku. Kumohon, menikahlah denganku."

Naruto menggeliat, melepaskan diri dengan kasar dari pelukan Sasuke. Kedua matanya menatap sengit. Sebentar Sasuke bersikap menyebalkan, sebentar kemudian pria itu bersikap lemah lembut. Kesal. Naruto sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang selalu saja luluh saat berhadapan dengan sikap lembut Sasuke. "Kau tahu, aku masih sangat kesal atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku tadi malam. Daerah kewanitaanku masih terasa linu, payudaraku sakit karena kau menggigitinya kasar, badanku terasa remuk. Dan sekarang kau melamarku dengan cara seperti ini?" Naruto menggelengkan kepala, sementara tangannya memijat tengkuknya yang mendadak pegal. "Kau bahkan tidak meminta maaf atas perlakuanmu tadi malam," cecarnya sengit.

Sasuke tersenyum pongah, berjalan dengan dagu terangkat, membuat Naruto merasa terancam oleh kemaskulinannya. Wanita itu berjalan mundur, berusaha untuk tetap menjaga jarak dari kekasihnya. "Kukira kau menyukainya," bisik Sasuke dengan desahan menggoda di telinga Naruto. Lidahnya yang lihai mulai beraksi. Dia menjilat leher serta cuping telinga Naruto dengan perlahan dan menyiksa.

Wanita itu sudah tidak bisa melarikan diri. Ia terperangkap diantara tembok dapur dan tubuh tegap kekasihnya. "Atau mungkin pendengaranku yang mulai terganggu?" kata Sasuke lagi dengan kilatan gairah dikedua bola matanya. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, mulutnya menggigit kecil bibir bawah Naruto yang sedikit terbuka. "Tadi malam kau mengerang dibawahku, Naruto. Tubuhmu tidak mungkin berbohong. Kau menyukai percintaan kita tadi malam, dan sekarang kau merengek, mengeluh karena kewanitaanmu linu, payudaramu sakit, badanmu terasa remuk?" tanyanya sensual.

Oh, bolehkah Naruto menampar pria di depannya ini?

"Ah, jangan katakan jika kau melakukan ini hanya untuk memancingku," lanjut Sasuke. Mulutnya tersenyum tipis, penuh janji panas yang membuat jantung Naruto berdetak semakin kencang.

Naruto tergoda untuk mengatakan jika dia memang melakukannya untuk menggoda Sasuke. Percintaan panas dan menggebu tadi malam kembali terbayang dipelupuk matanya, membuat perutnya bergelenyar aneh. Brengsek! Kenapa dia berpikiran seks disaat yang tidak tepat?

Wajah wanita itu semakin memanas saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan lapar. Tatapan pria itu seolah menelanjanginya. Naruto menggigil, merasa malu oleh responnya sendiri.

"Katakan jika kau bersedia menikah denganku," pinta Sasuke manis. Ia kembali mengendus di leher kekasihnya, menghirup rakus aroma khas milik Naruto. "Katakan Naruto!" tambahnya yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah. Di dalam hatinya, Sasuke tahu jika apa yang dilakukannya ini sangat salah. Dia sudah merencanakan sebuah lamaran romantis untuk Naruto, namun karena kondisi kesehatan ayahnya, semua rencananya itu berantakan. Jujur saja, hal itu membuatnya sedikit frustasi. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya?" tanya Sasuke menuntut, bibirnya mengecupi leher Naruto dengan sensual.

Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Matanya balas menatap Sasuke dengan sikap menantang. "Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!" tolak Naruto lagi dengan ekspresi serius. Namun hatinya jelas berkata sebaliknya. Wanita itu hanya terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui jika dia senang Sasuke melamarnya secara resmi.

Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke malah terkekeh aneh. Sejenak kepalanya menunduk sebelum kemudian ia kembali mendongak untuk memerangkap kedua mata Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan cara lain untuk memaksamu menerimaku."

Sungguh, Naruto tidak menyukai ekspresi Sasuke saat ini. Apapun rencana pria itu, pasti akan merugikannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke menggendong tubuh Naruto di bahu kokohnya. Dengan langkah panjang-panjang dia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Pria itu mengabaikan jeritam serta pukulan Naruto pada punggungnya. Dengan santainya Sasuke mengunci pintu kamarnya, lalu membaringkan Naruto yang marah besar di atas ranjangnya. "Kau tidak akan menolakku lagi, Sayang." Bisiknya parau sebelum memulai rencananya.

.

.

.

Keesokan sorenya, Naruto duduk santai di sofa di dalam apartemen miliknya. Ia terus tersenyum, kadang terkekeh kecil, menghela napas panjang atau mencubit pipinya sendiri saat ia menatap simbol cinta yang disematkan oleh Sasuke di jari manisnya.

Sebuah cincin berlian bertengger di jari manisnya. Sasuke telah mengikatnya. Dengan cerdik Sasuke memaksanya untuk menerima lamarannya. Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat rona merah mulai menjalar hingga telinganya. Sekarang dia sudah resmi menjadi tunangan Sasuke. Sesuatu yang dulu pernah disimpannya dalam tanpa berani untuk berharap lebih tinggi.

_"Aku tidak bisa berjanji jika aku akan menjadi suami yang sempurna. Namun aku menjanjikan kesetiaan dan cintaku hanya untukmu. Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

Naruto menjerit kecil, saat mengingatnya. Bagaimana dia bisa menolaknya? Ditengah percintaan panas mereka, Sasuke menatapnya penuh cinta, menciumi wajahnya penuh kasih dan berbicara penuh kelembutan yang membuat hati Naruto menjadi penuh.

Lima menit yang lalu dia sudah memberitahu keluarganya mengenai kabar berita ini. Ayah dan ibunya menyambutnya dengan gembira, terlebih ibunya yang menurut Naruto bersikap lebih antusias daripada Naruto sendiri.

Naruto baru saja akan menghubungi Sasuke saat bel pintunya berbunyi. Dengan malas ia berjalan menuju pintu, sementara tangannya memasukkan telepon genggamnya ke dalam saku depan celananya. "Siapa?" tanyanya melalui interkom.

"Saya mengantar barang untuk Nona Namikaze dari Tuan Uchiha." Sahut sebuah suara dari ujung sambungan.

Naruto mengernyit. Kebiasan. Gerutunya di dalam hati. Sasuke selalu saja menggunakan uang dan kekuasaannya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak masuk diakal. Untuk kedua kalinya pria itu memerintahkan jasa pengiriman barang untuk mengirim paket di hari Minggu.

Ia membuka pintunya sedikit. Di depannya berdiri seorang pria yang tengah memegang kotak berukuran super besar yang menutupi bagian dada hingga wajah pengantar itu.

Naruto membuka pintunya lebar, dan memerintahkan pengantar itu untuk meletakkan kotak itu dilantai. Apa isinya? Pikir Naruto mulai penasaran.

Pengantar paket itu mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Naruto. Ia lalu merogoh tas kerjanya yang dipasang menyerupai sabuk di pingganggnya. "Maaf, karena terburu-buru saya tidak membawa pulpen. Boleh saya meminjam pulpen Anda?" tanyanya sopan.

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat mendengarnya. Namun ia tidak banyak bicara. Disuruh mengantar paket saat hari libur pasti menyebalkan, pikir wanita itu. Naruto mengangguk pelan, sejenak dia mengamati wajah pria di depannya. Pria itu mengenakan topi, yang ditarik terlalu dalam. Namun Naruto yakin jika ia pernah bertemu dengan pria itu sebelumnya. Tapi dimana? Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan. Pasti hanya perasaan saja, batinnya sembari menghela napas pendek.

Ia baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah saat sebuah kain basah membekap mulut dan hidungnya. Naruto menjerit tertahan, mencoba untuk melawan. Perampokan? Batinnya mulai panik. Kedua tangan wanita itu bergerak liar, kakinya menendang kesana kemari untuk membela diri.

Sebelum kegelapan menguasainya, Naruto melakukan perlawanan terakhir. Ia menjambak rambut penyerangnya dengan kekuatan yang tersisa. Samar dia bisa mendengar pria yang menyerangnya itu berteriak tertahan, dan beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Naruto didorong dengan kasar.

Naruto terpekik kecil sebelum tubuhnya menabrak tembok rumahnya. Wanita itu menggeliat kesakitan saat rasa sakit menyerangnya dengan hebat. Mulutnya ingin menjerit keras saat ia merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari daerah kewanitaannya.

Ia terbaring tak berdaya di atas lantai rumahnya. Kaki dan tangannya diikat kencang menggunakan lakban begitu pun dengan mulutnya. Saat ini dia hanya bisa pasrah. Memasrahkan keselamatannya pada Tuhan.

Si pengantar barang berjalan membelakanginya. Lalu kembali dengan kotak besar di tangannya. Naruto bahkan tidak sanggup berontak saat penyerangnya itu mengangkat tubuhnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kotak besar.

Naruto masih setengah sadar saat kotak itu mulai bergerak. Penyerangnya tidak berniat merampok. Penculikan? Apa penyerang itu berniat untuk menculiknya? Apa pria jahat itu memiliki kelainan jiwa, seorang pesakitan yang suka menyiksa secara perlahan dan memotong-motong tubuh korbannya? Rasa takut mencengkram dadanya semakin hebat.

Wanita itu kembali mengerang tertahan saat rasa sakit semakin hebat menyerang perutnya. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras, sementara cairan hangat terus keluar dari daerah kewanitaannya, membuat basah celana pensil hitam yang dikenakannya.

Tuhan, apakah ini rasanya sakit menjelang kematian? tanyanya di dalam hati sebelum jatuh ke dalam kegelapan total.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^-^**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**

**#FuyuTebarCinta**

**#Merayakan3TahunMenulisDiFFN**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it. **

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M+ (Mature Content!)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! **

**I'm Sorry, I Love You**

**Chapter 13 : Firasat**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

_Dari balik kacamata tebalnya, pria itu mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Naruto yang berjalan cepat di trotoar. Sudah hampir tiga jam dia menunggu tidak jauh dari gedung perkantoran Naruto, menanti dengan sabar hingga targetnya keluar dari dalam gedung, sore ini._

_Ekspresi targetnya terlihat sangat serius hingga tidak menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya. Pria itu ikut naik ke dalam bus yang ditumpangi Naruto, lalu mendudukkan diri di atas sebuah kursi kosong, tidak jauh dari tempat duduk Naruto, cukup dekat untuk mencuri dengar isi pembicaraan wanita itu di telepon._

_Pria itu memasang telinganya dengan baik. Buruannya mau ke rumah sakit. Ah, tentu saja, pikirnya. Calon ayah mertuanya dirawat di rumah sakit, targetnya pasti pergi ke sana untuk menunjukkan simpati._

_Sebuah senyum puas terpatri di wajah pria itu, saat ini pikiran Sasuke pasti terbelah; antara perusahaan, ayah kandungnya yang tengah sakit serta tunangannya yang cantik. Ia pasti akan lebih fokus pada ayahnya, secara otomatis waktu yang dihabiskan dengan tunangannya pasti berkurang._

_Pria itu tersenyum semakin lebar, membuat wanita paruh baya yang duduk di sampingnya mengernyit dan memutuskan untuk pindah tempat duduk. Ia harus memanfaatkan hal ini dengan baik. Rencananya pasti bisa terlaksana dalam waktu dekat._

_Ia segera berdiri saat Naruto berjalan ke depan bus untuk turun di sebuah halte. Dengan langkah tergesa pria itu mendesak ke depan untuk turun. Targetnya sepertinya masih tidak sadar jika tengah dibuntuti saat ini. Ia semakin memperlambat langkahnya saat melihat Naruto membelokkan kakinya menuju kedai kopi di lantai satu gedung rumah sakit itu._

_Pria itu berdiri bersandar ke tembok rumah sakit, kembali menunggu dengan sabar hingga targetnya keluar dari kedai kopi dan berjalan menuju sebuah lift. Pintu lift itu sudah hampir menutup andai saja ia terlambat beberapa detik. Ia menjulurkan tangan agar pintu lift kembali terbuka dan memasang ekspresi maklum saat buruannya tersentak kaget, terlihat merasa bersalah saat berkata, "Maaf, saya tidak melihat Anda tadi."_

_Pria muda berkacamata tebal itu tersenyum hangat dan mengatakan jika itu bukan masalah besar untuknya. Keduanya berada di dalam satu lift hingga pintu kembali terbuka di lantai sepuluh. Ia terus menatap punggung wanita itu sebelum menekan tombol lift untuk turun kembali ke lantai satu. "Jika kau bukan tunangan Uchiha Sasuke, tentu kau tidak akan mati, Nona Namikaze. Tapi tenang saja, karena aku akan membuat kematianmu tidak terlalu menyakitkan."_

_Saat itu Naruto tidak menyadari jika pria asing yang bertemu dengannya itu akan menjadi penyebab mimpi buruknya._

.

.

.

**Dua hari kemudian.**

Kushina tidak tahu mengapa perasaannya mendadak tak menentu saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa gelisah tanpa alasan. Spatula yang digenggamnya jatuh berkali-kali, membuat Kyuubi yang duduk di atas kursi makan di dapur itu mengangkat satu alisnya- menatap Kushina.

"Ada apa, Bu?" tanya Kyuubi membuat Kushina tersentak kaget lalu menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Satu alis Kyuubi semakin naik karenanya, wanita itu merasa aneh karena ibu angkatnya terlihat tidak fokus sepanjang sore ini. "Tidak biasanya ibu melamun saat masak," ujar Kyuubi, membuat Kushina menghela napas berat lalu mendudukkan diri di sebrang Kyuubi setelah mematikan kompor listrik.

"Perasaan ibu tidak enak, Kyuu." Kata Kushina dengan ekspresi was-was. Wanita itu meletakkan tangan kanannya tepat di dada kirinya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat saat ini. Nalurinya seperti berteriak jika ada sesuatu yang salah sedang terjadi. "Coba kau hubungi Naruto," perintahnya. "Jangan-jangan terjadi hal buruk pada adikmu," tambahnya dengan ekspresi cemas. Kushina meremas apron yang masih dikenakannya. Tangannya berkeringat dingin. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak, seolah ada sebuah gumpalan besar di sana. Padahal baru beberapa jam lalu dia begitu senang mendapat kabar dari Naruto jika putrinya itu menerima lamaran Sasuke. Kenapa sekarang dia malah merasakan firasat buruk?

Kyuubi segera mengambil telepon genggamnya yang tergeletak di atas meja makan, untuk kemudian menghubungi Naruto. Mata Kushina terus tertuju ke arah putri angkatnya saat Kyuubi membawa telepon genggamnya ke telinga, menunggu dengan tidak sabar saat Naruto tidak juga menjawab setelah dering ketiga. "Ayo angkat, Naruto!" gumamnya tidak jelas. Kyuubi, menekan tombol _redial_, lalu kembali menunggu dengan tidak sabar. "Naruto tidak menjawab," ujarnya pada Kushina, setelah gagal menghubungi Naruto untuk yang kelima kalinya. "Jangan khawatir, Bu. Naruto pasti menyetel telepon genggamnya ke mode senyap. Dia pasti segera menghubungi kita setelah melihat beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dariku." Tambahnya, menenangkan, walau hati kecilnya berkata lain. Sesuatu yang salah sedang terjadi, namun dia harus bersikap tenang agar ibunya tidak semakin panik. Kyuubi memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan Kushina, berharap jika Naruto tengah bersamanya.

Sementara itu, Kushina hanya bisa melepas napas pendek. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Naruto menyetel telepon genggamnya dalam mode senyap. Seringkali Kushina mengomelinya karena Naruto kerap kali sulit dihubungi dan berkilah jika ia tidak mendengar panggilan masuk itu. Namun kali ini berbeda. Kushina merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Sangat salah. Dia berdoa, berharap firasatnya kali ini meleset.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap datar layar telepon genggamnya. Sudah ada tiga panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor pribadi milik Kyuubi. Ada apa? Pikirnya. Dengan kalem dia menghubungi balik calon kakak iparnya itu. Hanya dalam satu nada dering, Kyuubi bicara dari ujung sambungan telepon. "Maaf jika aku mengganggumu." Sasuke mengernyit saat mendengar nada khawatir pada suara Kyuubi. Calon kakak iparnya itu bicara setengah berbisik, membuat Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Apa terjadi sesuatu?

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sasuke ramah. Dia mengambil pesanan dua cangkir kopinya dari counter lalu berbalik pergi dengan langkah panjang-panjang menuju lift untuk naik ke lantai sepuluh dimana ayahnya dirawat. "Ah, dan tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu." Tambahnya cepat.

Sasuke tidak mengerti, kenapa jeda itu mulai mengganggunya sekarang. Dia berharap jika Kyuubi segera mengatakan hal penting apa hingga calon kakak iparnya itu menghubunginya saat ini. "Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" tanya Sasuke saat pintu lift yang dinaikinya tertutup.

"Maaf, aku harus bicara di teras rumah agar ibu tidak mendengar pembicaraan kita." Jelas Kyuubi menjelaskan secara tidak langsung atas jeda singkat tadi.

Dahi Sasuke semakin ditekuk dalam. Pasti terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Pikirnya semakin yakin.

"Sasuke, apa Naruto bersamamu sekarang?" tanya Kyuubi. "Tolong katakan jika dia ada bersama denganmu." Tambahnya dengan nada memohon.

Jantung Sasuke seolah berhenti berdetak saat Kyuubi mengatakannya. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Kyuubi bertanya seperti itu? "Naruto tidak bersamaku, Kak. Aku yakin dia ada di rumah." Jawab Sasuke setenang mungkin.

Kyuubi kembali diam untuk sejenak. "Sasuke, bisakah kau mencari Naruto ke apartemennya? Aku sudah menghubunginya beberapakali, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Dia juga tidak meneleponku balik. Ibuku memiliki firasat buruk, dan aku harap firasat itu tidak berhubungan dengan Naruto." Jelasnya panjang lebar dengan cicit ketakutan.

Pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan tiga orang wanita muda yang masuk ke dalam lift, mengerling genit ke arahnya, menggoda. "Permisi," ujar Sasuke saat sadar jika dia sudah sampai di lantai yang ditujunya, membuat ketiga wanita muda itu mendesah kecewa. "Mungkin Naruto tertidur," kata Sasuke, masih dengan nada tenang yang mengagumkan saat Kyuubi tak kunjung bicara. "Aku akan segera mencarinya. Kakak tidak perlu cemas, dia pasti baik-baik saja." Ujarnya di depan pintu lift yang tertutup.

"Tolong hubungi aku jika kau berhasil menemukannya. Suruh dia menghubungiku."

"Aku akan segera menghubungimu jika sudah menemukannya," janji Sasuke. "Tenanglah. Naruto pasti baik-baik saja." Tambahnya sebelum mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

.

.

.

Itachi menoleh lewat bahunya saat Sasuke membuka pintu. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat melihat ekspresi adiknya yang menggelap. Sasuke bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun, dia meletakkan dua cangkir kopi di atas meja lalu merogoh telepon genggamnya dari dalam saku jasnya. Itachi beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengambil secangkir kopi dari atas meja lalu mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke. Sejenak matanya melayang ke arah ayah mereka yang tertidur pulas. Kondisinya semakin membaik, sesuatu yang sangat disyukurinya saat ini.

"Ayo angkat, Naruto!"

Itachi berkespresi datar saat mendengar gumaman tidak sabar dari mulut adiknya. Dengan pelan dia menyesap kopinya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian, matanya masih mengamati adiknya dengan intens.

Sasuke menoleh, lalu melepas napas keras. "Naruto tidak mengangkat teleponnya."

Itachi nyaris terbahak saat ini. Jika tidak salah perhitungan, baru tiga jam lalu adik kesayangannya ini bicara dengan Naruto lewat telepon, dan sekarang adiknya nyaris putus asa karena tunangan cantiknya itu tidak mengangkat telepon? Yang benar saja! "Kalian baru bicara tiga jam yang lalu," ujar Itachi, menekan nada geli dalam suaranya.

"Naruto juga tidak menjawab panggilan telepon dari ibu serta kakaknya," jelas Sasuke membuat binar geli di kedua mata Itachi lenyap dengan cepat. "Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" gumam Sasuke tidak jelas, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar telepon genggamnya. Sasuke mengumpat saat usahanya untuk kesekian kali bernasib sama. Naruto masih tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke, bermaksud menenangkan. "Kau sudah menghubungi telepon apartemennya?" tanyanya, membuat Sasuke memaki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak berpikir kesana? Dengan cepat dia menekan nomor telepon apartemen Naruto, namun hasilnya masih sama. Ia mencoba untuk kedua kali, ketiga hingga sepuluh kali, dan hasilnya tetap sama. "Kenapa kau tidak meminta Yamato untuk mencari Naruto ke apartemennya?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya," jawab Sasuke. Dengan gusar dia menekan beberapa tombol di telepon genggamnya.

Kedua bola mata Itachi nyaris keluar saat menyadari apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh adiknya. "Kau memasang alat pelacak di telepon genggam Naruto?" katanya dengan nada tak percaya. Namun Sasuke bergeming, mencari keberadaan Naruto jauh lebih penting saat ini.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata saat berhasil menemukan keberadaan telepon genggam milik tunangannya itu. "Kenapa telepon genggam Naruto berada di daerah ini?" tanyanya dengan gigi gemertuk.

Itachi menjulurkan kepala, mencuri lihat pada layar telepon genggam Sasuke. "Mungkin telepon genggam Naruto dicuri," kata Itachi.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab. Dengan cepat dia menghubungi anak buahnya. "Aku menginginkan daftar lengkap penghuni apartemen Y di perfektur X," katanya dengan ekspresi dingin. "Aku tidak peduli jika apartemen itu dihuni oleh seratus atau seribu kepala keluarga!" bentaknya tertahan. Sasuke berdiri, berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Itachi yang khawatir jika adiknya melakukan hal yang nekat. "Kirim datanya secepat mungkin padaku. Mengerti?!" tambahnya sebelum menutup pembicaraan.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu berjalan sembari bersiul senang di dalam apartemen sempit dan suram yang sudah disewanya selama hampir satu tahun terakhir. Ia berhenti sejenak, menyalakan lampu untuk menatap refleksi dirinya pada sebuah cermin besar setinggi tubuhnya. Wajahnya berseri, mulutnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar, kedua bola matanya berkilat, terlihat puas dan bangga atas kemampuan dirinya yang berhasil merebut sesuatu dari tangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sejenak ia melirik ke arah dus besar yang kini tergeletak di ruang tamunya yang sempit. Nanti malam, ia akan memastikan Uchiha Sasuke menemukan tunangan cantiknya dalam kondisi tak bernyawa. Mantan bosnya itu harus merasakan sakitnya kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, sebagaimana ia kehilangan istri dan kedua anaknya. Dan semua itu karena ulah Uchiha Sasuke.

Rahang pria itu seketika mengeras saat ingatan-ingatan masa lalu menyerbunya, mengobarkan api dendam di dalam dadanya. Api itu terus membesar hingga membuatnya nyaris gila.

Dua tahun yang lalu dia kembali pulang ke Jepang membawa aib. Di Jepang ia tidak diterima bekerja karena catatan merah yang dimilikinya. Bosnya terdahulu; Uchiha Sasuke sepertinya memastikan jika noda itu akan terus membekas padanya, membuatnya sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan di perusahaan mana pun di negara ini.

Kondisi keuangan keluarganya memburuk tiap harinya. Istrinya terus mengeluh karena pria itu tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap yang mampu membiayai kehidupan keluarga mereka secara layak. Stres pun memicunya untuk lari pada minuman keras, seolah tidak cukup, ia menjadi gemar berjudi, berharap keberuntungan memihaknya dan ia bisa kembali kaya raya secara mendadak.

Merasa tidak tahan, istrinya pun menggugat cerai, lalu membawa kedua putra mereka yang masih balita pergi tanpa jejak- satu tahun yang lalu. Alih-alih menyesali dan memperbaiki diri, pria itu malah menyalahkan orang lain untuk semua hal buruk yang terjadi padanya.

Niatnya bersambut saat ia membaca berita jika Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke Jepang, dua bulan yang lalu. Selama dua bulan ini ia mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke, mempelajari kebiasaannya, menyelidiki orang-orang terdekatnya untuk menghancurkannya. Sungguh, ia begitu terkejut. Amat sangat terkejut saat membaca sebuah artikel mengenai Sasuke dan Naruto di salah satu majalah gosip ternama, satu bulan yang lalu. Selama mengenal pria itu, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika mantan bosnya itu bisa berekspresi lembut, terlebih pada seorang wanita. Jepretan kamera itu tidak mungkin berbohong, pikirnya. Saat itulah targetnya menjadi semakin jelas; Namikaze Naruto.

Mantan bosnya itu pasti akan hancur jika melihat tunangannya mati dengan cara mengenaskan.

Pria itu kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya, lalu berjongkok untuk menarik seebuah dus berukuran sedang dari bawah ranjangnya. Di dalam kotak itu tersimpan beberapa jenis pisau, sebuah gergaji mesin portabel, serta lakban hitam. Sebuah umpatan terdengar dari mulutnya. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa membeli sebuah pisau daging? Sial! Makinya di dalam hati. Ia membawa kardus itu ke dalam kamar mandi sempit di samping kamar tidurnya. Ia menyumbat bak mandi sebelum membuka pancuran untuk mengisinya dengan air dingin.

Setelah memastikan bak mandi itu terisi hingga sepertiganya, pria itu berjalan keluar dari dalan kamar mandi menuju ruang tamu. Dia membuka kardus besar itu, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat tenang saat melihat targetnya tak sadarkan diri di dalam kardus berukuran besar itu. Tanpa kesulitan berarti dia membopong tubuh Naruto, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam bak mandi yang berisi air dingin. Dia berharap Naruto mati tenggelam saat tidak sadarkan diri. Kematian seperti itu tidak akan menyakitkan bukan? Karena wanita itu tidak akan merasakan sakit saat tidak sadarkan diri.

Pria itu mengernyit saat air di dalam bak terpolusi oleh cairan berwarna merah. Darah? Apa targetnya sedang dalam siklus bulanan? Pikirnya tak ambil pusing. Setelah memastikan kaki dan tangan Naruto terikat sempurna ia pun berbalik pergi untuk membeli pisau daging dan pita cantik untuk hiasan kado yang akan diberikannya khusus untuk mantan bosnya; Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Rasa dingin, nyeri serta mulas menikam hebat saat Naruto mulai sadarkan diri. Dimana dia sekarang? Tatapannya nanar, kepalanya berdenyut sakit, ia ingin menggerakkan badan, nyaris tenggelam, namun mengangkat kepalanya pun dia tidak mampu.

Naruto menangis dalam ketidakberdayaannya. Rasa panik menyerangnya saat melihat dimana dia sekarang. Dia terbaring di dalam bak mandi asing. Dan kenapa air di dalam bak ini berwarna aneh? Tidak sebening air pada umumnya. Naruto kembali terisak saat rasa sakit menyerang perutnya dengan hebat, disusul mulas yang tak kunjung reda.

Air matanya turun dengan deras. Tubuhnya mati rasa, ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan ujung kakinya yang kebas. Sebuah perasaan aneh bergelayut di hatinya. Kenapa dia merasa jika ia kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Susah payah dia mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha agar ia tidak tenggelam di dalam bak mandi.

Rasa takut yang lain kini menyerangnya. Dengan kesusahan dia menatap bagian kewanitaannya yang masih ditutupi oleh kain celananya, dan terendam oleh air. Dia bisa merasakan benda cair hangat terus keluar dari area kewanitaannya.

Tidak! Teriaknya di dalam hati.

Tidak mungkin jika saat ini ia tengah hamil, kan? Tidak mungkin. Selama ini siklus bulanannya memang tidak pernah stabil. Naruto sudah biasa jika siklusnya datang terlambat, kadang dua minggu bahkan hingga satu bulan. Naruto kembali menangis dalam diam, namun batinnya tertawa miris, saat ini dia pasti mengalami siklus bulanan. Rasa mulas yang dialaminya saat ini pasti akibat dari benturan yang dialaminya tadi.

Andai saja dia bisa berteriak. Pikirnya, setengah sadar. Di dalam hati dia terus memanggil Tuhan, memohon agar Penguasa atas dirinya dan seluruh alam ini menyelamatkannya. Ia tahu dengan pasti, pria pengantar itu menculiknya untuk membunuhnya. Naruto tidak tahu alasan pria itu melakukannya, ia sungguh tidak ingin tahu, karena yang diinginkannya saat ini hanya terbangun dari mimpi buruk dan saat terbangun semua masih sama seperti saat-saat sebelum mimpi buruk ini terjadi.

.

.

.

Itachi bersikeras untuk menghubungi Obito- sepupu jauh mereka yang berprofesi sebagai polisi kepala di distrik Kota Tokyo. Itachi bahkan menulikan telinganya saat Sasuke memprotes keras keputusan sepihaknya itu. Itachi tahu jika Sasuke tengah tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini, terlebih saat Sasuke mendapat laporan dari Yamato jika Naruto tidak ada di apartemennya.

Sasuke bahkan semakin kalut saat mendapat laporan mengenai penghuni apartemen tempat telepon genggam Naruto terdeteksi. Hagane Kotetsu- mantan anak buahnya yang dipecat secara tidak hormat karena menggelapkan uang perusahaan. Sial! Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka jika mantan pegawainya itu begitu dendam terhadapnya.

"Belum tentu dia yang melakukannya," ujar Itachi yang bisa membaca isi pikiran adiknya. Dia mengemudikan kendaraannya dengan kecepatan mencengangkan, di belakangnya kendaraan milik Obito mengikuti tidak kalah cepat. "Mungkin telepon genggam Naruto dicuri, sementara Naruto-"

"Naruto ada disana," potong Sasuke cepat dari balik giginya yang terkatup rapat. "Si brengsek itu menculik Naruto untuk membalas dendam." Tambahnya cepat. "Aku pasti membunuhnya jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Naruto."

"Sikapmu itu sama sekali tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan," kata Itachi tenang. Ia menghela napas panjang saat Sasuke mengumpat karena kendaraan mereka dipaksa berhenti karena lampu merah. "Jangan memintaku untuk menerobosnya," ujar Itachi sembari memutar kedua bola matanya. "Akan merepotkan jika perjalanan kita terganggu hanya karena ketidaksabaranmu."

"Tutup mulutmu dan kendarai saja mobil sialan ini!" bentak Sasuke tidak sabar karena Itachi tak kunjung melajukan kendaraannya sesaat setelah lampu kembali berwarna hijau.

Perjalanan itu terasa seabad bagi Sasuke. Dia keluar dari dalam mobil milik Itachi dengan tergesa, lalu membanting pintu mobil itu dengan keras. Di belakangnya, Obito berlari, menyusul langkahnya untuk menghentikan Sasuke.

Obito berdiri di depan Sasuke dengan ekspresi serius, sementara dua orang anak buahnya berdiri di belakang Sasuke dengan sikap siaga. "Sasuke, aku memperingatkanmu untuk terakhir kali." Ujarnya penuh wibawa. "Jika kecurigaanmu tidak terbukti, kau bisa dituntut atas perbuatan tidak menyenangkan, serta tuntutan-tuntutan lainnya yang bisa menyulitkan-"

"Aku tidak peduli!" balas Sasuke tidak gentar. "Aku bisa merasakan jika tunanganku berada di salah satu kamar di tempat terkutuk ini. Dia dalam bahaya."

Obito menghela napas panjang. Kesungguhan Sasuke meluluhkannya. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Kau sudah tahu nomor apartemennya, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, dan tanpa banyak bicara dia berlari masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen kumuh itu untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto.

.

.

.

Perasaan mual mulai menyerang Sasuke saat langkahnya membawa semakin dekat ke tempat yang ditujunya. Suasana suram apartemen kumuh ini seolah mengoloknya, mengatakan dengan sinis jika dia sudah terlambat. Sasuke tidak menunggu waktu lama. Dia mengabaikan sopan santun. Dengan keras dia menendang pintu apartemen itu hingga terbuka lebar.

Dengan napas putus-putus dia masuk ke dalam apartemen yang minim cahaya. Jatungnya bertalu saat melihat sebuah kardus berukuran besar tergeletak di tengah ruang tamu.

Di belakangnya, Obito memerintahkan kedua anak buahnya untuk memeriksa ke seluruh penjuru. Nalurinya sebagai anggota polisi mengatakan ada sesuatu tidak beres di dalam ruangan sempit ini.

Sasuke melangkah cepat menuju sebuah ruangan yang ternyata sebuah kamar. Tanpa suara dia melangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah kamar lain yang ternyata kamar mandi.

Pria itu nyaris pingsan saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya dalam kondisi mengenaskan di dalam bak mandi. Naruto nyaris tenggelam di dalam bak mandi itu. Perlahan, Sasuke membuka lakban yang menutupi mulut tunangannya yang membiru. Masih dengan hati-hati, dia membuka lakban di pergelangan tangan dan kaki Naruto.

Jantung pria itu terasa berhenti berdetak saat melihat tubuh Naruto tak bergerak. Denyut jantung tunangannya sangat lemah, begitu pun dengan napasnya.

Dengan perasaan takut dan was-was dia mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir jernih, yang ada di dalam otaknya saat ini- membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit secepatnya. Tunangannya harus segera mendapat pertolongan.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi!" bisik Sasuke lirih, penuh permohonan. "Jangan tinggalkan kami. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Tambahnya tercekat.

Itachi membeku di tempat. Otaknya sama kosongnya seperti Sasuke saat ini. Melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat pucat membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Naluri Sasuke ternyata benar. Lalu, bagaimana jika Naruto meninggal? Sasuke pasti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian ini. Dalam hal ini dia merasa jika dirinya juga salah. Seharusnya dia mempercayai naluri Sasuke sejak awal. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto, itu menjadi kesalahannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan Itachi?" bentak Obito tidak sabar. Sepupunya itu sudah menghubungi markas untuk menyelidiki kasus penculikan ini. Itachi mengerjapkan mata, tatapannya kembali kosong saat secara tidak sengaja dia melihat sebuah kardus lain di dalam kamar pengap ini. Tubuhnya merinding ngeri saat melihat isi kardus itu. "Itachi?!" bentak Obito lagi. "Cepat bantu Sasuke. Naruto harus dibawa ke rumah sakit secepatnya."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Itachi segera berlari keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Obito disana untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Tangannya gemetar saat dia menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Di kursi penumpang di jok belakang, Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto erat, seolah enggan untuk melepasnya. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia harus fokus. Yang harus dilakukannya saat ini; membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit secepatnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai... Saya kembali. Pembaca sudah bisa menebak jika Naruto hamil dan berharap supaya Naruto nggak keguguran. Maaf yah, tidak bisa saya kabulkan karena jika saya mengikuti keinginan pembaca, plot yang sudah saya susun akan berantakan. (:**

**Scene crime ini terinspirasi dari beberapa novel thriller dan suspense yang saya baca ; The Maestro, Close Enough to Kill, Don't Cry, The Philadelphia Preyer dan The Missing. Walau kadang bikin mual waktu baca, namun apa daya, novelnya terlalu bagus untuk diletakkan.**

**Btw, selamat bergabung untuk pembaca baru. Semoga nggak dibikin bosen sama jalan ceritanya. ^-^**

**Oh, iyah. Saya ada kabar gembira; karena kecerobohan saya, saya nggak sengaja menghapus folder berisi semua document fanfic milik saya. Baik yang sudah selesai maupun yang sedang saya kerjakan hilang tanpa ada backup. Karena itu, untuk yg nungguin fic ; Secret, ISILY, BHAL, UC, TBWY, LMOMT, harus ekstra sabar yah. 6 fic itu sebenarnya sudah saya kerjakan hampir setengahnya tapi sekarang terpaksa saya kerjakan dari awal lagi. Dan yang bikin tambah kesel, beberapa data documents fic2 lama saya juga ikut terhapus. Hahaha! #NangisDarah Ya, wes. Itu aja tambahan beritanya. #Nyengir #AkuRaPopo**

**Satu hal lagi, untuk yang suka promo2 nggak jelas, please jangan di kotak review fic2 saya. Nggak akan ada yang baca juga selain saya. Atau ini ulah beberapa oknum yang nggak suka? Atuhlah... bikin ide yang lebih WOW daripada sekedar ngespam nggak penting. :D**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^-^**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it. **

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M+ (Mature Content!)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! **

**I'm Sorry, I Love You**

**Chapter 14 : Kepingan Hati**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto mengernyit dalam saat mendapati dirinya kini berjalan tanpa alas kaki, menyusuri jalan setapak dengan hamparan rumput hijau sejauh mata memandang. Wanita itu mengenakan sebuah gaun berwarna putih berenda dibawah lutut yang melekat pas ditubuhnya. Rambut pirangnya terurai indah sebatas punggung. Dimana aku? Batinnya bingung.

"Ibu?!"

Suara merdu itu terdengar manis ditelinganya. Membuatnya berpaling ke semua penjuru angin untuk mencari sumber suara. Nihil. Selain hamparan padang rumput tak ada hal lain yang bisa ditemukannya di tempat ini.

"Ibu?!"

Panggilan itu kembali terdengar, membuat napas Naruto memburu dan tanpa disadarinya ia berlari kencang tak tentu arah untuk mencari sumber suara.

Apa ini? Kenapa air matanya mengalir tanpa sebab? Tanyanya di dalam hati saat air matanya turun, lalu menghilang bersama tiupan angin yang menyapu wajah cantiknya. Naruto berhenti berlari saat tiba-tiba pemandangan di depannya berubah seketika. Kini ia berada disebuah taman yang dipagari oleh pagar emas berukiran rumit. Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran ditaman ini terlalu indah untuk disebut nyata. Berwarna-warni, mengundang kumbang serta kupu-kupu untuk menghisap sarinya. Wanginya begitu harum, membuat Naruto untuk sesaat terhipnotis dan lupa akan tujuan awalnya.

Kedua matanya mengerjap saat ia mendengar suara tawa gadis kecil dari kejauhan. Seolah disadarkan, ia pun kembali berjalan, semakin cepat dan cepat hingga akhirnya ia berlari kencang untuk mencari sumber suara itu.

Naruto meremat gaunnya, dadanya bergemuruh, ada perasaan aneh saat kedua iris safir matanya menangkap sosok gadis kecil berambut pirang yang tengah berlari riang diantara hamparan bunga tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. "Kau, siapa?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Gadis kecil berusia empat tahun itu berhenti berlari, namun wajahnya masih berekspresi riang. Rambut ikal gadis kecil itu seolah menari oleh tiupan angin, kedua iris matanya yang gelap terlihat bersinar saat menatap sosok Naruto yang berdiri mematung tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Ibu tidak mengenalku?" gadis cilik itu balik bertanya sembari memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Kaki gemuknya bergerak lincah, dengan ekspresi lucu ia berlari ke arah Naruto lalu memeluk kedua kaki Naruto dengan lembut. "Aku putrimu," tambahnya sembari mendongakkan kepala. Mulutnya tersenyum, begitu cantik, begitu murni.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar seketika. Dengan gerakan pelan ia berlutut, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan gadis cilik yang mengaku putrinya. "Pu-triku?" tanyanya tercekat. Ditatapnya penuh cinta sosok gadis kecil itu yang tengah asyik memainkan rambut milik Naruto. Suara tawa menyenangkan itu kembali terdengar, membuat hati Naruto mencelos. "Kau putriku?" tanyanya lagi, memastikan. Bagaimana bisa seorang malaikat kecil dihadapannya ini menjadi putrinya? "Kau tidak boleh berbohong, Sayang." Ucap Naruto dengan mulut bergetar. Ia mengecup kedua pipi tembam milik gadis itu, lalu merengkuh tubuh putrinya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku memang putrimu," jawab gadis kecil itu riang. "Tapi Ibu harus pulang," tambahnya membuat kening Naruto mengernyit dalam. "Ayah akan sedih jika Ibu terus disini," ujarnya membuat degup jantung Naruto bertalu hebat. "Aku akan menunggu Ibu dan Ayah disini. Jika sudah tiba saatnya kita akan kembali bertemu," tukasnya yang terdengar seperti sebuah janji. "Pulanglah, Bu. Aku akan mengantar Ibu untuk kembali."

.

.

.

Sasuke hanya bisa berdiri mematung di depan pintu ruang unit gawat darurat. Ia hampir saja menyerah pada desakan menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan _terkutuk _itu untuk menemani Naruto. Demi Tuhan, ia berjanji akan memastikan penjahat itu membusuk di dalam penjara.

Pria itu kemudian mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, sementara kedua bola matanya masih terpaku ke arah pintu ruang unit gawat darurat yang kini tertutup rapat. Perut pria itu terasa mulas, sementara udara seolah ditarik paksa dari paru-parunya. Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sial. Makinya di dalam hati.

Dengan gerakan perlahan pria membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia harus duduk saat dirasanya kedua kakinya terasa lemah untuk menopang beban berat tubuhnya saat ini. Langkahnya sedikit goyah, setengah terhuyung ia menyeret kakinya menuju kursi terdekat. Sasuke mendaratkan pantatnya dengan keras ke atas kursi yang terasa dingin itu. Tubuh pria itu menggigil, bukan karena terpaan angin dari pendingin ruangan. Bukan. Ia menggigil untuk alasan lain yang ia sendiri pun belum tahu apa.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Waktu terasa berhenti untuknya saat ini. Mengekangnya. Membuatnya nyaris menjerit karena putus asa. Semua yang terjadi pada Naruto merupakan kesalahannya. Salahnya yang tidak bisa melindungi wanita yang dicintainya itu. Salahnya karena dengan mudahnya ia mengabulkan permintaan Naruto yang memohon agar ia tidak dijaga oleh dua orang _bodyguard_ yang membuat wanita itu merasa risih dan diawasi.

Tuhan... seharusnya aku lebih menggunakan otak daripada perasaan saat itu. Batinnya menyesal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke bergeming sama sekali enggan menjawab pertanyaan Itachi yang datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Kepalanya masih menunduk dalam saat Itachi mendudukkan diri dikursi kosong disampingnya. Pasti berat. Pikir Itachi muram. "Naruto akan baik-baik saja." Hiburnya sembari menepuk punggung Sasuke pelan. Putra tertua keluarga Uchiha itu menghela napas panjang, tatapannya menerawang jauh. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya sedari tadi-noda darah pada celana Naruto. Ia mengernyit dalam, lalu menggeleng pelan. Naruto tidak mungkin hamil, kan? Itachi memejamkan mata. Pikiran itu seolah menghantam dadanya keras. Napasnya terasa semakin berat. Dengan sedih ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih tertunduk dalam. Semoga apa yang kutakutkan tidak terjadi, doanya didalam hati.

"Si keparat itu," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, memecah kesunyian diantara mereka. "Apa Obito sudah berhasil menangkapnya?" tambahnya dengan nada dingin penuh kebencian.

Itachi kembali menoleh kearah Sasuke, "Mereka belum berhasil menemukannya." Jawabnya penuh sesal.

Ekspresi Sasuke serta-merta berubah, amarah berlomba-lomba menyerbu pembuluh darahnya. Kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat diatas pangkuannya. "Sebaiknya mereka segera menemukannya," gumamnya pelan, membuat Itachi menahan napas, ngeri membayangkan apa yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke pada penjahat itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Hagane sama sekali tidak percaya jika kejahatannya bisa diketahui dalam waktu singkat. Kedua bola mata pria itu berkilat marah saat melihat sebuah sedan mewah serta dua buah mobil polisi terparkir di depan gedung apartemennya yang kumuh. Giginya gemertuk. Ia kesal. Amat sangat kesal karena hadiah yang sudah dipersiapkannya untuk mantan bosnya gagal terkirim. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya merasa jika kerja kerasnya tidak gagal sepenuhnya-ekspresi Sasuke saat membawa wanita itu naik ke dalam mobil. Ekspresi khawatir yang secara jelas tercetak di wajahnya.

Pria itu tertawa saat bayangan ekspresi wajah mantan bosnya melintas dipikirannya. Tawa kerasnya yang mengganggu membuat beberapa pejalan kaki mengernyit aneh ke arahnya. Menyadari kebodohannya, ia menarik topinya untuk menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya. Saat ini dia tidak boleh menarik perhatian orang lain. Hagane terus berjalan menjauhi keramaian kota. Ia harus bersembunyi. Bersembunyi dari kejaran polisi yang saat ini pasti sudah disebar untuk menangkapnya.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit dan dokter-dokter sialan itu masih belum keluar untuk memberi kabar? Brengsek. Maki Sasuke di dalam hati. Kaki kanannya bergetar, ia mulai resah, detik demi detik yang berlalu membuat kecemasannya berlipat ganda. Apa kondisi Naruto sangat parah? Sasuke menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Tenggorokannya tercekat, rasanya seperti menelan gumpalan karet.

Berapa lama lagi? Tanyanya di dalam hati, sementara Itachi mendongakkan kepala, menatap lurus langit-langit rumah sakit yang mendadak terasa sangat menarik. Yah, apapun asalkan pikirannya teralihkan.

"Tuan Uchiha?!" panggil seorang suster muda dengan sebuah map ditangan. Oh, baik Sasuke dan Itachi sama sekali tidak tahu sejak kapan suster berwajah tanpa ekspresi itu berdiri di sana.

"Saya," Sasuke dan Itachi menjawab serta melirik secara bersamaan. Keduanya berdiri lalu berjalan nyaris dalam satu gerakan yang sama menuju suster wanita yang kini berdiri di depan pintu ruang unit gawat darurat yang tertutup rapat.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi panik, sementara suster itu sekilas membaca catatan yang tertulis dimapnya.

"Dokter ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan wali dari Nyonya Naruto." Suster itu menjelaskan. Pandangannya beralih dari Itachi, lalu ke Sasuke secara bergantian. Dari kerutan di keningnya ia terlihat bingung mana diantara kedua pria tampan di hadapannya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Saya Sasuke," jawab Sasuke cepat.

Suster itu mengangguk pelan, sementara tangannya mendekap map di dadanya. "Silahkan ikuti saya!" ujarnya mempersilahkan dengan nada sopan dan profesional.

Di dalam ruangan yang ditujunya, seorang dokter wanita berusia paruh baya sudah menunggunya. Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang, sementara kedua matanya menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan, mencari keberadaan tunangannya, sayangnya sosok yang dicarinya tidak berada di dalam ruangan itu. "Anda memanggil saya, dokter?" tanyanya dengan nada tenang yang mengagumkan. "Dimana istri saya?" tanyanya lagi.

Dokter wanita itu menyodorkan sebuah dokumen yang diterima Sasuke dengan ekspresi ingin tahu. "Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Maaf, Tuan Sasuke, dengan sangat menyesal kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan janin di dalam rahim Nyonya Naruto."

Kedua pupil Sasuke membesar. Otaknya mendadak kosong. Dunianya berguncang. Tidak. Dia pasti salah mendengar. Dokter di hadapannya tidak mungkin mengatakan jika Naruto hamil. Iya, kan? "A-apa maksud Anda?" tanyanya sedikit terbata. Untuk kali pertama jemarinya bergetar oleh kesedihan yang tiba-tiba menghantamnya dengan dasyat. Semua ini terlalu berlebihan. Tuhan tidak mungkin menghukum kenakalannya dengan cara seperti ini, kan? "Maksud Anda, istri saya tengah mengandung?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan nada ketidakpercayaan. "Dan calon bayi kami tidak selamat?"

Dokter itu mengangguk pelan, "Kami harus mendapatkan persetujuan Anda untuk mengeluarkan janin di dalam rahim istri Anda." Terangnya tenang. "Pendarahannya sudah berhasil kami hentikan, namun akan sangat berbahaya bagi sang ibu jika janin yang sudah tidak bernyawa berada terlalu lama di dalam rahimnya."

Tanpa menunggu penjelasan lainnya, Sasuke segera membubuhkan tandatangannya di atas dokumen lalu menyerahkan map dokumen itu kepada suster yang memanggilnya tadi. "Berapa minggu?" tanyanya kemudian dengan suara bergetar saat dokter wanita itu berbalik untuk melakukan tugasnya. "Berapa minggu usia calon bayi kami?"

Dokter itu menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik dan menjawab dengan penuh penyesalan, "menginjak empat minggu."

.

.

.

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya Kyuubi tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri. Wanita itu mengernyit, sementara kedua tangannya diletakkan di depan dada, merasakan debaran jantungnya yang semakin cepat. "Firasat apa ini?" gumamnya cemas. Satu jam yang lalu dia berhasil mengemasi pakaiannya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk menemui Naruto malam ini juga. Sasuke yang mendadak sulit dihubungi membuatnya semakin terganggu. Kyuubi yakin, amat sangat yakin jika ada yang tidak beres.

Dari lantai dua Kyuubi bisa mendengar suara dari televisi yang diyakininya tengah ditonton oleh ayah angkatnya di lantai satu.

"Kau yakin mau pergi?" tanya Minato saat Kyuubi menuruni tangga dengan sebuah koper berukuran sedang. Pria itu mengambil remote untuk mematikan televisi yang tengah menyiarkan berita malam. "Kita bisa pergi bersama besok." Tambah Minato dengan ekspresi cemas. Walau Kyuubi sudah sangat dewasa tetap saja tidak mampu menghilangkan kekhawatirannya saat membayangkan Kyuubi berpergian seorang diri.

Kyuubi tersenyum, mencoba untuk merayu sang ayah yang terkadang sangat _over protective. _ "Ini masih sore, Yah." Tukasnya lembut.

Minato melirik ke sebuah jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang keluarganya. "Sudah jam tujuh malam." Balasnya dengan ekspresi serius. "Kau akan tiba di Tokyo larut malam. Sebaiknya kau menunggu hingga besok pagi, dan kita pergi bersama besok siang."

"Aku sudah membeli tiket pesawat, Yah." Terang Kyuubi. "Lagipula aku tidak bisa menunggu hingga besok untuk memukul kepala Naruto," ujarnya main-main. "Dia harus diberi pelajaran karena sudah membuat kita semua cemas disini." Tambahnya serius.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku ikut," timpal Kushina dari dapur. Ia membuka celemek bermotif rubah yang dikenakannya di atas meja makan. Malam ini ia terlihat sedikit pucat. Raut khawatir terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Kyuubi berjalan tenang, lalu memeluk ibu angkatnya itu dengan sayang. "Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga ayah disini?" bisik Kyuubi lembut. "Salah satu dari kita harus menjauhkannya dari dapur. Ingat, Ayah bisa menghancurkan dapur jika dibiarkan memasak sendiri. Ibu mau dapur ibu hancur?"

Kushina tersenyum dipaksakan. Ia tahu jika Kyuubi mengatakan hal itu untuk menghiburnya. "Kalau begitu, berjanjilah untuk segera menghubungi kami dan katakan apa yang terjadi pada adikmu."

"Siap!" sahut Kyuubi dengan sikap berlebihan. Dengan lembut ia mengecup kedua pipi Kushina, lalu memeluk Minato erat sebelum melangkah keluar rumah, meninggalkan kedua orangtua angkatnya di belakang dengan perasaan campur aduk.

.

.

.

Kegelisahan Itachi semakin memuncak sesaat setelah Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruang unit gawat darurat itu. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir, mengabaikan tatapan beberapa suster yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Ada yang tidak beres, pikirnya yakin. Dokter tidak mungkin memanggil wali masuk apabila tidak terjadi hal serius.

Kernyitan di wajah Itachi terlihat menumpuk setiap detiknya. Kedua tangannya sudah basah oleh keringat dingin. Sial, disaat seperti ini kemana sifat tenang yang diturunkan secara turun temurun oleh keluarga Uchiha?

Langkah kakinya seketika berhenti saat ia melihat sosok adiknya keluar dari dalam ruangan itu. Itachi membeku, sementara ekor matanya mengikuti pergerakan adiknya yang terduduk lesu di atas kursi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi setelah terdiam cukup lama. Kedua bola matanya mengerjap saat mendengar suara kekehan getir dari mulut Sasuke.

Dipaksakannya kedua kakinya melangkah, mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang masih terkekeh dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Itachi tidak tahu, tapi dia melihat sosok adik yang duduk di hadapannya ini sangat menyedihkan. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke bergeming. Kekehannya menghilang seketika. Bahunya bergetar, dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar ia menjawab pahit, "Calon bayi kami meninggal, Kak."

Tubuh Itachi kembali membeku. Pasti ada yang salah dengan indra pendengarannya. Calon bayi? Calon bayi apa? Tidak mungkin Naruto tengah hamil. Ini tidak mungkin. Jika pun mungkin, calon bayi itu pasti berhasil diselamatkan. Ia akan menjadi paman. Calon keponakannya tidak mungkin meninggal. "Jangan bercanda, Sasuke!" ujarnya dengan tepukan keras pada tangan Sasuke. "Kebohonganmu terlalu berlebihan," tambahnya dengan nada berat.

"Tuhan menghukumku, Kak." Bisik Sasuke. "Dia memberiku hukuman yang amat berat, Kak. Kenapa Tuhan mengambil kembali calon bayi kami, Kak? Kenapa?" Sasuke menengadah, menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Sedih, marah, putus asa, berbaur menjadi satu. Membuat Itachi nyaris tidak mengenali sosok adik yang biasanya terlihat arogan dan sangat percaya diri itu. "Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Naruto?" bisiknya lagi, parau. "Aku menandatangani berkas sialan itu. Aku mengijinkan dokter untuk mengeluarkan calon bayi kami dari rahim Naruto. Aku pembunuh."

Itachi terdiam.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Air matanya mengalir, dadanya terasa teramat sesak saat ini. Sasuke tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali ia menangis? Kapan terakhir kali dia begitu putus asa seperti ini? Kapan terakhir kali ia mengingat Tuhan? Sasuke menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Ia terlalu pongah. Pongah akan kekayaan serta pengaruh yang dimilikinya. Namun ia lupa, jika semua itu milik Tuhan. Lihat saja sekarang, ketika Tuhan mengambil kembali calon bayinya, apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Tidak ada.

Itachi yang berlutut di depan Sasuke terlihat sama kacaunya. Dia nyaris tidak bisa berpikir. Apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk menghibur Sasuke? Pria itu menghela napas berat dan berkata parau, "Tuhan pasti memiliki rencana lain, Sasuke. Dia tidak melakukan ini untuk menghukummu. Dia hanya terlalu menyayangi bidadari kecil kalian. Kau harus kuat. Jika kau terus terpuruk seperti ini, siapa yang akan menguatkan Naruto?"

Bahu Sasuke bergetar semakin hebat mendengarnya. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Dia menangis dalam pelukan penghiburan Itachi. Sasuke tidak merasa malu untuk menangis, karena Tuhan pun memberi air mata pada setiap pria.

.

.

.

Malam semakin merangkak naik. Pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh Kyuubi akhirnya mendarat mulus pukul sebelas malam waktu Tokyo. Wanita itu bergegas, mengeluarkan koper berukuran sedangnya dari dalam kabin pesawat. Sebuah helaan napas lega meluncur mulus dari mulutnya saat ia menginjakkan kaki di atas tanah Tokyo. Kyuubi merogoh saku jaket berbahan denim yang dikenakannya untuk mengambil telepon genggam layar sentuhnya.

Tergesa ia menyalakan kembali telepon genggamnya, dengan tidak sabar ia menghubungi nomor telepon genggam Naruto. Ia kembali mendesah, risau saat telepon genggam adiknya kini dalam mode tidak aktif.

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepala pelan. Ia harus tetap tenang. Dengan cepat ia menulis sebuah _email_, mengirimnya pada Kushina untuk memberitahu jika ia sudah sampai di Tokyo dengan selamat. Tanpa menunggu lama balasan pun diterimanya, Kushina serta Minato memintanya untuk hati-hati dan menghubungi mereka jika sudah bertemu dengan Naruto.

Hal selanjutnya yang dilakukannya adalah menghubungi Sasuke. Kyuubi berharap jika kali ini Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya. Wanita itu hampir saja putus asa karena Sasuke pun tak kunjung menjawab teleponnya. Namun sepertinya ia masih bernasib baik, pada akhirnya ada seseorang yang menjawab dari ujung sambungan telepon itu. Kyuubi mengernyit saat mendapati jika suara yang menjawab teleponnya bukan suara milik Sasuke.

.

.

.

Itachi memijat keningnya yang berkedut sakit. Dia baru saja bernapas lega saat berhasil membuat Sasuke tertidur karena pengaruh obat tidur yang dimasukkannya ke dalam air teh milik Sasuke. Satu jam yang lalu Naruto sudah dipindahkan ke ruang inap VVIP dan dengan keras kepala Sasuke mengatakan akan menunggu tunangannya itu hingga siuman.

Karena tidak tega, akhirnya Itachi mengambil tindakan yang pasti akan disesalinya besok pagi. Yah, dia sudah bisa membayangkan jika adiknya yang temperamen itu akan melayangkan pukulan padanya. Ok. Ia akan memikirkan cara menghindarinya sepanjang malam ini. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah memastikan Sasuke tidur lelap. Demi apapun, adiknya itu butuh tidur. Sasuke terus memaksa dirinya untuk terjaga karena rasa bersalah serta kesedihan yang menggerogotinya. Itachi sudah tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakannya untuk menghibur Sasuke dan meyakinkan jika bukan salah Sasuke hingga calon keponakannya itu meninggal dunia.

Itachi tengah menyelimuti Sasuke yang tertidur di samping ranjang Naruto dengan jasnya saat telepon genggam Sasuke yang diletakkan di atas meja terus bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk. Kedua alisnya menyatu saat membaca nama dari pemilik nomor yang menghubungi Sasuke. "Namikaze Kyuubi?" gumamnya pelan.

Ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Orang yang menghubungi Sasuke pasti masih kerabat Naruto mengingat marga keluarga mereka yang sama. Dengan menarik napas dalam Itachi memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan itu dan menyapa dengan suara serak, "Hallo?!"

.

.

.

Hampir satu jam lamanya Kyuubi berdiri menunggu di bandara. Seringkali dia melirik ke depan pintu kedatangan, berharap pria yang mengenalkan diri sebagai kakak dari Sasuke itu cepat menjemputnya dan membawanya pada Naruto. Kyuubi semakin gelisah saat mendengar nada risau dalam suara pria itu. Sesuatu telah terjadi, pikirnya yakin.

"Kau-Namikaze Kyuubi?"

Suara baritone seorang pria menyadarkan Kyuubi dari lamunanya. Ia melirik ke arah samping dimana seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rahang tegas serta mata tajam mirip milik Sasuke menatapnya penuh penilaian. "Apa kau-Nakikaze Kyuubi?" pria itu kembali bertanya, terdengar tidak sabar yang entah kenapa membuat Kyuubi merasa jengkel.

"Ya." Jawab Kyuubi pendek. Ia menarik kopernya lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Itachi yang memasang ekspresi datar. "Namikaze Kyuubi," ujarnya sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Dengan gerakan cepat Itachi membalas uluran tangan itu dan meminta Kyuubi untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam mobilnya diparkir di tempat parkir bandara.

Dasar tidak peka, omel Kyuubi di dalam hati yang jengkel karena Itachi sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk membawakan kopernya. Bukankah seharusnya dia sedikit berbasa-basi dan bersikap ramah mengingat jika mereka akan menjadi keluarga jika Sasuke dan Naruto menikah nanti? Oh, ingatkan dirinya untuk menjambak rambut pria di depannya setelah urusannya dengan Naruto selesai. Batinnya tertawa jahat.

"Bisakah Anda berjalan lebih cepat?" tanya Itachi yang disambut pelototan tidak bersahabat dari Kyuubi. Ah, mungkin pria itu buta hingga tidak melihat jika Kyuubi sedikit repot menarik kopernya. Itachi mendesah, menggelengkan kepala pelan hingga akhirnya berinisiatif mengambil koper Kyuubi lalu menentengnya tanpa suara, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi mobil.

Kyuubi lagi-lagi menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Itachi sama sekali tidak berinisiatif untuk membukakannya pintu penumpang. Dan hei, kenapa juga aku harus mengharapkan pria menyebalkan itu untuk membukakan pintu? Pikirnya panik. Kyuubi menjengit, udara malam serta kecemasan pasti mempengaruhi hormonnya saat ini. Fokus, Kyuubi! Yang harus kau pikirkan saat ini hanya Naruto, tegasnya di dalam hati mengingatkan.

Itachi segera memanaskan mesin kendaraannya setelah Kyuubi masuk dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Dengan lihai ia mengendarai mobilnya, membelah kegelapan malam menuju rumah sakit.

"Jadi, kau akan membawaku kemana?" tanya Kyuubi, memecah kebisuan diantara keduanya. Dia berusaha mejaga nada suaranya tetap tenang. Dia tidak boleh emosi dan menghancurkan mobil sialan ini. Satu alis Kyuubi terangkat saat melihat rahang Itachi mengeras, pria itu bahkan menggenggam setir mobilnya semakin erat. "Kau benar kakak Sasuke, kan?" tanya Kyuubi lagi dengan mata menyipit terdengar curiga.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Bukankah sudah sangat terlambat untuk menanyakan hal itu?" tanyanya yang sekilas melirik ke arah Kyuubi yang menatapnya penuh ancaman. Itachi berdeham, sedikit merasa terganggu oleh aura berbahaya yang dikeluarkan oleh wanita asing yang duduk di sampingnya ini. "Aku kakak sulung Sasuke. Dan sebelum kau menghancurkan kendaraanku, sebaiknya kau mendengarkan penjelasanku hingga selesai." Ujarnya membuat Kyuubi menutup mulutnya yang sudah bersiap untuk menyela.

Dalam perjalanan itu Itachi menjelaskan garis besar kejadian yang terjadi pada Naruto. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menerangkan jika Naruto keguguran. Bukan haknya untuk menjelaskan hal itu, pikir Itachi. "Jadi sekarang aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit," tukasnya menutup penuturan panjangnya.

Kyuubi menghela napas dalam. "Adikku baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyanya cemas.

"Sekarang dia sudah stabil, hanya saja belum sadarkan diri." Jawab Itachi seadanya.

"Dan Sasuke?"

"Dia juga di rumah sakit. Aku memberinya obat tidur agar dia bisa tidur malam ini," jawabnya sedikit meringis saat ingat akan apa yang mungkin terjadi besok.

"Kau memberinya obat tidur?" tanya Kyuubi tak percaya.

Itachi berdecak, sejenak memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela mobil di sampingnya. "Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan adikku terjaga seperti zombie."

"Ah, kau kakak yang baik rupanya." Seru Kyuubi yang entah kenapa membuat Itachi mampu melupakan akibat yang mungkin terjadi atas ide gilanya pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

Perasaan hampa dan kosong memenuhi dada Naruto saat ia terbangun pagi ini. Samar ia bisa mendengar suara jeritan tertahan seorang wanita yang amat dikenalnya. Kyuubi. Kenapa kakaknya bisa ada di sini? Pertanyaan itu berputar di dalam kepalanya yang masih berdenyut sakit. Naruto mengerjapkan mata, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan sinar terang yang terasa menusuk indra penglihatannya.

Bau obat-obatan menyapa indra penciumannya saat ia terbangun sepenuhnya. Wajah kakak yang disayanginya terlihat panik saat ia menoleh ke arah samping. Kyuubi berdiri di sana dengan rambut merah acak-acakan, kantung mata serta wajah pucat pasi. Ah, aku sudah membuat semua orang cemas, pikirnya menyesal.

Naruto mencoba untuk meggerakkan tangannya. Ia mengernyit saat jemarinya tanpa sengaja menyentuh rambut milik Sasuke yang tertidur di samping ranjangnya. Pria itu tertidur pulas. Bahkan suara Kyuubi serta pergerakan dokter dan suster yang datang menyerbu ke dalam ruangan itu tak mampu membangunkan pria itu dari alam mimpi.

"Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Naruto setelah mampu mendapatkan suaranya kembali. Dokter mengatakan jika kondisinya sudah lebih baik dan tinggal menunggu proses penyembuhannya saja. Naruto bahkan berhasil meyakinkan Kyuubi untuk keluar mencari sarapan dengan Itachi. Dia tidak mau melihat kakaknya itu terlampau cemas akan kesehatannya. Naruto sudah merasa sangat bersalah saat tahu jika Kyuubi sengaja terbang ke Tokyo malam hari karena mengkhawatirkannya.

Naruto berusaha untuk duduk bersandar di atas ranjangnya. Tatapannya menerawang jauh keluar jendela sementara tangan kanannya membelai rambut Sasuke penuh kasih. Belaiannya terhenti saat dirasanya Sasuke mulai bergerak, hingga akhirnya pria itu terjaga sepenuhnya. "Kau sudah bangun?" Naruto tersenyum saat mengatakannya, berharap jika senyumannya itu mampu menutupi kesedihannya dari mata Sasuke yang menyelidik.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter," ujar Sasuke yang berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri, namun dengan gerakan lemah Naruto mencegahnya.

"Dokter sudah datang memeriksaku. Aku baik-baik saja," terang Naruto tenang.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, terjatuh ke dalam lamunan mereka masing-masing. Saat ini Sasuke terlampau bimbang. Bingung harus memulai dari mana. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan perihal bayi mereka pada Naruto?

"Sasuke?!" panggil Naruto parau. Tatapannya masih menerawang jauh keluar jendela. Menatap satu titik nun jauh disana.

Sasuke mendongak. Dengan lembut dikecupnya punggung tangan tunangannya itu. "Hn..."

"Aku kehilangan calon bayi kita." Kata Naruto, membuat Sasuke membeku di tempat. Naruto menarik tangannya ke arah perutnya yang rata. Ia menunduk, tersenyum tipis saat membayangkan jika calon bayinya pernah berada di dalam rahimnya. "Aku hanya tahu jika aku kehilangannya tanpa tahu jika dia tumbuh di dalam rahimku," ujarnya sembari memeluk perutnya.

Wanita itu menunduk, tersenyum getir, sementara kedua matanya mulai terasa panas oleh air mata. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sama kacaunya. "Aku tidak tahu jika aku tengah mengandung. Tamu bulananku tidak pernah datang teratur jadi aku bersikap biasa saat tidak mendapatkannya bulan ini. Siapa yang menyangka jika aku hamil?"

"Bukan salahmu-"

"Tidak!" teriak Naruto histeris. Wajahnya kini basah oleh air mata. "Kau tidak mengerti. Seharusnya aku bisa melindunginya. Sebagai seorang ibu sudah seharusnya aku melindunginya."

"Tapi kau tidak tahu," ujar Sasuke lembut. Hatinya teriris melihat Naruto seperti ini.

"Seharusnya aku peka," jerit Naruto. Wanita itu meronta, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mulai kembali menyerang tubuhnya yang belum sembuh sepenuhnya. "Bayi kita sangat cantik," rintih Naruto saat Sasuke melepaskan pekukannya. Naruto menyeka air matanya dengan kasar, tersenyum getir ia menatap Sasuke dan kembali bicara, "Dia berambut pirang sepertiku, bermata gelap sepertimu. Kulitnya putih, bibirnya merah seperti cherry. Dia sangat menggemaskan. Begitu cantik dan rapuh secara bersamaan. Dia seperti malaikat."

"Naruto-"

"Aku tidak berbohong," jerit Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengatakan jika kau berbohong," balas Sasuke tenang. Dengan hati-hati ia kembali memeluk Naruto. Merengkuhnya, berusaha untuk memberi penghiburan pada wanita itu. "Aku mempercayaimu."

"Dia datang dalam mimpiku," lanjut Naruto dengan tangan gemetar. "Kenapa Tuhan mengambilnya dari kita, Sasuke?" tanyanya tertahan.

"Karena Tuhan sangat menyayanginya, Sayang." Jawab Sasuke dengan air mata yang tak lagi mampu ditahannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hai...! Saya kembali datang dengan chap baru untuk fic ini. Maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya. Seperti biasa-kesibukkan di dunia nyata membuat waktu untuk menulis sedikit terganggu. #alasan XD**

**Maaf kalau banyak typo (s), nggak sempet ngedit soalnya, keburu ngantuk. #AlasanLagi**

**Btw, selamat libur panjang untuk yang dapat jatah libur. Selamat bekerja untuk yang nggak kebagian libur. Kasian banget untuk yang nggak bisa libur, nggak bisa bobo seharian di rumah dong yah? #Eh... #ItuMahSaya #Libur=Bobo**

**Untuk para pembaca baru, selamat bergabung! ^-^ semoga bisa tahan menunggu update chap baru yang bisa dibilang memakan waktu lama XD **

**Untuk pembaca yang menanyakan bagaimana pertemuan ItaFemKyuu sudah saya ceritakan dichap ini yah. (:**

**Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan pembaca yang sudah menunggu lama. Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it. **

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M+ (Mature Content!)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! **

**I'm Sorry, I Love You**

**Chapter 15 : Kebohongan Kyuubi**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Bahu Kyuubi merosot, dengan gerakan pelan ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi di belakangnya, sementara Itachi menatapnya dengan sorot ingin tahu. "Naruto baik-baik saja, Bu," ujarnya menekan rasa gugup hebat yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini. Kyuubi tidak pernah berbohong pada kedua orangtua angkatnya selama ini, namun demi Naruto dia memilih untuk melakukannya.

"Miom-nya tidak terlalu besar, Bu. Letaknya di dinding uterus, jadi tidak terlalu berbahaya," jelasnya lagi. Kyuubi menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya terpejam saat mendengar suara panik Kushina dari ujung sambungan telepon. Mendengar Naruto menderita miom pun Kushina sudah panik setengah mati, apalagi jika ia mendengar putrinya keguguran dan nyaris meninggal. Tidak. Kyuubi tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu. Ibu angkatnya pasti akan syok berat, mencemaskan kondisi putrinya sekaligus kecewa karena Naruto hamil diluar nikah.

Ia kembali meringis kecil. Merinding takut membayangkan reaksi ayah angkatnya jika mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Minato bisa terkena serangan jantung hebat. Bagaimana jika ayah angkatnya meninggal? Kyuubi menggelengkan kepala pelan. Tidak. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Lebih baik dia berbohong dan menutup rapat semuanya hingga liang kuburnya.

"Dokter tidak akan mengangkatnya, Bu. Dokter menyarankan Naruto untuk segera menikah dan segera hamil agar miom di dinding uterusnya bisa diangkat saat dia melahirkan nanti," jelasnya sembari mengurut keningnya yang berkedut sakit.

Hening.

Disisi lain, Itachi mendengarkan percakapan Kyuubi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Uchiha sulung itu sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Kyuubi akan berbohong untuk menutupi apa yang telah terjadi. Wanita berambut merah di depannya ini jelas terlihat merasa sangat bersalah saat mengatakan kebohongan itu. Itachi bahkan bisa menebaknya dengan mudah dari ekspresi serta gerak tubuh Kyuubi.

Tubuh Kyuubi mendadak kaku. Ekspresinya mendadak panik, "Tidak. Kurasa ibu tidak perlu datang ke Tokyo. Kondisi Naruto sudah mulai stabil walau masih lemas. Aku janji, aku akan melaporkan kesehatan Naruto pada ibu setiap harinya."

Kyuubi kembali terdiam untuk beberapa waktu. Wanita itu lagi-lagi menggigit bibir bawahnya, sesekali ia melirik ke arah Itachi yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius. "Aku akan tinggal di Tokyo hingga Naruto sembuh, Bu. Ibu jangan khawatir," katanya dengan suara semeyakinkan mungkin. "Kondisi ayah sedang kurang baik, kan, Bu? Aku khawatir kondisinya akan semakin turun jika ibu dan ayah memaksakan diri ke Tokyo. Dan tidak mungkin juga jika ibu meninggalkan ayah seorang diri di rumah, kan? Dapur ibu bisa hancur," tambahnya panjang lebar dan diakhiri kekehan yang sangat meyakinkan. "Aku akan menyampaikan salam ibu pada Naruto. Ibu jangan cemas, jika sudah stabil, aku akan meminta Naruto untuk menghubungimu. Segera."

Hening.

Kyuubi kembali terdiam beberapa saat, mendengarkan ucapan Kushina dengan was-was. Dia benar-benar takut jika ibu angkatnya memaksakan diri untuk datang ke Tokyo. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Tidak boleh. "Aku mengerti, Bu. Aku akan segera menghubungi ibu jika ada perkembangan terbaru."

Hening.

Kyuubi tertawa hambar. "Ibu serahkan saja semuanya padaku. Aku akan memaksa Sasuke untuk segera melamar Naruto secara resmi pada ayah." Ia melirik kembali ke arah Itachi yang masih berekspresi serius. "Sasuke juga sama, Bu. Dia panik, cemas setengah mati melihat kondisi Naruto, karena itu dia lupa menghubungi kita. Dia bahkan lupa untuk mengisi daya baterai telepon genggamnya. Dia juga belum pulang dan memilih menginap di rumah sakit untuk menjaga Naruto."

Hening.

Kyuubi mengangguk paham, dan kembali bicara, "Aku akan sampaikan salam ibu pada Sasuke juga. Sampai jumpa, Bu!" tukasnya menutup pembicaraan panjang itu.

"Jadi?" tanya Itachi saat Kyuubi meletakkan telepon genggamnya di atas meja.

"Untuk sementara aku bisa meyakinkan ibu dan ayah untuk tidak datang," jawab Kyuubi dengan desahan napas lega.

Itachi merengut, "Apa kau yakin jika kebohonganmu ini keputusan terbaik untuk Naruto, Sasuke dan keluargamu?" tanyanya masih dengan nada serius yang sama. "Bagaimana jika ibumu mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya? Beliau pasti akan sangat kecewa, bukan hanya pada Naruto dan Sasuke, tapi juga padamu. Apa kau sadar mengenai hal itu?"

"Aku tahu," jawab Kyuubi dengan senyum dipaksakan. "Tapi aku harus melakukannya. Lagipula, yang mengetahui tentang kebenarannya hanya beberapa orang saja, bukan? Karena itu, menjadi tugasmu untuk memastikan mereka tetap menutup mulut mereka dengan rapat."

Satu alis Itachi terangkat. "Kau memintaku untuk meyakinkan mereka semua untuk tetap tutup mulut?"

Kyuubi menggigit apel merah miliknya, menggigitnya pelan dan menjawab dengan santai, "Aku memerintahkanmu, bukan meminta."

Itachi mengumpat di dalam hati, namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Tugas yang diberikan Kyuubi memang bukan hal yang mudah. Tapi hal itu untuk kebaikan Naruto juga, bagaimana dia bisa menolaknya? Sial, umpatnya di dalam hati. Ia hanya tidak suka cara Kyuubi mengatakannya. Itachi kembali bicara di dalam hati; dia tidak menyukai wanita berambut merah yang kini menyeringai seksi ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Yamato mendengarkan perinntah atasannya dengan baik. Dengan punggung tegak ia duduk di atas kursi yang terletak di depan meja kerja Sasuke, siang ini. Ia memang seorang supir, namun pengalamannya dibidang intelegen di masa lalu membuat Sasuke mempercayakan tugas penting ini padanya.

"Aku menginginkan Hagane," kata Sasuke. "Secepat mungkin."

Yamato masih terdiam, memberikan kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan perintahnya.

Sasuke melempar beberapa foto ke atas meja. "Itu beberapa foto Hagane saat dia masih bekerja untukku," ujarnya saat Yamato mengambil beberapa lembar foto itu dan menatapnya lama. "Kurasa penampilannya akan jauh berbeda saat ini," lanjutnya dengan ekspresi mengeras dan tangan terkepal erat. "Akan lebih baik jika kau menemukannya lebih dahulu, Yamato."

Yamato mengangguk.

"Aku akan memberinya pelajaran yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan seumur hidupnya."

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Itachi terus mengekori Obito hingga ruangan kerjanya. Putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu akan terus membuntutinya, memaksanya untuk bekerja lebih cepat. "Kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti?" erang Itachi dengan ekspresi datar saat Obito melempar jaket kulit yang dikenakannya ke punggung kursi kerjanya. "Aku sangat yakin jika Sasuke tengah merencanakan sesuatu saat ini," tambahnya dengan nada dan ekspresi serius saat Obito menaikkan satu alisnya.

Obito melenggang menuju _counter _untuk membuat dua cangkir kopi hitam. "Kau berpikir terlalu jauh, Itachi," balasnya sembari menyodorkan satu cangkir kopi hitam yang masih mengepul ke tangan Itachi. "Sejauh ini adikmu terlihat sangat tenang, walau sesekali ia menanyakan perkembangan kasus tunangannya," tambahnya setelah duduk nyaman di atas kursi kerjanya.

Itachi mendesah, meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja dan berkata, "Justru sikap tenang Sasuke yang lebih kutakutkan saat ini," katanya membuat satu alis Obito kembali terangkat tinggi. "Dengar," kata Itachi lagi. "Aku takut jika Sasuke mengambil tindakan sendiri untuk menghukum Hagane. Adikku bukan pria yang akan melepaskan seseorang yang berani menyakiti orang yang dicintainya. Terlebih perbuatan Hagane membuat Naruto kehilangan calon bayinya. Sasuke bisa sangat nekat, Obito, dan aku sangat serius mengenai hal ini."

"Apa kau berkata jika Sasuke akan membalaskan dendamnya secara pribadi?" tanya Obito.

Itachi mengangguk. "Benar. Aku yakin jika Sasuke tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk balas dendam."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir hal jelek mengenai adikmu?" tanya Obito lagi yang sepertinya masih tidak percaya jika Sasuke mampu melakukan apa yang Itachi katakan. Sasuke yang pernah dikenal Obito merupakan pria tenang dan penuh perhitungan. Sasuke tidak mungkin mengorbankan masa depannya hanya untuk membalas dendam. Iya, kan?

"Ya Tuhan," Itachi melempar kedua tangannya ke udara. "Aku mengatakan hal ini padamu karena aku mengenal sifat adikku, dan karena kau masih ada hubungan darah dengan kami karena itu aku meminta bantuanmu untuk segera menemukan Hagane sebelum Sasuke menemukannya."

"Kurasa kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, Itachi," kata Obito lagi, masih enggan mempercayai ucapan Itachi.

"Aku tidak mengambil kesimpulan dengan cepat, Obito," balasnya dengan gigi terkatup. Itachi tidak tahu lagi cara apa yang harus diambilnya agar Obito bisa mempercayai ucapannya. "Aku mengatakan semua ini karena firasatku mengatakan demikian. Aku harus mencegah adikku melakukan tindakan kejahatan."

Ruangan itu menjadi hening untuk beberapa waktu.

Kening Obito ditekuk dalam, sementara jari tangan kanannya mulai mengetuk-ngetuk pelan meja kerjanya. "Hagane menghilang tanpa jejak," akunya kemudian. Ia mendesah lalu melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Aku malu mengakui hal ini padamu; menemukan Hagane tidak semudah menemukan penjahat kelas teri pada umumnya. Dari bukti-bukti dilapangan, Hagane merencanakan kejahatannya sejak lama. Semuanya terorganisir, bahkan aku yakin dia sudah memiliki tempat untuk bersembunyi, menunggu hingga kita lengah untuk melarikan diri."

"Apa kau sudah menurunkan tim terbaikmu?"

"Aku sudah menurunkan tim terbaikku namun hingga detik ini masih belum ada kabar baik."

Bahu Itachi merosot. Ia mengurut keningnya yang mulai berdenyut sakit. Mereka harus berpacu dengan waktu. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya. Itachi menarik napas dalam, mencoba untuk berpikir dan menebak langkah Sasuke. Siapa kira-kira yang akan mendapat kepercayaan adiknya untuk melakukan tugas ini? Yamato. Itachi tersentak. Benar, jika ada seseorang yang sangat dipercaya oleh Sasuke untuk melaksanakan tugas ini, dia adalah Yamato.

"Ada apa?" tanya Obito saat melihat perubahan pada ekspresi Itachi.

"Kurasa aku menemukan seseorang untuk diajak kerja sama."

Obito mengernyit dalam.

"Aku akan menemuinya, dan memberimu kabar secepatnya jika dugaanku tidak meleset," serunya sambil begerak untuk menggeser kursinya ke belakang lalu berdiri. "Berdoa saja, semoga tebakanku tidak meleset," tambahnya sebelum berbalik pergi, keluar dari ruangan Obito dengan langkah panjang-panjang.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran tunangannya saat ini. Dua hari ini Naruto lebih banyak diam. Terkadang ia mendapatinya tengah melamun, dengan pandangan menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. Sasuke tidak bisa menanyakan apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Naruto. Ia terlalu takut untuk melukai perasaan wanita itu.

Tanpa disadarinya, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Semuanya akan lebih baik jika ia berhasil menemukan Hagane terlebih dahulu dan melenyapkannya dengan penderitaan yang paling menyakitkan.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di sana?" tanya Naruto, membuyarkan lamunan pendek Sasuke. Wanita itu menepuk-nepuk sisi ranjang kosong, meminta Sasuke untuk duduk disana.

Sasuke mengulum senyum, menatap wajah tunangannya penuh kasih. "Apa kau merasa sakit?" tanyanya sambil membawa telapak tangan Naruto ke dalam genggamannya. "Apa kau memerluka sesuatu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan, berusaha menarik sudut mulutnya untuk membentuk segaris senyuman untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Ia tidak boleh terus terlarut dalam kesedihan, dan melupakan semua orang di sekelilingnya. Lingkaran hitam di kedua mata Sasuke membuatnya sadar akan hal itu. Bukan hanya dirinya yang kehilangan, namun Sasuke pun sama. "Seharusnya kau pulang dan istirahat, Sasuke," ujarnya lembut. "Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kondisi ayahku sudah semakin membaik. Terima kasih karena kau masih memikirkanya saat kondisimu-"

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Naruto saat Sasuke terdiam tanpa mampu menyelesaikan ucapannya yang tercekat. "Sasuke?!" panggilnya pelan. Ia menarik tangan kanannya, mengangkat dagu Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya, meminta pria itu untuk menatapnya. "Ini bukan salahmu. Jadi berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Sasuke terdiam. Bagaimana bisa Naruto bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini?

"Semuanya sudah ditakdirkan. Dan seperti yang kau katakan; Tuhan sangat menyayanginya karena itu Dia memanggilnya dengan cepat."

"Aku…" Sasuke bersuara dengan nada getir. Kedua tangannya gemetar, matanya terpejam erat. Dialah yang memberi ijin pada dokter untuk mengeluarkan bayi mereka. Dia seorang pembunuh. Karena dirinya juga Hagane menculik Naruto dan berniat membunuh tunangannya dengan kejam. Semua salahnya. Naruto hanya tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya atas apa yang terjadi padanya. Naruto hanya tahu jika pelaku yang menculiknya memiliki kelainan jiwa, dan menjadikannya sebagai target. Itu saja.

Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke yang bergetar. "Kau melakukan kewajibanmu dengan baik," katanya memecah keheningan menyiksa di dalam ruangan itu. "Jika kau tidak menemukanku dengan cepat, mungkin aku tidak akan ada di sini dan bicara denganmu." Naruto tersenyum lembut saat merasakan tangannya kini digenggam erat oleh Sasuke.

Tidak perlu ucapan untuk mengetahui perasaan pria itu saat ini. Naruto yakin jika Sasuke tengah membayangkan apa yang bisa saja terjadi jika pria itu telat menemukannya.

"Apa penjahat itu sudah tertangkap?" tanya Naruto lagi, penasaran.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata, amarahnya kembali menguasai dirinya dengan cepat. Rahangnya mengeras, napasnya sedikit lebih cepat saat dia menjawab, "Belum."

"Polisi pasti segera menemukannya." Naruto tersenyum, berusaha membuat Sasuke tenang. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku sudah bicara dengan Ibu," katanya kemudian, mengganti topik pembicaraan. Wanita itu mendesah lega saat melihat Sasuke kembali rileks, tidak seperti beberapa saat yang lalu saat mereka membicarakan penjahat itu.

Sasuke membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Lalu apa katanya?"

Naruto mengernyit. "Apa kau tahu jika kakakku berbohong pada ibuku?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Naruto menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya. Terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali bicara dengan nada bersalah, "Kakakku tidak pernah berbohong pada ayah dan ibu sebelumnya. Aku merasa bersalah karena ia melakukannya untukku." Wanita itu menghela napas panjang, menundukkan kepala, menatap jari-jarinya yang saling bertaut. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke, mengernyit, "ibu menginginkan kita untuk segera menikah."

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan seringai puas. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Kyuubi. Ia menghargai dan berhutang budi pada Kyuubi karenanya. Kyuubi rela berbohong demi menjaga nama baik Naruto di mata kedua orangtuanya. Dan alasan yang digunakan oleh Kyuubi pun terdengar masuk akal dan memberi keuntungan tersendiri untuk Sasuke.

Naruto menyipitkan mata. "Kenapa aku merasa kau sangat senang mengenai hal ini?"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, lalu mengecup punggung Naruto mesra. "Bagaimana jika kita menikah akhir bulan ini?" tanyanya mengabaikan pertanyaan tajam Naruto.

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak. "Itu hanya tiga minggu lagi? Apa bisa?"

Kedua bahu Sasuke terangkat. "Apa yang tidak bisa? Aku bahkan sanggup menyiapkan semuanya hanya dalam waktu satu minggu saja," katanya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Entahlah, Sasuke," balas Naruto membuat Sasuke menekuk wajahnya, tidak suka. "Bukan maksudku untuk menolak," ujarnya cepat saat melihat perubahan _mood _Sasuke yang memburuk. "Tiga minggu terlalu cepat. Saat ini ayahmu masih sakit. Aku ingin beliau sembuh dan bisa menghadiri pernikahan kita," jelasnya membuat Sasuke melepas napas keras. "Beliau ayahmu," tambahnya, mengingatkan. "Kondisiku pun belum pulih sepenuhnya," jelasnya lagi. Ia terdiam sejenak, tersenyum di dalam hati saat melihat kegundahan di kedua mata Sasuke. "Bagaimana jika kita menundanya hingga akhir bulan depan?" usulnya memberi Sasuke kejutan yang tak terduga.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata. Nyaris tak mempercayai pendengarannya saat ini. "Kau serius?" tanyanya setelah berhasil menemukan suaranya kembali.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk cepat. "Amat sangat serius."

Sasuke langsung memeluknya erat. "Ya Tuhan, akhirnya kau sendiri yang menetapkan waktu pernikahan kita." Ia melepaskan pelukannya, menatap langsung ke dalam bola mata safir kekasihnya. "Katakan jika kau sedang tidak bercanda."

Naruto tertawa dan memutar kedua bola matanya dengan gaya kekanak-kanakkan. "Apa aku harus menjilat ucapanku sendiri?" tanyanya membuat senyum di wajah Sasuke luntur. "Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Bukankah kau harus mengatakan hal ini pada ibu dan ayahku? Kau pasti ingin memberitahu mereka terlebih dahulu, kan?"

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, semangat Sasuke pun kembali dengan cepat. Ia mengangguk penuh semangat. Terlalu antusias dan gembira dalam waktu bersamaan. Dengan cepat ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di mulut Naruto. "Aku keluar sebentar untuk menghubungi ibumu," ujarnya sambil lalu, sementara Naruto tersenyum lebar, dan kembali menunduk saat Sasuke sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Senyuman dan tawanya menghilang, dengan tatapan nanar ia menatap perut ratanya dan mengelusnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang bergetar hingga beberapa kali.

.

.

.

Dalam kegelapan pekat Hagane menyembunyikan diri. Ia memasang kedua telinganya dengan baik, menajamkan matanya untuk mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya. Sudah dua hari ini dia bersembunyi di dalam saluran pembuangan air kota. Dan semua itu karena Uchiha Sasuke.

Gigi pria itu gemertuk. Dia cukup beruntung karena saat ini belum memasuki musim dingin, jadi dia masih bisa bertahan hidup di dalam saluran pembuangan air itu. Hagane mengendus bau tubuhnya yang menyengat. Sudah dua hari ini dia tidak mandi, bau busuk di dalam saluran air itu pun sepertinya sudah menempel di tubuhnya saat ini.

Dia hanya perlu bersembunyi hingga situasi sedikit tenang. Dia hanya perlu menunggu polisi lengah, lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk melarikan diri ke kota lain. Hagane menyeringai. Dia sudah merencanakan pelariannya sejak jauh hari. Senyumnya seketika menghilang saat ia teringat jika rencananya tidak berjalan mulus seperti yang sudah direncanakannya; dia gagal membunuh tunangan mantan bosnya itu. Namun setidaknya dia sudah melihat ekspresi panik di wajah Sasuke. Ia terkekeh, merasa sedikit terobati karenanya.

Hagane kembali menunggu hingga suasana di sekitarnya sangat sepi. Beberapa meter di depannya terletak beberapa restoran makanan yang sering membuang makanan sisanya ke tempat sampah. Makanan sisa itulah yang tengah diburunya saat ini. Pria itu mendengus, amarah kembali mengalir di sepanjang pembuluh darahnya, jika bukan karena Uchiha Sasuke, kehidupannya pasti tidak akan semenyedihkan dan sememalukan ini.

Saat ini dia pasti tidur nyaman di dalam apartemen mewahnya di Seattle. Istri dan kedua anaknya tidak akan meninggalkannya dan dia tidak perlu mengorek-ngorek tempat sampah hanya untuk mencari makanan sisa. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Mungkin ada baiknya dia membunuh Uchiha Sasuke juga.

Pria itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang menghitam akibat nikotin dan obat-obatan terlarang yang pernah dikonsumsinya sejak ia dipecat, dulu.

Benar. Dendamnya baru akan terbalaskan jika ia berhasil membunuh Sasuke.

Hagane tergopoh-gopoh pergi. Saat ini ada yang jauh lebih penting daripada urusan perut. Ia harus mengatur rencana untuk membunuh Sasuke.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto mendapat kunjungan yang sangat tidak terduga. Siang ini Ino datang menjenguk bersama Gaara dengan sebuah keranjang besar buah-buahan serta satu buket besar bunga mawar berwarna kuning. Wanita itu langsung terpekik senang dan menghambur ke pelukan Naruto saat pintu kamar terbuka.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," tukasnya dengan suara tercekat. "Aku benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati saat mengetahuinya," tambahnya seraya melepaskan pelukannya sementara Gaara meletakkan keranjang buah dan buket besar bunga mawar ditangannya ke atas meja terdekat. Dengan hangat ia memberi Naruto sebuah pelukan dan mendesah lega.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bersama datang menjengukku?" tanyanya heran.

Gaara menarik sebuah kursi lain untuknya duduk, sementara Ino memutuskan untuk duduk di atas tepian ranjang yang kosong. "Aku sedang ada pekerjaan di Tokyo untuk beberapa hari dan sengaja datang mencarimu ke kantor siang ini untuk memberimu kejutan," kata Gaara mulai menjelaskan. "Tapi mereka bilang kau sakit. Jadi aku bertanya pada Ino."

"Tuan Jiraiya mengatakan kau sakit dan dirawat di luar kota," potong Ino menggebu-gebu. Dia sedikit kesal karena Jiraiya menyembunyikan hal penting ini darinya. Dan Ino bisa menebak jika hak itu pasti atas perintah Sasuke.

"Aku mencoba menghubungimu tapi telepon genggammu tidak bisa dihubungi, jadi aku menghubungi Sasuke dan dia mengatakan jika kau dirawat di sini," lanjut Gaara setelah Ino terdiam dan memberinya kesempatan untuk kembali bicara.

Naruto mengangguk paham. "Maaf, kami memang sengaja menyembunyikan hal ini agar tidak menjadi pemberitaan. Aku takut kedua orangtuaku mengetahui mengenai berita ini dan membuat mereka cemas. Kalian tahu sendiri jika kesehatan ayahku tidak terlalu baik belakangan ini," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Ruangan itu hening untuk sesaat.

"Apa benar kau diculik?" Ino bertanya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Naruto kembali mengangguk pelan dengan ringisan kecil kali ini.

"Dasar brengsek!" maki Ino kesal. "Dan mereka masih belum bisa menangkap penjahatnya?"

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto dengan helaan napas keras.

"Pantas saja Sasuke menempatkan beberapa orang penjaga di depan pintu kamarmu," desah Ino. "Naruto, apa kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Ino kembali bertanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat, kedua matanya menyelidik tajam. "Apa penjahat itu menyakitimu?"

"Ino…" ujar Gaara mengingatkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gaara." Naruto berkata lembut. "Penjahat itu berniat untuk membunuhku," jelasnya membuat Ino terkesiap kaget sementara Gaara memucat. "Polisi mengatakan jika pelaku memiliki kelainan jiwa. Ia suka memutilasi korban-korbannya." Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjtukan. "Aku bersyukur karena Sasuke dan lainnya berhasil menemukanku sebelum pelaku itu kembali untuk membunuhku."

"Oh Tuhan!" pekik Ino keras. Ia kembali memeluk tubuh Naruto, memberinya penghiburan sementara dirinya sendiri mulai menangis. Ino tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto terlambat ditemukan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino," hibur Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Ino pelan. "Yang penting aku baik-baik saja," tambahnya menenangkan. "Terima kasih sudah datang menjengukku. Sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi di kantor selama aku absen," pintanya untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

.

.

.

"Jadi kapan aku boleh pulang?"

"Lusa," jawab Sasuke pendek membuat Naruto mendesah keras. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Pria itu melangkah pelan menuju ranjang tunangannya lalu berdiri di sisi ranjang. Dengan hati-hati ia membetulkan bantal dan selimut yang dikenakan oleh Naruto lalu duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur. "Jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu," bujuknya saat Naruto menekuk wajahnya dalam.

Sudah empat hari Naruto dirawat di tempat ini, itu membuatnya bosan, terlebih tempat ini selalu mengingatkannya jika ia telah kehilangan calon bayinya. "Apa tidak bisa jika aku pulang hari ini?" tanyanya penuh harap. "Aku sudah sehat," tambahnya berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. "Bisakah kau bicara dengan dokter dan meminta agar aku diijinkan pulang hari ini?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada memelas. "Aku kasihan pada Kak Kyuubi yang harus bolak-balik untuk menjagaku selama kau bekerja. Belum lagi kau harus tinggal dan tidur tidak nyaman tiap malamnya di atas sofa hanya untuk menjagaku sepanjang malam."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk tetap diam dan menatap wajah tunangannya lekat.

Naruto memandangi tangannya yang terulur begitu lama hingga ia berpikir jika Sasuke begitu marah saat ini hingga tidak mau menyambut uluran tangannya. Namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Sasuke bernapas keras lalu menggenggam kedua tangan wanita itu dengan erat. "Aku tidak bisa meminta dokter untuk mengijinkanmu pulang lebih cepat. Kau tahu jika kau butuh banyak istirahat, kan?"

"Tapi aku sudah bosan berada di tempat ini," sahutnya. Ia menarik napas dalam dan pelan-pelan mengangkat kepalanya. Mata safirnya menatap lekat netra kelam milik tunangannya. "Sekali ini saja, kumohon kabulkan permohonanku."

"Kali ini aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya, Naruto." Sasuke berkata dengan nada satu oktaf lebih lembut, namun Naruto bisa menangkap ketegasan yang tidak bisa dibantah di dalam ucapan Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya karena aku sangat menyayangimu."

Naruto tertunduk. Seperti orang hamil, emosinya masih sering naik-turun tanpa bisa dikendalikannya. Ia tertunduk, dan berkata dengan suara bergetar, "Maaf, lagi-lagi aku bersikap egois."

Sasuke berdecak, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuat Naruto sedih. Namun hal ini perlu dilakukannya demi kebaikan wanita itu. Ia merangkul bahu Naruto dan berkata dengan nada membujuk, "Tinggal dua hari lagi, dan kau akan terbebas dari tempat ini."

Bujukan itu mau tidak mau membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Sasuke. "Dua hari lagi?" beonya pelan.

"Ya, hanya dua hari lagi," sahut Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan. Pertanyaan itu sudah yang kelima kali ditanyakan Sasuke pagi ini. "Aku akan baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto cepat. "Sebaiknya kau segera pergi. Kau bisa datang terlambat ke kantor, Sasuke. Kak Kyuubi sebentar lagi akan naik, dia hanya keluar sebentar untuk mencari sarapan," jelas Naruto.

"Siapa yang berani menegurku?" tanya Sasuke, menantang. "Aku pemilik perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja, aku bisa datang jam berapapun."

"Sebagai pemimpin yang baik, kau memiliki kewajiban untuk memberikan contoh yang baik untuk anak buahmu. Iya, kan?"

Sasuke terdiam. Mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Saat ini dia sedang tidak _mood _untuk berdebat dengan Naruto, namun tunangannya itu selalu saja memiliki bahan pembicaraan untuk mereka perdebatkan.

"Jangan menunda-nunda lagi, cepat pergi!" ujar Naruto dengan senyum lembut yang melelehkan hati. "Sudah beberapa hari ini kau selalu datang terlambat ke kantor. Itu tidak baik."

Sasuke masih terdiam, lalu menghela napas berat. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri? Ditatapnya sayang wajah tunangannya yang masih seputih kapas. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu seorang diri di sini," katanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Sasuke mengecup punggung Naruto ringan, lalu menggenggamnya dan meletakkannya di depan dada. "Bagaimana mungkin aku pergi sementara kau masih terbaring lemah di sini?"

Naruto menghela napas dalam, lalu menarik pergelangan tangannya dari tangan Sasuke. "Kondisiku sudah membaik. Karena itu kau jangan cemas, lagipula aku 'kan tidak sendiri, ada Kak Kyuubi," tukasnya galak. "Sekarang pergi ke kantor dan segera selesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan baik. Aku tidak mau pekerjaanmu terganggu hanya karena diriku. Mengerti?"

"Aku akan pergi setelah Kyuubi datang," kata Sasuke kemudian. Dia balas menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi keras. Dia tidak akan mengalah dan tidak mau dibantah untuk hal sepenting ini. Naruto tidak boleh ditinggalkan sendiri dalam kondisi selemah ini, pikir Sasuke cemas. Dia akan merasa lebih nyaman jika Kyuubi atau Itachi menemani Naruto selama dia tidak ada.

Selama Hagane belum ditemukan, Sasuke tidak bisa mengambil resiko untuk meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di dalam kamar ini. Ia memang sudah menyewa empat orang _bodyguard _untuk menjaga Naruto di depan pintu kamar ruang inapnya secara bergantian. Namun Hagane terlalu licik. Pria itu bisa saja mengelabui anak buahnya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk menyakiti Naruto.

Tidak. Sasuke tidak akan pernah melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika target Hagane telah berubah saat ini. Saat ini justru Sasuke-lah yang tengah berada dalam bahaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hai… karena banyak yang tanya kira-kira fic ini sampai berapa chapter? Kemungkinan besar sampai chapter 20. Tapi kita lihat nanti saja yah, mungkin bisa kurang dari itu, atau bahkan lebih. ^-^**

**Jadi, sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya yah! ((:**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it. **

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M+ (Mature Content!)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! **

**I'm Sorry, I Love You**

**Chapter 16 : Rencana Sasuke**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sasuke tahu jika tidak seharusnya dia menyembunyikan semua kebenaran itu dari Naruto. Kekasihnya itu memiliki hak untuk tahu hal sebenarnya terjadi. Namun, Sasuke terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan semua itu kepada Naruto. Karena mau tidak mau ia berpendapat jika kejadian yang menimpa Naruto dan cikal anak mereka merupakan kesalahan Sasuke juga.

Dendam yang dimiliki oleh Hagane terhadapnya membuat orang yang disayangi oleh Sasuke menderita karenanya.

Hagane menyakiti Naruto untuk menyakitinya. Sasuke bahkan nyaris gila saat mengetahui dari laporan Obito jika Hagane berniat untuk memutilasi tubuh Naruto, dan seolah hal itu tidak cukup ia berencana menghadiahkan potongan tubuh Naruto pada Sasuke. Hagane gila, dia kehilangan akal sehatnya, bagaimana tidak jika dia menuliskan semua rencananya itu pada sebuah buku catatan dengan detail dan terperinci.

Pria itu bahkan mencatat setiap detail bagaimana dia mencari tahu mengenai Naruto, dan membuntuti wanita itu nyaris setiap harinya saat Naruto pulang kerja.

Perut Sasuke mendadak mual saat bayangan potongan-potongan tubuh Naruto melintas di dalam pikirannya. Dorongan di dalam perutnya membuatnya ingin muntah dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, lalu mengeluarkan semua yang ada di dalam perutnya ke wastafel.

Napas Sasuke terengah-engah, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Dia tidak pernah merasa selemah ini, tidak pernah. Sepertinya dia harus segera menemui Naruto untuk mengisi kembali semangat hidupnya.

.

.

.

Peristiwa menakutkan itu sudah dua minggu berlalu. Sudah dua minggu pula dia kehilangan janinnya. Namun sepertinya waktu masih belum bisa mengobati rasa kehilangannya. Wanita itu kini terbaring di atas ranjang nyamannya di kamar tamu apartemen Sasuke. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit Naruto tinggal bersama Sasuke dan Kyuubi yang ikut tinggal untuk menemaninya.

Pikiran Naruto terus berkelana—membayangkan bagaimana jika kejadian tragis itu tidak menimpanya? Berandai jika janin di dalam kandungannya masih ada, terus tumbuh dan sehat setiap detiknya.

Ia menundukkan kepala, menatap perutnya yang rata—perut yang sama namun kini terasa berbeda.

Naruto pun memejamkan kedua matanya erat sementara kedua tangannya menggenggam erat pinggiran wastafel. "Jika kau masih ada di dalam perutku, kau pasti lahir dan tumbuh secantik gadis kecil di dalam mimpiku. Iya, kan?" tanyanya pelan dengan nada rindu yang menyesakkan. Ia mengelus perut ratanya. "Kau sangat cantik, Nak."

Hening.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, tertawa getir, seolah menertawakan kebodohannya saat ini. "Tidak boleh!" Katanya pada dirinya sendiri, mengingatkan. Dia harus meninggalkan masa lalu di tempatnya, dan belajar untuk mengikhlaskan apa yang telah terjadi.

Ia tidak boleh membiarkan pikirannya terus berkelana. Dia harus berhenti sekarang juga—namun keinginannya kembali luluh lantak saat ia menatap refleksi wajahnya pada cermin besar di dalam kamar mandinya. Air matanya kembali tumpah dengan deras. Wanita itu bahkan harus membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk meredam suara tangisnya.

Demi Tuhan. Kenapa dia masih belum bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian calon anaknya? Kenapa?

Wanita itu pun terus menangis, menangis hingga sebuah ketukan di pintu kamar mandi membuatnya tersentak dan dengan segera ia menyalakan air keran untuk mencuci wajahnya—berharap jika hal itu bisa menyembunyikan mata sembabnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya saat keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi menyelidik.

Kenapa Sasuke datang ke kamarnya? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi saat Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Naruto memasang senyum manis, walau dadanya kini berdebar tidak karuan, kekasihnya itu pasti masih bisa melihat jejak tangis di wajahnya saat ini. Sialan! Maki Naruto di dalam hati.

Hal pertama yang tidak diinginkannya saat ini adalah membuat Sasuke khawatir. Pria itu sudah memiliki banyak masalah yang harus ditanggungnya seorang diri, dan sekarang sebagai seorang kekasih dia malah menambah beban yang sudah berat itu.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku menangisinya," bisik Naruto lembut, seolah ingin menangkan hati kekasihnya. "Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja," tambahnya dengan seulas senyum getir.

Dan Sasuke pun masih membisu. Pria itu tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Alih-alih bicara, ia malah merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya yang beberapa hari ini kehilangan bobot berat badannya dengan cepat. Tubuh Naruto terlihat terlalu ramping, dan hal itu jelas mengkhawatirkan di mata Sasuke.

"Sasuke?!" panggil Naruto dalam dekapan kekasihnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa," bisiknya berusaha untuk menenangkan namun Sasuke bergeming. Pria itu terus memeluk tubuh kekasihnya,dia perlu melakukannya, bukan sekedar untuk memberikan penghiburan serta perlindungan pada kekasihnya, namun hal itu juga dilakukannya demi ketenangan batinnya sendiri—tubuh hangat Naruto yang kini tengah dipeluknya mengingatkannya jika kekasihnya itu benar-benar hidup, selamat, juga mengingatkannya pada satu kenyataan getir jika ia nyaris kehilangan wanita yang paling dicintainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, apa tidak sebaiknya jika kau mulai bekerja seperti biasanya?" Naruto berdeham, berusaha untuk menormalkan nada bicaranya saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. Keduanya tidak membahas lebih jauh apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, bersikap seolah kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi, dan sekarang mereka duduk santai di ruang keluarga apartemen Sasuke yang nyaman. "Maksudku, sudah dua minggu kau tidak datang ke kantor. Apa pekerjaanmu tidak terganggu?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada dokumen yang kini berada di tangannya, membacanya tanpa ekspresi. "Semua baik-baik saja. Aku bisa menjalankan perusahaanku tanpa harus datang ke kantor," jawabnya datar.

"Bagaimana dengan rapat-rapat penting?" Naruto kembali bertanya, berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya untuk kembali menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Sudah satu minggu Naruto keluar dari rumah sakit dan kini tinggal bersama Sasuke karena pria itu dengan tegas mengatakan jika Naruto tidak boleh kembali ke apartemennya sendiri. Sasuke bahkan mempersilahkan Kyuubi ikut tinggal bersamanya, untuk menemani Naruto ujarnya.

Sasuke membalik halaman pada dokumen yang tengah dibacanya, tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto ia menjawab tenang, "Teknologi sudah sangat canggih, rapat masih bisa berlangsung walau aku tidak hadir secara langsung."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi," potong Sasuke cepat. Pria itu menutup dokumen yang tengah dibacanya dan menatap lurus Naruto yang terlihat mengecil di sebrangnya. "Baik, sekarang jelaskan kenapa ka uterus memaksaku untuk pergi ke kantor?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Sudah satu minggu ini Naruto terus mencerewetinya, mengatakan jika sudah menjadi kewajiban Sasuke untuk datang ke kantor, bukannya malah mengerjakan pekerjaan di rumah sembari menemani Naruto sepanjang hari.

Naruto mengangkat bahu kanannya. "Aku hanya berusaha mengingatkan kewajibanmu," jawabnya santai.

Ah, itu lagi, pikir Sasuke yang merasa yakin jika ada maksud tersembunyi dari kekasihnya.

"Apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Saat Naruto diam, Sasuke menatapnya penuh selidik. "Ya, kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya. Benar," jawab Naruto dengan helaan napas keras. Dia sudah tidak bisa menutupinya lagi, setidaknya dia harus mengatakan keinginannya terlepas Sasuke akan mengijinkannya atau tidak. "Aku ingin kembali bekerja dan kembali ke apartemenku," katanya dengan nada memohon. Wanita itu menekuk wajahnya saat Sasuke menatapnya tajam, lalu beringsut turun dari sofa nyamannya, berjalan memutari meja lalu duduk di pangkuan Sasuke, berharap kekasihnya itu akan luluh dengan rayuan yang akan dilancarkannya.

"Aku bosan di rumah." Naruto mulai bicara dengan nada merajuk sementara tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh rambut halus milik Sasuke. "Seperti yang bisa kau lihat, kondisiku juga sudah membaik," tambahnya tanpa bisa menatap mata Sasuke. "Aku juga sangat berterima kasih karena kau mengijinkan Kak Kyuubi tinggal di sini, hanya saja—"

"Apa?"

Naruto mengernyit. "Aku merasa tidak seharusnya kami tinggal lama di apartemenmu. Kak Kyuubi pasti merasa canggung dan aku… aku…"

"Kau ingin terbebas dariku?" tebak Sasuke parau.

Naruto terbelalak. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" bentaknya marah. "Kenapa kau berpikir jika aku ingin terbebas darimu?" lanjutnya dalam satu tarikan napas. "Kau harus tahu, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, tidak setelah apa yang telah terjadi. Atau jangan-jangan kau yang ingin bebas dariku?" Naruto terus menyerang sembari menyempitkan mata.

"Karena belakangan ini kau terlihat alergi setiap kali aku mendekatimu," balas Sasuke serak. Naruto tercengang, melihat kesedihan di kedua bola mata kekasihnya itu membuatnya merasakan kesedihan yang sama.

Apa terlihat seperti itu? Naruto bertanya di dalam hati. Apa tanpa ia sadari ia telah menolak Sasuke karena terlalu tenggelam di dalam kesedihannya sendiri?

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh," balasnya lembut. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menggosok lengannya, kikuk. "Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Maaf," ulangnya dengan kedua bahu merosot. "Hei, aku sungguh-sungguh," katanya saat Sasuke mengendikkan bahu. "Kenapa kau tidak percaya ucapanku? Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk menolakmu."

Sasuke kembali memasang ekspresi datar. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau tidur di kamar kita dan malah memilih tidur bersama Kyuubi?" tanyanya membuat Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Karena memang seharusnya seperti itu," balas Naruto kesal. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidur di kamarmu saat Kak Kyuubi tinggal bersama kita di sini. Apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh kakakku?"

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Tapi aku peduli," sahut Naruto kesal. "Kita tidak akan lagi tidur dalam kamar yang sama hingga kita sah menjadi suami-istri. Mengerti?"

Sasuke mengerang.

"Mengerti, Tuan Sasuke?"

Dan yang didapatkan oleh Naruto siang itu hanyalah sebuah ciuman panjang penuh rindu sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja di kantor?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dari layar _laptop_-nya, lalu mendengus keras, saat melihat Itachi melenggang masuk ke dalam ruang kantornya dengan begitu santainya. "Apa Naruto yang memaksamu untuk kembali bekerja?"

Demi Tuhan, jika tidak mendengar nada serius dalam nada suara Itachi, Sasuke bersumpah dia akan menerjang dan menghadiahi Itachi dengan pukulan keras di wajahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya datar walau ekspresinya dengan jelas mengatakan jika ia merasa terganggu oleh kedatangan Itachi siang ini.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan Naruto sendiri?" Itachi kembali melempatkan pertanyaan dengan nada dan ekspresi serius yang sama. "Belakangan ini kau semakin sering muncul di area publik, bahkan kau pergi ke pesta-pesta kelas atas seorang diri. Katakan, bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan Naruto di rumah seorang diri?"

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat. "Aku meninggalkannya bersama Kyuubi dan empat orang _bodyguard_, aku juga meninggalkan Yamato untuk berjaga-jaga," jawabnya membuat Itachi menyempitkan mata, menatapnya penuh selidik. "Kenapa?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke pendek.

Itachi mengerang, mengusap wajahnya yang mulai tegang. "Kau boleh menyembunyikan sesuatu dari semua orang, tapi aku kakakmu, seharusnya kau memberitahuku jika memang ada yang kau sembunyikan."

Hening.

"Apa ini menyangkut Hagane?" tebak Itachi tepat sasaran. Putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu melepas napas keras, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke meja kerja Sasuke untuk menarik perhatian adiknya. "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Sasuke masih diam, membuat ruangan kerja nyaman itu hening untuk beberapa waktu.

"Kau pasti memiliki rencana hingga kau rela meninggalkan Naruto di rumah," ujar Itachi berusaha untuk memancing Sasuke. Namun apa yang diharapkannya sama sekali tidak berhasil, Sasuke tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya, seolah-olah ucapan Itachi hanyalah angin lalu. "Sialan, Sasuke, jangan membuatku khawatir!" bentak Itachi marah. "Katakan, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan sebenarnya!" Otot di rahang Itachi berkedut karena kesal. Itachi sangat kesal karena Sasuke selalu menyimpan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya seorang diri. Adiknya tidak pernah mau berbagi kesulitan dengannya, dan hal itu membuat Itachi marah, bukan pada Sasuke namun pada dirinya sendiri yang dirasanya gagal sebagai seorang kakak. "Beri aku kesempatan untuk membantumu."

Sasuke terdiam, mengamati lurus wajah Itachi yang berekspresi memohon. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mengatakan rencananya pada Itachi, pikir Sasuke setelah menimbang-nimbang dengan baik. "Baiklah," katanya membuat Itachi menunggu dengan antusias. "Aku berencana untuk memaksa Hagane keluar dari persembunyiaannya."

Itachi memijit keningnya yang mendadak terasa sakit. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Sasuke selalu menghadiri pesta-pesta kalangan atas belakangan ini. Pria itu sengaja melakukannya agar wajahnya semakin masuk majalah-majalah gosip, atau tersorot kamera televisi, alasannya sudah bisa ditebak oleh Itachi—agar Hagane mengetahui rutinitas hariannya.

Brengsek. Itachi mengumpat di dalam hati. Apa yang direncanakan Sasuke saat ini bukan hanya nekat tapi juga tergolong tindakan gila. Hagane bukan penjahat biasa, pria itu jelas sinting, dia tidak akan segan-segan menguliti Sasuke jika keduanya bertemu.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat bertemu dengannya?" Itachi kembali bertanya, lagi-lagi mengumpat di dalam hati saat melihat senyum sinis di wajah adiknya. Dia tahu jika dia tidak akan menyukai jawaban dari Sasuke atas pertanyaannya ini.

"Aku akan membunuhnya," jawab Sasuke membuat kepala Itachi kembali berdenyut sakit.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau cepat katakan apa tujuanmu memintaku untuk bertemu denganmu di sini?" Kyuubi bertanya dengan sinis, sama sekali tidak menyukai saat Itachi memaksanya untuk bertemu sore ini di sebuah café di sebrang apartemen Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruto lebih lama," tambahnya sembari melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Itachi mendengus, lalu menyeruput kopi hitamnya pelan sebelum menyahut dengan nada sinis yang sama, "Kau pikir aku suka duduk berlama-lama denganmu?"

"Dan kau pikir aku juga suka?" serang Kyuubi sembari menggertakan gigi. Dia tidak menyukai Itachi yang dengan mudahnya mengumbar senyum manis pada setiap wanita yang dengan terang-terangan menggodanya. _Well_, Kyuubi tidak cemburu. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin karena mereka baru saja saling mengenal, dan pertemuan mereka selalu diakhiri dengan pertengkaran konyol yang dilatarbbelakangi oleh alasan-alasan konyol lainnya.

Itachi menghela napas keras dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung kursinya, sementara kedua matanya menatap Kyuubi penuh penilaian. "Jika boleh memilih, aku akan lebih suka duduk ditemani wanita cantik yang anggun, bukan wanita kasar sepertimu."

Ah, dia mulai lagi, pikir Kyuubi gemas.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang wanita memiliki tenaga seekor kuda?" tanyanya dengan senyum mengejek.

Kyuubi tertawa. "Jangan bilang jika itu kali pertama kau dipukul seorang wanita."

Itachi mengendikkan bahu. "Aku memang sering ditampar wanita, tapi dari semuanya hanya kau yang bertenaga kuda," jawabnya penuh penekanan paka dua kata terakhirnya.

"Aku tidak akan menghajarmu jika kau tidak kurang ajar!" desisnya mengancam.

"Kejadian itu bukan kesalahanku, kenapa kau tidak mengunci pintu _toilet_-nya?" Saat Kyuubi melotot, Itachi menambahkan. "Kukira tidak ada orang di dalam _toilet_, jadi aku langsung masuk saja," terangnya santai. "Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa kulihat darimu, area _terlarangmu_ tidak kulihat dengan jelas, kau bahkan sudah mengenakan celana dal—"

"Cukup!" bentak Kyuubi sembari menggebrak meja menyebabkan beberapa kepala menoleh ke arah meja mereka, penasaran. Wajah wanita itu mulai memerah karena marah, dadanya kembang-kempis. "Jika bukan mengingat hubunganmu dengan Sasuke, aku pasti sudah membuatmu babak belur dan menginap di rumah sakit," ujarnya sungguh-sungguh.

Kejadian memalukan di rumah sakit saat Naruto dirawat masih membekas di dalam kepalanya hingga detik ini. Kyuubi tahu jika dalam kejadian itu dia juga bersalah karena tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi saat menggunakannya, namun dia juga mengatakan jika saat itu di dalam kamar inap Naruto hanya ada Naruto dan dirinya saja, untuk apa dia repot-repot mengunci pintu? Mana tahu jika Itachi akan tiba-tiba datang menyerbu ke dalam kamar mandi saat dia tengah buang air kecil.

Sialan! Maki Kyuubi di dalam hati. Kenapa Itachi harus mendapat panggilan alam saat itu?

"Baiklah, bisa kita lupakan masalah kita sejenak?" Tanya Itachi kemudian.

Kyubi mendengus, membuang muka walau akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil.

"Trims," gumam Itachi. "Aku memanggilmu ke sini untuk meminta tolong."

Kyuubi kembali menatap Itachi, satu alisnya terangkat penuh tanya.

"Aku minta tolong agar kau mau mengawasi Sasuke."

Ok. Pasti ada yang salah, pikir Kyuubi. Jika Itachi sampai rela meminta bantuannya pasti ada hal yang tidak beres yang tengah terjadi dan kali ini mengenai Sasuke. Kyuubi sudah tahu alasan sebenarnya dibalik penyerangan Naruto, walau tahu jika alasan yang sebenarnya disembunyikan untuk menangkan Naruto tetap saja membuat Kyuubi merasa bersalah. Dia sudah mengelabui kedua orangtua angkatnya mengenai Naruto, dan sekarang dia harus menyembunyikan sesuatu dari adik angkatnya itu. Berat. Kyuubi merasa bebannya semakin berat jika Itachi memintanya untuk memata-matai Sasuke.

"Aku harus tahu kegiatan Sasuke," ujar Itachi dengan nada dan ekspresi serius. Ia kembali bicara saat Kyuubi mengernyit dalam. "Sasuke berniat memancing Hagane keluar dan—kau tahu," ujarnya sembari mengangkat sebelah bahunya.

Kyuubi melotot, lalu menghela napas lelah. "Adikmu tidak akan setolol itu, kan?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Lagi-lagi Itachi mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Sayangnya dia bisa melakukannya demi orang-orang yang dicintainya."

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan ini pada polisi," ujarnya cemas. Kedua bola mata Kyuubi terlihat resah saat ini, dia bukan hanya mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Sasuke tapi juga nasib pria itu jika Sasuke benar-benar membunuh Hagane. Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Adik angkatnya itu pasti akan semakin hancur karenanya.

"Aku sudah melakukannya terlebih dahulu," jawab Itachi sama tegangnya. "Dan mereka membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengawasi Sasuke, dan kupikir kau cocok untuk tugas ini," jelasnya membuat bahu Kyuubi merosot.

.

.

.

Sambil mengumpat Hagane terus mengawasi sosok Sasuke dari kejauhan. Pria itu terus mengumpat saat menyadari jika Sasuke tidak sendirian saat ini, ada beberapa pria yang ditebaknya sebagai rekan bisnisnya berjalan di sisi kiri dan kanan pria itu masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran Prancis.

Ah, Sasuke bisa jadi sasaran empuk malam ini andai saja dia pergi seorang diri ke restoran mewah itu. Hagane berdecak, tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan datang seorang diri karena ia menghadiri pesta amal untuk anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus yang diselenggarakan di restoran mewah itu.

Andai saja dia memiliki uang, tentu ia akan memilih membeli senjata api dan menembak Sasuke hingga mati, setelah itu dia akan menghabisi dirinya sendiri.

Hagane tertawa, mengabaikan tatapan aneh serta jijik dari beberapa orang yang melaluinya. Dia tidak peduli jika wajahnya kini sulit dikenali karena kotor sementara tubuh dan pakaiannya mengeluarkan bau tidak sedap yang menyengat.

Apa yang bisa kau harapkan jika sepanjang hari kau harus berada di dalam saluran pembuangan air dan hanya bisa keluar di malam hari untuk mencari makan dan mencari berita mengenai musuh besarnya. Musuh yang ingin segera dilenyapkannya.

Dunia ini akan lebih indah tanpa keberadaan manusia tidak berhati seperti Sasuke, ujarnya di dalam hati. Hagane kembali terkikik kecil, hatinya selalu bahagia tiap kali membayangkan jika ia akan melenyapkan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Aku harus bisa mendapatkan senjata api," bisiknya dengan seringai jahat. Pria itu mengernyit dalam, berpikir. "Dasar tolol, kenapa aku tidak memikirkan ini dari awal?" tanyanya kesal pada dirinya sendiri sebelum berbalik pergi. Dia bisa mencuri senjata api dari salah satu tetangganya yang dikenalnya sebagai pencuri ulung.

Hagane tahu jika tetangganya itu memiliki senjata api karena dia pernah menodongkan senjata api _keparat_ itu tepat ke tenggorokannya.

Sialan! Jika ada kesempatan aku akan menghabisinya terlebih dahulu, janjinya di dalam hati merasa muak karena ia pernah direndahkan dan diancam akan dibunuh hanya karena tetangganya itu tidak menyukai penampilan Hagane saat itu.

Hagane menggelengkan kepala pelan. Berusaha untuk kembali fokus pada tujuan awalnya untuk mencuri senjata api yang diyakininya di simpan di dalam rumah tetangganya itu. Yang harus dipikirkannya saat ini adalah; bagaimana caranya menyelinap masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya itu, karena ia sangat yakin jika polisi pasti masih mengawasi apartemennya dengan sangat ketat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Maafkan untuk typo(s) yang merajalela. Nggak sempet ngedit lagi. #Plak #Alesan**

**Huwoo… apa rencana Hagane berhasil? Atau dia bakal diciduk duluan sama polisi? Tunggu chap depan yah.**

**Jadi, sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya? ((:**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


End file.
